A química do impossível
by pati lebeau
Summary: E se o ingrediente principal para trazer Lord Voldemort à vida fosse sangue do fruto de uma inimizade? E se Draco Malfoy fosse encarregado a conseguí-lo? E se a história envolvesse Gina Weasley?
1. Desilusões à parte

"A química do impossível"

**CAPITULO 1: "Desilusões à parte"**

Era mais um daqueles dias chatos. A temporada não ajudava muito, ela procurava se livrar dos problemas, mas parece que só os atraía cada vez mais. Levou a mão à testa, tentando pensar em alguma solução para seus problemas... Por quê tudo começara a dar errado desde que ela tinha saído de Hogwarts?

Certo, seria errado esquecer da grande derrota de Lord Voldemort. Seria errado esquecer das Horcruxes que Harry conseguira destruir, seria errado apagar de sua memória que o menino-que-sobreviveu havia derrotado de vez o maior bruxo das trevas.

Harry Potter... o _famoso_ Harry Potter.

Mas para ela, Harry. Só Harry. O Harry desajeitado daquela primeira tarde que passaram juntos em Hogwarts. O garoto com quem construiu um romance perfeito em Hogwarts; o garoto com quem manteve uma relação conturbada depois. Ela havia entendido perfeitamente o motivo de ele romper o namoro no enterro de Dumbledore, mas simplesmente não concordava. Esses sentimentos se afloraram e ela ficou perturbada perante às lembranças com Harry, querendo-o por perto e condenando-o por não deixá-la ajudar em nada. Pela milésima vez a mesma cena se repetia em sua cabeça...

_- O quê você faz aqui, Gina?! - ele perguntou, arregalando os olhos por trás dos óculos arredondados._

_- Não acredito que esteja surpreso por eu estar aqui! - disse sarcasticamente._

_Ele a encarou por alguns longos segundos, depois balbuciou._

_- Não deveria estar aqui. - disse, virando-se para a escrivaninha às suas costas e recomeçando a arrumar alguns papéis. Tinha um ar cansado._

_- Harry! - ela bufou, estupefata. - Você recebeu minhas corujas? Por todo esse tempo... você recebeu, eu sei... E nem se deu ao trabalho de responder! Por quê, ein?!_

_Harry se virou para Gina, mordendo os lábios inferiores. Piscou uma, duas vezes._

_- Vá embora, Gina. Por favor._

_- 8 meses! - ela berrou, indo até o garoto. - 8 meses sem te ver, sem ouvir uma palavra sua... E quando eu venho até você, você simplesmente diz para eu ir embora?!_

_- Um dia você vai entender que tudo isso é para o seu bem e..._

_- Não, não é! Isso é estupidez! Pára com essa idiotice, Harry!_

Depois dessa cena, uma outra, de um ano depois, ou mais. Ele havia voltado a namorar Cho Chang. A reencontrara um tempo atrás, ela havia dado-lhe apoio, ajudado-o muito...

Raiva. Revolta. O quê mais Gina poderia sentir? Ela não pôde ficar perto de Harry, mas Cho pôde. Ela não pode ajudá-lo, mas Cho sim. Ela não pode consolá-lo, abraçá-lo...

_ "Eu não quis assim, Gina, simplesmente aconteceu..."_ foram as palavras dele.

Os sentimentos de Gina em relação a essa situação foram os piores possíveis, nem ela mesma conseguia mais diferenciar se sentia ódio ou amor por Harry. Seu sangue ferveu por muito tempo e ela sabia que não seria fácil esquecer aquilo, mesmo com os muitos discursos que Harry fazia para explicar a Gina e pedir desculpas.

Por fim, aceitou. Não havia realmente nada que pudesse fazer. Lembrou-se da difícil relação entre Harry e Cho no quinto ano do garoto... Talvez não dessem certo de novo e o namoro acabasse depois de algum tempo. No fundo Gina torcia para isso acontecer... Porque ela não conseguia deixar de amar Harry Potter. Talvez o namoro dele com Cho acabasse logo, ele voltasse para ela, namorassem e um dia se casariam...

Aproveitando-se de toda essa angústia que se aglomerava em sua cabeça, misturada com o profundo silêncio que A Toca mantinha agora em que ela era a única filha na casa, ela se perdeu novamente em devaneios.

Começou a pensar em seus irmãos... os 6 Weasleys. Gui... tinha se casado com Fleur e trabalhava na Ordem, que havia se tornado um tipo de sede para combate aos males das Trevas. Carlinhos trabalhava com dragões, e tinha se casado no ano passado com Wanessa Brigt, uma mulher que conhecera na Romênia (uma cunhada muito melhor que Fleur, aliás). Percy... ah, esse não havia se casado, mas tinha sucesso no emprego. "E dá tanta importância para isso que ninguém nem lembra da vida amorosa dele..." pensou Gina, bufando. Fred se casara com Angelina e Jorge com Alicia. Os dois tinham a loja de logros, Gemialidades Weasley, que fazia um extremo sucesso. Rony, por sua vez, estava casado com Hermione a 3 meses, e era um auror. Gina abriu um sorriso a lembrar do casamento de Rony com Hermione... "Para quem discutiam tanto" - sorriu levemente. Mas aí lembrou dela mesma... Não conseguia um emprego, e procurava desde que tinha saíra de Hogwarts. Já havia cogitado ser uma auror, tinha conseguido boas notas nos N.O.M.'s e N.I.E.M.'s para o cargo... mas não queria. Estava decidida a abandonar tudo que ligasse a combater a Arte das Trevas. E não agüentaria conviver no mesmo ambiente que Harry quando este estava envolvido com Cho.

De repente a porta se abriu e Gina rapidamente levantou-se da cama; tentaria disfarçar seu sofrimento para quem quer que fosse.

- Oi Gina. – Era Rony.

- Rony! Não te ouvi chegar. – disse, sorrindo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- É... Quer dizer... – Ele parecia confuso, não sabendo dar uma resposta exata.

- Rony, fala, aconteceu alguma coisa? – insistiu.

- Eu vou falar, calma.

- Então fala!

- Gina, você promete que não vai se aborrecer?

- Fala primeiro, depois eu vejo se vou aborrecer ou não. – Disse a garota, com sorriso nos lábios.

- Tá... É o Harry... Ele... Bem...

Gina ouve a palavra "Harry" e fica impaciente.

- Fala logo Rony!

- Ele vai casar. Com a Cho.

_"Ele vai casar. Com a Cho"._

Se alguém tivesse apontado a varinha para ela e dissesse apenas "_Crucio_" doeria menos. Mas não. Cinco minutos atrás ela estava pensando no menino-que-sobreviveu, sonhando em se casar com ele. Agora ela sabia que se casaria... Mas não com ela. _"Com a Cho"_ – ela lembrou das palavras da boca de Rony. Ela pareceu ter se esquecido, mas Rony ainda estava ali, parado em sua frente, apenas olhando-a com uma cara penosa... E a garota odiou isso, não queria que sentissem pena, e ao mesmo tempo queria se isolar do mundo. Rony pareceu entendender os pensamentos da ruiva quando esta lhe olhou nos olhos com cara de quem estava prestes a cair no choro. Então o garoto se levantou, deu um sorriso consolador para Gina e saiu.

Gina amaldiçoou tudo o que pode nos minutos seguintes: A cara que Rony fizera quando entrou no quarto, o sorriso amarelo quando saiu, o cabelo de Cho Chang, o vestido que a garota oriental usara no Baile de Inverno no 4º ano, o sorriso da menina, a música que fizera para Harry no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts... Ela estava desconcertada, e lembrava dos mínimos detalhes de todos que amaldiçoava.

E então, todo esse ódio virou tristeza... Uma tristeza profunda, uma solidão... Se há alguns minutos a única coisa que consolava a caçula dos Weasley era a esperança de se casar com Harry Potter, agora ela já não tinha esperança nenhuma. Não se dera conta, mas seu rosto já estava coberto por lágrimas que escorriam sobre as muitas sardas da garota. Ela olhou para os lados, como se procurasse algo que não sabia o que era. Viu o pequeno _rack_ ao lado da cama e abriu a única gaveta. Tirou os livros de cima e pegou o último – _Romeu e Julieta_ . Ela olhou para o livro e lembrou-se de quando seu pai lhe dera... "É uma história trouxa" – Ele disse. "Mas uma bela história! Magnífica!". Gina sempre gostou de conhecer mais sobre o mundo trouxa e leu o livro, que a fez chorar. Ela abriu no finalzinho e apalpou um recorte de jornal de dentro do livro. Mas não era um recorte qualquer, nem de notícia nenhuma – era uma foto de Harry, que tinha saído n'O Profeta Diário, em uma das inúmeras vezes que isso aconteceu. A foto se mexia, claro, e Gina quase sorriu como sempre fazia quando via essa foto. Harry tinha uma cara assustada, olhava para os lados procurando algo, e logo depois olhava de volta para a câmera, forçando um sorriso que saiu muito amarelo. As lágrimas começaram a cair com mais intensidade. Pensamentos que em geral só acontecem em nossos maiores momentos de angústia invadiram os pensamentos de Gina.

_ "Eu não posso fazer nada... Ele quis assim... Ele gosta dela... E eu não posso fazer nada. Eu nunca posso. Se ao menos eu tivesse conseguido arranjar um emprego... Vergonha dos Weasley, é isso que eu sou..."_

Fechou os olhos, expulsando todas as lágrimas restantes, tentando não chorar mais... Não queria se imaginar 10 anos mais velha, ainda na Toca, sendo bancada pelos pais, desempregada, sem ninguém... O tempo passava, e Gina ainda não havia feito nada do que tinha planejado fazer, quando era mais nova.

- Chega.

A garota lançou um rápido feitiço na foto de Harry, que queimou o pequeno recorte de jornal.

- Aqui acaba meu amor por você, Harry.

Ela sabia que não seria fácil, e que o amor dela não acabaria assim. Mas ficar chorando não mudaria nada.

_"As pessoas acham que tudo ao seu redor tem que acontecer do jeito que querem, do jeito que elas pedem. Mas se esquecem que o principal ingrediente é você mesmo. Você tem que fazer acontecer."_

Depois de muito filosofar, Gina levantou-se da cama, guardou o livro e saiu.


	2. O plano do Lorde das Trevas

A mansão dos Malfoy estava silenciosa e calma, até um certo rapaz loiro entrar pela porta

A mansão dos Malfoy estava silenciosa e calma, até um certo rapaz loiro entrar pela porta. Seus olhos cinzas muito claros brilhavam de uma forma diferente. Se fosse no mundo trouxa, as pessoas perguntariam algo do tipo "O quê foi, viu um fantasma?", mas naquele mundo, o mundo bruxo, ver fantasmas era normal, e certamente não fora isso que Draco Malfoy vira, embora o que tinha visto poderia assemelhar-se à isso. O garoto, agora com 21 anos de idade, entrou pela porta principal como um furacão. Seus cabelos loiros estavam despenteados, e sua expressão era quase indecifrável.

- Draco, para quê tanta agitação? - perguntou Lúcio que estava sentado acomodamente numa poltrona e lia um livro.

- P-Pai... o Lorde está VIVO! O Potter não o matou... Nunca o destruiu! Ele está lá, fraco demais... E disse que vou ajudá-lo. – Draco falava compulsivamente e tremia os lábios.

Lúcio estremece ao ouvir a palavra _"Lorde"._ Ele imediatamente entende, mas acha que ouviu errado. Não sabia o que perguntar primeiro, então perguntou o óbvio.

- Como, Draco? Como ele sobreviveu?

- Eu não entendi direito... mas ele conseguiu sobreviver, como na primeira vez, duas décadas atrás... parece que seu espírito sobreviveu, e eu o vi. Eu estava voltando do trabalho, quando senti o espírito dele me chamar... não acreditei... tinha certeza que o Potter tinha o derrotado dois anos atrás, e sabe... Até senti um alívio, porque tinha certeza que ele se vingaria de mim, quando... Você sabe... – Draco sussurrou – Não matei Dumbledore. Então você foi inocentado e saiu de Azkaban, e eu achei que tudo tinha acabado, você sabe, até ganhei um cargo bom no Ministério da Magia...

- É, eu sei – Lúcio parecia impaciente, mas seus olhos cinzas já estavam mais abertos e ele já se encontrava em pé – Mas como você vai ajudá-lo? O quê ele disse?

- Bom... Primeiro ele me pediu umas informações sobre os outros comensais que o traíram, estavam soltos e não o ajudaram quando ele estava lá com o Potter. Eu tive que dizer onde alguns estão... O Lorde ficou agradecido. Disse que há dois anos está se recuperando, e vai fazer os comensais traidores se lembrarem dele. Ele me deu a missão principal, conseguir um dos principais ingredientes para fazer a poção da sua volta... E não é como a anterior, é uma poção que o vai tornar imortal.

- E qual é o ingrediente que você vai conseguir?

- Sangue... Sangue do fruto da inimizade...

Lúcio franziu levemente a testa, deixando a mostra que não havia entendido o que Draco quis dizer.

- Ele me explicou... – disse Draco. - O fruto é uma pessoa. Uma pessoa nascida de uma inimizade... É uma coisa que normalmente seria impossível conseguir, vendo que a inimizade é incapaz de gerar um fruto...

Draco explicava ainda nervoso, não dizia coisa com coisa, e isso começava a irritar Lúcio.

- Draco, explique _direito_!

- Um filho! Um filho meu e da Weasley. A caçula deles, sabe... O Lord quer o sangue dele. Precisava ser um filho de duas pessoas que fossem totalmente inimigas e como nossas famílias são... Mas o sangue tem de ser puro. E Gina é a única filha dos Weasley, que apesar de traidores do sangue, têm sangue puro... Quando eu me ofereci para ajudar não saberia que ele pediria isso, e quando ele disse que teria que ser a Weasley... – Draco parou e fez uma cara de nojo – Eu terei de fazer a garota se apaixonar por mim para dar certo, mas eu vou odiá-la. Esse é o ingrediente principal. Sangue do bebê.

Lúcio estava perplexo. Também tinha nojo da família Weasley e não queria ver seu filho metido com uma traidora do próprio sangue. Mas era um pedido de Lord Voldemort...

- Então você o fará. Aproxime-se da Weasley – Lúcio fez uma careta ao dizer o nome da família de Gina – Finja que mudou. A menina deve ser boba, vai ser fácil. Tenha o bebê com ela, depois decidimos o que faremos com a criança. Mas, Draco... Prometa-me que não vai ser visto com essa garota por aí. Diga para namorarem escondidos, ou invente algo convencedor. Mas eu não quero que meu único filho seja visto com uma garota daquela família que envergonha os bruxos...

Draco ainda estava perturbado pela garota escolhida ter sido justo Gina Weasley. Lembrando-se da garota – seus cabelos de fogo e sardas, igual ao de todos os Weasley, suas vestes de segunda mão, seu namoro com o Potter, seus livros surrados – ele fez uma careta. Mas olhou para seu pai, que apesar de tudo, possuía uma expressão de orgulho, e sorriu.

- Claro.

_N/A: Esses dois primeiros capítulos foram só para mostrar em qual situação Gina e Draco se encontravam, por isso não tiveram tantas informações. Aqui eu falei sobre o plano de Voldemort e citei o que aconteceu depois do Harry supostamente matar o Lord das Trevas.__  
__Deixem reviews! Beijos._


	3. Surpresas e pergaminhos

A mansão dos Malfoy estava silenciosa e calma, até um certo rapaz loiro entrar pela porta

Embora tivesse prometido para si mesmo que não pensaria mais em Harry Potter, ou qualquer coisa que pudessem lembrá-lo, Gina estava achando muito difícil. Principalmente quando Rony vinha visitá-los e sua mãe às vezes perguntava de Harry, sem perceber, e Rony olhava para Gina, com uma cara constrangida. Hermione também o fazia. Gina odiava isso, pois o que ela mais queria é que todos pensassem que ela tinha esquecido o menino-que-sobreviveu. Ela queria guardar seu amor lá no fundo, como se ninguém mais pudesse ver, nem ela... Mas estava tão difícil. Todos sabiam que durante malditos anos ela sempre gostou dele... Sempre apaixonada, tentando ter uma notícia... Lembrava-se constantemente do seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, quando eles foram finalmente namorados. Melhor ano de sua vida, ela pensava. Mas logo se lembrava dele e de Cho... Um ano antes... E agora...

Ela se lembrava perfeitamente bem de quando ficara sabendo do namoro dos dois, alguns meses atrás, e ficou naturalmente abalada. Mas era só um namoro, poderia acabar...

Eram 8 horas da noite quando Gina ouviu o Sr. Weasley gritar "cheguei". Ele entrou pela cozinha e viu Gina, se sentada à mesa, mexendo na comida com o garfo, sem dar o mínimo sinal de fome.

- Alguma coisa errada, filha?

Gina não levantou o rosto, continuou a observar a comida, mexendo com o garfo. Disse, quase num sussurro, que o Sr. Weasley teve de chegar mais perto da ruiva para entender.

- O mesmo de sempre. – ela disse, desanimada – Não consegui emprego nenhum hoje, e olha que à tarde eu procurei no Profeta Diário e aparatei em todos os...

- Ah... Bem... Trago boas notícias. – Ele interrompeu, como se lembrasse repentinamente de algo muito importante – O Ministério está com um cargo vago na Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, estão procurando alguém para substituir Mafalda Hopkirk, sabe ela está ficando velha e vai se aposent...

- Sério, pai?? – Gina se levantou, eufórica – Porque se for, eu vou lá agora mesmo e...

- Calma, Gina – disse Arthur em tom calmo – Agora não há mais ninguém lá, estão todos saindo... Mas amanhã acho que você pode...

- Puxa, obrigado! – Gina sorri, e dá um beijo na bochecha do pai e corre para seu quarto. Nesse instante, a Sra. Weasley entra na cozinha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Arthur? Até pouco Gina estava tão cabisbaixa...

- Sabe Molly... Nossa filha é uma eterna criança – E sorriu, diante da cara de interrogação da mulher.

Quando Gina chegou a seu quarto, levou um susto. Uma coruja completamente negra se debatia em sua janela. Seus olhos eram grandes e amarelos, dando uma aparência um pouco assustadora para o pequeno animal. Gina revirou suas memórias, mas não conseguiu se lembrar de ninguém que tivesse uma coruja daquelas... No entanto, abriu a janela e retirou um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado da pata do animal, ansiosa. Levou um susto quando de dentro dele pulou uma rosa branca, encantada. Mas ainda havia o bilhete... Um pedaço de pergaminho impecável.

_Virginia Weasley,_

_Bom, em primeiro lugar, olá. Você não sabe quem eu sou, e acho que não ficará sabendo tão cedo... Imagino que já esteja sabendo do casamento de Harry Potter... Bem, eu lamento, muito. Acho que você está precisando de um consolo, e eu te digo, em mim você pode confiar. Gostaria muito de conhecê-la melhor, se é que me entende. Já te conheço, e gosto muito de você mesmo que conheça pouco, embora você não saiba. Se quiser desabafar, me escreva. Dê sua carta a essa coruja, ela trará o bilhete até mim._

_Sempre seu,_

_D._

Foi como se ela visse um dementador, mas, com efeito ao contrário. Em vez de absorver todas as felicidades, imediatamente Gina se viu sem mais nenhum pensamento triste. Seus olhos correram várias vezes pelo bilhete, como se ela não acreditasse que aquilo fosse verdade. Certificou-se voltando ao começo da carta para ler novamente "Virginia Weasley" e confirmar que a carta era mesmo para ela. Examinou cada palavra, cada pingo nos "is"... Percebeu que a pessoa que escrevera tivera o cuidado de fazer uma boa letra. Seus olhos paralisaram no fim: "D?" – ela pensou. Então, olhou para a rosa branca. Como _ele_ saberia que era sua flor preferida? Provavelmente sabia muito dela... E poxa – Gina abriu um sorriso – ela tinha um admirador secreto! Alguém que realmente se importava com ela... Era maravilhoso! A caçula dos Weasley abriu ainda mais o sorriso, e cheirou a rosa. Não havia no mundo um perfume mais lindo, ela pensou. Então voltou a olhar para o "D", quando começou a imaginar como _ele _seria. Vasculhou a mente com todos os nomes que começassem com D que ela já havia conhecido. Era um trabalho difícil, mas ela não ligou. Ficou pensando por minutos, talvez horas... Quando se lembrou que devia responder. Abriu a gaveta de seu _rack_, a mesma que abrira dias atrás para pegar a foto de Harry. Mas ela nem se lembrou, puxou debaixo do livro "_Romeu e Julieta_" um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena. Pensou muito no que escreveria, não sabia nem por onde começar... "Caro D"? "Não, definitivamente não." "Querido D"? "Muito íntimo, nem o conheço..." E que tal apenas "D"? "Ótimo!" – Ela pensou.

Então ela escreveu. Demorou, mas terminou. E depois de ler e reler a carta, fazer uns ajustes, gastar mais muitos pedaços de pergaminhos, a carta ficou assim:

_D,_

_Nem sei por onde começar... Nunca tive um admirador, é estranho. Mas, sabe, eu gostei da sua carta... Bem, eu fiquei sabendo do casamento do Harry sim... E nem sei se devia contar para alguém que nem conheço, mas como você disse que posso confiar, eu digo. Fiquei muito chateada, chorei bastante... Estou tentando esquecê-lo. É o jeito... Você nunca sofreu por uma paixão não correspondida? Bem, em todo caso, acho que vou melhorar. Amanhã vou procurar por um emprego e tomara a Merlim que eu consiga... _

_Obrigada por se importar comigo, ultimamente não estou tendo com quem desabafar. A propósito, obrigada pelas rosas, são minhas preferidas! Como você sabia?_

_Outra coisa, você não pode mesmo me dizer quem é? Eu sei que você pode ter motivos para não dizer, mas estou curiosa..._

_Obrigada novamente por tudo. Aguardarei uma resposta ansiosamente. _

_Gina._

Ela decidiu não pensar mais e amarrou o pedaço de pergaminho na pata da coruja, que já estava cansada de ficar ali parada, embora Gina nem desse conta que demorara horas para ler a carta recebida e escrever uma.

Depois a coruja se foi, Gina se pegou pensando se realmente deveria confiar no bilhete... Lembrou-se das coisas horríveis que aconteceram quando ela confiou informações a um certo diário, em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts... Ficou preocupada, mas não podia voltar atrás. Começou a tremer, as lembranças do diário sempre a pertubava. Mas era diferente... Porque alguém mandaria rosas e escreveria que gostava dela com má intenção? E também, ela não tinha escrito nada demais no papel, só sobre seus sentimentos por Harry...

Mas _ele_ também poderia não gostar... "Será que escrevi demais?" – agora ela começava a ser perturbar perguntando-se se a carta seria do agrado do tal "D". Imaginou que talvez ele não entenderia a letra da garota... "Não, não, tenho certeza que escrevi com uma boa letra". Decidiu não pensar mais em bobagens, e se deitou, voltando a pensar em todos que conhecia com a letra "D".

Talvez Gina tivesse pensando realmente em todos os garotos que conhecia que começassem com a letra "D" – menos um.

Draco Malfoy agora se encontrava deitado em sua cama macia, olhando para o teto. "À essa hora a Weasley já deve ter recebido a carta. Deve estar pulando de emoção" – Draco ria.

- E o final então... "Sempre seu" – agora ele falava sozinho, tentando conter os risos que já ecoavam altos pela mansão Malfoy – Ai, ai Weasley, porque tinha que ser justamente _você_? Uma pobretona... Traidora do próprio sangue... E ainda por cima caidinha pelo Potter... Sabe, ao menos descobri que escrevo bem... Ai, ai Draco você está cada vez se saindo melhor. A carta ficou realmente muito boa – Continuo o loiro, lembrando-se de cada parte da carta que escrevera – Ainda bem que ouvi uma vez o idiota do seu irmão contando para o Potter qual era sua flor favorita. E ainda bem também que o ridículo do Potter é famoso, até saiu no Profeta Diário sobre seu casamento com a Chang... Imagino que a Weasley deve ter lido e chorado que nem a Murta-Que-Geme...

Draco riu ainda mais. Mas estava enganado, Gina ficara sabendo pelo seu irmão, Rony. E Draco também não queria admitir para si, mas guardou a lembrança de que a flor favorita da caçula dos Weasley era a rosa branca, pois a dele também era. Não que ele gostasse de flores, ele achava cafona, mas se tinha uma flor que ele achasse realmente bonita era a rosa branca. "Até que a Weasley não tem um mau gosto tão grande" – pensou. Mas logo em seguida lembrou-se das vestes de segunda mão da ruiva. "Pensando bem, tem sim" – foi a última coisa que Draco pensou antes de deitar-se.


	4. Coincidências do acaso

A mansão dos Malfoy estava silenciosa e calma, até um certo rapaz loiro entrar pela porta

Fora realmente uma noite maravilhosa, Gina havia dormido como há tempos não fazia. Quando acordou, parecia que tinha sido uma longa noite de sono, o que não era verdade: Ela ficara horas pensando no misterioso "D", como ele seria tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente... Mas ela não estava cansada naquela manhã. Muito pelo contrário, acordou antes do normal, pôs sua melhor roupa e foi dar uma última arrumada em seus cabelos. Não precisava tanto, eram naturalmente bonitos, lisos até a metade, ondulados no fim. Tinha se tornado uma mulher realmente bonita e atraente, porém pouco valorizada. Há tempos não se via um sorriso totalmente verdadeiro naquele rosto, mas o sol parecia finalmente ter nascido para Virginia Weasley.

- Bom dia mãe! – Exclamou a garota, quando desceu para a cozinha - Papai já foi?

- Já, faz algum tempo, querida... Mas por quê pergun... – Então ela vê a filha toda arrumada – Gina, porque se arrumou toda?

- Vou pro Ministério, sabe, papai me falou que tem uma vaga na Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, quem sabe...

- Ai que ótimo querida, espera só um pouco que o café da manhã já está quas...

- Não precisa, mãe! – Gina interrompeu – Me deseje sorte!

_Craque._

- Virginia! – Mas Gina já tinha aparatado – Essa menina...

Em questão de segundos, Gina estava no corredor de um andar desconhecido no Ministério da Magia. Ia perguntar qual era, mas viu uma pequena placa no fim do corredor indicando "Nível quatro, Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas". Gina estava parada no corredor, franzindo a testa, em meio a bruxos que passavam por ela, alguns apressados demais para olhar para a ruiva.

- Hum... "Divisões das Feras... não..." – Gina ia lendo outras pequenas placas em cima das várias portas no corredor – "Seção de Ligação com os Duendes", "Escritório de Orientação Sobre Pragas"... Definitivamente não é aqui.

Ela então entrou no elevador, junto a dois bruxos que a olhavam, desconfiados.

- É... bem... eu sou filha de Arthur Weasley, sabem? Mas não, não estou procurando por ele – Adiantou-se Gina ao ver o bruxo da esquerda começar a dizer algo e apontar para cima – Eu queria saber onde é a Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia.

- Ah, sim... Fica no nível dois, Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia – E ouvindo a voz feminina dizer "Nível três, Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas, incluindo o Esquadrão de reversão de Mágicas Acidentais, Central de Obliviação e Comissão de Justificativas Dignas de Trouxas" o bruxo se adiantou para sair do elevador – Seu andar é o próximo. Até mais! – terminou ele, saindo do elevador, seguido pelo outro bruxo.

Gina pensou porque não tinha perguntado sobre a vaga de emprego. Droga! Ela devia procurar seu pai primeiro, agora apareceria ali do nada? "Bem" – Ela pensou – "Vai ter alguém lá para me dar as informações necessárias". E saiu do elevador quando este parou no nível dois. Não foi difícil encontrar a porta da seção que procurava: era a primeira, e continha uma pequena placa ("Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia"). Porém a porta estava fechada. "Será que devo entrar?" – pensou a garota. Ela tinha chegado até ali, então iria em frente. Girou a maçaneta e entrou.

- Com lincen...

Draco Malfoy estava sentado em uma escrivaninha, mas com os pés em cima da mesa. Lia um exemplar do Profeta Diário, e quando viu a porta se abrir derrubou o jornal, tirou os pés da mesa em uma fração de segundos e parecia assustado. Ia dizer alguma coisa, quando olhou para o rosto tímido Gina Weasley.

Esta, por sua vez, ficou parada com a porta entreaberta, encarando Draco com a testa levemente franzida e a boca aberta, aparentemente sem palavras.

- Weasley? Mas que diabos voc... – Então ele se lembrou. Lembrou de todo o plano de Voldemort. Era _ela._ A garota com quem precisaria ter um filho estava ali, parada na sua frente. Fazia um bom tempo que não a via. Era no mínimo estranho... – Já ouviu falar em bater na porta?

- Draco? O quê você faz aqui?

- Será que não está óbvio? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha – eu _trabalho_ aqui. A pergunta é, o que _você_ faz aqui.

"Ah não!" – foi o que Gina pensou na hora. Ela teria que pedir emprego justamente para o cara que sempre zombou da família dela. Se contasse sobre o emprego, iria zombar também.

Draco por alguns segundos ficou mirando a garota. Seus olhos percorreram a ruiva inteira: desde seus cabelos agora mais ruivos do que nunca até seus sapatos. "De segunda mão" – pensava Draco. Mas até que estavam bem cuidados... É a garota tinha mudado bastante desde a última vez que ele a vira. Estava com o corpo de mulher mais definido, e seria bastante atraente se não fosse justamente Virginia Weasley. Draco fez uma cara de nojo ao lembrar do nome "Weasley".

- Perdeu a língua, Weasley? Acho que veio ver seu papaizinho, e para sua informação ele trabalha no Departam...

- Não – interrompeu Gina – não vim ver ele.

- Então é o quê? Veio _me ver_? – disse Draco, mais maliciosamente do que nunca – É normal que as garotas fiquem com saudades, sabe. Sente-se.

- Não seja idiota – Gina começava a se irritar – Eu vim procurar um emprego.

Era melhor dizer. Do jeito que Draco era, poderia realmente pensar que ela tinha ido até ali por causa dele.

Draco mirou-a, os olhos incrivelmente claros se estreitando, e um meio sorriso como se estivesse seduzindo a garota.

- Ah sim, claro. Eu deveria imaginar. Ontem já apareceram alguns idiotas para a isso, fiquei de escolher um. Mas, sabe, Weasley, eles bateram na porta...

- Então é sério? – disse ela, desanimada – Você trabalha aqui mesmo? E ainda está _escolhendo_ alguém para o cargo?

- Em partes. Vou selecionar alguém e esse alguém passará por uma aprovação do ministro. Mas por quê a surpresa de saber que eu trabalho aqui? – ele não estava conseguindo controlar a vontade de provocar a garota - Sabe, é claro que não me faltaria vaga para ocupar, ao contrário de _algumas_ famílias, a minha tem prestígio suficiente para...

- Quem sabe eu estou surpresa porque achei que você seguiria o mesmo caminho do seu pai – interrompeu Gina, irritada – sabe, comensal da morte. Não é esse o motivo que o levou pra Azkaban?

- Cale a...

- Acho que você esqueceu também – Gina interrompeu o loiro, que já estava em pé – Que seu querido papai jogou aquela droga de diário no meu caldeirão, não é? Mas foi fácil ele sair, é só contar algumas mentiras, contar planos de Você-Sabe-Quem e doar alguns galeões para fundações e pro Ministério e então – Gina acenou – adeus, Azkaban! Fique sabendo então, Malfoy, que eu prefiro a minha família. Pobre, mas pelo menos não som...

- CALE A BOCA, WEASLEY – Draco já estava vermelho – Você não sabe o que está dizendo.

Gina se precipitara. Ficara enfurecida ao lembrar de como era ruim ouvir Draco Malfoy falar de sua família, e tinha falado tudo o que estava entalado na sua garganta desde Hogwarts, quando o garoto chamava seu irmão Rony de pobretão, xingava sua mãe de gorda e seu pai de fracassado. Depois de gritar com Draco, ela se virou para ir embora, mas quando abriu deu de cara com o Sr. Weasley, pronto para bater na porta.

- Pai?

- Gina! O Sr. Stred me disse que você tinha vindo, imaginei que estaria aqui... Que cara é essa?

Então ele entrou na sala e viu Draco Malfoy, em pé, com uma expressão de quem queria matar alguém. Olhou em seguida para Gina, que contraía os lábios. Entendeu tudo.

- Bem... Eu ia te dizer, mas não deu tempo. É, ele trabalha aqui, mas o Ministro tem grande influência na escolha, eu achei que pudesse falar com ele e voc...

- Não precisa, pai. Não faço questão de trabalhar aqui. Não com _ele_. – ela murmurou para o pai, mas Draco também ouviu perfeitamente bem.

- Não, Gina, espere – disse o Sr. Weasley – Há algum tempo eu venho acompanhando como você está triste por não conseguir um emprego, e bem... Pode não ser a melhor companhia do mundo, mas com o tempo você se acostuma. Eu estava agora mesmo falando com Fudge sobre você, e ele achou uma ótima idéia. Você sabe, Percy tem sucesso no Ministério, e ele disse que talvez você possa fazer tão bem quanto ele. É uma grande oportunidade, querida, acho que não terá outra.

Gina refletiu por alguns segundos. Seria um sacrifício trabalhar com Malfoy, ali, na mesma sala. Mas quem sabe valesse a pena... É, estava realmente difícil conseguir um trabalho. E ela não poderia jogar fora.

- Está certo, pai. Eu vou fazer isso por nós.

- Olha, isso é realmente lindo – a voz de Draco surgiu, arrastada e irônica como sempre fora – Mas dá para vocês decidirem isso logo? Está começando a ficar _meloso_ demais – ele completou, sentando na cadeira e cruzando os braços.

- Olha aqui, moleque – disse o Sr.Weasley, dirigindo-se para Draco – Vou fazer de tudo para minha filha conseguir esse emprego, e se você...

- Ta, ta – interrompeu Draco, com desdém – Isso já está ficando chato, e eu tenho que trabalhar. Vá ao Fudge, Weasley, e diz que tem a minha aprovação para a vaga. Não ouviram? Querem que eu faça um bilhete? Está certo – disse Draco puxando um pedaço de pergaminho e escrevendo – "Eu, Draco Malfoy aprovo... como é? Virginia, não é? Sim... aprovo Virginia Weasley para ocupar a vaga na Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia" – ele enrolou o pedaço de pergaminho, colocou-o na mesa, deu um leve toque com a varinha e o papel saiu voando, passando pela porta e a poucos centímetros de Gina, que ainda estava parada segurando a porta entreaberta.

Nem Gina, nem o Sr. Weasley entenderam por quê Draco fizera aquilo. Quando o loiro olhou para eles com um sorriso malicioso e as sobrancelhas erguidas, o Sr. Weasley se virou para Gina e disse:

- Vamos falar com o Ministro, querida.

- Até mais – Draco gritou, quando Arthur e Gina saíram da sala – Ai, ai, ai... Vou ter que encontrar uma boa justificativa para dar para a Weasley sobre isso. Não importa. Mas que coincidência essa garota ter aparecido aqui bem quando eu preciso dela... Agora dou alguns dias para essa ruiva cair aos meus pés – disse sorrindo, e logo depois apanhou o Profeta Diário do chão, afastou a cadeira e pôs os pés em cima da mesa novamente.


	5. Colegas de trabalho

A mansão dos Malfoy estava silenciosa e calma, até um certo rapaz loiro entrar pela porta

Gina e o Sr. Weasley saíram da sala do ministro com sorrisos nos lábios. A garota conseguira o emprego, e o argumento principal de Fudge foi dizer que ela "já era de confiança". A ruiva prometeu dar o seu melhor e substituir Mafalda Hopkirk à altura. Quase não acreditava que depois de meses procurando, tinha finalmente conseguido um emprego – e um bom emprego. Porém, Draco não saia da cabeça da garota, e enquanto voltava à sala do loiro ela pensava em um jeito de tentar ignorá-lo. Simplesmente não daria bola para as provocações. "Isso" – ela pensava.

- Querida, eu ainda não entendi a atitude daquele moleque. – o Sr. Weasley parecia pensativo também.

- Ah... pra falar a verdade, eu também não. Acho que ele pensa que só por causa disso, vou ter que comer na mão dele, mas ele que me aguarde.

- Por favor Gina, não faça nada que...

- Pode deixar – interrompeu Gina – Eu sei exatamente o que devo fazer. Não vou ligar para ele, vou trabalhar como se ele nem estivesse lá, fica tranqüilo.

- Se ele tentar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa...

- Ele não vai tentar. Bem, eu já tenho 21 anos incompletos, sei me cuidar, pai. Agora vai – disse ela, quando pararam à porta do novo escritório de Gina – Não se preocupe comigo, eu vou ficar bem.

Arthur Weasley deu um beijo na testa da filha e fez o caminho de retorno à sua sala. Gina se virou para a porta fechada, fechou os olhos, respirou e girou a maçaneta. Draco continuava lá, com os pés em cima da mesa, e dessa vez apesar abaixou o exemplar do Profeta Diário de seus olhos, para saber quem entrara.

- Weasley, quando é que você vai aprender a bater na porta? – ele disse, enquanto voltava a ler o jornal.

- _Nessa _porta eu nunca mais vou precisar bater, Malfoy.

- Como é?

- Exatamente. Agora eu trabalho aqui.

- Hum... – Draco deu um meio sorriso malicioso, e percorreu os olhos no corpo de Gina, parando em suas pernas á mostra, por causa de sua saia – Definitivamente melhor que a velha Hopkirk. Se bem que – ele levantou uma sobrancelha – acho que você não vai ser muito prestativa, não é? Você nun...

- Olha aqui Malfoy – disse ela olhando pela primeira vez nos olhos de Malfoy – Se você acha que vou comer na sua mão só porque você mandou aquele bilhete para Fudge, está enganado. Eu não sei o que você está pretendendo com ist...

- Talvez um obrigado. Mas nem passou pela sua cabeça agradecer, não é, Weasley? Eu esperava mais de você – ele disse, fingido aborrecimento e cruzando os braços.

- Eu não vou fazer o seu jogo, Malfoy. Agora vamos logo.

- Me desculpe...?

- Você vai ter de me ensinar como funciona a seção, está lembrado? – era a vez de Gina ser irônica.

- Hum... É verdade. Mas sabe, agora estou ocupado, tem uma charge super legal do idiota do Kruckfell aqui na parte de diversão – ele puxou o jornal de volta - Ele está sendo investigado de roubar as moedas da fonte que dão destinadas pro Hospital St. Mungus... Cada imbecil que aparece por aqui... – Draco começou a gargalhar vendo a charge do Sr. Kruckfell.

Gina cerrou os dentes e fechou os olhos. "Controle... calma" – ela pensava. Estava difícil.

- Mas quem sabe, Weasley, se você me pedir por favor...

- Por favor.

Draco fechou o jornal e olhou para Gina, que teve vontade de matá-lo quando este abriu um sorriso de satisfação. Ele se levantou e foi para um aparelho muito grande, que parecia uma fonte.

- Venha cá – ele disse, maliciosamente.

Ela se levantou de sua escrivaninha e foi até ele, com os lábios contraídos de raiva.

- Esse negócio se chama Detector de Magia Indevida, e vai te informar sempre que um pirralho menor de idade fizer magia fora da escola – ele apertou um botão que dizia "Demonstração" e um papel voou de dentro da fonte para as mãos do loiro, que esticou o papel para Gina ler.

"_O Sr. Olívio Hockfelly, 13 anos, realizou o feitiço de levitamento no dia vinte e cinco de agosto de dois mil e seis; às dezenove horas, treze minutos e cinqüenta e dois segundos; na sua casa na Rua St. Markus, 189; cidade de Corpusville"._

_Não há registros anteriores de Olívio Hockfelly."_

- Leu?

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça, agora parcialmente interessada. Draco parecia entediado.

- Hum... então você toma as providências. Se for a primeira vez que isso acontecer, você manda uma carta de advertência – ele apontou para um armário atrás da escrivaninha de Gina, que ela não tinha percebido, e dizia "Cartas de Advertência" - agora suponho que estejam todos assinados como Gina Weasley e você só vai precisar assinar. Então você vai pegar uma advertência – ele foi até o armário dela e pegou um envelope, que continha um pergaminho dentro – e vai escrever o nome do infeliz aqui nesse primeiro espaço. Nesses outros espaços você escreve o feitiço, a hora, data e lugar que aconteceu. E aqui em baixo, você assina – ele esticou o papel para Gina, que era assim:

"_Prezado ,_

_Chegou ao nosso conhecimento que V.Sª executou o feitiço às do dia ._

_Como é a primeira vez que isso acontece, estamos lhe enviando esta carta de advertência, mas isto tornar a acontecer, tomaremos medidas drásticas._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Virginia Weasley  
Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido de Magia_

_Ministério da Magia_

_"_

- Uau.

- É. Aí depois de você escrever tudo, você enrola o pergaminho e coloca de volta ao envelope – ele fazia tudo o que dizia – e aperta este botão maior.

Gina estremeceu quando Draco segurou sua mão, levando seus dedos até o botão maior, pressionando-o. O papel imediatamente rodou e sumiu. Ela soltou sua mão das mãos de Draco e levantou seus olhos. Este lhe deu um sorriso mais malicioso do que nunca e estreitou seus olhos claros.

- Entendeu? – ele já não parecia mais tão entediado.

- Entendi. - ela se virou e voltou para sua escrivaninha.

- Que bom. Porque tem mais um monte de coisas pra te ensinar, mas por ora é só.

- E o quê você faz, só lê o jornal?

- Não, eu faço a maioria das coisas por aqui, para dizer a verdade – ele voltou para sua escrivaninha – Mas digamos que preciso me manter informado, não?

Ela não respondeu. Sentou-se, e olhava fixamente para a fonte. Era temporada de férias para os alunos de Hogwarts, e certamente a qualquer momento a fonte poderia "cuspir" um papel.

- Sabe, os pestinhas estão se comportando melhor – disse Draco, observando Gina – Teve uma época em que recebíamos papel quase toda semana.

- Quase toda semana? E isso é muito?

- Claro que é, Weasley. Ninguém é burro para ficar fazendo feitiços, sendo que pode ser expulso da escola. Aliás – ele abriu um meio-sorriso – tem alguém burro o suficiente para isso sim. Potter. Lembro de quando ele quase foi expulso...

- Você não esquece, não é?

- Como é?

- Do Harry – ela olhou para baixo quando falou "Harry" – Até hoje você fala mal dele...

- Se fosse – ergueu as sobrancelhas – Eu não seria o único a não esquecer dele, não é mesmo, Weasley?

Gina tremeu. Agora Draco tocaria no ponto fraco de Gina – Harry Potter.

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Eu não acredito, Weasley, que _até hoje_ você não esqueceu o cicatriz. Isso me lembra do poema que você fez pra ele, como era? – Draco riu e começou a recitar teatralmente - i" Seus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos..."

- Pare, Malfoy. – Gina cerrou os dentes.

- "Seus cabelos negros como um quadro de aula..." De onde você tirou tudo isso, ein Weasley? Mas até que valeu a pena, depois você conseguiu agarrar o Pot...

- PARE, Malfoy. Já CHEGA! – Gina gritou.

Draco parou de rir, mas sua boca ainda contornava um quase sorriso e ele olhava Gina nos olhos. A garota tremia e respirava muito alto, como quem abafava um choro.

- Qual é, Weasley? O Potter vai se casar com a Chang, suponho que já saiba.

- Sim, eu já sei. E se quer saber eu não... – Gina não completou a frase. A porta se abriu e uma mulher que lembrava muito a prof. Umbridge entrou.

- Pelo amor de Deus, o que há aqui? Disseram que saíram gritos e risadas daqui, espero que os dois estejam bem – Então ela olhou para Gina que segurava todo seu ódio dentro de si, e Draco, que mirava a ruiva – Hum... Virginia, não é? Fiquei sabendo pelo seu pai que viria tentar ocupar o cargo, mas não soube que tinha conseguido, meus parabéns. Eu sei que suas famílias nunca se deram bem – ela fechou a porta atrás de si – Mas pelo amor de Deus, comportem-se! Vocês não estão mais em Hogwarts para essas briguinhas tolas. Eu, como primeira-assistente do ministro, tenho que garantir que coisas assim não aconteçam no Ministério, e torço muito para que nada de errado aconteça. Sr. Malfoy e Srta. Weasley, vocês terão que aprender a deixar as desavenças de lado e se comportar como colegas de trabalho se quiserem continuar a trabalhar aqui. Quero ver os senhores dando as mãos. Vamos!

Tudo o que Gina queria era não ter que _encostar_ em Draco Malfoy. Por algum segundo, Draco também detestou a idéia, mas teve outra idéia que beneficiaria seus planos. Os dois levantaram-se e chegaram perto. Gina desconcertada, Draco malicioso.

- Garanto que nenhum aqui morde. Dêem as mãos. Ora, vamos!

Draco pareceu pensativo e olhou para a bruxa gorda ainda parada na porta.

- Um aperto de mão... – ele disse com a voz arrastada – Isso é muito falso. Que tal _um beijo_, Srta Weasley? – ele arrastou a voz ainda mais, e vendo os olhos de Gina se abrirem mais ele completou – No rosto, é claro...

Gina não teve tempo de pensar. Draco se aproximou mais dela, parecia que ia beijá-la na boca, se no último segundo ele não virasse o rosto e alcançasse sua bochecha dando um beijo que Gina poderia jurar ter durado vários segundos. Para completar, Draco sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido de Gina, que ela entendeu como _"Eu sei que você quer_...". Draco pôde sentir o perfume da ruiva e ela sentiu o de Draco e fechou os olhos por um segundo. O perfume era realmente bom.

Quando se afastaram, Draco segurava um sorriso e denunciava toda a malícia do mundo em seus olhos. Gina estava furiosa, mas não demonstrava. Mordeu o lábio e em seguida olhou para a bruxa gorda. Esta parecia não ter percebido o sussurro, nem mais nada. Apenas sorriu, satisfeita.

- Espero que de agora em diante, convivam com harmonia. Tenham uma boa tarde, senhores. – ela saiu e fechou a porta.

Gina não escondeu mais a sua fúria. Fechou os dedos e olhou com ódio para Draco, que segurava uma risada.

- Sabe, Malfoy, você é mais estúpido do que eu pensava.

- Vou tomar isso como elogio, Weasley. Mas sabe, seu perfume é muito bom, por ser de segunda mão. Não vai elogiar o _meu_? – ele se aproximou ainda mais de Gina, olhando nos olhos castanho-claros da garota – Se quiser sentir o cheiro de novo...

Gina engoliu seco. Estava com ódio de Malfoy, e não poderia se deixar seduzir por ele. Ela encarou os olhos de Draco por uma fração de segundos e se virou, voltando para a escrivaninha.

Gina não sabia por quê Draco queria seduzi-la. E nem fazia idéia. Sentia sua raiva por Malfoy subir sempre que olhava para ele e via seu sorriso debochado, às vezes irônico, às vezes malicioso...

Draco era bonito, isso Gina não podia negar. Nunca tivera muita chance de olhar bem nos olhos do loiro, mas de longe ele era bonito. E de perto, era mais bonito ainda, Gina confirmou. E amaldiçoou aquela beleza o resto do dia, que se seguiu com Draco ensinando os deveres do novo emprego de Gina. Ele estava realmente se sentindo um professor, superior. Era apenas o primeiro dia de trabalho de Gina, mas ela sentia-se como se já fizesse um mês que ela tinha que agüenta-lo. "Não quero nem imaginar o que vai ser daqui pra frente" – foi o último pensamento de Gina antes de dizer "Boa Noite" a Draco e aparatar.


	6. Convites para Virginia Weasley

A mansão dos Malfoy estava silenciosa e calma, até um certo rapaz loiro entrar pela porta

Gina de repente estava de volta à Toca, na cozinha.

- Gina, que bom que voltou! Seu pai me contou que você conseguiu o emprego! Meus parabéns, querida! Estou tão orgulhosa... – a Sra. Weasley abraçou Gina.

- O papai já voltou?

- Faz um tempinho... Estranhou que você demorou um pouco, mas achou que era porque estava aprendendo as coisas ainda...

- É... eu estava.

- É verdade que aquele Malfoy é seu colega de trabalho?

- Infelizmente sim. Mas eu já falei pro papai não se preocupar... e vou pedir o mesmo pra você. Até que não está tão ruim...

Era meia-verdade. Malfoy continuava idiota, mas estava agindo "com idiotices diferentes". Em vez de xingar sua família, ele agora estava se achando o todo-poderoso em ensinar a caçula dos Weasley, e não parava de jogar charme para ela, apesar de Gina não compreender o por quê.

Não queria mais pensar nisso, então subiu para seu quarto. Uma coruja negra com enormes olhos amarelos que Gina reconheceu instantaneamente estava parada com um pergaminho amarrado à pata. A garota tinha esquecido completamente do desconhecido "D". Num impulso, fechou a porta e correu para ler o pedaço de pergaminho, dessa vez não levou um susto tão grande quando duas rosas brancas pularam de dentro deles. Reconheceu a caligrafia e seu coração bateu mais rápido...

"_Querida Virginia..._

_Que bom que gostou da carta. Fico feliz também em saber que está disposta a esquecer Harry Potter. Sim, Virginia, já sofri de amor não correspondido... E lamento em dizer que foi por sua causa... Mas eu me pergunto, como não cair de amores por uma garota linda como você? _

_As flores... bem, digamos que eu sei algumas preferências suas. Fiz questão de ficar sabendo sua flor predileta antes de enviar alguma. _

_Desculpe, mas não posso revelar-me, querida... Digamos que na hora certa você ficará sabendo. Mas se quer me conhecer, acho que posso dar um jeito de termos um momento nosso... Dia 20 haverá uma festa em Hogsmeade, no Clube Divertbrux, às 21:00. Será um baile de máscaras... Se quiser, me escreva, te esperarei na fonte encantada do lado de fora, na entrada. _

_Confie em mim... espero uma resposta._

_Sempre seu,_

_D."_

O coração de Gina – se é que era possível – bateu ainda mais rápido. Paixão não correspondida por ela? Como assim? Todos esses tempos ela só conhecia uma paixão não correspondida: a dela por Harry. Chorava por ele, queria ele, tentava se segurar perto dele... E não conseguia imaginar alguém fazendo o mesmo por ela. Era no mínimo estranho... e tão emocionante! Ela correu os olhos pelo restante da carta e viu o convite. Olhou para o calendário pregado na parede: Uma bruxinha ruiva voava montava em uma vassoura em volta do número 18. Logo abaixo se encontrava o mês, "Julho", e mais abaixo ainda se encontrava os compromissos de Gina. No momento, havia apenas a palavra "Trabalho".

Gina hesitou. Deveria ir? Tentou ignorar as milhares de vozes que diziam "Claro!" e pensou se deveria acreditar naquilo... Decidiu que iria se informar se realmente haveria a festa. Porque se houvesse, não haveria perigo algum. O que um alguém misterioso faria, no meio de uma multidão? Gina sorriu.

Draco cantarolava ao sair do banho. Seu plano estava dando certo, e sua nova idéia de se encontrar com a garota com certeza o adiantaria um pouco. Claro que ele iria mascarado – e muito bem mascarado – mas ajudaria para quando a garota descobrisse que iele/i era o misterioso D. Draco sabia muito bem que Gina não cederia aos encantos tão facilmente de Draco sem máscara, então faria ela se apaixonar por outro, e quando ela já estivesse apaixonada, se revelaria. "É o plano perfeito" – ele pensou. "E ainda não vou precisar ser visto com a Weasley". Mas esse segundo pensamento só lhe passou uma vez pela cabeça... Agora ele estava realmente ansioso para a festa...

Eram 7:31 AM quando Gina abriu a porta da sala da Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido de Magia. Draco já estava lá, mas dessa vez estava realmente trabalhando. Terminava de escrever uma carta de convocação ao Ministério para um aluno quando Gina entrou. Ele não levantou os olhos, mas disse:

- Atrasada, Weasley.

- Um minuto.

- Não importa o tempo, está atrasada.

- Ah Malfoy, dá um tempo vai...

Nesse momento uma coruja-de-igreja de cor castanha entrou por um buraco na parede propriamente para isso (já que o Ministério não tinha janelas verdadeiras) trazendo o Profeta Diário e jogando-o na mesa de Draco, que continuava concentrado no pergaminho. Gina, que ainda estava em pé, se adiantou para pegar o exemplar, mas quando suas mãos alcançaram o jornal, Draco esticou a mão direita e cobriu a mão de Gina, ainda fechada sobre o jornal.

- Suponho que este seja _meu_ jornal, Weasley...

Gina rapidamente tirou as mãos do jornal e automaticamente debaixo da mão de Draco.

- Eu queria dar uma olhada... Achei que você não ia ver agora... Ah que seja, eu pego outro exemplar depois, você pode engolir esse.

- Calma aí Weasley... – ele ergueu os olhos para a ruiva – Por quê está tão interessada no jornal?

- Nada do seu interesse. Só queria dar uma olhada na página de eventos, mas já que você...

- Hummm... – Draco entendeu. Ela queria confirmar sobre o baile de máscaras, óbvio – Pode ver – ele jogou o exemplar para a mesa de Gina – Mas seja rápida...

Gina não hesitou, abriu o Profeta Diário na página de eventos e nem precisou procurar. No topo estava o anúncio: _"O Sr. Heldo Rowinn e sua esposa Sra. Penélope Rowinn convidam os moradores de Hogsmeade e região para o 97º Baile de Máscaras Rowinn,__ a realizar-se no Clube Divertbrux; às vinte e uma horas; dia vinte de julho"_. Ao lado do anúncio o casal Rowinn acenavam, mascarados e sorridentes. Eram bruxos muito importantes, donos do Clube Divertbrux e tinham uma ótima aparência. O Sr. Rowinn lembrava Gina seu professor do primeiro ano, Lockhart, só que mais velho, mas conservado. A Sra. Rowinn tinha longos cabelos negros, inteiramente lisos e bem cuidados, que se misturavam com seu rosto angelical.

Era verdade. A festa existia.

- Procurando diversão para o fim de semana, Weasley? Acho que já viu sobre a festa dos Rowinn... – a voz de Draco surgiu, arrastada.

- É, eu vi – ela dobrou o jornal e jogou de volta para Draco.

- Estão anunciando desde o começo do mês. É uma tradição da família, já perdi a conta de quantas vezes fui... Mas este ano estou indeciso – ele olhou para as unhas e dobrou o pergaminho que estava escrevendo.

Tudo o que Gina não queria era encontrar Draco lá, ainda mais quando ela iria se encontrar com o "D".

- Pois não vá. – ela disse, impulsivamente.

- Ahn? – ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não vá. Vai estar chato... – ela disse, meio sem pensar.

- Humm... Pois agora eu vou – adorava contrariá-la – Por quê não quer que eu vá, Weasley? Por acaso _você _vai?

- E se for? – ela mirou Draco, começando a se irritar.

- Se for – ele sorriu – nos veremos por lá, então. Pois eu irei.

"Droga" – pensou Gina. Ela tinha conseguido o que mais temia, que Draco fosse à festa e soubesse que ela estaria lá.

- Não tenha tanta certeza. Nem sei mais se vou.

- Pois você parece bem animadinha para essa festa – ele estreitou os olhos muito claros – Acho que vou acabar esbarrando em você lá.

- Se eu for – ela aumentou um pouco a voz – Não me espere encontrar lá. Eu vou estar...

- Com alguém? – ele completou a frase.

Gina acabara falando demais, sem se dar conta. Se arrependeu ainda mais.

- Ah, não é da sua conta. – ela abriu a gaveta de arquivos dos estudantes de Hogwarts.

- Ora, ora, ora... – ele tentou fingir surpresa – Esqueceu o Potter? Tão rápido, Weasley?

Gina ignorou. Continuou examinando as fichas dos estudantes de Hogwarts, como era seu trabalho fazer. Passado um bom tempo, uma coruja novamente entrou na Seção onde se encontrava uma Gina distraída e um Draco entediado, mas trabalhando. A coruja deixou um envelope na mesa de Gina e esta se apressou para abrir. Draco levantou os olhos para o envelope e ficou observando.

Gina mudou sua expressão quando leu o verso do envelope: _"Virginia Weasley_". Ela automaticamente viu do que se tratava: um convite de casamento. Gina tremeu, sentiu seu corpo paralisar, sua mente voar para longe... Não se sabe por quanto tempo ficou assim. Mas não poderia adiar o momento, e tentou disfarçar perante os olhos de Draco Malfoy que Gina sentia estarem olhando para ela e para o envelope em suas mãos. Abriu-o, enfim.

"_Com as benção de Merlim e de seus pais:_

_Tiago Potter Terry Chang_

_Lílian Evans Potter Yuriko Liu Chang_

_Harry e Cho_

_Convidam para a cerimônia religiosa de seu casamento a realizar-se às dezoito horas do dia primeiro de outubro..."_

Gina não conseguiu terminar. Algumas lágrimas involuntariamente invadiram seus olhos e agora ela enxergava tudo embaçado... mas apesar disso ela conseguiu ver um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho dentro do envelope. Suas mãos trêmulas o apalparam e ela abriu, lentamente, as lágrimas já caindo...

_Gina,_ - era a letra de Harry.

_Estou te enviando um convite à parte porque me preocupo com você. Sei que sempre gostou de mim além do que eu consegui gostar de você... mas embora não seja do jeito que você sempre quis, eu sempre gostei de você, e você sabe disso. Por isso não queria que ficasse triste ou pensasse que não ligo. É muito importante para mim que você vá ao meu casamento, e não sofra... Por favor. Espero que esteja bem._

_Beijos,_

_Harry._

"É... ele nunca teve muito jeito com as mulheres..."- Gina agora chorava mais. Como ele podia pedir para ela ficar bem, não sofrer e simplesmente aparecer no casamento dele, sendo que ela o amava desde a primeira vez que o viu?

- Weasley... está tudo bem?

Gina tinha se esquecido completamente de Draco. Virou o rosto para o loiro, e o viu com uma expressão intrigada, seus olhos claros passando do pergaminho para Gina. A reação da garota foi limpar o rosto e a região dos olhos, dobrar o pergaminho e encarar Draco. A essa altura ele já teria reparado que se tratava de um convite de casamento, visto que o envelope era todo decorado e o verso do pergaminho de dentro mostrava uma foto de Harry e Cho, sorridentes, acenando com as mãos. Gina encarou Draco como se o desafiasse a rir... Mas ele não riu.

- Está tudo bem? – insistiu Draco.

- Está.

- Não parece. É o convite de casamento do Potter, não é?

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu estou bem. Estou me conformando. Se o Harry está feliz, então eu também devo ficar.

"Eu não me preocupo" – Draco se precipitou em pensar. Mas não podia dizer isso, ou não queria...

- Mesmo, Weasley?

- Mesmo, Draco.

Gina parecia abatida demais para pensar na suposta preocupação de Draco. Seus pensamentos não saiam do menino-que-sobreviveu... Era incrível como quando ela estava mais perto de esquecer um pouco o garoto, este lhe mandava seu convite de casamento.

O dia se arrastou monotonamente. Draco percebeu que não era o dia perfeito para mandar indiretas para Gina, até porque esta nem se daria ao trabalho de respondê-lo depois que leu o convite de Harry.

A única coisa que conversaram no resto do dia foi sobre trabalho, mas Gina percebeu que Draco não parava de olhar para ela o dia inteiro. Tentou fingir por um tempo que não percebia, mas depois começou a se incomodar.

- O que você tanto me olha? Perdeu alguma coisa?

Draco fez cara de desagradável, que incomodou mais Gina ainda. Ele estreitou seus olhos de novo, do jeito que Gina odiava, como se fosse uma cobra, analisando sua presa...

- Está bonita hoje, Weasley. – Ele sorri, malicioso.

Gina olha desconfiada. Malfoy abaixa a cabeça. "Que ridículo, não acredito que vou ter que fazer _isso"..._


	7. O Baile de Máscaras Rowinn

O relógio marcava 20:52 PM quando Gina cobriu seu rosto com uma linda máscara vermelha

O relógio marcava 20:52 PM quando Gina cobriu seu rosto com uma linda máscara vermelha. Fora comprada horas antes em uma loja de Hogsmeade que vendia lindas fantasias. Gina deu uma última olhada no espelho e ficou feliz ao ver que estava com uma boa aparência: seus cabelos vermelho-fogo se perdiam no vestido também vermelho da ruiva. O vestido era longo, com pedras prateadas no fim de seu comprimento, fazendo-o brilhar e combinando com as luvas pratas de Gina. A máscara que agora usava cobria apenas a região em volta de seus olhos e desciam até um pouco mais da metade de seu nariz.

Seu rosto refletia no espelho, mas seus pensamentos voavam longe... Ela iria conhecer o misterioso D... Alguém apaixonado por ela, e, segundo as cartas, um cara romântico. Seu coração batia mais rápido agora...

_Toc toc toc_

- Gina, está aí? – a voz da Sra. Weasley surgiu por trás da porta.

- Oi mãe – Gina abriu a porta. – Pode entrar.

- Querida, está linda! Divinamente linda! Só não entendi porque foi que você teimou em ir à esse baile, querida, sinceramente, seu pai me contou o tipo de gente que costuma freqüentar essas festas de alta socieda...

- Calma mãe! Vou encontrar um... é... uns velhos amigos. E a festa é aberta para Hogsmeade e região inteira...

- Eu sei querida, mas geralmente só vão esses bruxos arrogantes que gostam de humilhar os outros por se acharem melhores – A imagem da família de Malfoy estranhamente apareceu na cabeça de Gina. – Eles vão lá para discutir os problemas e se embebedarem... Claro que temos as poucas exceções que se reúnem só para um gostoso papo, como devem ser seus amigos, mas eu nunca achei o Clube Divertbrux um lugar muito amigável, se é que me entende. Fortes boatos dizem que o filho dos Rowinn já serviu a Você-Sabe-Quem...

- Pois Você-Sabe-Quem é passado – disse Gina, ajeitando a máscara. – Esquece, mamãe. Harry o derrotou... Estamos bem agora, e só temos de agradecer e comemorar.

- Ah, Gina...

- Vi a foto dos senhores Rowinn no jornal e me pareceram bem simpáticos.

- Claro que pareceram, eles tem de fazer propaganda do Clube...

- Eu sempre quis entrar lá, dizem que tem um campo de quadribol enorme. Agora é minha chance de conhecer... – um barulho interrompeu Gina.

O calendário pregado na parede fazia barulho e o compromisso "Baile" em baixo do mês piscava e aumentava de tamanho. Gina viu as horas – 21:00.

- Mãe, preciso ir. Beijos, boa noite!

- Se cuida, querida!

_Craque._

Gina agora se via na frente do Clube Divertbrux. O portão principal estava aberto, dois bruxos da segurança estavam parados pertos a ele. Vários bruxos chegavam e iam entrando, todos com trajes sociais impecáveis e máscaras. Gina odiou ter que entrar sozinha, sendo que a maioria dos outros bruxos estavam acompanhados, geralmente eram um casal, ora sozinhos, ora com filhos. Mas não demorou muito até chegar à entrada do salão de festas, que estava enfeitado com grandes estrelas encantadas, pontos coloridos e algumas fadas que voavam em torno do grande anúncio "97º Baile de Máscaras Rowinn". Em frente à enorme porta do Salão de Festas, havia uma grande fonte que jorrava água para cima e enfeitava a entrada. Algumas fadas sobrevoavam a fonte, que estava iluminada pelo luar, deixando o lugar mais bonito. Gina decidiu esperar ali, até porque era seguro, visto o número de bruxos que chegava e ficava parado em frente à entrada conversando sobre negócios, acontecimentos, etc.

"Mas que porcaria de máscara... parece que entorta meu rosto... com esse preço eu poderia ter escolhido qualquer outra" – Draco Malfoy resmungava em frente ao espelho.

- Mas valerá a pena. Quando eu conquistar a Weasley fêmea – ele deu uma última ajeitada na máscara negra que lhe cobria quase todo o rosto, com exceção da boca – e tiver o maldito filho com ela, o Lord me recompensará.

Draco puxou uma capa negra e a enrolou nos braços. Suas vestes eram formalmente impecáveis e de primeira mão, mas ele decidira levar uma capa para usar o capuz quando estivesse com Gina. Uma máscara só não disfarçaria os inconfundíveis cabelos muito loiros de Draco, ainda mais agora que ele via Gina diariamente no Ministério.

- Ora, ora, mas até de máscara eu fico atraente. Bom, Draco, você está atrasado. Tomara a Merlin que a Weasley esteja lá...

Draco tomou um gole de um frasco de poção que estava na sua cabeceira.

_Craque._

"Atrasado" – ela pensava, já sentada na borda da fonte de entrada. – "Que sorte... Tenho um admirador secreto que se atrasa no primeiro encontro..."

Na verdade, Gina tentava não pensar na possibilidade de que o admirador não apareceria. Seria uma imensa sacanagem se isso acontecesse...

Há alguns metros dali, um certo loiro se aproximava. Ao avistar a entrada, ele se cobriu com sua capa, colocando o capuz. Andou mais um pouco e a avistou... Apesar da máscara que cobria o rosto, sim, era ela – e estava _linda_! Os cabelos ruivos agora voavam com o vento, ela estava quase sozinha, a maioria dos presentes já haviam entrado no salão. Ela se encontrava sentada na borda da fonte, de costas para onde Draco se encontrava. E chegando ainda mais perto, ele pode ouvir ela cantar baixinho, aparentemente nervosa, visto que seus pés não paravam de bater no chão. Era a oportunidade para falar com ela...

- Sabe... – ele chegou perto da ruiva e sussurrou em seus ouvidos, fazendo ela se virar e se levantar – eu estava pensando se deveria convidá-la para entrar. Mas você está enfeitando tão bem a entrada com sua beleza que decidi que seria uma injustiça com o cenário tirar seu enfeite mais belo... – ele pegou a mão dela e a beijou – Permita-me dizer, você está linda.

Gina sentiu seu estômago virar, sua nuca arrepiar e sua voz sumir. Não sabia se fora por causa do sussurro, pelo conteúdo das palavras ou pelo homem que estava parado diante dela, coberto com uma capa preta, cujo capuz terminava de tapar o rosto dele, junto com a máscara muito negra no rosto do rapaz. A única coisa que Gina conseguia ver eram os olhos dele, aparentemente claros demais para serem cobertos pela escuridão.

- Obrigada... – ela sorriu, ainda fitando os olhos claros do rapaz. Ele, embora ela não pudesse perceber, observava cada parte do corpo de Gina. Ele não podia negar: ela estava atraente.

O som da música que tocava dentro do salão agora era nitidamente ouvido por eles. Depois de alguns segundos que pareciam não terem passado, Gina poderia jurar que o rapaz ouvia seu coração, tão forte que este batia. Draco podia esconder, mas estranhamente também estava com batimentos rápidos... e não conseguiu distinguir o por quê. Talvez fosse pela linda mulher que se encontrava a poucos centímetros dele, e que olhava tão fundo nos seus olhos; talvez fosse pelo cheiro do doce perfume que a moça exibia; ou até pelo sorriso que ela dera alguns segundos antes. Como ele nunca percebeu antes como ela era atraente? Essa pergunta se passou na mente de Draco por um milésimo, mas ele a abandonou porque não teria a resposta... e não queria pensar na beleza da garota, porque ele não podia se sentir atraído... Bom, na verdade ele devia atraí-la, mas não podia _gostar_ da Weasley. A mente de Draco estava confusa, e ele já não sabia mais o que pensar e nem o que fazer para não pensar no quão bem aquele sorriso caía no rosto dela...

- Porque o capuz? – disse Gina, quando finalmente encontrou algum fio de voz dentro de si.

- Como? – ele ainda admirava a garota.

- O capuz... – ela apontou para o capuz da capa de Draco, que cobria a cabeça do loiro.

- Ah... Bom... Achei que me disfarçaria melhor, acho que se me visse sem, descobriria minha identidade.

- Mas... Sua voz... me desculpe, mas eu não reconheço nem sua voz, como poderia...

- Não confie nessa voz... ela _não é minha_.

- Como assim?

- Poção Voicerus-Alteri. Sabe, para alterar a voz...

- Para quê tantos disfarces?

- Tenho meus motivos, Virgínia... mas não falemos nisso. Está uma linda noite e eu não quero desperdiçá-la falando de mim. Você quer entrar?

- Não... não agora... está muito bom aqui sem todo mundo para olhar... e também eu não gosto muito das pessoas que costumam vir nesse baile.

Gina se arrependeu de dizer o que acabara de dizer. E se o rapaz fosse de uma dessas famílias?

- Ah, é... São meio metidos mesmo... – Draco disse, fazendo uma careta. "Deve ser isso o que ela pensa de famílias como a minha" pensou.

- Você vem sempre?

- Ah não, Virginia... Só vim algumas vezes, nunca encontrei nada muito interessante por aqui. E você?

Era muito estranho ela ser chamada de Virginia... Geralmente só sua mãe lhe chamava pelo nome inteiro, e quando estava realmente séria.

- Não... primeira vez.

Eles se encararam por alguns minutos em silêncio. Gina se sentou à beira da fonte e Draco se sentou a seu lado. Gina ficou olhando a lua, fingindo estar muito interessada nas estrelas a seu redor. Draco, por sua vez, fingiu olhar para a estátua de uma fada no meio da fonte, mas sem Gina perceber ele observava a garota pelo canto dos olhos. Sentiu-se desconfortável naquele silêncio.

- Está linda.

- Quê? – ela se virou para ele.

- Você... está linda. – Era a única coisa que ele encontrara para dizer. Mas ao mesmo tempo não era mentira... Então ele se lembrou que já havia dito a mesma coisa minutos atrás. – Er... obrigado por vir.

- Ah... é... certo...

- Você confiou em mim... Agradeço.

- Por quê eu não confiaria?

- Bem, eu só lhe mandei alguns pergaminhos... não me identifiquei... você poderia simplesmente ignorar...

- Ora... Não podemos simplesmente ignorar as pessoas. Não é todo dia que se descobre alguém apaixonado por você, não é?

- Poderia ser mentira. – ele disse, se lembrando depois de que acabara de dizer uma verdade.

- E poderia ser verdade... Aliás, descobri que é, não? – ela sorriu.

- Um amor não correspondido... – ele sorriu. E com seu rosto tampado, não parecia o mesmo sorriso de sempre, aquele sorriso irônico... Com seu rosto tampado, o sorriso pareceu completamente verdadeiro.

- "Se o amor é cego, ele nunca acerta o alvo"... Já dizia Shakespeare...

- Ahn?

- Ah... Shakespeare foi um escritor, conhecidíssimo pelos trouxas... Essa frase é de um livro dele, "Romeu e Julieta"... Bem, é uma longa história.

Draco gostava de ouvir Gina falar e não ter que falar nada. Era estranho ver a Weasley olhando para ele e não ver nenhum traço de desprezo no rosto, mas ao mesmo tempo era agradável. Ele olhou para a lua que ainda brilhava sobre suas cabeças, depois olhou nos olhos de Gina.

- Temos a noite toda.

Ela sorriu.

- Certo... Bom, Romeu e Julieta é história de amor mais conhecida no mundo trouxa. Eu fiquei sabendo porque meu pai um dia levou o livro lá para casa... Passa-se em Verona e trata-se de dois jovens – Romeu Montecchio e Julieta Capuleto que se apaixonam num baile de máscaras. Mas naquela época, a família Montecchio e a família Capuleto eram rivais. Aliás, rivais é pouco, elas se odiavam, tanto que o príncipe de Verona impõe uma lei que dá pena de morte para quem provocasse uma próxima briga. Pois bem, Romeu se apaixona por Julieta e vice-versa... Eles trocam juras de amor, se encontram às escondidas, até se casam escondidos...

- Aí acaba? Ninguém fica sabendo?

- Não, não... Tebaldo Capuleto, primo de Julieta, cria uma confusão com os Montecchios e acaba matando Mercúrio, melhor amigo de Romeu. Romeu então mata Tebaldo, mas não recebe pena de morte... a sentença então vira exílio e ele é expulso de Verona ainda no dia que se casou com Julieta.

- Ela não fica sabendo?

- Sim... Eles passam a noite juntos... E no dia seguinte ele vai para Mântua, uma cidade perto de Verona. No mesmo dia Julieta descobre que seu pai marcou casamento para ela com o conde Paris, um amigo dos Capuleto... Naquela época era normal o pai decidir o noivo para a filha, sabe. Então, continuando, Julieta entra em desespero e vai até o Frei Lourenço, o padre que os casou, e este tem uma idéia para "salvá-la" do casamento. Ele propõe que ela tome uma mistura para parecer morta, e nesse tempo avisará Romeu sobre o plano para que ele a encontre e então eles viverem juntos em Mântua.

- Sim, aí o plano dá certo e eles vivem felizes para sempre... – Draco forçou um sorriso.

- Não, o final é trágico. As cartas do Frei Lourenço não chegam à Romeu, e pior: Baltasar, um amigo de Romeu, lhe informa sobre a morte de Julieta...

- Mas... – Draco franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Calma, não acabou – Gina sorriu, vendo a indignação nos olhos de rapaz – Romeu fica desesperado... Tão desesperado que decide ir para Verona. E no caminho, vai até um boticário e compra um veneno mortal. Pois bem, ele vai até o cemitério de Julieta e a encontra lá... O efeito do líquido que Julieta tinha tomado ainda não tinha terminado... Romeu se deitou ao lado de Julieta e tomou o veneno. Quando Julieta acordou, Romeu estava ao seu lado, morto... Desesperada, ela também tira sua vida, com um punhal. Você deve imaginar o choque que a cena causou quando a cidade amanheceu e todos viram o que tinha acontecido...

- Todos ficaram sabendo do romance deles?

- Ficaram. A ama de Julieta e o Frei Lourenço contaram à seus parentes...

Draco parecia indignado e pensativo.

- Mas então não valeu nada. O amor deles, tudo deu errado...

- Ah, mas no fim os Capuleto e os Montecchio fazem as pazes. Essa é a moral. A inimizade das famílias foi derrotada pelo amor. Foi um sacrifício, mas valeu a pena...

- Eu não acho – ele não conseguiu esconder a indignação. – Eles deviam ter contado e fugido, sei lá... As famílias fizeram as pazes, mas eles nem viveram para ver... – Draco era, de fato, um sonserino: sempre pensando em si, acima de tudo.

- Mas pense... – ela não perdia a calma e parecia já ter pensado em tudo isso – Imagine-se no lugar de Romeu... Se você se apaixonasse por alguém de uma família inimiga, que você odiasse... Se você se apaixonasse por uma garota dessa família... Você teria coragem de enfrentar todo os parentes dela? Pior, você teria coragem de enfrentar ou abandonar os _seus_ parentes?

Draco paralisou. Primeiro tentou se colocar na situação, e a família que odiava veio à sua mente: os Weasley. Eram eles... _Eles eram Romeu e Julieta_. Não, ele não sabia responder às perguntas da garota. "Mas ainda bem que não sou apaixonado por você" – ele pensou. Mas e se ele fosse? Era como se fosse verdade, agora que ele teria de conquistá-la... Era tão estranho...

- Eu... não sei. Não sei, Virginia.

- Pois é – ela sorriu tristemente. – Por isso eu acho essa história tão linda... É um amor impossível, e tem a maior química que um verdadeiro amor pode ter.

- É... – ele disse, pensativo.

Nenhum dos dois haviam reparado, mas conversaram por esses minutos como se fossem velhos amigos. Draco estava confuso: tinha chamado Gina ali para parecer um rapaz romântico e seduzi-la com frases bonitas. Porém, era ela quem acabara fazendo o que ele planejara fazer... Ele a olhou. Ela ainda sorria tristemente, olhando para as árvores ao longe, como se refletisse. Ele não se lembrava de tê-la visto assim, ela sempre tinha um ódio visível quando estava perto dele. Talvez fosse por isso que nunca reparara que ela era tão bela. Draco resolveu não pensar em mais nada... Estava encantado com aquela imagem à sua frente, os cabelos de Gina voavam com o vento e de repente ela virou o rosto para ele. Ele chegou mais perto dela, poderia sentir seu perfume mais nitidamente agora, de qualquer jeito ele iteria/i que conquistar Gina... E antes que ele pudesse se lembrar o por quê, os lábios deles já se encontravam. Os lábios gelados de Draco imediatamente se aqueceram, pois os de Gina estavam quentes. Draco já não pensava em mais nada, e nem queria. Ele só sabia que aquilo estava maravilhoso.

Gina podia jurar que ouvia seu coração bater, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou com medo de que parasse quando os lábios gelados do misterioso rapaz à sua frente encostaram-se ao dela. Ela já havia beijado outros garotos, não era nenhuma novidade... Mas o fato de que o rapaz desta vez estava coberto por uma máscara e ela não sabia sua identidade, era no mínimo estranha... Mas Gina não conseguiu se condenar... Porque o beijo foi maravilhoso. Pouco importava que ela não conhecia o rapaz... pouco importava todos à sua volta. Ela se sentiu segura e ao mesmo tempo leve, como não se sentia há muito tempo, até antes de descobrir sobre o casamento de Harry. Nem o nome 'Harry' atrapalhou os pensamentos de alegria da mente de Gina, e ela sentiu vontade de não sair mais dali... Poderia passar anos sentada à beira daquela fonte, desde que o misterioso rapaz de olhos claros continuasse ali também.

Quando os lábios se afastaram, eles se encararam por segundos. Draco tirou lentamente sua mão da nuca de Gina e enrolou uma pequena mecha dos cabelos ruivos da garota, olhando-o. Aqueles cabelos ruivos, que tanto lembrava os Weasley... Draco parou de pensar os Weasley, não queria pensar em nada que não dissesse respeito só a eles dois. O ambiente então foi invadido pela música que vinha de dentro do salão... uma valsa. Draco se levantou, ajeitando a máscara.

- Me daria o prazer dessa dança? – ele disse em tom formal, enquanto Gina se levantava e fazia uma careta olhando para os visíveis bruxos dentro do salão.

- Bem... – ela não disfarçou que preferiria continuar ali.

- Não precisamos entrar.

- Mas... a música...– ela não completou o que ia dizer. Draco tirou a varinha e com um leve toque, instrumentos apareceram instantaneamente ao lado da fonte. Dois violinos começaram a tocar sozinhos, o mesmo aconteceu com um piano e uma flauta. Draco estendeu a mão a Gina, que sorriu e eles começaram a dançar uma música lenta e apaixonante.

- Por quê D? É a inicial do seu nome, suponho... – ela disse, ainda dançando lentamente com Draco.

- Sim.

- Pensei em tantos nomes com D, acho que todos que conheci...

"Será que ela pensou em mim?" – Draco questionou-se.

- Chegou a alguma conclusão?

- Nenhuma conclusão certa. É estranho pensar que eu quebrei a cabeça para descobrir quem é e agora esse alguém está parado na minha frente... E eu não vou descobrir.

- Tudo a seu tempo. Um dia você descobrirá, eu prometo.

- É estranho também saber que eu posso trombar com você qualquer dia desses e não vou saber que é você, porque não vou nem reconhecer a voz.

- Um dia, Virginia...

- Mas eu não entendi. Sabe, o _por quê_ de você se esconder.

Draco suspirou.

- Digamos que eu não sou um verdadeiro príncipe encantado, gentil e cavalheiro. - ele foi invadido por uma vontade passageira de contar a verdade. – Quer dizer, _você_ diria isso de mim. É o que você conhece de mim...

Gina franziu a testa. Ela olhou o homem à sua frente, como se tentasse descobrir quem ele era. Sua curiosidade de saber a identidade dele ficara ainda maior depois de tal revelação. Ela refletiu momentaneamente sobre o que o mascarado acabara de dizer e abriu um meio sorriso.

- Eu não queria que você fosse um príncipe encantado gentil e cavalheiro mesmo. – ela sorriu. – Ficaria muito clichê... você está sendo legal comigo, e é isso que eu esperava.

"Ah se ela soubesse..." – Draco se pegou pensando. Nunca fora legal com Gina Weasley, muito pelo contrário... Sempre falou mal dos Weasley e foram inúmeras as vezes que insultou seu irmão, Rony.

- É... – ele disse pensativo.

- Como eu te trato?

- Ahn?

- Como eu trato você? Sou legal?

- Ah, Virginia – ele não sabia o que responder. Por um lado porque ela o odiava, por outro porque não eram muitas as vezes que eles "conversaram". – Não conversávamos muito. – ele optou por dizer.

- Bom, isso explica porque não estou conseguindo te reconhecer com o pouco que consigo ver de você mesmo. Eu até pensei que pudesse reconhecer por um beijo, mas não chegamos a nos beijar, não é?

- Definitivamente não – disse ele, se lembrando de quando a ruiva lançou-lhe uma Azaração Para Rebater Bicho-Papão.

- Hum... – ela disse pensativa, olhando para a porta do salão como se procurasse alguém. Draco pareceu adivinhar seus pesamentos.

- O quê foi? – ele se virou também para a porta.

- Nada. Só não quero que um... é... conhecido meu me veja aqui. Ele me disse que viria. É que eu não gosto dele, sabe.

Draco entendeu: era ele. Tinha até se esquecido de que disse para Gina que iria ao baile.

- Conhecido?

- Ah, é Draco Malfoy. Se você não foi da sonserina, acho que não gostava dele também. – ela riu, e Draco sentiu uma ponta de raiva... Não por ela, mas por lembrar de todos os outros que não gostavam dele em Hogwarts. Mas depois sentiu alívio por perceber que aquilo não era uma pergunta.

- Tem tido contato com ele? – ele perguntou interessado em saber o que Gina pensava sobre ele.

- Infelizmente sim. Comecei a trabalhar na mesma Sessão que ele no Ministério...

- Que pena. – Draco agora segurava o riso. Era, de fato, engraçado ver alguém se queixando de alguém para a própria pessoa...

- O pior nem é isso. Ele está... bem... se insinuando para mim, se é que me entende.

- Está, é? – ele disse em um tom debochador que Gina entendeu como se ele achasse engraçado.

- É – ela sorriu – Não sei o por quê. Achei que ficaria ofendendo minha família, nos chamando de traidores do sangue, tudo o que ele costumava fazer em Hogwarts. Acho que pirou depois que Você-Sabe-Quem foi derrotado...

O sorriso de Draco instantaneamente sumiu. E a imagem de Voldemort surgiu em sua cabeça... O plano todo voltou à sua mente. Precisava de Gina para o plano...

Não hesitou em aproximar-se mais da ruiva, agora que lembrava também que estava fazendo aquilo pelo Lorde das Trevas. Juntaria o útil ao agradável, e aproveitando o momento de silêncio, fechou os olhos e beijou Gina. Um beijo tão maravilhoso como o primeiro, talvez até melhor.

- Eu lamento... Mas preciso ir. – ele disse, quando os lábios se desencostaram.

- Mas já?

- Infelizmente, Virginia. Mas me prometa que continuará respondendo meus bilhetes.

- Eu prometo...

- Nos veremos em breve.

Gina não teve tempo de dizer mais nada. Draco a puxou para outro beijo ainda mais intenso. Depois, sem dizer uma palavra sacudiu a varinha e os instrumentos sumiram. Ele tirou uma rosa branca do grande bolso de sua capa preta e entregou à mão de Gina.

_Craque._

Em uma fração de segundo, ela estava sozinha. Poderia até pensar que fosse um sonho, não fosse pela rosa branca que ela tinha agora nas mãos. Ela resolveu entrar no salão para beber alguma coisa antes de ir embora. Estava impressionada demais para ir embora.

Draco de repente apareceu no banheiro vazio do baile. Tirou do bolso uma outra máscara, na cor verde e a colocou, tirando a máscara negra.

- Foi magnífico, Draco Malfoy – ele disse a si mesmo, se olhando no espelho e tirando o capuz da cabeça e a capa preta que cobria seu corpo, deixando à mostra agora suas vestes cinzas formalmente impecáveis. – Acho que a Weasley caiu. Por pouco o efeito da poção não acaba. _Evanesco_ - ele apontou para a capa e máscara que usara, fazendo-as desaparecer. – Agora vamos ver se a Weasley continua na festa.

Draco saiu animado para a festa. E embora não admitisse para si, queria muito vê-la de novo. Não foi difícil encontrá-la... Ela estava pegando um pouco de suco de cerveja amanteigada na mesa de comidas, aparentemente pensativa e agitada.

- Vai com calma, Weasley – ele disse, com uma inconfundível voz arrastada. – Tudo bem que sua casa não deve ter tantos benefícios assim, mas não exagere na bebida.

Ela suspirou e semicerrou os olhos. Então, virou-se para encará-lo.

- Que ótimo. Sabe, por um momento eu realmente achei que não tivesse vindo, é uma pena que não estava certa.

- Eu disse que viria. Eu cumpro com a minha palavra, Weasley... Foi você que chegou um pouco tarde na festa, não é? – ele começava a se divertir.

- Não. Estava lá fora, algum problema?

- Mas que interessante! Mamãe Weasley sabe disso? Que a caçula do lado de fora das festas com sabe lá quem... – ele disse com ironia, tentando dar um espaço razoável entre ele e a garota para que ela não reconhecesse o perfume, embora ele conseguisse sentir o dela ainda muito bem.

- Olha aqui, Malfoy – disse ela, aparentemente desprezando qualquer comentário do rapaz – Vê se cuida da sua vida, tá? Pode continuar nessa festinha medíocre com seus amiguinhos metidos à besta que eu estou dando o fora.

- Pensei que gostaria de ficar, agora que descobriu que o melhor da festa está aqui.

- Você se acha muito bom, né?

- Deixe-me pensar... – ele fingiu estar pensativo - É, acho que _sou_ muito bom mesmo.

Gina fez cara de desprezo.

- Boa festinha para você. – ela devolveu o copo vazio à mesa e se virou para ir embora.

- Até o trabalho, Weasley! – ele gritou.

Gina saiu do salão e desaparatou para casa.

Enquanto isso, Draco pegou o copo vazio de Gina e passou seus dedos na borda, muito pensativo. Logo depois, concluiu que a festa estava realmente chata e também foi embora, ainda se lembrando dos momentos que passara com a ruiva.


	8. Me aceita assim como eu sou

O domingo passou rápido, e Gina despertou na segunda-feira ainda sonhando com o homem que encontrara no baile

O domingo passou rápido, e Gina despertou na segunda-feira ainda sonhando com o homem que encontrara no baile. Ainda se pegava sonhadora quando aparatou no Ministério da Magia, e nem lembrava que encontraria lá o loiro que sempre atormentava suas novas manhãs e tardes. Abriu a porta do escritório e ele estava lá, com a mesma cara arrogante de sempre. Mas ela não ligaria.

- Bom dia pra você também, Weasley – ele sorriu irônico, quando a viu entrar em silêncio e se sentar.

- Oi Malfoy – ela pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e começou a trabalhar, sem levantar os olhos quando respondeu.

- É o seguinte, um pirralho idiota realizou um feitiço fora de Hogwarts ontem e o pior é que ele já tinha recebido uma advertência.

- Qual o nome?

- Bruce Lensherr.

- Tá – ela abriu os arquivos e pegou uma carta. Começou a escrever. – Vou marcar uma audiência para o dia 10 de agosto.

- Muito bem Weasley, aprendeu tudo direitinho.

Gina ignorou o comentário de Draco, mas este parecia determinado a irritá-la.

- Então está de namoradinho novo mesmo? Esqueceu o Potter?

Ela levantou os olhos.

- A _minha_ vida amorosa não te interessa. – ela levantou-se e foi até o Detector de Magia Indevida colocar o pedaço de pergaminho, mas quando apertou o botão nada aconteceu. – Mas que diabos aconteceu com essa...

- Você deve ter esquecido alguma informação, Weasley. – ele se levantou e foi até ela, pegando o pergaminho de sua mão e abrindo-o. – Olha aí... Esqueceu de assinar.

- Hum... – ela pegou o pergaminho e se dirigiu até a escrivaninha para apanhar uma pena. – Pronto. – ela disse após escrever e jogar o pergaminho no Detector de Magia Indevida fazendo-o sumir quando apertou o botão.

- De nada. – ele disse ironicamente, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Quê? Ah... Obrigada. – ela seguiu até a sua escrivaninha.

- Não vai mesmo me contar com quem andou se encontrando? – ele cruzou os braços, ainda em pé.

- Escuta aqui... desde quando você é o meu conselheiro amoroso?

Ele não resistira em querer saber o que ela havia achado do encontro, mas se deu conta de que foi uma burrice. Tentou corrigir dizendo:

- Bom... eu conheço 90 das pessoas que foram àquela festa. Poderia lhe oferecer mais informações sobre seu pretendente, mas já que você se recus...

- 90?

- Considerando que eu já fui várias vezes naquele baile e que os frequentadores sempre são os mesmos, sim, eu conheço.

Gina hesitou. Contar ou não contar? Era um absurdo contar para Malfoy, então decidiu ocultar algumas partes.

- Não vou te contar com quem saí, mas você sabe quem é que estava usando uma máscara preta, encapuzado, com uma capa negra? Bom... estava estranho, fiquei curiosa para saber porque ele estava se escondendo tanto...

Draco abafou um riso, entendendo todo o jogo de Gina. Ao mesmo tempo, teve uma idéia.

- Conheço.

Gina não acreditou – Malfoy conhecia!

- Jura?! – ela se empolgou, e tentou disfarçar. – Ah que legal, quem é?

- Hum... Quero uma coisa em troca da informação.

- Eu sabia que você não ia contar! – ela se irritou com o jeito do loiro.

- Eu posso contar, mas quero uma coisa em troca. – ele se divertia.

- E o quê você quer?

- Me deixa pensar... – ele fingiu estar pensativo. – É, pode ser. Quero um beijo.

- Você quer _o quê?_

- Odeio repetir o que falei. Acho que você ouviu bem, Weasley.

- Não, não, eu ouvi errado.

- Ai, ai... – a voz dele surgiu entediada – Você ouviu um beijo. Bei-jo. Será que você não sabe o que signi...

- Você está doente. – ela disse, incrédula.

- Como é?

- Você está doente. Só pode. Malfoy, você me pediu um beijo!

- Quem disse que o beijo seria _seu_?

Ela levou um choque, mas depois sentiu alívio.

- Ah ta... Quem você quer que eu ajude a fazer o sacrifício de te beijar?

Ele riu.

- Eu estava brincando. É um beijo seu mesmo. – ela ficou pasma com a afirmação do loiro, e ao mesmo tempo irritada com seu jeito brincalhão. – E na boca, ein.

Gina não respondeu. Olhava boquiaberta para Draco, aparentemente procurando palavras. Sentiu uma súbita vontade de atirar o armário de arquivos na cabeça dele, mas depois viu que não teria forças. A testa de Gina estava mais franzida do que nunca e ela tinha uma a expressão de quem fora obrigado a comer terra.

- Maldição Imperius... – ela sussurrou, quando encontrou um fio de voz.

- Ahn?

- Você... – ela levantou a voz decidida - ...está dominado pela maldição imperius. Você está dominado pela imperius, Malfoy! Mas é claro! Primeiro você fica dando em cima de mim, depois você pede um beijo, você nunca pediria um beijo para mim! – Gina se levantou e foi até Malfoy, empunhando a varinha contra o rapaz – Revele-se!

Draco começou a rir, e dessa vez com vontade. Gina estava parcialmente assustada.

- Weasley... – ele disse ainda com a voz trêmula de tanto rir – É assim que você reage quando te pedem um beijo? – ele caiu na gargalhada de novo.

Gina, porém, mantinha a varinha em Malfoy. Não estava acreditando e não sabia mais em que pensar. Se ele realmente não tivesse sido dominado pela Maldição Imperius ela estaria fazendo um papel ridículo. Ficou pensativa... Não tinha por quem ele ter sido amaldiçoado... Realmente não tinha, agora que a força das Trevas cessara e mesmo que Voldemort estivesse vivo, porque alguém jogaria Imperius em Draco Malfoy e faria-o pedir um beijo de Gina? Ela chegou à conclusão que se precipitara. Mas tinha uma razão, desde que fora dominada no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts ela ficava apavorada só em pensar em tais "dominações".

- Você... você não está dominado, então?

Ele aparentemente não conseguia falar, de tanto rir. Finalmente parou e se levantou, ficando de frente para Gina.

- Não, não estou... – ele deu um sorriso debochado – Mas obrigada pela preocupação, Weasley...

E em um segundo – ou menos que isso – Draco segurou o braço que Gina segurava a varinha apontada para o rapaz e o puxou. A varinha da mão de Gina caiu e antes que ela pudesse pensar em pegá-la, Draco a beijou, levando a mão de Gina para suas costas e segurando a nuca da ruiva com a outra mão... Gina resistiu, mas Draco a pressionava... Por fim ela o empurrou com tanta força que ele caiu de costas no chão, ao lado da varinha de Gina. A garota se abaixou para pegá-la, xingando:

- Por quê fez isso, seu estúp... – ela foi interrompida por um novo beijo; no momento em que se abaixara para pegar a varinha Draco a havia puxado para si, fazendo a garota cair por cima do loiro em um beijo. A cena agora era de uma ruiva se debatendo num beijo, e Draco em baixo dela, resistindo a todos os pequenos socos que ela dava nele. Realmente não seria nada agradável se alguém entrasse ali naquele instante.

Por fim, Gina conseguiu se livrar do beijo, pegar sua varinha de volta e se levantar, no mesmo instante em que Draco também se levantava e se aproximava para roubar-lhe mais um beijo. Mas Gina foi mais rápida: mirou a varinha em Draco e lançou-lhe um feitiço que o jogou para longe dela. Ele bateu na parede, caiu, gritou um "Ai!" e tentou se sentar.

- Seu idiota! Malfoy, seu... seu... imbecil! – ela limpava a boca, com ódio.

Naturalmente a reação de Draco seria a de pegar a varinha e revidar. Mas ele lembrou-se de que não podia revidar em Gina, tinha que conquistá-la...

- Weasley... me ajuda aqui... _ai!_ - ele fingiu uma dor.

Só então que Gina o viu se contorcendo na parede, aparentemente muito dolorido. Foi até ele.

- Foi culpa sua! Você me beijou, seu idiota... – ela o puxou e ele se sentou encostado na parede. Ela se ajoelhou na frente dele. – Fique parado – ela disse, puxando a varinha para fechar um corte no braço de Draco.

- Eu só te beijei porque você queria a informação, oras...

- Você pediu UM beijo em troca e não dois... e eu ainda nem aceitei. Então agora você me deve a informação. Vai falando, Malfoy!

Draco pareceu impressionado. "Será que ela não havia percebido ainda?" – ele pensou.

- Você não percebeu?

- Percebi o quê?

- Pensa bem, Weasley. Você deu uns beijos naquele cara não é?

- Como você sabe? – ela perguntou horrorizada.

Draco chegou à conclusão que ela não havia reconhecido os beijos porque havia resistido. Bem, tinha realmente uma diferença entre o beijo da festa e os beijos roubados de agora...

- Você quer saber então quem é o cara da festa que você conheceu.

- Quero, e...

- Então fica quieta, ok? Não se debata e nem resista. – ele rapidamente a puxou para outro beijo. Talvez ela pensasse que ele queria um beijo "de verdade" em troca da informação e nem reparasse no que ele estava insinuando. Draco então tentou beijá-la do jeito que a beijara na festa e fez o mesmo gesto com as mãos que fizera na festa, passando-as pelas raízes dos cabelos de Gina. E, para a surpresa de Draco, ela correspondeu ao beijo. Alguns segundos depois, ela se soltou e Draco pode ver o rosto horrorizado da ruiva.

- Não...

- Como?

- Não pode... – ela estava pensativa – Olha, me passou uma coisa pela cabeça agora, por isso correspondi ao beijo – ela tentava voltar ao seu tom normal de raiva. – Me diz logo quem é...

Draco se desapontou. Ela não se convencera. Bom, em todo caso, era mesmo difícil imaginar Draco Malfoy mandando bilhetinhos apaixonados...

- Você é muito devagar.

- O que você quer dizer com _isso_? – a expressão horrorizada tomou conta do rosto de Gina de novo.

- Eu.

- Você o quê?

- Sou eu. O mascarado era eu.

Por um momento, Draco achou que Gina iria acusá-lo, ofendê-lo e dizer que ele brincara com ela, mas para sua surpresa ela apenas riu.

- Você quase me enganou, Malfoy. Quase. Sabe que você quase beijou como ele... – ela parou de rir. – Me diz logo quem é, seu infeliz!

- Sou eu.

- Pára de brincar e _fala logo_! – ela levantou a voz.

- Sou eu.

- Eu não se por quê diabos você está querendo se passar por ele, mas ele estava apaixonado por mim se você não sabe, e aind...

- Sou eu.

Gina paralisou. Ele não podia estar falando a verdade. Ficou pensativa, uma expressão indecifrável tomou conta do seu rosto, mas ela não podia acreditar, não podia ser ele...

- Você não vai me contar quem é, já entendi – ela se levantou. - Foi uma grande piada, Malfoy... Muito engraçado mesmo... Você apaixonado por mim... – ela fingiu uma risada desdenhosa.

- Ora – ele também se levantou - _se o amor é cego, então ele nunca acerta o alvo_. Não é mesmo, _Virginia_?

O corpo de Gina paralisou involuntariamente. A única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi virar para Malfoy. Agora ele exibia um meio sorriso, meio triunfante...

- O quê foi que você disse? – ela estava pálida.

- É a segunda vez no dia que você se finge de surda...

- Não é você. Não pode ser... – ela não escondeu o desapontamento na voz.

- Pois é. Mas sou. – ele disse como se afirmasse que o céu é azul.

- Mas... "D"... – ela ficou pensativa e sussurrou – Draco. Não... Draco Malfoy não é romântico...

- É, não sou mesmo. Mas eu acho que... – ele pareceu buscar palavras – Eu gosto de você.

Gina parecia levar choques a cada segundo. Estava incrédula.

- Você não gosta de mim, você não gosta de ninguém! Você é... Draco Malfoy! E é um egoísta, mimado...

- Então que tal – ele chegou mais perto dela – você me aceitar assim como eu sou?

Ele a beijou. Era o quarto beijo que ele roubava dela no dia, mas foi como se fosse o primeiro. E ele percebeu que foi igual ao da festa, com Gina retribuindo o beijo e – ele arrepiou ao perceber – acariciando-lhe a nuca. Ela então saiu do beijo, com uma nova expressão indecifrável, mas que denunciava que algo não estava certo

- Por quê.. por quê você me beijou? Quer dizer... Isso é impossível, eu e você... Nossa, o que nós fizemos, Draco? Sou eu, Gina Weasley, a que você sempre odiou, sou pobre e meu pai é um amante de trouxa, ta lembrado? Os Weasley, traidores do sangue...

Draco já sabia de tudo aquilo, e não queria ter saído do beijo.

- Cale a boca, vai, Weasley.

E dizendo isso, ele a puxou para um novo beijo. Era como se só existissem eles no mundo e não houvesse mais Malfoy nem Weasley para brigar... "Quem dera" – Gina conseguiu pensar.


	9. Namorados?

Quanto tempo durou aquele beijo nenhum dos dois poderia afirmar

Quanto tempo durou aquele beijo nenhum dos dois poderia afirmar. Poderiam ter ficado ali com os lábios colados durante horas, mas como tinham consciência – principalmente Gina – de que aquilo era errado, insistiam em dizer que fora rápido e insignificante. Draco apenas tinha uma idéia fixa na cabeça que tinha de conquistar Gina, sem lembrar toda hora da visão assustadora de Voldemort, mas não estava nos planos que ele tinha de _gostar_ daquilo.  
Tudo bem, ele só estava gostando por causa dos malditos hormônios masculinos de seu corpo, oras, gostar de beijar uma garota é naturalmente humano, dizia uma vozinha. "Mas era Gina Weasley" – dizia outra. E ele só sabia que por mais que aquele beijo fosse bom (o quê não deveria ser) ele não queria pará-lo.

Quando uma voz finalmente gritou na cabeça de Gina dizendo _"Você está beijando Draco Malfoy!"_ ela se tocou do que estava fazendo. Ela estava retribuindo o beijo de Malfoy... Mas não era Malfoy, era o mascarado que ela conhecera... E ele sim, ele era alguém que valia a pena...

- Não! – ela quebrou o encanto. – Está... tudo... errado!

- Não, não está... – ele parcialmente se irritou por ter de ficar longe dos lábios de Gina e se aproximou para um novo beijo. Ela, porém, o empurrou e se levantou.

- Você não pode ser o cara dos bilhetes, caramba! Por Merlim, você não tem absolutamente nada a ver com ele...

Draco bufou e se levantou.

- Você se lembra bem dos olhos por trás da máscara, não é? Então olha – ele se aproximou dela e olhou fundo nos olhos dela – Diz se não são os mesmos.

- Tem que haver uma explicação.

- A explicação é simples, Weasley. Eu gosto de você. – Draco disse com simplicidade. Ele não ousaria dizer "eu te amo", era muito forçado e definitivamente não fazia o gênero dele. Além do mais, ela até concordaria que ele nunca amaria a Weasley, não uma Weasley...

- Não, você não gosta.

- Sim, eu gosto.

O quê pensar? Draco Malfoy estava se declarando? Gina olhou em volta, parecendo procurar um grupo de pessoas que sairia automaticamente de trás dos armários rindo dela... Mas ninguém apareceu...

- Então prova.

- Ta. – ele a beijou de novo e ela de novo saiu do beijo.

- Bem se vê que você não entende nada de gostar, se é no sentido que diz. Um beijo não significa nada.

Draco não gostou da afirmação.

- Dane-se. Eu não entendo, mas sinto. – ele abriu um meio sorriso e levantou a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Se era você aquela noite – ela o fitou, incrédula – Você deve ter tomado alguma coisa para ficar daquele jeito. Não era Draco Malfoy...

- Não era o Draco Malfoy que você conhecia. Mas convenhamos, você, Virginia Weasley, nunca conheceu me conheceu bem, não é?

- O suficiente para saber o quão estúpido você é.

- Creio que não.

Ela fez uma cara de profunda indignação e franziu a testa.

- Você xingava meus pais! Atormentou meu irmão todos os anos dele em Hogwarts, até criou aquela música maldita "Weasley é nosso rei"...

Draco riu.

- O seu irmão... não _você._

- Dá no mesmo. Para você, somos todos Weasley, a família que você mais despreza...

Ele riu de novo. Ela tinha razão.

- Ta, mas eu comecei a gostar de você. O que tem de mais nisso?

- Você é doente. Sabe perfeitamente que nós nunca ficaremos juntos e fica com essa mesma cara de panaca fingindo que gosta de mim... Além disso, eu nun...

- Olha, Weasley. Eu gosto de você. Será que isso não justifica eu ter te mandado aquelas corujas, ter te empregado você aqui no Ministério junto comigo, estar "me insinuando" para você como você mesma disse aquela noite, em vez de xingar sua família?

Ela pareceu pensar... era verdade. Mas não fazia sentido.

- O "D"... ele me mandou uma coruja antes de eu vir pro Ministério. Você não pode ter se apaixonado por mim a menos que...

- ...eu tivesse me apaixonado antes de rever você? – ele completou a frase de Gina. – Sim, é isso mesmo. Pára de fingir que eu não sou o cara que te escreve. Eu posso não representar bem tudo o que está escrito nos bilhetes, mas mesmo assim eu sinto... Se você quiser dar uma olhada na minha letra para confirmar... ou melhor, eu te mostro as cartas que você escreveu. Sou eu, Virginia.

Ela não precisava de provas... Os olhos eram os mesmos, os beijos eram os mesmos... Mas a pessoa era o oposto.

- Você não pode ter se apaixonado por mim de uma hora para outra, Malfoy.

- Eu sempre gostei um pouco de você, para falar a verdade. Você se mostrou uma garota inteligente quando jogou aquele feitiço em mim quando eu fazia parte da Brigada Inquisitorial e eu fiquei realmente impressionado quando vi que você conseguiu vaga no time de quadribol.

- Ta, e eu devo acreditar que você começou a nutrir uma paixão por mim?

- No meu sétimo ano eu voltei para Hogwarts, porque era o lugar mais seguro... Consegui escapar de Snape, porque tinha certeza que ele me levaria para o Lorde das Trevas e ele me faria pagar... – Draco falava como se custasse muito revelar aquilo para Gina. Mas era preciso, ele pensou. – A professora Minerva me deixou voltar e muitos ainda me olhavam como se eu fosse assassino. Confesso que eu estava pouco me lixando para eles... eu tinha mais com o que me preocupar... Mas eu ouvi você falando com o Potter sobre mim.

- O quê você me ouviu falando? – ela perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Ouvi você dizendo que eu deveria estar péssimo. "As pessoas não deveriam olhar assim para ele, se ele realmente não matou Dumbledore." – ele repetiu as palavras da garota.

- Ah... – ela parecia meio desconcertada, meio confusa...

- E apesar de ser uma Weasley, eu comecei a gostar do seu caráter.

Não era mentira. Draco ocultara sua "admiração" por Gina todos aqueles anos, e agora poderia usá-las para cativar a Weasley, que a essa altura já se convencera um pouco que ele tinha mudado.

- Mas você só mandou uma coruja para mim depois de dois anos...

- Eu ouvi seu pai comentar que você não tinha emprego um dia desses com alguém do ministério. Quando ouvi o Sted falar para seu pai sobre o cargo, liguei uma coisa com a outra. – ele disse rapidamente, torcendo para Gina acreditar: ele não ouvira o pai de Gina conversar com ninguém, mas teve de inventar uma explicação...

Ela pareceu acreditar. Olhou para o chão com um quê de indignação no rosto. Draco Malfoy estava apaixonado por ela. Era impossível. Primeiro porque ela não acreditava nem que ele fosse capaz de amar, segundo porque nunca daria certo. Mas ela lembrou das palavras de Draco revelando tudo o que ele passou em seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts... Será que ele mudara mesmo? De fato poderia ter mudado, sendo que ele não conseguiu matar Dumbledore. Mas era tão estranho...

- Isso ta muito esquisito, se você quer saber. Nós nunca daríamos certo, já parou para pensar?

- Weasley, presta atenção, nós não prec...

- Presta atenção você, Malfoy! Meus seis irmãos te odeiam, meu pai odeia a família Malfoy e você sabe por quê, minha mãe te considera um moleque insolente e sem educação, e eu...

- Você?

- Eu... também te odeio.

Draco suspirou.

- Tem certeza? O verbo odiar é muito forte, Weasley...

- Pensa no seu pai. É, seu pai que jogou um certo diário no meu caldeirão quand...

- Passados, passado, passado... – ele disse com uma voz cansada. – Tudo isso já passou. Por quê não discutimos o presente, Virginia?

- Seu pai também me odeia no presente, se isso ajuda.

- Ele nem sabe o seu nome...

- Ele sabe meu sobrenome, e é o suficiente para te deserdar se souber que você um dia encostou em mim.

- Se é isso que você quer ouvir, ótimo: Apesar de ter sido um comensal-muito-malvado no passado, meu pai não é nenhum bicho-papão. – ele disse com tédio.

- Mas ele ainda odeia a família Weasley... todos dizem que somos traidores do sangue e...

- Diabos, não precisa de nada disso... – ele cortou e se deu por vencido. – Namoraremos escondidos, ok?

- Não tem como voc... NÓS O QUÊ? – a indignação de Gina atingiu o ponto máximo.

- Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo, oras...

- Para tudo, Malfoy! Deixa eu te esclarecer algumas coisas! Quem começou com esse papo de apaixonado foi _você,_ eu nunca disse que estava apaixonada coisa nenhuma! Você é doente! Do nada você diz que nós estamos namoran... – ela foi calada por um beijo. Um beijo que ela achava completamente errado, mas de repente a frase que afirmava que "tudo o que era proibido era mais gostoso" tinha realmente razão.

- Acho que isso comprova que pelo menos temos uma boa química – ele disse, em seu famoso meio-sorriso malicioso.

- Mas é impossível...

- Quer parar de dizer que é impossível? Isso já está enchendo...

- Mas é.

- E de agora em diante, namoramos escondidos então.

- Eu nunca disse que acei... – de novo foi calada com um beijo.

- Mas que... – ela ia se esquivando de Draco - ...diabos... você vai me obrigar a namorar, então?

- Se você não aceitar, acho que vai ser preciso, Virginia...

- E para de me chamar de Virginia!

- Te incomoda?

- Sim!

- Então eu gostei, Virginia. – ele sorriu maliciosamente e Gina percebeu que ele parecia estar se divertindo muito com aquilo, o que a irritou.

- Sabe, nisso você não mudou nada!

- É o meu charme... – ele já ia se aproximando de Gina, quando ela voltou para sua escrivaninha.

- Estamos no trabalho, já reparou?

De fato, estavam. Gina começou a trabalhar e em meio a pergaminhos, conseguia ver Draco com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto. Será que ele realmente gostava dela? Ela não podia acreditar: estava balançada por Draco Malfoy. E o "príncipe encantado" que ela andara sonhando era Draco Malfoy. Não que fosse ruim, porque (Ah, Merlim!) ele era lindo. Agora, vendo bem, ele era realmente lindo... Maldita beleza exterior. Agora ela entendia o motivo de a cara-de-buldogue da Parkinson babar tanto no Malfoy. Nunca reparara muito bem, mas aqueles olhos cinzentos eram os mais belos que ela havia visto... Ora cinzas, ora azuis... era definitivamente um lobo na pele de cordeiro.

- Pode admirar, Virginia, só não babe.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Não conseguiu disfarçar enquanto tinha os olhos fixos no loiro.

- Cale a boca...

- Olha como você fala com seu novo namorado, ein... – seu tom era irônico

- Eu já disse que... – dessa vez não fora interrompida por um beijo, já que Draco estava na escrivaninha dele e ela na dela. Uma coruja entrou pela sala e pousou na mesa de Gina. A garota pegou o pergaminho amarrado às patas do animal e reconheceu a letra, tomando um choque – era de Harry.

"_Gina,_

_Rony me contou a sua reação quando recebeu a notícia do casamento. Apesar de ter-lhe mandado um bilhete com meu convite, acho que não é o suficiente. Gostaria de conversar com você, pode ser? Se você concordar, apareça na terça-feira de noite quando sair do Ministério no Três Vassouras, em Hogsmeade. Aliás, meus parabéns pelo emprego!_

_Harry."_

A essa altura Draco já estava intrigado com o bilhete de Gina, e mais intrigado ainda com a expressão dela.

- O quê é, Virginia?

Ela pareceu não ouvir, perdida nos pensamentos. Apenas sussurrou a palavra "Harry" e Draco pareceu entender, porque se levantou e foi até ela.

- Como assim "Harry", Virginia? – ele puxou o pergaminho.

- Me devolve, seu idiota!

- Mas que interessante! Esse Potter é bem atrevido, sabe? Você deveria mandar uma coruja mandando ele pastar e dizendo que você tem namora...

- EU-NÃO-TENHO-NAMORADO! – ela gritou, e puxou o pergaminho da mão de Draco. Este, por sua vez, lhe lançou um olhar ofendido.

- Está certo então – ele voltou à sua escrivaninha. – Vá para o Potter! Humilhe-se mais e chore na frente dele, quem sabe ele não desiste do casamento com a Chang...

- Cale a boca! – ela parecia fora de si.

Draco não podia deixar Gina encontrar-se com Harry. Atrapalharia seus planos, mas acima de tudo, Draco sentia uma raiva muito grande se apossar dele... "Maldito Potter...".

Draco não lançou mais nenhuma ironia para Gina, continuava com muita raiva. Eles não se falaram mais até escurecer e Gina guardar seus papéis. Quando se levantou, Draco foi até ela.

- Não vai.

- Mas que droga Malfoy, será que você poderia por na sua cabeça que...

- Você vai?

- Vou!

- Ótimo – havia raiva nos seus olhos e por uma fração de segundos ele pensou em mandá-la se danar e ir chorar para o Potter... – Mas não se esquece de tudo o que você ouviu hoje.

Ela hesitou. Abriu a boca para falar, mas desistiu do seja lá o que fosse falar. Por fim e acalmou e disse:

- Boa noite, Malfoy.

E então, sem dar tempo a ela, ele a beijou. E por segundos ela retribuiu... até empurrá-lo e desaparatar sem dizer uma palavra.


	10. Como Romeu e Julieta

CAPÍTULO 10: "Como Romeu e Julieta"

**CAPÍTULO 10: "Como Romeu e Julieta"**

Hogsmeade estava aparentemente calma. Apenas algumas pessoas circulavam nas ruas em direção aos bares bruxos, assim como Gina. Depois que Voldemort fora morto, tudo naturalmente voltara ao normal.  
Gina entrou no Três Vassouras dando graças a Merlin por ter mandando um bilhete a seu pai avisando que iria demorar mais para chegar e agradecendo também por ter levado alguns galeões. Sua barriga estava roncando de fome devido à tarde inteira de trabalho que ela passara no Ministério. Mas o principal sentimento de Gina era curiosidade. O que será que Harry queria com ela? Ok, ela sabia que ele só iria consolá-la e falar que ele e a Cho Chang estão se casando porque se gostam e blá blá blá... Mas a idéia de rever Harry agradava Gina. Estava ansiosa. E seu coração bateu mais rápido quando Harry Potter entrou pela porta do Três Vassouras e sorriu para ela, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se em sua mesa.

- Oi Gina! Desculpe a... er... demora.  
- Bom, você não demorou, eu é que cheguei cedo.  
- Ah, isso explica, porque aparatei aqui exatamente às 20:00, que é a hora que você sai do Ministério, não é?  
- É... acho que saí um pouco mais cedo hoje.  
- Bom, vamos pedir alguma coisa, suponho que esteja com fome.  
- Ah, estou – e fez sinal para Madame Rosmerta. Pediu pudim de carne, batata assada e um copo de suco de abóbora. Quando Harry terminou de fazer seu pedido, ela não se pode mais conter e perguntou:  
- Harry... a Cho sabe que você está aqui?  
- Sabe. Falei com ela.  
- Aposto que ela não gostou nada...  
- É, não posso dizer que tenha gostado – ele disse, lançando um olhar de "fazer o quê" - Mas era preciso.  
- Ah... bem... espero não ter causado problemas.  
- Olha, Gina... eu vi o Rony ontem e ele me contou que...  
- É, eu li na carta. O Rony poderia aprender a guardar informações. – ela bufou.  
- Mas eu fiquei preocupado.  
- É a sua cara. – ela sorriu. Ele corou levemente.  
- Ah... bem... eu queria confirmar se você vai no casamento. Sabe, é importante que esteja presente. É uma das melhores amizades que fiz em Hogwarts. Talvez não seja o que você gostaria que fosse, mas é muito importante para mim.  
- Eu sei Harry... eu acho que vou.  
- Acha?  
- Está bem, eu irei.  
- Que bom – ele sorriu. Ela suspirou. Então, madame Rosmerta chegou com os pedidos, eles agradeceram e começaram a comer.

- Mas me fale de você. Rony disse que ficou sabendo que você foi àquela festa dos Rowinn...  
- Ah, fui – ela bufou de novo. Acabara de se lembrar da festa, e conseqüentemente de Draco Malfoy.  
- Eu estranhei. Quer dizer, não é muito comum ver bruxos legais indo a estas festas...  
- Eu sei. Eu fui porque... bom... por causa de alguém.  
Ele parou de comer e a olhou intrigado. Logo depois abriu um sorriso.  
- Então você está com alguém?  
- Ah... – ela não sabia responder. Para Malfoy ela estava.  
- Você não sabe.  
- É, mais ou menos...  
- Já aconteceu comigo – ele riu – Me lembro do meu quinto ano, quando saí com a Cho... – ele parou. Falar de Cho realmente não era uma boa idéia, principalmente porque um ano depois ele namorara Gina...  
- Ora, continue. Pra quê ficar fingindo...  
- Ah, bem... É.  
- Somos amigos agora. Aliás, _continuamos_ amigos, não é? – ela falou, levando uma garfada de pudim de carne à boca e engolindo.  
- Você não sabe o quanto me deixa feliz ver você assim – realmente, ele parecia aliviado. – Mas com quem é que você está... bem... saindo?  
Gina hesitou. Uma coisa é falar o nome de um garoto que você está saindo, outra coisa completamente diferente é contar que você beijou um mais que inimigo.  
- É... o... bem...  
- Não precisa ficar nervosa. Somos amigos, lembra? Se você quiser, eu não conto pro Ron...  
- Pelo amor de Merlin, não conte!  
Ele pareceu surpreso.  
- Mas quem pode ser que nem ele pode saber? Quer dizer, tudo bem que ele é um irmão ciumento, mas vai aprovar saber que você está apaixonada de novo.  
- Não conte a ele nada disso, Harry!  
- Tudo bem... – ele franziu a testa. – Mas... quem é?  
Gina ficou pensativa. Contar ou não contar? Oh céus, como era duro guardar aquilo só para ela. Por fim, decidiu contar. Harry era um amigo, e ela tinha certeza que ele não sairia espalhando a notícia.  
- Ta, mas me promete que não vai gritar e vai me ouvir...  
- Eu, gritar? Mas por quê? Gina, então eu o conheço?  
- Sim...  
- Então me fala. Quem é?  
- Dr...c..M..oy  
- Ahn? Não entendi – ele franziu a testa e levou a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada à boca.  
- Malfoy – ela sussurrou.  
Harry então engasgou. Começou a tossir fortemente e Gina achou que ele poderia perder a voz de tão fortes que eram as tosses.  
- Harry!  
- Você... cof, cof... disse... cof! – ele parou e pingarreou. – Malfoy? DRACO MALFOY?  
- Não grita! – ela sussurrou, porque nesse instante muitos olharam à mesa deles.  
- Você disse Malfoy, Gina! Draco Malfoy, é ele mesmo? – ele parecia indignado.  
- Não, Lúcio Malfoy! – ela ironizou, impaciente. – Claro que é o Draco...  
- "O Draco" – ele repetiu, incrédulo. Parecia incapaz de acreditar no que tinha ouvido. – Já estão nessa intimidade toda? Pelas barbas de Merlim Gina, você já pensou no que seu pai diri...  
- Você disse que não contaria para ninguém! – ela disse, chocada.  
- Ok, ok, eu não vou contar! Mas é estranho!  
- Eu sei Harry, se põe no meu lugar! Mas deixa eu te contar a história completa...

Ela então contou sobre os bilhetes, as revelações de Draco sobre Hogwarts, o emprego, o baile... Quando terminou, ele parecia não acreditar.

- ...e foi assim. Ele ficou insistindo que estamos namorando.  
- Mas e você?  
- Ah, eu sei lá, Harry. Eu me odeio por isso, mas ele... – Gina pareceu buscar as palavras. – Mexe comigo.  
- Se você dissesse que estaria namorando com o Olho-Tonto seria menos surpresa.  
- Eu sei. Mas e agora, o que eu faço?  
Harry pareceu pensar. Bebeu um gole de cerveja amanteigada e disse:  
- Se fosse qualquer um que não fosse o Malfoy, por mais que eu não fosse com a cara, eu te aconselharia a investir e até convidaria para serem padrinhos do meu casamento. Você está gostando um pouco dele, não está?  
- É, acho que sim...  
- Então. Eu teria ficado muito feliz com a informação, porque eu quero o seu bem. Mas é de Draco Malfoy que estamos falando.  
- Sei lá, eu pensei que ele poderia ter mudado. Lembra do seu último ano em Hogwarts?  
- Lembro...  
- E ele provou que não era... bem... um assassino. – ela pareceu constrangida ao lembrar desse capítulo. A morte de Dumbledore ainda era uma triste lembrança.  
- É verdade. – ele disse tristemente.  
- Agora você imagine a minha situação. Será que eu devo investir?  
- Como eu te disse, eu daria todo meu apoio se fosse qualquer outro. Mas... Malfoy!  
- É, eu sei que ele é um idiota e tudo mais, só que ele diz que está apaix...  
- E é a pura verdade, Virginia – uma voz arrastada surgiu atrás de Gina e ela percebeu o por quê de Harry ter dito o "Malfoy". Ela se virou e deu de cara com um Draco com a cara maliciosa de sempre.  
- Ah, não! O quê você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?! - ela disse.  
- Boa noite, Virginia – ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou à mesa deles – Vejo que está compartilhando nossas aventuras amorosas com o Potter – ele completou, lançando um olhar de puro desprezo para Harry.  
- Escuta aqui Malfoy... – Harry já tinha uma expressão de raiva no rosto.  
- Me poupe, cicatriz – ele disse com ar de pouco caso, sem olhar para Harry. – Virginia, muito me decepciona encontrar a minha namorada aqui com essa companhia. Sabe, por um instante achei que você não viria, mas acho que estava enganado. Aliás, também combinamos que nosso namoro era secreto.  
- Mas que DIABOS! Eu já lhe disse que nós não estamos namorando!  
- Olha Gina, pelo menos você não está gostando tanto dele! – disse Harry, que não pode esconder o satisfação por ver Gina tratando Draco daquela maneira.  
- Ela está, Potter! – Draco agora o olhou nos olhos com mais desprezo.  
- Não estou!  
- Olha, não são o que seus beijos me dissem...  
Gina corou de leve. Olhou para Harry, este parecia muito constrangido.  
- Sinceramente Gina, não consigo te imaginar beijando ele.  
- Então eu te faço imaginar, Potter. Primeiro eu seguro a nuca dela com as mãos e as subo até as raízes do cabelo, então ela retribui o beijo e...  
- Malfoy, QUER CALAR A BOCA? – Gina gritou. De novo vários bruxos olharam para a mesa deles, fazendo Gina corar de novo. – Por que você não vai pro diabo e me deixa conversar com o Harry?  
- Sem chances, Virginia.  
- E PÁRA de me chamar de Virginia!  
Draco suspirou, parecendo entediado. Olhou para os pratos de Harry depois para o de Gina.  
- Sabe, não sei como você consegue comer aqui. A comida é horrível. Eu já comi em casa antes de vir para cá, mas se você quiser eu te levo num lugar bem melhor. Claro que tinha que ser idéia do Potter marcar aqui e...  
- Fica quieto! Nós vamos terminar essa conversa você queira ou não! – ela olhou para Harry. – Harry, ignore-o.  
Harry levou uma garfada de comida à boca e depois de engolir fez uma cara constrangida, mas não podia esconder o ódio que sempre sentira por Draco Malfoy.  
- Certo...  
- Onde estávamos? Ah é... eu falava... _dele_. – ela olhou de esguelha para Malfoy, arrependida de ter lembrado do assunto.  
- Interessante, estou pronto para ouvir os elogios. – disse Malfoy abrindo um sorriso malicioso.  
- Não vamos falar de você com você aqui do lado!  
- O que me deixa muito feliz, Virginia. Estavam falando bem e agora tem vergonha de admitir. – ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso.  
- Malfoy, se eu fosse você eu dava o fora daqui. – disse Harry.  
- Cicatriz, se _eu_ fosse _você_ eu me tocaria que estaria atrapalhando dois namorados.  
- Cala-a-boca-Draco-Malfoy! – disse Gina impaciente, levando o copo de suco de abóbora agora vazio à mesa, batendo-o com força. – Você quer saber o que nós estávamos conversando? Pois bem! Eu estava me decidindo se iria investir nesse nosso "casinho" que você insiste em chamar de namoro! Mas obrigada por aparecer aqui e me fazer decidir que tudo o que mais quero é ver você ir para o diabo que o carregue!  
- Virginia, eu...  
- Harry, muito obrigada pela companhia. Mas eu preciso realmente ir. Vou sim no seu casamento, e te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo. Mande um beijo para a Cho. – ela disse apressadamente, tirando uns galeões do bolso e colocando sobre a mesa. – Pague a minha parte, isso deve dar.  
- Imagina Gina, eu ia...  
- Eu insisto! Boa noite Harry. Vai um dia desses lá em casa, aí poderemos conversar sem _ninguém_ atrapalhar.

Gina saiu do Três Vassouras pisando firme. Draco correu atrás dela.

- Espera, Virginia. Me espera, caramba! – ele a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a virar os calcanhares.  
- Me solta, Malfoy! Vai pro inferno!  
- Escuta aqui! Eu não fiz nada de mais, ta legal? Nem xinguei o Potter nem nada...  
- Você atrapalhou a minha conversa com o Harry, mas parece que é muito pouco para você.  
- Ta legal, eu fiquei com ciúmes. Satisfeita?  
- Ora, faz me rir! Harry está de casamento marcado e nós não...  
- Grande coisa! Você sempre gostou do Potter que eu sei! Eu não quero dividir minha namorada com o idiota do cicatriz, Virginia, como é que você queria que...  
- Pára de chamar o Harry de cicatriz! Pára de me chamar de namorada! E PÁRA DE ME CHAMAR DE VIRGINIA!  
- Custa acreditar em mim?  
- Olha – ela se virou completamente para ele – Considerando que você sempre foi o mais idiota de Hogwarts, sempre falou mal da minha família, quase matou Dumbledore, teve um pai Comensal da Morte, praticamente _se tornou_ um Comensal da Morte... Sim, custa acreditar em alguma palavra que sai da sua boca.

O rosto de Draco não possuía nenhum sorriso agora. Sua boca se contraía como se ele guardasse palavras agitadas dentro. Seus olhos eram mais cinzas do que nunca. Gina respirava alto e rápido e olhava com raiva nos olhos de Draco.

- Achei que já tivéssemos discutido isso o suficiente. Será que você reparou que eu nunca falei mal de você? Eu posso ter insultado o seu irmão, posso ter xingado seus pais, mas foi para seu irmão! Eu era um adolescente, Virginia! Seu irmão também! Quanto à Dumbledore – ele olhou para o lado; a lembrança ainda o perturbava – eu não o matei, como você sabe. Se meu pai foi comensal o problema é dele, você não vai namorá-lo. E quanto à mim – ele olhou de volta para os olhos de Gina – se quer saber, não me tornei um comensal. E pro inferno essa história de comensal, o idiota do Potter derrotou o Lorde das Trevas!

Gina perdera as palavras. Era verdade... Mas por quê era tão difícil simplesmente dizer "Eu acredito em você, vamos ficar juntos"...? Ali estava toda a chance dela de ser feliz de novo, voltar a sorrir. O problema com emprego não era mais problema, só faltava o problema amor. E a solução estava diante dela. Draco Malfoy era uma solução. De fato só ele havia mexido com ela depois de tanto tempo. Ela não podia gostar dele... mas porque os beijos dele eram tão perfeitos? Por quê ela se arrepiava sempre que lembrava dos olhos brilhando à luz do luar aquela noite no baile? E falando nesses olhos... podia não ser a mesma lua daquela noite, mas estavam brilhando de novo no escuro... Olhando para ela... Aqueles lindos olhos cinzentos agora pareciam tão... solitários. "Por quê não?" – ela pensou.

- Ah... eu sei lá, Malfoy... Sei lá... – sua voz saiu baixa.  
- Me deixa te mostrar que eu não sou o Malfoy que você conhece.  
- Você já imaginou o impacto que isso causaria nos outros? – ela deu um meio sorriso, aparentemente um meio sorriso triste.  
- Como eu já lhe disse – sua voz também saia baixa – Namoraremos escondidos.  
- Até quando, Malfoy? E se não durar?  
- Que seja eterno enquanto dure. Por Merlin, Virginia. Que se danem o que vão pensar. Só eu e você importamos...  
- Era sua opinião sobre Romeu e Julieta também, não era? Eu me lembro.  
- Sim. E pelo jeito eles conseguiram ser bem felizes enquanto durou. Só que eles eram trouxas, viviam há séculos atrás, quase nem podiam se encontrar... E quanto a nós, nos encontramos agora todos os dias. Vamos, Virginia, não há o que temer...  
- É... eu acho que não... – ela olhou nos olhos deles. Estavam cada vez mais pertos... Conseguiu sentir seus lábios encostarem nos seus. E ela tentou abandonar qualquer sentimento de culpa que passasse pela sua cabeça. "Julieta não demonstrou culpa nenhuma quando se apaixonou por Romeu. E não precisava... era por Romeu que ela estava apaixonada..." – pensou Gina. E pela primeira vez, quem terminou o beijo não foi ela... foi Draco.

- Então agora posso dizer que somos namorados? – ele parecia satisfeito. E feliz.  
- Dizer para quem?  
- Bom... Para mim mesmo sempre que acordar. Sabe, motivação para agüentar o dia...  
Gina sorriu.  
- Eu é que preciso de uma motivação para agüentar o dia... Você não sabe como é duro saber que vou chegar ao trabalho e te encontrar lá...  
- Então agora você tem uma boa motivação. Ótima, eu diria...  
- Convencido!

Outro beijo. E Gina, de repente, se sentia completa. Poderiam haver intrigas, poderiam haver problemas. Mas e daí? O mundo agora era mais bonito porque Draco Malfoy estava nele. E daí que o passado os condenava? Passado é passado. Quem sabe curariam a rivalidade das famílias com o amor... Como Romeu e Julieta. "Mas com um final feliz..." – ela se apressou em pensar. Mas também, para que pensar no final? Para que pensar no futuro? Ela sentia que o presente era o que realmente importava. E era verdade. 


	11. Mais do que deveriam

CAPÍTULO 11: "Mais do que deveria"

**CAPÍTULO 11: "Mais do que deveria"**

Se aquilo era errado ou não, já não importava muito. Gina nunca seguira o padrão "garota-perfeita" e não era agora que iria começar a se preocupar com o mundo. Não quando estava realmente voltando a ser Gina Weasley, a caçula sorridente que sempre fora.

A semana passou rapidamente. Talvez fosse porque agora não havia mais brigas na Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia ou talvez fosse porque agora a vida dos dois funcionários dessa seção melhorava. Gina e Draco namoravam escondidos, e agora não usavam mais as usuais críticas para se cumprimentar: Gina chegava ao trabalho e o cumprimentava com um beijo. Este a puxava para mais perto e só a soltava quando Gina reclamava entre sorrisos e beijos que ainda estavam no trabalho. Foram flagrados se abraçando por uma mulher, que entrou na sala acidentalmente e parecia confusa. Depois de descobrirem que ela estava ali por causa do julgamento de seu filho que tinha usado magia fora da escola pela segunda vez, eles respiraram aliviados por ela não ser uma funcionária e estar apenas procurando o banheiro.

Quando o fim de semana chegou, Draco convidou Gina para irem jantar em Hogsmeade. Ela precisava de uma boa desculpa para dizer aos seus pais por que iria sair novamente, e teve uma brilhante idéia quando chegou à Toca depois do trabalho e encontrou Rony, Hermione, Harry e a Sra. Weasley sentados na sala de estar. Pareciam estar conversando sobre os tempos de Hogwarts, pois Gina ouviu as palavras "poção polissuco" e "segundo ano". Ela não estranhou a visita, pois volta e meia o trio se reunia ali à pedidos da Sra. Weasley, que dizia ter muitas saudades de Harry e reclamar que Rony a visitava pouco.

- Gina? Gina, é você, querida? Venha aqui na sala de estar, Ron, Hermione e Harry estão aqui.

Gina saiu da cozinha e foi até eles.

- Oi Ron, oi Mione... Oi Harry.

- Gina! Que saudades! – disse Hermione, levantando-se para dar um abraço apertado em Gina. – Fiquei sabendo que conseguiu um emprego no Ministério, meus parabéns!

- Ah, é sim. – ela sorriu.

- Gina, é verdade que você está trabalhando na mesma sala que Malfoy? – disse um Rony com uma cara constrangida.

Gina olhou de esguelha para Harry, este a olhou também sem ninguém perceber. Ele era o único ali que sabia de tudo.

- É verdade, Ron.

- Não acredito! – Rony parecia desconcertado. – Gina, se ele fizer alguma coisa para você, eu juro que...

- Ron! – cortou Hermione. – Sua irmã já é bem grandinha para saber se defender, sabia?

- Ah... é, mas...

- Sua esposa tem razão, Rony! Não vá fazer nada do que possa se arrepender depois! – disse a Sra. Weasley – Além do mais, Gina não reclama do Malfoy... ele está se comportando, querida? Vocês mesmo disseram que ele tinha mudado bastante no último ano de Hogwarts...

- Mas sempre foi um babaca! – disse Rony. – Só murchou a bola porque todos ficaram sabendo que era um covarde.

Gina sentiu uma súbita vontade de revidar as palavras de Rony, mas se lembrou de que não podia.

- Em todo caso – disse Harry, que até então estava quieto – Malfoy pode ter mudado, até fiquei surpreso quando soube que ele estava trabalhando... não é, Gina? – e olhou para Gina, com uma interrogação no rosto.

- Sim... ele mudou um pouco sim. – ela disse, e brevemente confirmou com a cabeça olhando para Harry – Bom, eu vou tomar um copo d'água e subir para tomar um banho, depois volto para conversar.

- Tudo bem querida... – respondeu a Sra. Weasley, enquanto Gina saía da sala. Molly olhou para a bandeja de biscoitos vazia que estava em cima de uma pequena mesa em frente às poltronas. – Ah, vejo que gostaram dos biscoitos. Vou buscar mais, me esperem aqui...

- Não precisa, Sra. Weasley, eu pego. – disse Harry.

- Ah, obrigada querido – ela disse sorrindo. – Mas me conte Hermione, como vão seus pacientes no St. Mungus?

Harry pegou a bandeja vazia e foi até a cozinha. Gina estava tomando um copo d'água.

- Harry?

- Ah, que bom que ainda está aqui. Escute, preciso saber de uma coisa. Você e o Malfoy...

- Estamos namorando. – ela sussurrou, confirmando com a cabeça.

Harry primeiramente pensou em sorrir. Mas era com Draco Malfoy que ela estava namorando. Ele então contraiu os lábios, procurando palavras.

- E é sério mesmo?

- Ah... Eu estou curtindo, sabe. Eu gosto da companhia dele e... Harry! Isso! Você vai me ajudar a convencer minha mãe a me deixar sair amanhã com o Draco!

- Como?? Você vai contar para ela?

- Não, claro que não. Mas ele me convidou para jantar amanhã. Preciso de uma desculpa para ir e você podia... bom, não sei, me ajudar...

- Como eu...

- Harry, tudo bem? – Ouviu-se a voz da Sra. Weasley da sala.

- Sim, já estou levando – ele gritou, pegando os biscoitos e colocando na bandeja. – Gina, depois nos falamos.

- Me espera na sala, já eu desço para você me ajudar... vou ter uma idéia, não se preocupe! – ela disse e subiu.

Gina tomou um banho rápido. Ela não poderia dar vestígios de que se tratava de Draco Malfoy... mas também ninguém desconfiaria. Não de Malfoy. Ela tinha de inventar algo muito bom, pois já havia saído dias antes para o baile dos Rowinn... "Droga. Namorar escondido é realmente difícil." – pensou.

Então, meia hora depois ela desceu. O trio ainda estava lá e Harry e Rony contavam suas "aventuras" de auror.

- É o que eu vivo dizendo para o Ron – dizia Hermione. – Vocês se arriscam demais...

- E qual é o auror que não se arrisca demais, Mione?

- Falando em auror... conte à Gina do Humptirf, Ron.

- Quem? – perguntou Gina.

- Eddy Humptirf – disse Rony, sorridente. – É um auror, trabalha comigo e com Harry, tem a nossa idade. Ele te viu no Ministério uma vez e nos disse que queria conhecê-la.

Gina corou e parecia constrangida. Olhou para Harry, que pareceu entender tudo.

- Ah, disse é?

- Vocês poderiam marcar de sair algum dia desses. – disse Hermione – Rony disse que sempre fala de você. Eu já o vi, parece ser simpático. E é bem bonito, sabe...

- Ei! – disse Rony.

- Ora Rony. É para sua irmã. Até você gosta dele... Que acha, Gina? Amanha é sábado, vocês poderiam ir...

- Amanhã não!

- Ahn? Por quê, querida? Tem algum compromisso? – disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Ah, eu ia jantar fora...

- Jantar fora? – perguntou Rony. – Gina, você está saindo com alguém? Fiquei sabendo que você foi àquele baile no DivertBrux...

- Eu conheço o cara. – Harry disse, de repente.

Todos voltaram a atenção para Harry.

- Como assim, Harry? – disse Rony.

- Gina me contou quem é. Podem confiar nela. – ele disse meio incerto.

- É, o Harry conhece...

- Desde quando vocês estão de segredinho? – perguntou Rony, desconfiado.

- Ah Rony! Eu contei ao Harry porque... porque... bom, porque deu vontade. E ele é meu amigo, oras. Não é culpa dele.

- E quem é?

Gina perdeu as palavras.

- Eu o conheço – Harry se apressou em dizer. – Podem confiar na Gina. Eu os vi juntos esses dias e ela me contou.

- E por que não nos contou, querida? – era a vez da Sra. Weasley perguntar.

- Ah, eu achei que era melhor não...

- Já entendi – disse Hermione, que apesar de tudo sorria. – Não é nada sério para precisar contar à todos, né Gina?

- É...

- Mas eu quero saber quem é! – disse Rony, rabugento.

- Ron! Se ela não quer nos dizer, deixa ela. Se o Harry diz que podemos confiar então eu confio. Ah, que bom que está com alguém, Gina! Não imagina o quanto estou feliz.

Hermione sorria, e Gina sabia que ela realmente se importava. Devia realmente ser um alívio para ela saber que Gina esquecera Harry, agora que este ia se casar.

- Você então vai sair amanhã, querida?

- É, mãe... vou... Tudo bem, né?

- Mas é claro... Você já tem idade suficiente para saber o que quer, filha. Também confio em você.

Gina sorriu. Tinha conseguido. Olhou para Harry, este retribuiu o sorriso e lançou um olhar "fazer-o quê?" para ela.

O sábado chegou e Gina descobriu que Malfoy a levaria ao restaurante MagicStarz, em Hogsmeade. Ela nunca tinha entrado lá, mas por fora era aparentemente luxuoso – "Claro, o Malfoy é rico. Deve ser típico receber gente como ele..." ela pensou.

Marcaram de se encontrar em frente ao restaurante às 20:00 hrs, que era a hora em que Hogsmeade já estaria calma e escura demais para se distinguir os rostos que vagavam nas ruas.

Quando entraram, o queixo de Gina caiu. O teto era um vidro encantado deixando à mostra as muitas estrelas daquela noite. As paredes prateadas eram cobertas por uns pedaços de pano transparente, cujo tecido se parecia muito com a seda. Um imenso lustre de diamantes no centro do restaurante enfeitava ainda mais o lugar. O restaurante fazia o gênero romântico, e Gina se perguntou quanto custaria a comida dali... Só as cadeiras cobertas com pele de dragão valiam mais do que todos os objetos do quarto de Gina juntos.

- Virginia, que tal nos sentarmos? – Draco sussurrou.

- Ah... claro. – ela disse, voltando do transe que estava e sacudindo a cabeça levemente. Seus olhos ainda percorriam os castiçais nas paredes. Quando finalmente se sentaram, um bruxo com vestes formais chegou e entregou o cardápio. Gina fingiu ler, mas ainda analisava cada detalhe do restaurante.

- Muito surpresa? – a voz de Draco surgiu de novo.

- Bastante.

- Mas você gostou...?

- É magnífico. – ela sorriu.

- Eu não te deixaria morrer sem conhecer um restaurante descente. – ele disse, com seu sorriso "à la Draco Malfoy".

- Ora. – ela sorriu desafiadoramente - O lugar é lindo, mas vamos ver se a comida é melhor do que da minha mãe.

- Está brincando, né Virginia? – ele desdenhou.

- Não, seu bobo. Já comi em vários lugares, e nunca vi nenhuma comida melhor que da Sra. Weasley. – ela voltou a atenção ao cardápio. – Mas não se desaponte, é normal todo filho achar a comida da mãe a melhor do mundo...

- Eu não – ele disse sem emoção. – Para falar a verdade, nunca comi a comida da minha mãe. Quem cozinha lá em casa são os elfos.

Draco estava desconcertado por dentro, mas não demonstrava. Era incrível como ele tinha certeza de que ele iria impressioná-la levando ao restaurante mais luxuoso de Hogsmeade e, no entanto, era ela quem o impressionava.

Gina não tirou os olhos do cardápio, mas perdeu toda a atenção que usava para analisar os nomes das comidas desconhecidas. "Droga, eu devia saber que a mãe dele não cozinha para ele..." – pensou ela, ao mesmo tempo em que se amaldiçoava e procurava outro assunto para debater.

- Ahh... Mas então, você sempre vem aqui?

- Meus pais volta e meia comemoram aniversário de casamento aqui. Só vim uma vez com eles, quando eu era pequeno.

Gina se pegou imaginando Lúcio e a mãe de Draco comemorando um aniversário de casamento e trocando palavras de amor. Não conseguiu. Draco parece ter adivinhado os pensamentos de Gina.

- Muito difícil imaginar?

- É, digamos que sim. – ela sorriu.

Ele sorriu também, voltando o olhar ao cardápio em suas mãos.

- Como eu já te disse, meu pai não é nenhum bicho-papão, Virginia.

- Falando no seu pai, ele não te pergunta aonde você vai? Eu passei um aperto para conseguir vir jantar com você hoje...

Draco riu.

- Meus pais foram fazer uma longa viagem. Mas mesmo que estivessem em casa... Eu tenho 22 anos. O dia que meu pai resolver controlar onde vou, eu saio de casa.

- Seus pais estão viajando?

- Sim. Vão ficar um bom tempo fora.

- Sorte a sua... Não vai precisar mentir para eles.

- Eu não me importaria.

Na verdade, os pais de Draco tinham viajado justamente para não precisar presenciar o filho com Gina. Quando a garota ficasse grávida, os pais dela naturalmente seriam obrigados a saber, mas os Malfoy não suportariam ter de fingir que aceitaram a notícia.

- Traduz pra mim o nome dessas comidas... não conheço quase nada aqui. – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Hum... Vamos pedir carne de dragão. É uma delícia.

Gina fez careta.

- Carne de dragão?!

- Sim. Com molho de abóbora. Nunca ouviu falar?

- Da carne de dragão sim, mas nunca tinha comido... O Carlinhos já me disse que era boa, mas sinceramente nunca tive vontade de experimentar... E molho de abóbora, Draco?

- Você está preste a descobrir uma maravilha da culinária bruxa. Pode confiar.

Gina ficou incerta, mas acreditou em Draco. Após fizerem os pedidos, Gina ficou pensativa e perguntou:

- Draco... Será que não podem nos descobrir aqui?

- Por quê, você tem conhecidos que freqüentam esse restaurante?

- Não... mas você deve ter...

- Sabe que não tenho... Meus pais deviam ter, mas acho que os conhecidos deles nem devem saber que eu sou o filho deles.

Draco não queria admitir, mas tinha conservado poucos amigos depois de Hogwarts. Quase nenhum, na verdade.

- Que bom. Sabe, eu estou gostando muito do nosso namoro. Eu estou tendo que mentir e tudo... mas está valendo a pena. Descobri em você o que nunca imaginava descobrir.

Draco pegou a mão de Gina em cima da mesa.

- Eu também, Virginia, eu também. Mas me conta, você precisou fazer o quê para sua mãe deixar você sair hoje?

- Não desconfiar, você quer dizer... Porque deixar ela deixa, só se preocupa. Bom, eu tive uma ajudinha do Harry.

- Como?! Você estava com o Potter?

- Ei, calma. Ele estava lá em casa com o Ron e a Mione...

Draco fechou a cara.

- Sei. Como assim ele aparece na sua casa e...

- Olha, se não fosse por ele eu não estaria aqui! Por Merlim, ele vai sempre lá em casa com o Ron e com a Mione visitar a mamãe. Sorte nossa que ele estava lá hoje. Ele está sabendo do nosso namoro, e me ajudou a convencer mamãe a me deixar sair.

- Era só o que faltava. O Potter ser o "guardião" do nosso segredo – ele cruzou os braços. – Ele me odeia, Virginia, e ele sabe que eu o odeio também. Não vai guardar segredo por muito tempo.

- Mas ele gosta de mim. Vai guardar o segredo não por você, mas porque eu pedi... Ora, vamos, ele vai se casar com Cho Chang! Não precisa ter ciúmes.

- Quem disse que eu tenho ciúmes?

- Ciúmes é uma prova de que você realmente gosta de mim. – ela sorriu.

"Não tenho ciúmes. Não tenho." – Draco pensava. Mas por quê a idéia de que Gina e Harry compartilhavam segredos o incomodava?

- Tudo bem, Virginia. Vamos esquecer o Potter, ok?

A conversa seguiu de maneira agradável, eles não discutiram mais. Gina percebeu que Draco dificilmente olhava em seus olhos, como se os evitasse. Por quê será que ele agia daquela forma? Ela procurou mentalmente uma resposta até o garçom chegar com os pedidos.

Gina comeu um pedaço da carne de dragão com molho de abóbora.

- Então? – perguntou Draco, enquanto também se servia.

- Hummm... Nossa... Isso é realmente bom. Tem um gosto diferente!

- Gostou, é?

- É uma delícia.

- Ótimo, descobrimos um gosto em comum. – ele deu um meio sorriso.

Mas eles eram mais parecidos do que pensavam.

Demoraram a terminar de comer, e pediram Tortas de Maçã para sobremesa, entre muitas outras sobremesas disponíveis no cardápio que Gina não conhecia. Draco também pediu Torta de Maçã porque disse que as outras sobremesas que havia experimentado eram horríveis. Gina riu e disse que ele deveria experimentar os bolos que sua mãe fazia.

- Claro Virginia, vai ser ótimo. Vou aparecer e dizer "Olá Sra. Weasley, como você sabe eu odeio os Weasley, mas não poderia deixar de vir experimentar os seus bolos."

- Ah, muito engraçado Draco... Ei, como assim odeia os Weasley?

- Ora, você não quer que eu finja que gosto da sua família, não é?

- Mas eu também sou uma Weasley, dã. – ela brincou.

- Você não conta. – ele sorriu ironicamente – Depois que terminarmos de comer vou te levar pra conhecer um lugar aqui em Hogsmeade.

- Lugar? Que lugar?

- Você verá.

Depois de terminarem, Gina estava ansiosa para saber onde Draco a levaria. Ele pagou a conta do restaurante e eles saíram do restaurante. A rua estava ainda mais deserta e escura e as únicas luzes eram as que saíam dos bares da cidade. Draco ia em direção ao clube DivertBrux.

- Vamos ao clube, Draco?

- Você vai ver.

- Assim você me mata de curiosidade.

- Escuta, Virginia. Acho que ainda tem gente no clube, deve estar tendo alguma reunião, como sempre... E esses idiotas me conhecem... Vamos ter que entrar um de cada vez, ok? Eu vou primeiro... Olhe o caminho que eu fizer e me siga de longe.

- Certo.

Gina ficou à porta do clube e Draco entrou. Passou à frente de uma roda de pessoas de conversavam animadas e virou ao caminho da esquerda, seguido por Gina que estava a alguns metros de distância dele quando um rapaz saiu do grupo de pessoas e foi até Gina.

- Weasley? Gina Weasley?

A face do rapaz iluminou-se. Era jovem, bonito e vestia roupas elegantes. Parecia simpático, mas Gina não o reconhecia.

- Sou eu. Você é...? – ela disse, olhando de esguelha para Draco, que parara escondido atrás de um grande vaso, metros à sua frente.

- Eddy Humptirf. Auror, trabalho com seu irmão. Prazer em conhecê-la. – ele pegou a mão de Gina e a beijou, enquanto Gina fazia uma careta que denunciava que tudo o que ela queria era sair dali. Mas Eddy parecia não ter percebido.

- Então Gina, o que faz aqui a essa hora?

- Eu... hum...

- Já sei. Também veio conhecer o novo campo de quadribol do Clube?

- É... exato. – Gina deu um sorriso amarelo. Eddy retribuiu com um sorriso exagerado.

- Inauguraram ontem. Está divino. Eu e meus amigos viemos dar uma olhada, como pode ver. Estamos indo jantar no Três Vassouras, se quiser vir conosco eu vou com você até o campo de Quadribol e depois vamos jant...

- Não, obrigada, já jantei. – disse Gina em voz apressada, e Eddy fez uma cara de desapontamento. – Deixa para a próxima.

- Que pena. Olha Gina – ele pegou a mão da garota, deixando-a ainda mais constrangida – Não sei se seu irmão já lhe disse, mas estou realmente interessado em você. É muito linda, sabia? Gostaria de ter uma chance de sair com você qualquer dia desses.

- Ah... certo. – foi tudo o que Gina conseguiu dizer.

Nesse instante, Draco Malfoy apareceu andando naturalmente até eles. Gina conseguiu ver uma ele fazer uma cara carrancuda ao olhar para Eddy e depois fingir um sorriso e dizer:

- Boa noite. – ele disse, em sua voz arrastada. Gina temeu que ele estragasse o segredo.

- Malfoy? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Eddy.

- Não lhe interessa, Humptirf. – disse Draco com um olhar de puro desprezo.

A inimizade dos dois era visível. "Claro, Eddy é um auror. E Draco não costuma ter amizade com ninguém, ainda mais com aurores..." – pensou Gina.

O rosto de Eddy se contraiu em ódio. Já não possuía mais a expressão simpática.

- Não gosto do seu jeito, _Malfoy._

- Que pena. Não imagina o _tanto_ que isso me deixa desapontado. – ele desdenhou.

Gina aproveitou o momento para se livrar de Eddy.

- Bom... eu vou indo, então. A gente se vê.

- Espera, Gina. Me promete que vamos nos ver de novo.

- Ah... eu... – ela viu Draco cruzar o braços. – Ta. Até mais.

Ela foi na direção em que Draco havia ido. Esperou alguns minutos e Draco reapareceu com uma cara zangada.

- Esse Humptirf é um idiota, Virginia. Você o conhece?

- Não. Ele trabalha com o meu irmão e inventou que quer me conhecer melhor. Você quase revelou nosso segredo, Draco...

- Eu tive que me segurar para não revelar mesmo. Mas se eu te deixasse lá, aquele cara te agarraria à força. Eu vi o jeito que ele te olhava.

- É impressão minha ou _alguém_ aqui está com ciúmes? – ela sorriu levemente.

- Não sou ciumento Virginia, já lhe disse... Agora vem, vamos fazer esse caminho. Se formos por ali vamos encontrar os jogadores de quadribol saindo do campo, então vamos por aqui. Não sei porque esses idiotas escolhem justamente à noite para uma partida... É horrível de se achar o pomo... – ele dizia, enquanto olhava em volta para ter certeza de que ninguém os veria.

- Estamos pertos. Tape os olhos, Virginia. – ele parecia animado.

- Peraí Draco, esse caminho dá no lago...

- Confie em m...

Nesse momento, um grupo de jogadores de quadribol vinha correndo alegre na direção deles. Draco empurrou Gina para fora do caminho, e eles foram correndo em meio às muitas árvores. Eles corriam rápido pelo mato e de repente... _Splash_.. Caíram dentro de uma enorme piscina do clube.

- Vir..ginia... _cof, cof_... você está bem?  
- Estou, Draco...

E de repente, ela começou a rir. Levou a mão à testa, olhou a piscina em volta e riu ainda mais. Draco franziu a testa.

- Do que está rindo?

- Olha pra gente. Parecemos duas crianças. Nós caímos na piscina, Draco.

- É, caímos. – ele parecia surpreso com as risadas dela. – Sorte a nossa que não tem ninguém aqui. Mas isso não é motivo para rir...

- É engraçado. – ela ainda sorria.

- Vamos dar o fora daqui...

- Não... – ela o segurou. – Espera. A água está tão boa...

- Você está louca, Virginia? Sabe que horas são?

Ela se aproximou dele e sussurrou:

- A hora ideal para você ficar relaxado e curtir o momento.

Então ela o beijou. Toda a agitação de Draco sumiu e ele se rendeu ao momento. Mais uma vez ela o surpreendia... Mais uma vez...

- Isso não faz o menor sentido... E é errado, Virginia. – ele disse, abafando um riso.

- Se fosse certo, não teria graça. Aprendi com Fred e Jorge.

- Ah, não fale da sua família.

- Não seja bobo. E desde quando você também liga para o que é certo e o que é errado? – ela disse calmamente.

- É verdade. Mas sabe, nunca tinha experimentado dar um mergulho na piscina às... – ele olhou para o relógio – dez e meia da noite, sem roupas de banho e ainda escondido.

- Tudo tem a primeira vez.

Eles se beijaram ainda com mais intensidade, e já não importava que horas eram, onde estavam... A única coisa importante é que eles estavam juntos. E daí se alguém os pegasse? Contanto que não o separassem, tudo estaria bem.

- Eu ainda tenho que te mostrar o que prometi... – ele disse entre os beijos.

- É verdade. – ela deu um grande sorriso, seus olhos brilharam. Os cabelos ruivos dela estavam molhados, a maquiagem dela um pouco borrada... mas para Draco ela continuava linda.

Eles saíram da piscina e murmuraram um feitiço para se secarem. Draco a levou até onde estavam antes de avistar os jogadores de quadribol e tapou os olhos dela com as mãos. Andaram um pouco, e chegando no lugar desejado ele tirou as mãos dos olhos de Gina.

- O que... Minha nossa...

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, o queixo de Gina caiu. Ela esfregou os olhos para ter certeza de que não era uma miragem. Não era.

Estavam à beira do lago. Duas grandes árvores enfeitavam a vista e entre elas havia um arco, do qual caíam pequenas estrelas que se dissolviam no ar antes de alcançar o chão. Muitas fadas dormentes tinham sido encantadas e brilhavam enquanto voavam sobre o lago, iluminando-o. Algumas iluminavam a beira, sentadas em cima do arco. Em volta das árvores havia muitas rosas brancas, centenas delas... E havia música. Uma fada – maior do que as outras – estavam sentada no topo do arco. Não era apenas uma fada dormente, era diferente. Ela alisava seus cabelos e cantava uma canção calma que ecoava pelo lugar.

Gina andou em passos lentos pelo lugar, analisando cada detalhe... Ela estava encantada.

- Draco... como...

- Mágica, Virginia. – ele sorriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Você gostou?

- Amei! – ela correu para um abraço.

- Que bom... porque demorei um tempinho até "domesticar" essas fadas...

- Aquela ali – ela apontou para a fada que cantava. – Não é uma simples fada dormente, né?

- Não. É uma Fada Cintilante. As Fadas Cintilantes são raras... Mas as canções delas nos faz sentir mais...

- Apaixonados. – ela sorriu.

Eles se sentaram à beira do lago, encostados em uma árvore. Ficaram observando as fadas dormentes sobrevoarem a superfície e ouvindo a maravilhosa canção da Fada Cintilante.

- E pensar que duas semanas atrás eu te odiava. – ela sussurrou.

- Prefere agora?

- Um milhão de vezes. Você me conquistou.

Ele sorriu, mas ela não viu.

- Que bom, Virginia...

Ela olhou para ele. Ele continuou olhando para o lago.

- Por quê você não olha nos meus olhos?

- Ahn?

- Você... dificilmente fala olhando nos meus olhos... Percebi isso hoje... Parece que evita, sei lá.

- Bobagem. – ele olhou fundo nos olhos castanhos dela.

- Olha, Draco. – ela segurou o rosto dele delicadamente. – Seus olhos estão azuis.

- E qual cor meus olhos são?

- Cinzas. Um cinza frio, se me permite dizer... – ela disse carinhosamente.

- E agora estão num azul-quente? – ele brincou.

- Pior que estão. Parece que você está mais... mais..._ feliz_. Nem parece que é você.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Que papo estranho. – ele voltou a olhar para o lago. Ela também. Ficaram uns segundos em silêncio até que ela abafou um riso.

- Que foi? – ele sussurrou.

- Nada... Eu só tava lembrando daquela noite do baile no DivertBrux. Eu falei mal de você para você mesmo.

- É verdade... – ele deu um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes. – Foi engraçado. Você estava linda aquela noite, com aquela máscara. Ela cobria as suas sardas...

- O que há de errado com minhas sardas?

- Elas me lembram seus irmãos. – ele sorriu de canto.

Ela riu.

- Você acha que a gente tem chances de ser feliz?

- Você não está feliz?

- Claro que estou... Quero dizer, sermos felizes juntos sem precisar esconder.

- Hum... Impressão minha ou você quer dizer casamento?

Ela corou.

- Ah... é... não que eu esteja te pedindo, mas se um dia nós resolvermos nos casar. Foi uma coisa que passou pela minha cabeça.

- Sinceramente... eu não sei, Virginia. Não faço a mínima idéia do que aconteceria.

- Meu pai não acreditaria, minha mãe me proibiria de sair de casa, Rony juraria que te mataria, Fred e Jorge explodiriam sua casa... Seu pai te deserdaria.

Draco riu.

- Como você sabe que meu pai me deserdaria?

- Seu pai nos odeia. – ela deu de ombros. - Acho que o pior pesadelo dele é ver o filho metido com alguém como eu.

Em partes ela tinha razão. Draco estremecia só em pensar no que seu pai faria se um dia os dois resolvessem simplesmente se casar. E ficou triste em pensar.

- Mas sua família também me odeia. Como você disse, iriam querer minha morte...

- Mas você acha que um dia teremos que enfrentar isso?

"Não" – ele pensou. Estaria com ela só até o plano acabar... Ou então...

- Quem sabe.

Ela sorriu, e olhou nos olhos deles. Ele não o desviou.

- Eu gosto tanto de você. Mais do que eu queria, mais do que deveria...

E o beijou. Draco achou que era melhor esquecer um pouco do plano. Estava preocupado e não podia demonstrar... Era tão bom estar com ela...

- Eu também, Virginia... Mais do que deveria...

Ela pousou a cabeça nos ombros de Draco e fechou os olhos. Tentou aspirar para si toda aquela paz do lugar, o som que a fada emitia... E acabou dormindo. Talvez até sonharia.


	12. Sentimentos involuntários

CAPÍTULO 12: "Sentimentos involuntários"

**CAPÍTULO 12: "Sentimentos involuntários"**

Estava tudo muito escuro. Draco não conseguia ver nada, além de algumas luzes que se acendiam e apagavam muito rápido... Nesses instantes de pequena claridade ele conseguiu distinguir que estava em Hogsmeade. Ele procurava desesperadamente por Gina... Tinha que encontrá-la... Precisava encontrá-la urgentemente...

Então ele a viu. Ela saiu de trás de uma árvore e disse:

- Aqui, Draco...

E saiu correndo. Draco foi atrás dela, mas a garota voltou a sumir. Não tardou a aparecer de novo e repetiu:

- Aqui...

Draco a seguiu, correndo rapidamente para não perdê-la de vista. Ele podia sentir o coração batendo muito rápido, e sentia imedo/i. Muito medo.

Uma Fada Cintilante de cabelos negros e sedosos apareceu voando... ela cantava uma música muito calma e relaxante. Draco passou de correr e ficou observando a fada. Estava quase hipnotizado, mas queria ver Gina... Precisava ir atrás dela, não podia ficar ali parado... Mas suas pernas não o obedeciam...

Foi quando a fada começou a se transformar. Draco soltou um grito de horror quando ela se transformou em Voldemort. Os olhos vermelhos penetrantes chegaram muito perto de Draco, que sentia o coração bater ainda mais rápido e respirava ofegante.

- Muito bem, Malfoy... Muito bem... – disse Voldemort, com uma voz fria e cruel.

Ele se afastou de Draco, e de repente ergueu a varinha, apontando-a para um lado. Então, Draco viu Gina aparecer nesse mesmo lado, chorando... totalmente desesperada...

- Ele vai me matar, Draco... ele vai me matar... – ela dizia, chorosa.

- Cale a boca! – gritou Voldemort.

"Não" – pensou Draco. "Não a mate... Gina não pode morrer... Não mate Gina... Não quero que Gina morra...".

Então ele correu até Gina, mas na metade do caminho foi agarrado por comensais da morte. Um dos comensais era Lúcio.

- Pai, não deixa o Lorde matar Gina... – ele disse.

- E por que não, Draco?

- Ela não pode morrer...

- Não é mais preciso o sangue do bebê. Gina deverá morrer.

- Não... Não quero que ela morra... – disse Draco, desesperado.

- Me ajuda, Draco... – gritou Gina.

- Avada Kedavra! – Voldemort gritou. Draco deu outro grito de horror. Se livrou dos comensais da morte e foi até ela.

- Gina? Gina! – Draco foi até ela.

Estranhamente Voldemort e os outros comensais sumiram. Estavam só os dois agora, em uma rua completamente deserta e escura...

Estranhamente, Gina ainda estava viva. Ela estava deitada em um chão sujo... estava chorando...

Draco a abraçou, cada parte do corpo dele estava tremendo.

- Eu gosto tanto de você. Mais do que eu queria, mais do que deveria... – ela dizia. – Mais do que eu deveria... Eu gosto tanto de você... Mas eu preciso ir...

- Eu também! Eu gosto muito de você! Não vai... – ele suplicou.

Então ela fechou os olhos, morta. Mas as vozes dela dizendo "Eu gosto tanto de você. Mais do que eu queria, mais do que deveria..." continuavam na mente de Draco. Ele olhou para Gina morta e sentiu lágrimas nos olhos... Ela não podia ter morrido...

- Draco? Ei, Draco!

Então ele abriu os olhos. Uma claridade fez seus olhos claros arderem, mas ele conseguiu distinguir os olhos castanhos em sua frente.

- Graças a Merlin! – dizia Gina, que segurava a cabeça loura de Draco no colo. – Estou te chamando a um tempão... Sinceramente, estava preocupada...

Fora um sonho. Ou melhor, um pesadelo. Um terrível pesadelo.

Draco ainda respirava ofegante, e estava assustado. Seu coração ainda batia muito fortemente. Quando viu que era Gina quem estava ali com ele, ele sentiu alívio. Um enorme alívio... e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi abraçá-la.

- Virginia...

Quando se separaram, Gina estava com a testa franzida.

- Que foi, Draco? Você estava tão agitado... Olha, já amanheceu.

A manhã nunca fora tão linda para Draco. O alívio de saber que tudo fora um pesadelo o acalmou intensamente. Ele olhou para o horizonte, onde o sol nascia ainda fraco. Depois, sorrindo, olhou para Gina, que estava ao seu lado... uma estranha paz se apossou de seu corpo.

- Eu tive um pesadelo.

- Percebi – ela disse sorrindo. – Quando acordei você estava respirando ofegante e sussurrando "Não". Com o que você sonhou, afinal?

- Ah... não sei bem o que era, na verdade. Eu estava andando no escuro, só. – ele mentiu.

Gina levantou as sobrancelhas, confusa.

- Bom – ela disse – Eu sonhei também. Mas foi um sonho bom...

- Ah é? E como foi?

- Foi com você.

Eles sorriram.

- O que eu fazia?

- Hum... além de me beijar, você dançava. Nós dançávamos juntos num baile... Acho que era um baile. – ela disse, incerta.

- Interessante. Gostaria de transformar o sonho em realidade? Pelo menos a primeira parte posso realizar agora... – ele brincou.

Ela riu e eles se beijaram. A paz que invadia Draco aumentou... ele não queria largá-la nunca mais. O sonho fora muito real, e isso o deixou assustado. "Mas por que, afinal, se importara tanto com Gina?" – ele pensou. Tentou por tudo o que era mais sagrado afastar a idéia de que estava começando a gostar dela. Então ficou desesperado... Não podia gostar dela, não podia... Teria que arrumar alguma solução para isso. Chegara até a chorar por ela no sonho, e isso não era bom. "Mas um dia ela terá que saber que foi um plano...". Ele entristeceu. Toda a paz e felicidade que estava dentro de si de repente sumiram. E ele se sentiu vazio. Completamente vazio.

- Merlin! – ela disse, se separando de Draco. – Eu preciso voltar! O que minha mãe vai dizer se souber que passei a noite fora? Ah, céus!

Draco riu.

- Mas nós não fizemos nada demais...

- Eu sei. Mas minha mãe não sabe. Pior que não vou poder nem explicar, porque não posso contar que é você. – ela se levantou e arrumou a roupa. Draco se levantou também.

- Não vai embora...

- Desculpa. Preciso ir. Talvez eu até consiga pegar minha vassoura e voar até a janela do meu quarto para fingir que dormi em casa antes que ela dê conta que não... Até mais, Draco. – ela disse, depois beijou Draco intensamente. Draco parecia não querer deixá-la ir, mas se conformou.

- Tchau, Virginia.

Ela desaparatou e ele ficou ali, parado, perdido em seus pensamentos.

Por quê, afinal, tinha se importado tanto com ela em seu sonho? Será que ele agiria igualmente se aquilo acontecesse de verdade?

"Isso não é bom" – pensou. "Preciso fazer alguma coisa... Não posso nem _sonhar_ em _gostar_ da Weasley, não posso...".

E desaparatou. Em segundos estava na Mansão Malfoy novamente. Sentou-se em uma poltrona e começou a lembrar de Gina. Lembrou da noite anterior e sorriu ao lembrar de cair na piscina.

De repente, a lareira se encheu de chamas verdes e ali apareceu Lucio Malfoy.

- Olá, Draco.

- Pai? O quê faz aqui?

- Vim rápido, só para perguntar como vai o plano. Mas vendo você sorrindo assim, suponho que esteja indo bem.

- É... estou indo bem.

Não era toda a verdade, mas também não era mentira. Ele estava indo bem com o plano... Mas por que se sentia mal sempre que lembrava do plano? Draco se condenou mentalmente por isso.

- Certo. Qualquer coisa, a lareira da mansão na Bulgária está ligadas na rede de Flu. Sua mãe estava preocupada, então disse que aproveitaria para perguntar como você está.

- Estou bem.

- Certo. Até mais, então.

Lucio desapareceu nas chamas. Quase no mesmo instante, uma coruja cinza entrou pela janela e deixou cair um pedaço de pergaminho para Draco. Imediatamente, ele o abriu.

"_Draco,_

_Tudo bem com você, meu lindo?_

_Estou com saudades. Depois daquela nossa última noite você nunca mais me mandou nenhuma coruja... Sinto sua falta... _

_Queria saber se você quer sair comigo hoje. Não tenho absolutamente nada pra fazer. _

_Espero sua resposta._

_Beijos (daqueles que você mais gosta...)_

_Pansy Parkinson._

Draco bufou, amassou o pergaminho e jogou no lixo, sem dar muita importância. Mas então ele pensou... ali estava a solução... era isso. Usaria Pansy para tirar Gina da cabeça. "Perfeito..." – pensou.

Então, pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever.

Eram 6 horas da tarde quando um elfo doméstico apareceu para Draco, que estava em seu quarto, perdido em pensamentos.

- Senhor Malfoy... senhor Malfoy... a Srta. Parkinson, ela está aí.

- Mande-a entrar. – disse sem emoção.

Pansy entrou no quarto de Draco, eufórica. Exibia um sorriso de orelha a orelha e quando viu Draco, correu para abraçá-lo.

- Draco, Draquinho... Estava com saudades...

- Oi, Parkinson.

- Já te disse para me chamar pelo meu nome... – ela beijava a orelha de Draco e acariciava os loiros cabelos.

- Já te disse para não me chamar de "Draquinho".

Pansy parou de beijar Draco, mas ainda o envolvia com os braços.

- Que mau humor é esse? Está certo que você nunca foi o mais bem humorado, mas costumava ser mais gentil...

Draco bufou. Forçou um sorriso sarcástico e disse:

- Esqueça. – em seguida a beijou.

O desapontamento de Draco não poderia ter sido maior. Os beijos eram comuns demais... eram incompletos. Faltava alguma coisa que ele não sabia o que era. Por quê os beijos de Pansy já não o satisfaziam mais? Isso era mau...

- Draco – ela disse entre beijos – Por que não vamos a algum lugar?

- Não! – ele disse. – Aqui é melhor.

- Geralmente você me leva para jantar, sei lá... Não que eu não gostado do convite, claro... Estar com você sempre é ótimo.

"Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo" – ele pensou. Era realmente verdade... Não estava nem um pouco feliz em ter que agüentar Pansy nas próximas horas. Pensou no que realmente gostaria de fazer... e uma certa ruiva apareceu na sua mente... Draco se condenou de novo.

- Vamos jantar aqui. Mandarei os elfos prepararem algo especial, ok?

- Claro... – ela voltou a beijá-lo.

Os beijos de Pansy eram completamente diferentes dos de Gina. Pansy era mais uma garota que gostava do corpo de Draco. Uma a mais a satisfazer os desejos dele sempre que ele precisava. Draco sempre a achara bonita, esse era o motivo por ela ser a primeira na lista dele quando ele se sentia só. Por que então, de repente, Pansy parecia tão sem-sal?

- Espera. – ele interrompeu os beijos. – Que cor está meus olhos?

Pansy o olhou com uma interrogação no rosto.

- Como?!

- Apenas fale.

- Ora essa – ela disse sem importância – Estão cinzas, como sempre foram. Tão _sexy_... Mas confesso que prefiro outras partes do seu corpo. – ela deu risinho ao completar a frase.

Draco não riu. Simplesmente tentou esquecer do mundo e se entregar a Pansy, e tentar tirar o máximo de prazer que pudesse.

E apesar de aqueles beijos não serem nada mais do que simples beijos e os amassos nada mais do que um simples passa-tempo, Draco continuou com Pansy, e passou a noite com ela. A única coisa que fazia Draco se animar era saber que no dia seguinte veria Gina... "Por quê? Por que a Weasley?". Chegou à conclusão que gostava da companhia dela. Era simpática, afinal de contas... Não era como os irmãos... Era mais interessante do que qualquer outra garota que havia conhecido. Mas quais eram os segredos de os beijos dela serem tão melhores? Então, o plano não seria nenhum sacrifício... Ah, o plano. Como ele não tinha nem imaginado se preocupar com a reação de Gina quando ela descobrisse que seria tudo um plano? Claro, ele não tinha como saber que começaria a se preocupar com Gina. Draco precisava urgentemente se livrar desses sentimentos... mas falhara miseravelmente com Pansy.


	13. Bonzinho malvado

CAPÍTULO 13: "Bonzinho simpático; malvado arrogante"

**CAPÍTULO 13: "Bonzinho; malvado..."**

Segunda-feira. Draco acordou com Pansy ao seu lado. Não acordou a garota porque não queria perder tempo com ela. Queria ir trabalhar logo... na verdade, ele queria ver um certo alguém no trabalho. Seria possível que um dia era o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir saudades?  
De qualquer jeito, ele só pensava em matar a vontade de beijar, abraçar Gina... "Será bom para o plano..." – ele pensou. Tentava desesperadamente se convencer do que seria bom para o plano, porque ele realmente sentia falta de Gina Weasley.

Draco aparatou no Ministério, e para sua grande surpresa Gina já estava lá quando ele abriu a porta. Imediatamente, ele correu até ela e a beijou, sem dizer nada. Aquele beijos sim eram os que faziam Draco ter devaneios... Draco não conseguiu imaginar como pode procurar por eles em outra boca. Eram diferente de tudo o que tinha experimentado...

- Ei – disse ela, quando finalmente conseguiu se separar de Draco. – Bom dia pra você também. – ela sorriu.  
Draco involuntariamente também sorriu.  
- Estava com saudades...  
- Eu também. Adivinha só, consegui chegar em casa ontem antes da minha mãe acordar... Ela nem suspeitou que não dormi em casa. – disse animadamente. – Mas e você, o que fez ontem?  
"Droga, ela tinha que me perguntar?" – pensou Draco. Ele nem queria lembrar que passara o resto do dia com Pansy, e tremeu ao pensar que Gina pudesse descobrir.  
- Eu... nada. Absolutamente nada, Virgi... – ele não terminou de falar.

_Toc toc toc_

Draco largou Gina e limpou os lábios para não deixar qualquer marca de batom denunciar que estava com Gina. Esta se sentou imediatamente e se apoiou na escrivaninha.

- Entre. – disse Draco, que também já se encontrava sentado.

Para Draco, a visita não podia ser pior.  
Entraram na sala Rony, Harry e Eddy Humptirf. Gina parecia surpresa, mas abriu um sorriso. Draco fez uma cara carrancuda que denunciava sua inimizade com os três visitantes.

- Oi Gina! – disse Ron, que ignorava propositalmente a presença de Draco Malfoy.  
- Bom dia, Gina. – disse um Eddy simpático.  
- Olá. – disse Harry calmamente.  
- Oi... o quê vocês fazem aqui? – perguntou Gina, olhando de esguelha para Malfoy, que parecia ter sido atingido por uma pedra e procurava o culpado.  
- Viemos fazer uma visita. – disse Rony. – Lembra que te falei do Eddy? Então... – ele apontou para Eddy, que estava atrás de Rony.

Gina olhou melhor para Eddy. Estava escuro quando o vira em Hogsmeade. Mas vendo-o assim... era realmente muito bonito. Era alto, tinha cabelos castanhos cacheados e brilhosos que caíam sobre os olhos castanhos meio esverdeados. Realmente tinha a aparência de auror: seu físico era de fazer inveja, mesmo que coberto com as pesadas roupas do cargo. Era aparentemente forte, e sorria mostrando dentes muito brancos. Gina estaria muito feliz se seus sentimentos não estivessem voltados para um certo louro que no momento parecia muito zangado com os olhos de Gina percorrendo Eddy...

- Escutem aqui – a voz de Draco surgiu e todos viraram as cabeças para ele. – Não sei se vocês já perceberam, mas isso é um escritório de trabalho e não o Três Vassouras. Podem ir dando o fora!  
- Então por quê você não fica quieto e trabalha? – ralhou Rony, que parecia já estar preparado para qualquer insulto de Malfoy.  
- Suas presenças desagradáveis atrapalham minha concentração, Weasley.  
- Estou vendo a sua concentração em fazer nada, _Malfoy_. Não viemos te visitar, viemos por Gina e não estou vendo ela ocupada com nada. Então fica quieto no que não te diz respeito. – disse Eddy. Draco fechou o punho.  
- Olha quem fala em não fazer nada, Humptirf. Você deve ter muitas coisas importantes para fazer, deve ter sido um sacrifício conseguir um tempinho para vir cortejar a irmã do colega de trabalho, não é?  
- Cala a boca, Malfoy, seu... – Rony deu um passo à frente, mas parou quando Eddy o segurou, fazendo sinal para manter calma.  
- Na verdade – disse Eddy, se aproximando da mesa de Draco e olhando-o nos olhos. – Não temos tido muito trabalho a fazer mesmo, desde que a maioria dos seus amiguinhos ex-comensais foi recolhida para Azkaban. Mas te digo, só darei por satisfeito quando capturar o resto e conseguir provar que também merecem uma vaga atrás das grades. E isso inclui _seu pai_.  
Draco se levantou calmamente, o ódio estampado nos olhos. Deu um sorriso irônico e disse:  
- Pois vá. O dia em que você tiver sucesso na sua missão eu me tornarei o Tarado da Machadinha. – ele riu da própria piada. Isso pareceu irritar ainda mais Eddy.  
- Não sei por quê Fudge te deixou trabalhar aqui, Malfoy, mas já vou avisando: abaixe sua bola se não quiser...  
- Se eu não quiser o quê? Vai me lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável? Ops! – Ele fez uma encenação exagerada de surpresa. -Você é o auror bonzinho, não pode! Que tal o feitiço das pernas-presas?  
Eddy levou as mãos à varinha.  
- Sabe que não é má idéi...  
- Não! – a voz de Gina surgiu. – Parem com isso.  
- É – disse Harry, fazendo Eddy guardar a varinha. – Não vale a pena.  
- Vamos, Humptirf. – disse Malfoy, a varinha nas mãos. – Não quer _brincar_ de caça aos vilões?  
- Parem! – repetiu Gina, que agora tinha se levantado e ido até Eddy, mas olhava para Malfoy. Seus olhos revelavam que ela não estava gostando nada daquilo tudo. Draco olhou para Gina, depois para Eddy. Deu um sorriso desdenhoso e guardou a varinha, voltando a se sentar confortavelmente.  
Eddy se virou para Gina. Em uma fração de segundo, todo o ódio sumiu de seu rosto e ele aparentava ser a pessoa mais simpática do mundo.  
- Me desculpa, Gina. Não queria que nosso segundo encontro acontecesse desse jeito. – ele disse.  
Gina voltou a se sentar na cadeira de sua escrivaninha.  
- Tudo bem. O quê vocês querem comigo?  
- Hum... bem... Vim te apresentar o Eddy, mas não sabia que esse seria o segundo encontro de vocês. – disse Rony.  
- Ah, nós nos vimos em Hogsmeade. Esqueci de te contar, desculpe. – disse Eddy.  
- Em Hogsmeade? Quando?  
- No fim de semana.  
Rony pareceu muito interessado. Ele sabia que Gina tinha saído com alguém no fim de semana.  
- E com quem ela estava?  
- Ora essa! – disse Gina, zangada. – Rony, para de se meter na minha vida!  
- Na verdade, não me lembro de tê-la vista acompanhada, Rony... – disse Eddy, sem graça.  
- Mas ela disse...  
- Eu estava acompanhada! Só que ele não me viu com o... ah, acredite se quiser.  
Gina viu Draco segurar um sorriso.  
- Me desculpe, Gina. Realmente, Rony, só a vi por um instante. Até ia conversar, mas... – ele pareceu pensativo. – Ah. _Ele_ apareceu.  
Todos olharam para Draco quando Eddy indicou-o com a cabeça.  
- Mas o que você estava fazendo lá, Eddy? E ele?  
- Weasley, quer parar de fingir que não estou aqui? Isso é patético. – disse Draco.  
Eddy ignorou Draco, mas Rony lhe lançou um olhar de ódio.  
- Eu e meus amigos fomos conhecer o novo campo de quadribol depois da reunião que teve. Já ele, eu não sei. E se quer saber, não faço a mínima questão de descobrir...  
- Pois eu faço questão de contar. – começou Draco. – Eu estava de passagem e vi você conversando com seus outros amiguinhos aurores, então resolvi te encher o saco. – ele deu um sorriso irônico, estava se divertindo.  
- E depois entrou no clube. – Eddy o olhou. - Por acaso está planejando algo, Malfoy?  
- Oh me desculpe, não sabia que era proibido usar o clube à noite.  
- Você nunca vai lá, e eu sei disso porque estou quase sempre por lá.  
- Ah, claro. É porque agora estou planejando dominar o mundo e juntar todas as forças das trevas para acabar com pessoas super legais como você... E já vou lhe avisando que meu plano é infalível, nem o super Potter vai me deter... – Draco estava animado em discutir. Era uma das coisas que fazia melhor.  
Harry lançou um olhar de desprezo para Draco.  
- Melhor segurar essa sua vontade de me insultar, Malfoy. Você sabe o por quê. – ele disse e logo em seguida olhou de esguelha para Gina.  
O efeito foi imediato e Draco perdeu as palavras. Pareceu furioso.  
- Como assim, Harry? – perguntou Rony, curioso.  
- Você está sabendo de alguma coisa? – Eddy também parecia interessado.  
- Nada demais. É só uma... besteira.  
Gina mordeu o lábio. Sabia que Harry não revelaria o segredo, mas agora Eddy e Rony sabiam que Draco _tinha_ um segredo, e se conhecia bem Rony, sabia que ele continuaria interessado em descobrir.  
- Fala, Harry!  
- É Harry... se é besteira o que custa em contar? Você nunca me escondeu nada...  
Gina precisava mudar de assunto e não conseguiu pensar muito no que dizer, então falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.  
- Eddy, você não queria me convidar pra sair?  
Todos olharam para ela, inclusive Draco que arregalou os olhos claros. "Droga... não era pra eu dizer isso..." – ela pensou, corando.  
- Claro, Gina... – disse Eddy, agora parecendo ainda mais simpático. – Eu queria te conhecer melhor mesmo. Hoje depois do trabalho eu irei jantar em Hogsmeade, quer me acompanhar? Não demoraremos, é só para bater um papo.  
- Ah... hoje. – gaguejou Gina.  
- Vai, Gina! Você não sai no meio da semana que eu sei... – disse Rony animadamente.  
- É. – disse Gina tentando esconder o desânimo e se sentindo derrotada. Não tinha jeito. – Ta, eu vou.  
- Ela não pode ir! – disse Draco, em voz alta. Olhares interrogatórios se viraram para ele. – Ela... hum... vai chegar atrasada amanhã se for dormir tarde. É meu dever fiscalizá-la sendo nova por aqui...  
- Faz-me rir, Malfoy! Não é um idiota como você que vai impedi-la. E ela não entrou ontem no Ministério. Além do mais nem iremos ficar até tarde... – disse Eddy.  
Draco fez uma cara de ódio e olhou para Gina, que estava com uma expressão profunda de lamento.  
- Tudo bem então. Acho melhor irmos indo.  
- Concordo, Rony. – disse Harry. – Vamos voltar ao trabalho.  
- Certo. Até mais tarde, Gina. – Eddy deu um sorriso simpático e Gina retribuiu com um sorriso amarelo. Quando os três saíram, Gina bufou e Draco, como esperado, começou a falar.  
- Por quê fez isso, Virginia?!  
- Eu não sei... foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça quando o Harry estava sendo pressionado a contar...  
- Que contasse! – ele cruzou os braços, indignado. – Agora vamos arrumar uma boa desculpa para você não sair com esse otário.  
- Acho que não dá, Draco. Vou ter que ir. – disse Gina desanimada.  
- Como é?!  
- Meu irmão sabe que eu não saio no meio da semana, ainda mais depois do trabalho.  
- Fala que você está doente, sei lá...  
- Doente. - Gina bufou desdenhosamente. – Mamãe me colocaria de cama pro resto da semana. Capaz até de me mandar pro St Mungus.  
Draco franziu a testa.  
- Que exagero!  
- Você não conhece a Sra. Weasley. – ela sorriu levemente.  
Draco pareceu pensar. Talvez estivesse tentando imaginar como a mãe de Gina seria... talvez a estivesse comparando com a sua. Narcisa era uma boa mãe, afinal. Ela naturalmente se preocupava com Draco... mas como seria ser a única filha mulher e ainda por cima caçula, com 6 irmãos?  
Quando acordou de seu devaneio, lembrou do encontro de Gina com Eddy.  
- Mas você não pode sair com Eddy.  
- Não vai acontecer nada demais. Ele parece simpático demais para tentar algo logo assim...  
- Não suporto gente super-legal. – Draco bufou.  
Gina riu.  
- Eu sei que não. Acho que eu também não... Mas vou ter que ir, Draco. Infelizmente.  
- Não vá...  
- Vai ser rápido.  
- Mas ele...  
- Não vai acontecer nada.  
Draco contraiu os lábios. Sabia que ela teria que ir, mas a idéia de que Gina jantaria à companhia de Eddy o atormentou.

Gina sabia que o mal-humor de Draco que se estendeu pelo resto do dia era por causa do encontro, mas não tocou mais no assunto. Trabalhou em silêncio e de vez em quando ela sentia o olhar de Draco, como se ele procurasse palavras para dizer e não encontrasse.  
Por outro lado, Draco tentava se convencer de que não estava com ciúmes. Soaria ridículo, e além do mais, ciúmes era definitivamente uma prova de afeto. Aquilo estava afetando Draco mais do que deveria, ele não conseguia mais nem lembrar do nome de Eddy Humptirf sem fechar o punho. Gina era _dele_, oras. E de mais ninguém.

Quando o horário de trabalho finalmente chegava ao fim, Draco encarou Gina. Ela levantou os olhos e viu Draco vindo até ela. Achou que ele ia começar a tentar convencê-la a não ir, prometer que não faria nada... mas não. Ele só a beijou. Um dos beijos que faziam Gina esquecer das pessoas, que a ocultavam do mundo e que teria poder até de fazê-la mandar Eddy Humptirf caçar Explosivins e deixá-la em paz. Mas ela precisava manter o disfarce...

- Draco... – ela sussurrou.  
- Não esquece disso quando estiver com ele.  
- Eu já disse que não vai acontecer nada. Você não confia em mim?  
- Eu não confio _nele_. Ele pode ser bonzinho, simpático, auror, mas...  
- Mas eu prefiro muito mais o meu malvado arrogante e desdenhoso. – ela zombou.

_Toc toc toc_

Se o olhar pudesse lançar feitiços, Draco teria derrubado a porta só em olhá-la, tamanho era o ódio que ele expressava em sua face.

- Entra... – disse Gina, se separando de Draco que voltava à sua escrivaninha.  
A porta se abriu e revelou um Eddy Humptirf muito bem-humorado.  
- Oi Gina! Então, vamos?  
- Claro. – ela respondeu sem muita importância, guardando suas coisas.  
- Você gosta do Jack's Café? Tem uma comida ótima. Sempre vou lá no meio da semana quando não quero demorar muito.  
- Ah... nunca fui.  
- Você vai gostar. Vai ser maravilhoso.  
Gina viu Draco enfiando a mão no bolso. Já ia sacar a varinha quando ela lhe lançou um olhar severo e ele desistiu de pegá-la, espumando de raiva.  
- Espero sinceramente que não se atrase, Weasley. Caso contrário pode perder seu emprego. – Draco parecia ameaçar mais Eddy do que Gina, porque olhava pra o auror enquanto depositava raiva em suas palavras.  
- Eu adoraria ficar e discutir, mas vou jantar com Gina. Boa noite, Malfoy. – disse Eddy. – Vamos, Gina. – ele saiu pela porta, acompanhado pela ruiva que antes de sair lançou um rápido olhar para Malfoy que resumiu três palavras: "Não se preocupe".

O Jack's Café era um restaurante confortável, ideal para longos papos e ao mesmo tempo ideal para quem quisesse tomar apenas um rápido café. O calor de uma grande lareira aquecia o lugar, enquanto grandes janelas deixavam entrar ventos gelados. Era mais um lugar rústico e não tinha nada de romântico, embora vários casais estivessem sentados ali.  
Gina não estava animada com o encontro, mas fingia que sim. Semanas atrás ela estava infeliz tentando esquecer Harry, e agora que estava envolvida com Draco, Eddy aparecia. Parecia brincadeira.

- Vem, Gina, vamos nos sentar aqui. – disse Eddy, conduzindo-a para uma confortável mesa de madeira com cadeiras almofadadas cheirando à couro. Ela se sentou. Por uns segundos, ficou analisando a cabeça de dragão que enfeitava a parede, parecendo muito interessada.  
- Ei – Eddy a acordou de seus pensamentos. – O que vai querer?  
- Eu... hum... o mesmo que você.  
- Mas você nem sabe o que vou pedir. – ele sorriu.  
- Ah, bem... Eu confio no seu gosto. – arriscou.  
- Tudo bem, vamos lá... você prefere costelas de porco ou de carneiro?  
- Hum... de porco.

Eddy chamou o garçom. Enquanto fazia os pedidos, Gina olhava para a porta principal, metros atrás de Eddy. Foi então que aconteceu. Ela viu ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy entrar. Ela arregalou os olhos para o louro que sorria para ela e logo em seguida lançava um olhar de desprezo à Eddy, que ainda falava com o garçom. Draco se sentou em uma mesa onde apenas Gina podia vê-lo e fez sinal de silêncio para a ruiva, que estava boquiaberta.

- Gina?  
- Ahn... Eddy... quê?  
- Te perguntei o que iria querer para beber.  
- Ah... Cerveja amanteigada.  
- Certo...  
O garçom anotou em um pedaço de pergaminho e saiu.  
- Alguma coisa errada, Gina? – perguntou Eddy.  
- Não, nada. Tudo ótimo. – ela forçou um sorriso.  
- Que bom. Gostou do lugar?  
- É muito aconchegante.  
- Eu também acho. Meu lugar preferido em Hogsmeade!  
Os olhos de Gina se focalizaram em Draco Malfoy, que estava com o queixo apoiado à mão na mesa. Eddy pareceu perceber e ia virar a cabeça para onde Malfoy estava, quando Gina percebeu sua burrada e segurou a cabeça de Eddy com uma mão, olhando atônita em seus olhos.  
- Que foi? – ele pareceu confuso.  
- Eu... gosto dos seus olhos.  
Perante a cara de interrogação de Eddy, Gina se amaldiçoou por estar fazendo um papel tão ridículo. Mas também, Draco não tinha nada que aparecer ali. Era a segunda vez que fazia aquilo, seria possível que ele fosse tão cabeça-dura?  
- Ah... eu também gosto dos seus...  
Gina corou e tirou as mãos do rosto de Eddy. Este, por sua vez, parece ter gostado de vê-la envergonhada e sorriu, levando agora as suas mãos para o queixo de Gina. Draco Malfoy fechou a cara e parecia furioso.  
- Eu não sei se é muito rápido para te dizer, Gina... Mas eu gosto de você. Do seu jeito. Eu venho te observando, Rony também me falou muito sobre você... sobre como está sofrendo desde que soube do casamento de Harry. Você sempre gostou dele, não é?  
Gina odiou ouvir aquilo. Primeiro porque ela odiava que falassem sobre seus sentimentos mais íntimos, segundo porque Rony não tinha nada que ficar contando por aí sobre sua reação perante o casamento de Harry. E ela nem estava mais triste...  
- Gostei, mas acho que não gosto mais.

E Gina chegou à conclusão, com um impacto tão grande, que realmente era verdade. O nome Harry não lhe causava mais angústias, ela não sofria mais de amor. Seus últimos dias foram preenchidos por Draco Malfoy e era nele quem ela pensava toda hora... sem dúvida ela se sentia estranha. Sempre achara que Harry fosse o amor da sua vida, seu par perfeito... Como o sentimento dela por Harry poderia ter sumido em tão pouco tempo?

- Hum, que bom. Fico feliz, então. – disse Eddy sinceramente, as mãos ainda no queixo de Gina, acariciando-o levemente. – Fiquei sabendo muita coisa sobre você.  
- Ficou, é?  
- Sim. Você gosta de quadribol. Temos isso em comum.  
- Ah, sim. Eu jogava como artilheira em Hogwarts.  
- E também é uma ótima apanhadora. Rony me contou que foi escolhida quando Harry foi afastado do quadribol pela alta-inquisitora.  
- Pelo jeito Rony lhe contou quase minha vida inteira...  
Eddy riu e tirou as mãos do queixo de Gina, mas ainda a olhava nos olhos.  
- Ele me contou bastante coisa. Por isso fiquei curioso em conhecê-la. Eu já te conhecia de longe sabe, e bem... você é linda. Qualquer um a notaria.  
Eddy se aproximava de Gina cada vez mais.  
- Eu realmente estou sentindo algo por você, Gina. – ele continuou. – Me deixe mostrar.  
Gina olhou rapidamente para Draco: ele estava a ponto de se levantar da mesa, as mãos no bolso procurando a varinha enquanto Eddy se aproximava do rosto dela...

- Draco! – uma voz esganiçada gritou da porta do restaurante.  
Gina levantou os olhos para a porta, Eddy percebeu e também se virou. Draco estava quase perto da mesa de Gina quando viu Pansy Parkinson entrar pela porta do Jack's Café e correr até ele.  
Eddy então viu Draco Malfoy e franziu a sobrancelha.  
- O quê faz aqui, Malfoy?! – ele perguntou para Draco.  
- Humptirf, seu...  
- Draquinho! – disse Pansy, abraçando Draco. – Que bom te encontrar aqui! Por quê não me disse que viria?

Gina olhava incrédula para Pansy abraçada em Draco. Este, por sua vez, tentava se esquivar de Pansy e ainda tinha ódio no olhar voltado para Eddy, que estava sem entender nada.

- Vocês estão atrapalhando meu encontro com Gina. Se quiserem fazer o favor de se retirar eu agradec...  
- Ora, cale a boca! – disse Malfoy. – Vai me expulsar de um lugar público, Humptirf?  
- Mais respeito, Malfoy! – disse Eddy, se levantando. Draco sacou a varinha.  
- Draco, vamos sair daqui. Não gaste tempo com esses idiotas. É só mais um auror metido e a Weasley. _Vamos repetir a noite de ontem, você nem se despediu de mim essa manhã..._

Foi como se soltado uma tivessem bomba. Gina levantou os olhos para Draco, como se não acreditasse que estivesse ouvindo aquilo e esperasse ouvir de Draco a verdade. As expressões de raiva sumiram do rosto de Draco e ele contraiu os lábios, olhando para Gina. Queria desmentir, não podia deixá-la acreditar naquilo... mas era verdade... ele sentia culpa, queria falar com Gina, queria dizer que gostava dela, queria vê-la acreditando em suas palavras... mas nenhuma palavra saiu da boca de Draco. E isso o denunciou. Gina, que tinha a boca entreaberta, a fechou e começou a respirar muito rápido. Draco podia jurar que ela estava segurando um choro.

- Eu... não... – ele gaguejou.  
- Vamos logo... – Pansy o puxou para fora do Jack's Café. Draco tinha um olhar arrependido quando saiu pela porta do restaurante, mas Gina tinha todo o ódio do mundo nos olhos. Pensamentos voavam sobre sua cabeça... Ela ouvira direito? Sim, ouvira. Mas podia ser mentira... então por quê Draco não conseguiu desmentir? Ela se sentia um lixo. Ele não podia ter feito aquilo. Simplesmente _não podia._


	14. Desprezível

CAPÍTULO 14: "Desprezível"

**CAPÍTULO 14: "Desprezível"**

- Você está bem, Gina?

"Não... não estou bem... Draco... Pansy... não pode ser...".  
Gina ofegava e lutava desesperadamente contra as milhões de lágrimas que estavam prontas para aparecer em seus olhos. Ela abaixou a cabeça, por isso não percebeu a cara de interrogação do garçom que trouxe a comida para a mesa deles.

- Gina? – Eddy parecia preocupado. – Gina, você ta legal?

Gina sufocou todas as lágrimas que conseguiu. Fez o possível para não deixar à mostra que estava à ponto de cair no choro. Levantou a cabeça com uma expressão perturbada, ainda respirava ofegante. Eddy parece ter percebido.

- O quê houve? Está se sentindo mal?  
- Estou. – a voz saiu fraca. – Me desculpe... de verdade...  
- Gin... – Eddy não terminou de falar. Gina se levantou e saiu correndo pela porta principal do Jack's Café, atraindo olhares dos bruxos que ainda estavam no local. A escuridão das ruas de Hogsmeade nunca fora tão aconchegante: ela queria chorar sozinha, não queria ver ninguém...  
Virou uma rua ainda mais deserta e escura, se sentia fraca, as lágrimas caíam em grande quantidade. Apoiou-se à uma parede suja, e um vulto vinha correndo em sua direção. Os cabelos loiros e os olhos claros brilhavam mesmo no escuro.

- Virginia! Espera...  
- Sai... da minha... frente... – a voz dela estava trêmula, num misto de ódio e tristeza.  
- Você precisa me escutar!  
Gina mirou os olhos dele com toda a raiva que sentia. Seu olhar faiscava, e Draco sentiu remorso.  
- DESMINTA, ENTÃO! DIZ, OLHANDO EM MEUS OLHOS QUE É MENTIRA... – ela gritou, as lágrimas invadindo os olhos castanhos fazendo-os brilhar.  
Draco olhou nos olhos dela. Como podia ter sido tão idiota? Tudo o que ele queria era fazê-la acreditar em suas palavras. Um milhão de possibilidades passaram por sua cabeça, idéias de como ele podia fazê-la esquecer de tudo e voltar para ele, porque ele não a queria perder. Gina ofegava e mantinha o olhar firme, mas o corpo todo tremia de frustação. Ele abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíam...  
- Não consegue?! – ela disse. - Quem é você, afinal? Conseguiu me enganar direitinho, me fez acreditar que tinha mudado... Agora não consegue mais mentir nem para dizer que foi tudo um grande engano?! – ela o empurrou com toda a força que conseguiu reunir. – SAI DA MINHA FRENTE!  
Ele cambaleou para trás, mas quando ela estava indo embora ele foi até ela e a segurou pelo braço.

- Solta... – o tom era ameaçador.  
- Não... você precisa me escutar...

PAF! Gina deu um tapa muito forte no rosto de Draco. Ele apenas fechou os olhos. Ele sabia que havia merecido, e a dor do tapa não chegou nem perto da dor que sentia por dentro...

- É esse o preço que vou ter que pagar para te fazer me escutar? – ele mantinha os olhos fechados e o tom da sua voz era calmo e falhado.

PAF. Outro tapa. Draco franziu rapidamente a testa, denunciando a dor.

- ISSO não é absolutamente NADA perto do que VOCÊ me fez... NADA!  
- Eu sei. – havia arrependimento em sua voz.

Draco abriu os olhos claros ao mesmo tempo em que Gina levantava a mão para outro tapa. Ele levemente segurou o braço dela, impedindo-o.

- A Pansy nunca significou nada...  
- É MESMO? PIOR AINDA, MALFOY! VOCÊ ME TRAIU COM UMA _NINGUÉM_! – ela respirou e continuou – E só por prazer, eu presumo. Por quê, ein? O quê você pretendia mentindo pra mim? O QUÊ?!  
- Eu não menti...  
- Cala a boca! CALA ESSA BOCA! PÁRA DE FINGIR!  
- Não grita comigo... – ele sussurou calmamente. Sentia-se mal sempre que alguém gritava com ele, e era mil vezes pior naquele instante...  
- POR QUÊ, VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA QUE GRITEM COM VOCÊ? – sua voz aumentou – DESCULPA, MALFOY, MAS EU NÃO SOU UM ELFO DA SUA CASA PARA VOCÊ DAR ORDENS!  
- Não estou dando ordem... Estou pedindo.  
- SUA MÁSCARA CAIU, MALFOY! MAS OLHA – seu tom abaixou um pouco e suas palavras se tornaram mais frias. – Você não é o único que mentiu aqui. Quer saber o que eu acabei de descobrir? Eu nunca gostei de você! Para mim você sempre vai ser o Malfoy estúpido e desprezível! Eu TE DESPREZO, Malfoy!  
Draco sentiu um aperto. Estava impossível continuar ouvindo aquelas palavras. Elas doíam muito mais do que simples xingamentos.  
- Eu... não menti...!  
- CALA A BOCA! PÁRA DE FINGIR QUE VOCÊ É ALGUÉM COM SENTIMENTOS... VAMOS, NÃO SEGURE AS PALAVRAS. XINGUE MINHA FAMÍLIA, ME XINGUE, XINGUE O HARRY... PELO MENOS ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO ESTARÁ SENDO _DISSIMULADO_!  
- Quando eu disse que gostava de você...  
- Você não gosta _de ninguém_. DE NINGUÉM! Você não gosta de mim, você não gosta dos outros. É por isso que perdeu quase todos os amigos depois de Hogwarts... É, eu sei que perdeu, Malfoy! A única coruja que vem pra você é a que entrega O Profeta Diário... e dessas menininhas que gostam do seu corpo! Mas você é só um símbolo de prazer pra elas, sabia? É isso mesmo, você achou que elas _te amavam_ por acaso?

O corpo de Draco tremia. Nunca fora acostumado a ouvir tais palavras. Ele seria capaz de jogar a Maldição na Morte em qualquer um que as pronunciasse... Mas por quê simplesmente não conseguia nem abrir a boca para responder?

- FALA, MALFOY! EU NÃO DUVIDO QUE VOCÊ NÃO POSSUA AMOR NEM PELOS SEUS PAIS...  
- CHEGA, Virginia! – ele explodiu. Estava horrível ouvir aquilo dela.  
Ela se calou, mas o olhar continuava penetrante e duro. Draco tinha a testa franzida, mas não era de raiva.  
- É ruim ouvir a verdade, não é? É horrível. Talvez seja por odiar verdades que você resolveu inventar uma mentira.  
- Eu já te disse que não menti.  
- Você ainda pretende que eu acredite em você? Que eu caia em seus braços, diga que te perdôo, e acredite que você realmente goste de mim?!  
- Acredite...  
- O quê _você_ entende por gostar, Malfoy? Nada. Você não entende e nunca vai entender. Você só pensa em si mesmo.  
Ele levou às mãos ao rosto dela, mas ela o empurrou violentamente.  
- Eu gostava de você, se quer saber - ela continuou. - Lamento em lhe dizer, esse sentimento acabou de se transformar em ódio.  
- Não... – ele sacudiu a cabeça. Não aceitava aquilo.  
- Até parece que está arrependido – ela estava satisfeita em ver que as palavras o atingiam. – Pena que você acabou de perder a única garota que verdadeiramente gostava de quem você é, e não do corpo que você tem ou do dinheiro que você tanto gosta de exibir. Adeus, Malfoy.

Não deu tempo dele segurá-la ou respondê-la. Ela desaparatou e ele ficou ali, desconsolado. As palavras ainda o perturbavam, e seu corpo tremia ao lembrar de Gina gritando... Pior, ela realmente gostava dele. _Gostava_. Agora ela disse que o odiava...  
Draco se sentou encostado em uma parede, amaldiçoando-se. Por quê não conseguira mentir para Gina? Devia ter dito que era mentira... Mas talvez ela não acreditasse, só pioraria... E ainda tinha o plano. Oh meu Deus, o plano do Lorde das Trevas. Como ele poderia ter sido tão burro de esquecer? Ele estaria mesmo tendo sentimentos verdadeiros por Gina? "Não posso estar gostando dela... não posso...". Mas era inútil pensar que não, ele estava além dos sentimentos que previra e isso se tornou visível agora que ele a perdera. Mas precisava recuperá-la, _queria_ tê-la de volta... não podia ser... ela não podia ter abandoná-lo para sempre... "Ela gostava de mim". – pensou, com um nó na garganta crescendo. E naquele momento, Draco se sentia a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo. Se arrependimento matasse... pobre Malfoy.

Gina chegava à Toca com os olhos inchados. Tentava desesperadamente limpar os sinais de lágrimas do rosto, lutava para elas não caírem mais. Ficou um bom tempo parada no quintal escuro, os pensamentos a mil e o corpo doendo de raiva. A idéia de que tudo o que passara nos últimos dias fora tudo uma mentira não entrava na cabeça dela. Doía em pensar. Só podia ser um pesadelo.  
Da janela da cozinha, ela ouviu vozes.  
- Harry, vamos lá no meu antigo quarto procurar. Mamãe disse que tudo o que era meu está lá ainda.  
- Calma Rony... – era a voz de Hermione. – Não precisa ficar atônito só por causa de uma bandeira do Chudley Cannons.  
- Mione, você sabe mais do que ninguém que eu sempre quis acompanhar o Chudley Cannons numa Copa de Verão inteira. E iremos depois de amanhã...  
- Eu sei, mas termine de comer primeiro! Sua mãe teve a gentileza de nos convidar para jantar, porque você nem pensava em comer quando apareceu no St Mungus. Só queria saber dessa bandeira.  
- Ok, ok. – Rony bufou. – Mas depois nós vamos virar aquele quarto de cabeça para baixo se for preciso. É minha melhor bandeira deles. Não sei por quê você não aceitou minhas coisas quando nos mudamos...  
- Nossa casa não é museu para você levar tudo o que tinha, Ron. As paredes do seu quarto eram cobertas com pôsteres!  
Rony fez bico. Gina quase abriu um sorriso ao ver Rony e Hermione discutindo. Era sempre engraçado, mas todos sabiam que eles se gostavam.  
- Então, Harry – disse Rony. – A Cho vai torcer mesmo para os Tutshill Tornados?  
- Vai. Ela também está animada. Diz que eles têm grandes chances.  
- Há! Não me faça rir! Com aqueles batedores horríveis...  
- Mas os artilheiros são bons – disse Hermione. – Principalmente Ryan Triown, que ganhou a Goles de Ouro de Melhor Artilheiro no ano passado, quando jogava para o Falmouth Falcons.  
- É, mas o Falmouth Falcons é time de... _ei_! – Rony parecia curioso. – Desde quando você entende de quadribol?!  
- Ora... eu aprendi com você. Você compra 10 revistas de quadribol por semana e... ah Rony, me poupe!  
Gina viu da janela Rony olhar desconfiado para Hermione.  
- Você não está torcendo escondida para o Tutshill Tornados ou Falmouth Falcons, está?  
- Mesmo que eu quisesse, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. Trabalhar, por exemplo.  
- Você trabalha demais! Aposto que se eu não tivesse aparecido no St Mungus hoje e te chamado você ficaria trabalhando até de madrugada.  
- Não seja bobo. Hoje não é meu dia de plantão. Se bem que mesmo que fosse, eu iria querer voltar para casa...  
- Por quê?!  
Hermione assumiu um tom inexplicavelmente triste.  
- Quando estava indo embora, fiquei sabendo que um garotinho tinha sido mordido por basilisco.  
- Como assim? O basilisco mata com o olhar... e mesmo assim... basiliscos não são comuns... – perguntou a voz de Harry, que parecia muito interessado.  
- Eu sei. – Hermione suspirou. – Mas era um basilisco ainda muito novo, tinha apenas uns 2 ou 3 metros... E estava numa caixa, onde iria ser levado ao Zoológio Bruxo, depois de cegarem-no, claro.  
- Que horror! – disse Rony de boca cheia.  
- Esse garotinho era neto do transportador. Ele foi até a caixa e abriu-a, achando que continha algum tipo de doce. Não viu o que tinha dentro, apenas colocou a mão para examinar... – Hermione deu uma pausa e suspirou, tristemente. Depois continuou. – Bom, vocês sabem, o veneno do basilisco é poderosíssimo...  
- Eu que sei. – disse Harry. – Se a fênix de Dumbledore não tivesse aparecido naquela vez...  
- As fênix estão em extinção. Não se encontra mais fênix por aí, é muito raro. Antigamente podia-se encontrar lágrimas de fênix à venda em lugares obscuros... e o preço era uma fortuna. Hoje em dia se fala que já não existem mais à venda.  
Gina viu Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos. Harry parecia chocado e Rony já não comia, paralisado com a testa franzida.  
- E por quê levaram o garotinho ao St Mungus, então?  
Hermione suspirou e uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos.  
- O veneno do basilisco causa uma dor profunda no corpo da pessoa. Dizem que a dor só é menor que a cruciatus, mas a pessoa sente dor no corpo inteiro. É insuportável, e dura minutos que, para quem está ferido, parecem horas até a pessoa... morrer. – Hermione limpou a lágrima do rosto rapidamente e continuou. – Pois bem... nessas horas, nós temos permissão para usar a pior das Maldições Imperdoáveis...  
- O quê?! – Rony perguntou, incrédulo.  
- Não me diga que... – Harry também parecia em choque.  
- Sim. A dor que o veneno causa é tanta, que não há outra saída, a não ser acabar logo com ela. Nesse caso, a Maldição da Morte é permitida.  
Harry engasgou com o suco de abóbora que tomava. Rony soltou uma exclamação. Ambos pareciam chocados, e Hermione continuava à beira das lágrimas.  
- No St Mungus vários medi-bruxos são preparados para isso. Eu preferi não ser, e sempre achei que nunca veria um caso desses, porque os basiliscos não são tão comuns.

Gina parecia pregada ao chão. Também estava chocada com a notícia que ouvira de Hermione. Por um momento até esqueceu de Draco Malfoy e do verdadeiro motivo que a fazia estar ali fora. Mas ela precisava entrar. Passou a mão pelo rosto, limpando os sinais de lágrimas, ajeitou as roupas. Sentia-se fraca e indisposta. Era horrível pensar que teria que explicar à Eddy, e conseqüentemente à Rony e Harry por quê saíra correndo do restaurante. Como ela queria simplesmente se isolar do mundo...

- Gina! Que bom que voltou! – exclamou Hermione, quando Gina entrou pela porta da cozinha.  
- Como foi? – disse Rony, tentando parecer animado, apesar de que ainda aparentava estar chocado devido à notícia de Hermione.  
- Senta com a gente, Gina. – disse Harry.  
- Ah, não... vou subir. Não estou passando bem... – ela fez a voz mais normal possível.  
- O quê houve? – disse Rony. Mas Gina já tinha subido as escadas.  
- Quê será que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione.  
Harry era o único que sabia que Gina tinha ido contra a vontade nesse encontro. Tinha curiosidade de saber o que tinha acontecido... Quem sabe para ele Gina contasse.  
- Vou subir. – ele disse.  
- Eu também. – disse Rony, se levantando. Mas Harry fez sinal para ele se sentar.  
- Pode deixar. Acho que ela não está em condições de contar alguma coisa para todos agora. Acho que posso falar com ela.  
- De novo de segredinho com Gina, Harry?  
- Por favor, Rony, confia em mim. Preciso falar com ela.  
- Deixa ele, Ron. – disse Hermione, embora parecesse tentada a ir ver Gina também.  
- Mas é a minha irmã...  
- Você vai ficar sabendo de tudo... Só que por ora, tenho que saber de uma coisa.  
Rony bufou. Fora derrotado.  
- Está bem. Mas não pense que não me preocupo.  
- Claro que não. – disse Harry, subindo as escadas.

Harry foi até o quarto de Gina. A porta estava fechada com o feitiço "Colloportus".

- Gina? – ele disse próximo à porta. – Abre. É o Harry.  
- Vá embora, Harry. – embora ela tentasse disfarçar, sua voz saiu trêmula.  
- Abre. Quero falar com você.

Por trás da porta, Gina hesitou. Limpou as lágrimas pela milésima vez naquela noite e abriu a porta sussurrando "Alohomora".

- Você podia ter aberto. Era só dizer o feitiço. – disse para Harry, quando este entrou no quarto.  
- Não queria entrar sem permissão.

Gina sentou-se à cama e ficou olhando para o chão, com uma expressão dura. Harry não encontrou muitas palavras para dizer, então se sentou ao lado dela e sentiu alívio por ela começar a falar.

- Ele apareceu lá.  
- Quem, Malfoy?  
- É.  
Harry bufou.  
- Ele é muito cabeça-dura. Acho que gosta de você, não agüenta nem a idéia de você sair com...  
- Não gosta. Ele não gosta de ninguém.  
Harry franziu a testa e olhou para Gina, que ainda mirava o chão.  
- Ele me traiu. Me traiu, Harry! Com aquela vaca da Pansy! Ele dormiu com ela ontem...  
O rapaz perdeu as palavras. Sentiu mais raiva de Malfoy do que nunca. Sempre soube que Malfoy não era boa pessoa, mas pensou que talvez pudesse estar gostando de Gina de verdade...  
- Como você ficou sabendo?  
- Ela apareceu lá e se agarrou nele. E comentou que tinham passado a noite juntos. – Gina tinha um nó na garganta.  
- Você falou com ele depois?  
- Falei. Ele não desmentiu, mas disse que não mentiu quando disse que gosta de mim... Ah, Harry! – ela tapou o rosto. – Como pude ser tão estúpida?  
- Eu sinto muito... – disse Harry. – Também achei que ele pudesse ter mudado, sei lá... Ele parecia determinado a ter você.  
- É isso que me intriga! Ele me mandou cartas anônimas, marcou um encontro comigo sem se revelar... deu todas as evidências de que gostava de mim... e agora...  
Embora Gina tapasse o rosto, a voz denunciava seu choro. Estava abalada, e Harry não sabia o que fazer para consolá-la.  
- Sabe o que é pior? – ela tirou as mãos do rosto, mostrando olhos vermelhos. – Vou ter que vê-lo amanhã. E depois... todos os dias. Não vai dar pra esquecer tudo isso...  
Harry pensou um pouco, depois disse:  
- A Copa de Verão de Quadribol... isso. Venha conosco, Gina. Iremos depois de amanhã. Você também não precisa ir trabalhar amanhã, diga que está doente... Eu converso com Fudge. Confie em mim.  
Gina levantou os olhos para Harry.  
- Tem certeza, Harry? Entrei faz pouco tempo para o Ministério. Não quero perder o emprego, é a única coisa que me resta.  
- Substitutos são fáceis de se arranjar. Peça suas férias para agora, e diga que compensará em outra temporada. Eu e Rony fizemos isso.  
Um tempo. Era tudo o que Gina precisava. A idéia a reanimou um pouco.  
- Obrigada, Harry. – ela disse, abraçando-o. – Você é meu melhor amigo.  
- Certo, Gina. – Harry deu um sorriso em ver que conseguiu fazê-la ao menos parar de chorar. – Agora vamos inventar uma doença para você faltar ao trabalho amanhã.  
- Tem que ser uma boa, porque saí correndo do restaurante e nem expliquei nada para Eddy... – disse tristemente.  
Harry assentiu. Só então percebeu que Gina tinha um livro nas mãos.  
- Que livro é esse?  
- Ah... Romeu e Julieta.  
- Por quê está segurando-o?  
- Nada. Volta e meia eu sempre o leio. – ela abaixou a cabeça e disse baixinho. – A história tem a ver comigo e com Draco.  
- Você estava gostando dele, não estava?  
- Acho que sim. – Gina suspirou. - Sabe, eu só comecei a namorá-lo porque achei que não tinha nada a perder. Ele parecia gostar de mim, parecia ter mudado... Os últimos dias foram melhores do que eu podia querer. Eu acabei sentindo o que nunca pensei em sentir por ele.  
- Isso é estranho. – disse Harry pensativo. – Malfoy nunca foi boa gente. Eu não gostei dele desde o primeiro momento que o vi, no Beco Diagonal. Nunca pensei que fosse discutir os sentimentos dele por alguém...  
- É porque ele não tem sentimentos por ninguém. Só pensa nele mesmo. Típico de gente como a dele.  
- Eu achava isso também, até ele não conseguir matar Dumbledore. Minha raiva não sumiu, mas eu fiquei impressionado de ver a expressão de medo no rosto dele, quando geralmente só havia desprezo e superioridade.  
Gina se calou. Falar daquela noite não devia ser fácil para Harry.  
- Eu tive pena dele. Todos em Hogwarts o olhavam condenando-o... Mas ele nunca vai dar valor para o sentimento de alguém.  
- Ele é Draco Malfoy, Gina. Filho único dos Malfoy, condenado a viver solitário. Nasceu próximo às artes das trevas, teve um pai Comensal da Morte, foi condenado a desprezar qualquer um que não tivesse sangue puro... Só podemos lamentar por ele.  
Gina assentiu. Embora isso não diminuísse sua raiva por Draco, era a pura verdade.

Eles ficaram ali conversando, até Harry ver que era tarde e se despedir. Depois de um interrogatório de Rony, que já segurava a bandeira do Chudley Cannons na mão, ele disse que Gina não se sentia bem e que não iria trabalhar no dia seguinte.


	15. Rumo à Copa de Verão

CAPÍTULO 15: "Rumo à Copa de Verão"

**CAPÍTULO 15: "Rumo à Copa de Verão"**

- A Cho vai? Eu não sabia... Você não me disse, Harry.  
- Ah... bem... você não se importa, não é?  
- Ela com certeza se importa! E mais... vocês vão em casais...  
- Larga de bobagem, não tem nada a ver e...  
- Nada a ver! – repetiu a garota, indignada. – Ela vai pensar que estou indo só por sua cau...  
- Gina! – Rony havia entrado no quarto de Gina trazendo Eddy Humptirf atrás. – Olha só quem veio te visitar...  
Gina olhou para Eddy e gaguejou. Sabia que ainda devia uma explicação ao auror.  
- Ah... oi Ron... Eddy...  
Eddy pareceu se convencer perfeitamente de que Gina estava doente, porque as olheiras da garota eram visíveis e a região dos olhos levemente inchados devido às lágrimas do dia anterior.  
- Olá Gina! Tudo bom? Você saiu correndo ontem...  
- Eu sei. Desculpa, não estava bem – Gina pensou um pouco, e não querendo dar mais explicações, disse – Coisas de mulher.  
- Ah... Mas você está melhor?  
- Ah, sim... – ela deixou a voz um pouco rouca e cansada propositalmente. – Um pouco melhor.

Gina estava deitada na cama, as cobertas iam até sua barriga e ela ainda vestia o pijama. Se sentiu incomodada com Eddy a vendo assim, mas seria necessário para fingir a doença.

- Fiquei preocupado, por isso vim...  
- Não precisava vir até aqui... é cedo, daqui a pouco você tem de ir trabalhar. O mesmo pra você, Harry...  
- Não se preocupe, Gina. Não há muito trabalho no momento. – disse Harry.  
- É verdade que você vai com a gente pra Copa de Verão? A Mione gostou da idéia... – quis saber Rony.  
- É... – disse Gina, que ainda não havia engolido a história de ser a única solteira da viagem.  
- Falou com a mamãe?  
- Comentei agora de manhã. Mas ela quer ter certeza de que melhorei para me deixar ir... – ela bufou.  
- A Copa de Verão de Quadribol? Gina vai com vocês? – perguntou Eddy. Por um momento Gina achou que ele diria "Vou também" e parcialmente se animou com a idéia não porque estava interessada nele, mas porque não seria a única solteira. Mas Eddy não disse.  
- É... e vai torcer pro Chudley Cannons, não é Gina? – disse Rony, animado.  
Gina assentiu, ainda esperando ouvir Eddy dizer que iria.  
- Queria muito ir. Mas não decidi nada, está meio tarde... – ele finalmente disse, desanimado.  
- Que pena. – disse Rony. – Poderíamos torcer pelo Chudley Cannons juntos.  
- É... Mas amanhã vocês irão até o Ministério antes de ir viajar, se não me engano?  
- Iremos – disse Harry. – Temos de avisar Fudge sobre a viagem e deixar passar as tarefas para os substitutos...  
- Certo. Vai também, Gina?  
- Fudge já me substituiu... e eu não sou auror para precisar passar tarefas para substitutos... No entanto, vou precisar ir porque o Portal fica mais próximo ao Ministério, então iremos direto de lá.  
- Olha, detesto estragar o papo – disse Harry consultando o relógio no pulso. – Mas temos que voltar.  
- É verdade. Bom, então tchau, Gina! Melhoras... – Eddy segurou a mão da garota que sorriu sem-graça.  
- Tchau...

Draco Malfoy tinha um aspecto cansado e mal-humorado quando entrou na Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia. Não havia dormido quase nada, e o único motivo por ter ido trabalhar era Gina. Estava decidido a falar com ela, e fazer qualquer coisa para poder conseguir as desculpas. Sabia que ela ia se enfurecer, talvez até gritar de novo com ele... Mas ele precisava revê-la.  
Porém, quando abriu a porta ela não estava lá. A escrivaninha vazia de Gina desanimou Draco... Ele olhou para o relógio. Estava um pouquinho atrasado, e Gina já deveria ter chegado... Quando ele se sentou, a porta abriu.

- Virginia... – ele se apressou em dizer. Mas a pessoa que apareceu definitivamente não era Gina: uma senhora que aparentava passar dos 50 anos entrou decidida na sala. Ela tinha os cabelos grisalhos e curtos, era magra e tinha um ar profissional.  
- Bom Dia, Sr. Malfoy. Virginia não vem hoje. – ela disse, acenando a cabeça levemente para Draco, que franziu a testa.  
- Como assim? Onde ela foi? Quem é você?  
- Eu – ela disse, se sentando rispidamente – sou Iolanda Frakemberr. Substituta da Srta. Weasley.  
- Cadê a Vir... digo, a Srta. Weasley? – ele parecia aborrecido.  
- Não sei. E não é do meu interesse saber. Apenas me chamaram para substituí-la e aqui estou eu.  
Por um momento Draco quis ir embora, atrás de Gina. Mas não podia simplesmente abandonar o trabalho...  
- Ela volta amanhã, suponho. – ele disse, impacientemente.  
- Não, não volta amanhã. – disse Iolanda, sem olhar para Malfoy. – Essa semana inteira é minha aqui nessa Seção. Fiquei de ver se vou ter que ficar para a outra também...  
- Como é?! Virginia pediu demissão??  
- Não – disse, já irritada. – Eu não sei onde está a Srta. Weasley, mas ela não pediu demissão. Agora se fizer o favor de me deixar trabalhar...  
Draco bufou, irritado. Não conseguiria trabalhar sem saber onde e como Gina estava. Fingiu estar muito ocupado com um pedaço de pergaminho, que ele permaneceu rabiscando até seu horário de trabalho finalmente acabar.

- Já são 9 horas, Hermione disse que só iria ao St Mungus ver seu substituto e viria para cá.  
- Ah Rony, você conhece a Hermione. Ela gosta de tudo na mais perfeita ordem. – disse Gina.  
- Ela sempre foi bem ajuizada, a Hermione. E eficiente. Me lembro dela na AD. – disse Cho, fazendo Harry sorrir sinceramente, Rony sorrir orgulhosamente e Gina sorrir amareladamente.  
Rony, Gina, Harry e Cho se encontravam dentro do elevador do Ministério da Magia. Eles já haviam falado com Fudge, agora só faltava passar no Quartel-General dos Aurores para falar com seus substitutos. Gina rezava para Draco Malfoy não sair da Seção do Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, não queria revê-lo tão cedo.

- Harry, Ron, Gina! E você é a Cho, suponho? – disse Eddy, quando os quatros entraram no Quartel-General dos Aurores.  
Cho confirmou com a cabeça. No local já se encontravam mais dois aurores desconhecidos que tinham um ar experiente. Rony e Harry, seguidos de Cho, se adiantaram para conversar com eles, enquanto Eddy se aproximava de Gina.  
- Eu posso falar com você?  
- Ah... claro, fala.  
- A sós.  
Gina franziu a testa.  
- E onde você sugere?  
- Vem comigo.  
Eles saíram da sala, e Gina seguiu Eddy enquanto este subia as escadas do Ministério. Passaram por três andares até chegar à Sala de Visitas do Ministério. Era pequena e confortável, e no momento estava vazia.  
Gina não percebeu, muito menos Eddy, que um par de olhos cinzentos o acompanhavam. Draco Malfoy estava agora parado no corredor do Ministério da Magia e se escondia dos olhares de Gina e Eddy. Ele havia saído de sua Seção com a desculpa de levar um recado para outro funcionário, na esperança de conseguir informações sobre Gina... e no caminho, viu Eddy e a garota indo para algum lugar. Agora ele podia ouvir perfeitamente a conversa dos dois.

- Bom... eu queria ter te dito isso lá no jantar, mas não deu... – começou Eddy, parando em frente à Gina.  
- É, desculpa, já te expliquei o que acontec...  
- Eu sei, não tem problema. – ele se aproximou de Gina e pegou as mãos da garota.  
- Eddy, eu...  
- Me escuta. Eu só queria te dizer que eu gosto de você de verdade. Não sei por que, mas você não sai mais da minha cabeça.  
Gina olhou para baixo. Ele parecia realmente gostar dela. Mas a última coisa que Gina queria no momento era construir um novo relacionamento... seus pensamentos ainda permaneciam em Draco Malfoy, por mais que a lembrança fosse dolorosa ela ainda não conseguia esquecer os dias que passara com o loiro. Teria sido tão mais fácil se Eddy tivesse aparecido dias antes em sua vida...  
- Diz alguma coisa... – disse Eddy, com as mãos no rosto de Gina, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.  
- Eu... bom... não sei o que dizer.  
Eddy não respondeu. Gina estava paralisada em seus devaneios e Eddy aproximou seu rosto. Ela viu os nítidos olhos castanhos esverdeados dele brilharem um segundo antes deles fecharem e Eddy beijar Gina.

Poucos metros dali, Draco assistia ao beijo com cara de nojo. Um estranho sentimento de raiva se apossou dele juntamente com uma súbita vontade de separar Eddy de Gina. Mas ele não podia fazer aquilo, não agora... Tinha que bolar algum plano. Fez muita força para agüentar à cena quieto.

- Desculpa, Gina, precisei fazer isso...  
Gina balançou a cabeça compreensivamente, mas estava confusa. Fora um beijo de carinho, afeto. Não tinha nada do que ela sentia nos beijos de Draco. Por quê seria? Talvez porque ela e Draco não formavam um casal perfeito, que seria como descreveriam se ela e Eddy ficassem juntos. Toda santa vez em que ela beijava Draco, ela pensava em como aquilo era errado. Seria esse o motivo para toda a emoção que sentia quando estava perto de Malfoy?  
- Eu vou falar com Fudge. Se tudo der certo, vou também à Copa de Verão. – disse Eddy, fazendo Gina despertar do seu devaneio.  
- Ah... Legal. Bom, acho melhor voltarmos, né?  
- Hum... claro. – disse Eddy, parecendo desapontado.

Quando Gina e Eddy saíram da sala e entraram no elevador, Draco saiu de seu esconderijo com uma expressão mortífera. Tinha um plano para ter Gina de volta, e não importava as conseqüências, ele a teria de volta custe o que custar. Ele não perderia Gina para Eddy, não agora. Não perderia essa batalha para um auror qualquer. Não estava acostumado a perder. Draco subiu as escadas decididamente até a sala de Fudge, e no meio do caminho apalpou a varinha em seu bolso, para ter certeza que ela estava ali. 


	16. No vestiário do Chudley Cannons

CAPÍTULO 16: "No vestiário do Chudley Cannons"

**CAPÍTULO 16: "No vestiário do Chudley Cannons"**

- Eu sabia! Chudley Cannons vai vencer esse campeonato, eu sei que vai! Seremos campeões! Não tem para ninguém!  
- Rony, é a oitava vez que você fala isso desde que voltamos do jogo...  
- Você não entende, Gina! 450 a 80! Massacramos o Wigtown Wanderers! – disse Rony, ainda vibrando e entrando no quarto de hotel onde ele dividia com Hermione.  
Gina olhou para Hermione, que retribuiu seu olhar de "fazer o quê", parecendo já estar acostumada com os ataques de Rony de devoção ao time de Quadribol.  
- Ah, Gina – disse Hermione. – Esqueci de lhe contar. Eddy mandou-nos uma coruja hoje de manhã.  
- Ah é?  
- Ele disse que havia falado com Fudge e pedido permissão para vir para a Copa, mas Fudge estava estranho... Não deixou, disse que já tinha muita gente viajando... Até gritou com Eddy, pelo que ele escreveu.  
- Que estranho – respondeu Gina, franzindo a testa. – Ele devia estar realmente estressado. Fudge não é homem que grita com os outros...  
- Foi o que pensei. Em todo caso, Eddy me pediu para te contar... E disse que vai sentir saudades e desejou que ficasse bem.  
Gina assentiu, tentando fingir interesse.  
- Bom, eu vou pro meu quarto tomar um banho então. Nos vemos no jantar do hotel? – perguntou Gina.  
- Na verdade nós temos outra idéia. Pensamos em ir jantar em algum restaurante legal, o quê acha? – disse Hermione, animada.  
- Ah... – disse Gina pensativa. – Um jantar de casais, compreendo.  
- Larga de ser boba, Gina, é pra você ir também.  
- Não, valeu Mione, mas vou ficar no hotel. Não precisa se preocupar comigo, estou mesmo um pouco cansada pra sair...  
- Gina, não tem nada a ver o quê você está fazendo!  
- Eu prefiro ficar, de verdade. Bom, vou indo, então. Bom jantar pra vocês!  
Hermione suspirou. Sabia que não convenceria Gina a ir.  
- Ta, Gina, a gente se vê...

Já era de noite quando Hermione foi até o quarto de hotel de Gina e disse que eles estavam saindo. Gina fez voz de cansada quando Harry perguntou incrédulo o por quê de Gina não ir com eles. No fim, todos acreditaram que Gina estava cansada e que preferia ficar e comer a comida do hotel, ou fingiram acreditar.  
Gina rapidamente jantou no hotel e decidiu sair para tomar um ar e conhecer a cidade. Era uma cidade grande, com muitos bruxos, embora habitada também por trouxas. Os campos de quadribol naturalmente eram cobertos por feitiços para despistar os trouxas.  
Quando saiu do hotel, Gina sentiu a brisa do vento. Embora estivessem no verão, a noite ainda trazia uma gelada brisa consigo. Ajeitando o cachecol em seu pescoço, ela saiu pelas ruas razoavelmente movimentadas.

Draco Malfoy alisava a gola alta de seu casaco quando ele a viu finalmente sair do hotel que entrara há horas. Estivera distraído com as pessoas que se divertiam nos bares da cidade e se perguntou por quê se dera ao trabalho de esperá-la tanto. Mas não tinha importância, ele precisava reencontrá-la, falar com ela, ter o seu perdão. Estava realmente disposto a tudo.  
Ele ainda a seguia de longe quando a viu entrar no campo do Chudley Cannons. O que ela faria lá, afinal? "Isso me dá uma idéia". – ele pensou, enfiando a mão no bolso das vestes, tirando sua varinha e indo ao encontro dos guardas do estádio. Nada atrapalharia os objetivos de Draco Malfoy. Nada.

Conhecer o campo de quadribol do Chudley Cannons era um sonho antigo dela. Um sonho que estivera encostado, e de alguma maneira fora afastado da mente de Gina. Mas ela não podia negar que tinha um prazer enorme andando pelo memorial do seu time de Quadribol. Olhou para o relógio: ainda tinha dez minutos para passear conhecer o local. O segurança lhe permitiu que entrasse para uma breve visita, porque já estava quase fechando. Também pudera, eram 19:50 e ela era a última visitante do dia... Aparentemente.  
Passou pelas taças, vitrine dos uniformes, nomes dos famosos jogadores... e sem perceber, entrou no corredor que dava para o vestiário. Curiosa ela sempre fora, e queria realmente ver como era o lugar. Olhou em volta, o máximo que aconteceria seria dizerem para ela sair. Quem sabe não encontraria uma lembrança de algum jogador? "Rony adoraria" – ela pensou, rindo. Entrando sorrateiramente e deixando a porta entreaberta, ela viu um grande vestiário, com grandes armários dividindo-o em partes. Estava distraída olhando o nome de cada jogador gravado nos armários, quando se lembrou que não poderia demorar. Mas antes que pudesse virar, ela ouviu passos.

- Virginia! – disse uma voz conhecida. Gina se virou instantaneamente, como se não acreditasse ter ouvido.  
- Malfoy! O quê...  
BLAM! Eles ouviram a porta principal bater com estrondo e o som ecoar pelo vestiário. Gina foi até ela e automaticamente tentou abri-la. Não conseguiu.  
- Por quê... não está... abrindo... – ela forçava a porta a abrir, girando a maçaneta rapidamente.  
- O quê houve? – disse Draco, saindo do meio dos armários do vestiário e indo até ela.  
Gina não respondeu, aparentemente não querendo dirigir a palavra a Draco. Tirou a varinha do bolso e disse "_Alohomora_", mas a porta continuou trancada.  
- _Alohomora_! – ela repetiu, fazendo com que cada sílaba ficasse clara. Mas não funcionou. – Que droga, por quê não está abrindo?!  
- É meio óbvio. As portas de um lugar público não abrem com um simples _Alohomora_...  
- Fica quieto, não perguntei pra você! – ela falou em voz alta, sem se virar.  
- Oh me desculpe, não sabia que falava sozinha. – ele ironizou em tom inocente.  
- Cala a boca, Malfoy! Essa porcaria de porta não está abrindo, você percebeu?! Que tal fazer alguma coisa?! – ela disse, furiosa.  
Draco se aproximou da porta. Tirou a varinha do bolso calmamente, pingarreou e disse "_Alohomora_" para a porta, mas nada aconteceu.  
- É. Isso só comprova minha teoria de que o _Alohomora_ não funciona nessa porta.  
- Oh! Descobriu a pólvora! Achei que você seria mais esperto e lançaria outro feitiço... Ah, dá licença! – ela o empurrou e segurou a varinha firme contra a porta. – _Bombarda_!  
O feitiço saiu da varinha de Gina e explodiu contra a porta. Gina tapou o rosto na explosão, mas quando tirou a mão dos olhos, ficou incrédula. A porta continuava intacta.  
- Ah, não faça isso de novo. – disse Draco, ajeitando os cabelos platinados. Aparentemente também tinha recebido o impacto da explosão.  
Mas Gina o ignorou, agora parecia realmente preocupada. Voltou a apontar a varinha para a porta.  
- _Carpe Retractum_! _Diffindo_! – disse Gina, desesperada. Os feitiços, porém, apenas ricocheteavam na porta – Deve haver um jeito de sair daqui... Mas que droga, também não se pode aparatar em campos de quadribol... - Irritada, ela se virou para Draco, que ainda alisava os cabelos. - VOCÊ QUER ME AJUDAR, FAZENDO FAVOR?  
- Que diabos você quer que eu faça, Virginia? Como você disse, não se pode aparatar, e com razão. Já imaginou a bagunça que seria nas arquibancadas? E a porta... hum, portas públicas costumam ser fechadas com magia muito poderosa, senão qualquer um poderia entrar em qualquer lugar...  
- Você _planejou_ isso, por acaso?! – ela perguntou de repente, os olhos se estreitando como se procurasse uma pista.  
- Eu... Quê? Não! Estava apenas te seguindo e a vi entrando... Pois bem, não é minha culpa se eles fecham os vestiários sem consultar se tem alguém dentro.  
- Mas... não pode ser... – ela se recusava a acreditar que teria que passar a noite ali, com a companhia justamente de quem ela menos queria ver no mundo. – O quê você faz aqui afinal, Malfoy?! Como ficou sabendo que eu viria para a Copa?!  
- Ouvi você contando para o Humptirf. – ele disse, fazendo uma breve careta ao lembrar da cena do beijo de Gina e Eddy.  
- Você O QUÊ? Andou me espiando, ouvindo minhas conversas?! Você não tem o _direito_... Por quê você simplesmente não some da minha vida? Por quê, ein, Malfoy? O quê você quer de mim?!  
Malfoy contraiu os lábios e cruzou os braços. Parecia pensar.  
- Eu poderia fazer uma lista. – disse, finalmente, um sorriso malicioso no rosto.  
- ME DIZ! – ela se aproximou de Malfoy, a fúria gravada em cada centímetro de seu rosto. – Pra quê esse súbito interesse em mim, Malfoy? Desde o primeiro dia de trabalho no Ministério... Você nunca foi assim, não comigo... Tem alguma coisa errada...  
- Ah, Virginia, sinceramente. Acho que seria mais proveitoso eu escrever isso num pergaminho e você pegá-lo para ler sempre que tivesse uma crise de dúvidas. Não é a primeira vez que sou obrigado a explicar que eu gosto verdadeiramente de você e...  
- Ah, cala a boca! Você tem nojo de mim, tem nojo de qualquer coisa ligada ao sobrenome Weasley! Eu sei disso, sempre soube... Não sei, Malfoy... Não sei por quê me envolvi com você... – ela deu às costas a Draco e sussurrou mais para si mesma, embora o rapaz também conseguiu ouvir. – Eu devia estar realmente desamparada.  
- Você acha que se eu tivesse nojo de você eu teria te tocado, te beijado?  
Gina tentou pensar em alguma resposta, mas não encontrou. Se Malfoy tivesse realmente nojo dela... por quê teria começado tudo aquilo?  
- Você acha que eu esqueci da Pansy? – peruntou com uma fúria reprimida.  
Draco suspirou.  
- Deixa eu te explicar. Pansy é só mais uma garotinha que gosta de...  
- Você é nojento e desprezível, sabia? – ela se virou para Draco, parecia reprimir uma distante vontade de chorar. – Você... me traiu... entendeu? Traiu. Traiu o início de um sentimento legal que estava crescendo aqui... – ela apontou para o peito. – Traiu tudo o que tinha me dito até agora... Traiu seu caráter. E acha que isso é a coisa mais normal do mundo...  
- Não acho que é... E estou arrependido. – pela primeira vez naquela noite, havia uma visível sinceridade na voz de Malfoy. – Estou arrependido porque eu não queria que você ficasse assim...  
- É mesmo? E queria que eu ficasse como?! Você por acaso _pensou_ em mim enquanto estava com ela, Malfoy?! – ela perguntou, agitada.  
- Todo o tempo.  
Gina abriu a boca para falar, mas calou-se, os olhos já brilhavam sob a luz da lua que entrava pelas pequenas e altas janelas do vestiário. Desviou o olhar de Draco e sentou-se no chão, encostada na gelada parede com uma expressão mista de desolação e intriga.  
- Mentira. – ela disse mais para si mesma.  
- Não é mentira – ele foi até ela e ajoelhou-se em frente à garota. – Toda vez que Pansy me tocava...  
- Isso, conte com detalhes para que eu me sinta pior!  
- ...eu só lembrava dos seus beijos...  
- Eu não acredito em você!  
- ...das suas carícias...  
- Isso não vai me convencer.  
- ...dos seus olhos.  
Gina abaixou o rosto e olhou para baixo.  
- Você nem olha em meus olhos.  
- É você quem está desviando...  
- Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Aposto que nem sabe direito qual é a cor dos meus olhos.

Draco se levantou e foi até uma janela próxima. Embora a janela fosse pequena e alta, a lua cheia era visível, e brilhava fortemente. Ainda olhando para fora, ele disse:  
- Em Hogwarts, eu sempre achei que seus olhos eram pretos, Virginia, porque só te via de longe. E dificilmente você olhava em minha direção. No meu quinto ano, quando ficamos próximos lá na sala da Umbridge, olhei melhor e agora pareciam castanhos escuros. Dias atrás, quando você apareceu no Ministério e começamos a trabalhar juntos, percebi que estive errado todo esse tempo: era um tipo diferente de castanho, era um castanho claro – Ele se virou para Gina, ela olhava para o nada à sua frente, a boca comprimida. De novo ele foi até ela e de novo se ajoelhou na frente dela, mirando-a nos olhos, fazendo-a piscar. – Mas quando te beijei pela primeira vez... a primeira vez mesmo, quando não foi um beijo roubado, quando você aceitou o beijo e depois olhou em meus olhos mais de perto... Nesses segundos, eu descobri. Eles têm cor de mel. Mas isso só se descobre se a pessoa olhar muito bem nos seus olhos... ela pode te ver todos os dias e mesmo assim não reparar. Mas eu reparei, porque eu soube olhar mais fundo em seus olhos, Virginia... E eu consigo ver até mais além da verdadeira cor deles... eu vejo seus sentimentos, suas sensações. Você está furiosa comigo, e deveria mesmo estar... mas você ainda me quer...

E antes que ela pudesse pensar ou falar – embora ainda estivesse sem palavras – ele a beijou. Durou poucos segundos; segundos em que Draco pode perceber que a garota de fato ainda nutria um sentimento por ele. Mas havia mágoa, muita mágoa.

- Existe uma coisa sobre mim que você não sabe... – ele sussurrou, depois de minutos em silêncio em que Gina se recusou a olhar nos olhos de Draco.  
- Existem no mínimo um milhão de coisas sobre você que eu não sei. – ela disse friamente.  
- Eu sou um bom legilimente – ele completou, ignorando a fala de Gina. – Eu posso ver o que você está sentindo... e eu sei que você ainda gosta de mim...  
- E você acha certo invadir a mente dos outros? – ela perguntou, finalmente olhando-o nos olhos.  
- Só não quero que você finja seus sentimentos.  
Ela comprimiu os lábios, com raiva.  
- Eu já imaginava que você era bom legilimente. – desdenhou.  
- Já?  
- Sim. Na verdade eu sabia que você era bom em Oclumência, o Harry me contou. Então deduzi que tenha aprendido Legilimência também.  
- O Potter?! – Draco parecia realmente interessado agora. – Como ele sabia?  
- Ele ouviu uma conversa sua com Snape no sexto ano de vocês em Hogwarts.  
Draco se sentou no chão em frente à Gina. Era visível que aquele ano ainda o assombrava... fora um dos piores anos de sua vida. Mas não queria demonstrar isso a Gina. Abandonou qualquer expressão de abalo e assumiu um tom de indiferença.  
- Hum, é. Minha tia Bela me ensinou.  
Gina mirou Draco, como se estivesse escutado mal.  
- Sua tia Bela? Belatriz Lestrange? – ela tinha um olhar horrorizado.  
- Exato.  
- Belatriz Lestrange... a comensal que torturou os pais do Neville... a mulher que matou Sirius!  
- Ela mesma. – disse Draco, parecendo reprimir a vontade de rir perante o horror estampado no rosto de Gina.  
- Você se orgulha de ter uma tia assim?! Pelo amor de Merlim, ela TORTUROU os pais de Neville! E Sirius... Ah, meu Deus...  
- Pode soar estranho para você... mas ela é uma pessoa legal, sabe.  
- Ah, cala a boca, Malfoy! Vocês são todos doentes... Você é quem deveria ter tido os pais torturados, pobre Nevile... – ela ainda lembrava de quando Nevile fora visitar os pais no St Mungus. E a lembrança ainda a perturbava.  
- Que drama, Virginia... Não é culpa minha se os pais de Nevile estavam do lado errado.  
Gina arregalou os olhos, a incredulidade no ponto máximo.  
- Como você pode ser tão... tão... imbecil?  
- Quer parar de descontar sua revolta em mim? Eu apenas estou expressando minha opinião.  
- Você já perdeu alguém, Malfoy?  
Draco a mirou, os olhos claros estreitos sob a luz da lua que ia se enfraquecendo.  
- Neville não perdeu ninguém. Que eu saiba, a mãe e o pai dele estão no St Mungus...  
- Ah, tenha a santa paciência! – ela levantou a voz. – Eles estão LOUCOS, Malfoy! Nevile os perdeu, porque eles perderam a consciência! Se isso não é a morte... então é pior que ela.  
- Não há nada pior que a morte. No entanto... – ele levou as mãos ao queixo pontudo. - Devemos aprender a conviver com ela, pois ela faz parte do nosso ciclo vital.  
Gina balançou a cabeça, como se não acreditasse no que ouvisse.  
- Você é todo o oposto do que eu penso, sabia? Não, pior. Você é o meu oposto em pessoa. Sua família é envolvida até o pescoço nas Artes das Trevas, a minha é totalmente contra isso. Eu aprendi a conviver e a gostar das pessoas, prova disso é que tenho seis irmãos, e me dou bem com todos... e você é filho único, arrogante, que não se dá com ninguém e só gosta de humilhar os outros. Você sempre chamou minha família de pobre e se gabou por ter muito dinheiro, mas de espírito é totalmente ao contrário...  
- Só falta você dizer agora que o fato de eu, meu pai e minha mãe sermos loiros e sua família inteira ser ruiva é mais um motivo de oposição.  
- Pois é. Parece até que a natureza adivinhou.  
- Cuidado, Virginia. – ele sorriu de canto. – Os opostos se atraem.  
Gina desviou o olhar de Draco e mirou a parede à sua frente. Ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, depois voltou a olhar para Draco, séria.  
- Você acha que eu vou esquecer sua traição facilmente, não é?  
Ele mordeu os lábios e desviou o olhar, pensativo. Parecia confuso, perdido em pensamentos nos segundos em que permaneceu calado. Quando finalmente abriu a boca, suas palavras saíram fracas, como se ele fizesse muita força para dizer o que queria.  
- Você _realmente_ quer saber por quê eu te traí?  
Gina o encarou. Poderia haver um motivo bom o bastante para convencê-la?  
- Acho que eu tenho o direito. – disse em voz baixa.  
Draco olhou para cima, passou os olhos claros pelo vestiário. Aparentemente analisava cada detalhe do lugar, mas somente ele sabia que não. Na verdade, não via nada do que seus olhos o mostravam, sua cabeça estava a mil e ele estalava os dedos no colo. Pareceu uma eternidade.  
- Eu estava assustado.  
- Assustado? – perguntou Gina, confusa.  
- É, assustado. Você não acha estranho eu, Draco Malfoy gostar de alguém? Assim, de verdade?  
- Não estou entendendo.  
- Eu estava assustado... com... _meus sentimentos_. – as últimas palavras de Draco saíram num sussurro, de modo que se alguma coruja fizesse barulho lá fora Gina não ouviria. Mas como nenhuma coruja o fez, e o lugar estava mais silencioso que nunca, ela ouviu.  
- Mas... eu... – ela parecia não achar palavras.  
- Não é óbvio? – ele mirou Gina e sua voz aumentou, como se ele estivesse ensinando uma lição. - Eu gosto _tanto_ de você que eu não gosto disso. Eu nunca gostei assim de alguém, eu estava assustado. Precisava ver se com Pansy ia ser diferente, se com ela eu sentiria... assim...  
Gina ainda olhava para ele, mas ele desviou o olhar e Gina pode perceber que estava nervoso. Parecia ter dito aquilo contra a vontade, mas passava longe de parecer uma mentira.  
- Eu não sabia que você gostava tanto de mim assim. Bom... eu deveria ter imaginado... as cartas sem assinatura...  
- Eu não pretendia me revelar tão cedo. – ele disse, ainda olhando para o lado.  
- Já sei... Você usou o anonimato pra se aproximar de mim, porque se eu soubesse que era você...  
- ...você nunca me responderia. – ele virou o rosto para ela e a encarou, com aqueles olhos muito claros, mesmo no escuro do vestiário.  
- É, mas quem sabe se eu responderia...  
- Ah, está brincando. Você me odei... bom, odiava, suponho.

Ela não respondeu, apenas sorriu. E mesmo sendo um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes, um sorriso ofuscado pela escuridão, Draco sentiu que não havia melhor momento para ver um sorriso de Gina. Poderia sorrir também, se os pensamentos não o perturbassem tanto. Ele se sentia mal de dizer que gostava de Gina, porque nunca havia dito isso para ninguém, era no mínimo estranho. Se sentia mal também por revelar parte do plano a Gina... Não era toda verdade, mas também não era mentira. Mas isso doía, e ele não sabia por quê.

- Você entendeu, agora, Virginia? – ele se levantou e foi até onde ela estava, sentando-se ao lado da garota.  
- Não sei. – ela balançou a cabeça de leve. – Sinceramente? Eu não sei.  
- Mas...  
- Não faz uma semana que você me traiu... Não tem sentido...  
- Sentido? Se nós dois estivéssemos ligando para o que faz sentido, nem teríamos nos aproximado...  
- Ah, Draco. – ele percebeu o fato dela recomeçar a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome e sentiu feliz – Uma traição... sem um motivo certo...  
- Eu te disse o motivo, não finje que não... – ele segurou o rosto da garota com as mãos e olhou profundamente em seus olhos. – Por favor, não me faça repetir tudo.

Ela podia jurar que um estranho brilho surgiu nos olhos de Draco. Talvez uma lágrima? Não, não podia ser... Ela não tinha certeza de nada, porque ele fechou os olhos rapidamente. E no instante seguinte, sem que ela pudesse evitar – mesmo que não quisesse – os dois lábios já se encontravam colados, e os dois corações novamente unidos.

- Devo entender, então... – ela sussurrou, o rosto muito próximo ao de Draco – Que você é verdadeiramente apaixonado por mim?  
Ele não respondeu rapidamente. Ela não podia ver sua expressão, tudo o que podia ver eram os olhos deles, agora incrivelmente azuis, piscarem levemente.  
- Entenda como quiser. – ele disse sorrindo.  
Não era a resposta que ela esperava ouvir. Mas não se impressionava, aquilo poderia significar muito mais do que ele havia dito.  
- Você promete... que nunca mais...  
- Nunca mais. Juro por Merlim...  
- Nem uma vez...  
- Nem uma vez, Virginia...  
- Bom mesmo. A contrário saberei, e não será bom para você, Draco Malfoy. – ela sorriu e fingiu uma expressão malévola.  
- Oh – ele fez uma expressão engraçada de surpresa. – Isto é uma ameaça, Virginia Weasley?  
- Entenda como quiser. – ela imitou o sorriso desdenhoso dele como pôde, e ele abriu a boca para responder quando foi interrompido por um beijo. 


	17. Uma ajuda de Harry

CAPÍTULO 17: "Uma ajuda de Harry"

**CAPÍTULO 17: "Uma ajuda de Harry"**

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que Draco e Gina haviam se reconciliado. Rony estava cada vez mais animado, devido ao fato do Chudley Cannons estar indo muito bem na Copa de Verão. Os jogos aconteciam dia sim, dia não, e durariam dois meses, até o casamento de Harry e Cho.  
Draco havia se hospedado também em um hotel, mas não o mesmo de Gina. Assim, ninguém ficou sabendo que o rapaz estava na cidade, ninguém exceto Harry, para quem Gina contou sobre a noite que eles passaram trancados no vestiário. Gina explicou como pôde tudo o que Draco havia dito a ela, o por quê de ele ter passado a noite com Pansy... mas sabia que seria difícil de Harry entender, sem realmente conhecer os sentimentos visíveis na voz do próprio Draco Malfoy dizendo.  
Gina e Draco se encontravam todo final de tarde, Harry ajudava Gina, mesmo contrariado, a explicar para os demais sobre as saídas da garota.  
Era uma noite de quinta-feira, Draco caminhava com Gina num parque da cidade, agora vazio.

- Desculpa a demora. Rony me atrasou, ficou perguntando para onde eu ia... mas Harry me ajudou.  
- Ainda não engoli essa história do Potter ficar nos ajudando.  
- Larga de ser bobo. Ele está sendo legal.  
- Virginia, não comece. Eu nunca gostarei do Potter perfeito. Isso você não conseguirá...  
- Eu sei que não. Não consigo imaginá-los amiguinhos. – ela zombou. – Se bem que se não me engano, Rony me disse que você já tentou fazer amizade com Harry na primeira vez em que se viram...  
- Nem me lembre. Potter já era um metido. Acredita que eu estendi a minha mão e ele nem ao menos a apertou? – ele disse, em tom de indignação. Gina riu.  
- Harry nunca foi metido, Draco... – ela disse, sorrindo.  
- Você _acha_ que não... Mas não vamos falar do Cicatriz. – ele parou de andar e ficou frente-a-frente com Gina.  
- Ok... Até porque se formos falar das pessoas ao nosso redor, discordaremos em tudo.  
- Eu estava pensando... você pretende mesmo ficar até o final da Copa de Verão?  
Gina franziu o cenho, curiosa.  
- Como assim?  
- Eu não queria depender dos outros para te ver. Eu queria te ter o dia inteiro... Então, eu pensei... por quê não passar o fim dessa temporada de férias juntos? Só eu e você. – ele perguntou dando um meio-sorriso.  
- Você está propondo... uma outra viagem?  
- Sim. Vamos lá, não tem outro lugar que você queira conhecer?  
Gina se calou. Revirou as lembranças, pensativa.  
- Na verdade... tem uma cidade que eu gostaria de conhecer...  
- Eu a levo! – ele disse animado. - Paris, Nova Iorque, Roma...?  
- Verona. – ela disse, abrindo um sorriso, os olhos brilhando.  
- Verona?!  
- É, Draco! Verona... a cidade de Romeu e Julieta! Ta lembrado?  
- Ah, é... mas... Verona, Virginia? Pensei que tivesse maiores ambições, francamente... Verona...  
- Ora, Draco! Você perguntou se tinha algum lugar que eu gostaria de conhecer... Verona parece ser um belo lugar...  
- Tem certeza que quer conhecer Verona mesmo? Você não imagina como Paris é...  
- Tenho. Mas peraí, nem decidimos nada...  
- Ah, vamos lá... Você não vai querer ficar aqui segurando vela do Potter com a Chang e do seu irmão com a Sang... – ele se calou, com o olhar repreendedor de Gina. – Hum, com a Granger.  
- É tão feio falar Sangue-Ruim, sabia?  
- Sim. – ele ignorou o começo de um sermão. – Mas então, o que você decide? Quer ficar e fingir que está alegre ou ir e podermos passar os dias juntos sem ninguém para atrapalhar?  
Ela sorriu. Ele realmente sabia ser perspicaz.  
- Não vou mentir que não quero ir...  
- Então vamos! Amanhã mesmo! Que horas? Vou providenciar uma chave do Portal ainda hoje e...  
- Ei, ei! Você tem alguma idéia do que eu posso dizer para meu irmão, pra Mione...? Ou você quer que eu simplesmente jogue tudo para o alto?  
- Jogue tudo para o alto. – ele zombou.  
- Muito engraçado. Vem cá. – ela o levou para um banco na praça escura. – Vamos pensar. Humm, deixe-me ver... o que faria Rony engolir a história de eu viajar sozinha por aí...  
- O desgosto de ver o Chudley Cannons jogar, quem sabe...  
Gina continuou concentrada nos pensamentos, fazendo pouco caso para a ironia de Malfoy.  
- Chudley Cannons está muito bem, se quer saber... Mas, bem, Harry ainda pode nos ajudar... Oh... Harry! – ela concluiu, parecendo achar uma solução. Mas seu tom não era de triunfo.  
- É tão chato ouvi-la falar "Harry", sabia?  
- Draco... – ela ainda estava perdida em seus devaneios.  
- Ah sim, Draco é muito melhor. Sem comparações, "Harry" é um nome tão... tão sem sal. Draco. Isso sim é um nome forte, de signi...  
- Quer me escutar? Olha, não faço a mínima idéia se você vai concordar... mas é o único motivo realmente convincente que vejo, por enquanto. Ah, Rony sabe o quanto eu gosto de Quadribol, só isso mesmo o fará acreditar que desisti de ver os jogos...  
- Seja clara.  
- Olha... O Harry pode me ajudar falando pro Rony que eu estou... hum... _mal_ por vê-lo com Cho...  
- Como ass...  
- Eles, Ron e Mione, não sabem que eu esqueci o Harry, Draco. Não se passou tanto tempo assim desde que eu soube que eles iriam se casar, e que fiquei triste por isso. Eles devem estar estranhando meu comportamento, sem motivos eu saí daquela fossa... Devem estar achando que foi por causa do emprego, ou por Eddy...  
Draco fez uma cara de puro desprezo ao ouvir o nome de Eddy. Ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, pareceu analisar o que Gina havia dito.  
- Quer dizer que a tirei da fossa...  
Ela sorriu. Como era difícil admitir para si mesma. Mas era evidente... além do mais, ela não seria a primeira a não compreender os sentimentos quando eles realmente resolvem "brincar" conosco.  
- Grande novidade. – ela ironizou. - Ei... você concorda com o plano, então?  
- E tenho escolha? É o preço que devo pagar para te ter por alguns dias, não é?  
- Hum... como assim o preço que _você_ deve pagar? Quem sairá prejudicada nessa história sou eu... Já estou até vendo os olhares de compaixão de Rony e Hermione...  
- Mas quando eles souberem de nós... Vão achar que você ficou comigo gostando do Potter.  
Gina pareceu se surpreender com o que Draco havia dito. Sua mente demorou alguns poucos segundos para entender o que realmente havia ouvido.  
- Quando souberem de nós?  
- É. – ele disse com simplicidade.  
- E quando você acha que será?  
- Por quê a surpresa, Virginia? Medo da reprovação?  
- Não... não é medo...  
- Você achou que não seria nada de mais e que acabaria antes de pensarmos na possibilidade de contar aos outros. – disse Draco, como se já estivesse pensado em tudo aquilo.  
- Bom... na verdade... já pensei, mas tinha esquecido...  
Alguns segundos em silêncio, onde o olhar de Gina se fixou num ponto qualquer no chão. Mergulhada em pensamentos, onde ela analisava como seria quando resolvessem revelar a todos sobre eles dois – porque sim, ela estava gostando de Draco, gostando verdadeiramente – e como reagiriam.  
- Draco. – ela disse, ainda olhando para o chão, abraçada ao braço de Draco. – Valerá a pena tudo isso, não valerá?  
- O quê? Contrariar os ideais de todos os outros?  
- Hum... é. – ela disse com a voz fraca.  
_"Valerá, Virginia... tudo isso é parte de um plano. Você está caindo no plano."_ ele pensou, no momento em que uma amargura se apossava de todo o seu corpo. Por quê ela tinha de perguntar aquilo?  
- O quê _você_ acha? – ele perguntou. – Pensei que estivesse claro. Se formos pensar em tudo o que nos disseram, ficaremos velhos e morreremos antes de pudermos contar à todos.  
Ele sabia realmente se safar de um discurso melancólico. Ela o encarou e ele também o fez. Mordendo o lábio inferior, parecendo pensar e lembrar de cada cena que passaram juntos, ela começou a dizer olhando nos olhos cinzentos à sua frente.  
- Você tem razão. Acho que tudo o que eu sou, ou tudo o que eu já fui, estão aqui. – ela apontou para os olhos dele. – Eles são tudo o que eu posso ver, no momento.  
E Draco se sentiu estúpido. _Ela não vê problema em revelar os sentimentos ou dizer coisas melosas_ ele pensou, enquanto ainda analisava cada sentido da frase de Gina. Que afinal, fazia todo o sentido do mundo... E ele se sentia estúpido por não ter uma resposta à altura. Não saberia o que dizer, talvez dissesse alguma besteira se abrisse a boca. Talvez dissesse algo que o fizesse parecer frio demais aos olhos dela, porque nunca deixava suas emoções à mostra. Então ele fez o que devia ter feito. Colou seus lábios nos dela, e deixou que a resposta saísse muda e o silêncio se misturasse com os cantos das cigarras do parque.

- Amanhã... então...  
Gina olhou rapidamente para baixo, procurando analisar os fatos. Mas logo voltou os olhos para Draco e sorriu, dizendo:  
- Amanhã.  
Gina percebeu que ele parecia realmente satisfeito.  
- Te mando uma coruja de manhã falando onde estará a Chave do Portal. – disse, animado.  
- Estarei esperando.  
- Vou reservar o melhor hotel de Verona...  
- Não precisa ser necessariamente o melhor...  
- Será a melhor viagem que você já sonhou em fazer, Virginia. Confie em mim. – ele disse, se levantando do banco junto com Gina.  
- Confio – ela disse, sorrindo.

No dia seguinte, a primeira coisa que fez foi falar com Harry. Teve que fazê-lo desvencilhar de Cho, que insistia em aparecer para dar beijinhos em Harry a todo instante. Felizmente Cho e Hermione foram responder a algumas corujas de parentes no momento em que Rony se trocava para o café da manhã.

- Harry... ei, Harry!  
- Oi, Gina. Já respondeu as corujas de sua mãe?  
- Ainda não, responderei daqui a pouco. Preciso falar com você, é sobre o Draco... – ela sussurrou, enquanto olhava ao redor no corredor vazio do hotel.  
Harry suspirou. Ainda não engolia a história.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Ele propôs que viajássemos... Hoje.  
- Quê? Como assim, Gina? – perguntou Harry, confuso.  
- Ele perguntou qual o lugar que eu gostaria de conhecer, sabe... eu sempre quis conhecer Verona... E eu realmente quero viajar com ele, Harry...  
- Mas... Rony, Hermione...  
- Olha – ela disse, contraindo os lábios e procurando as palavras. – Eu vou dizer que não estou bem aqui. Vou dizer que não estou gostando de te ver com a Cho e que ainda gosto de você.  
Gina achou que Harry iria subitamente discordar, ou comentar algo impróprio. Mas ele pareceu não saber o que dizer e apenas a olhou com uma expressão indecifrável.  
- Harry?  
- É de impressionar.  
- Quê? – ela franziu o cenho.  
- Você percebeu tudo o quê está fazendo pelo Malfoy? Será que ele realmente merece, Gina? Será que vale a pena?  
- Ah, Harry! – ela pareceu ofendida. – Eu já te disse que eu gosto do Malfoy, não pedi para gostar, mas gosto!  
- Você está disposta a mentir para toda a sua família, está disposta a se passar por um papel ridículo!  
- Acho que não tem problema em eu querer um momento só pra mim! – ela ralhou.  
- E vale a pena tudo isso?  
- Eu estarei com ele! Sim, valerá a pena, obrigado!  
- Viu só? É de Draco Malfoy que estamos falando, Gina. Um imbecil que...  
- Pára, Harry! Por quê vocês não tentam vê-lo com outros olhos, como eu fiz? Se Malfoy fosse todo esse demônio que o descrevem, teria matado Dumbledore e ido para Azkaban. Mas não chegou a fazer isso... Não chegou a ir para Azkaban...  
- Mas o pai dele foi para Azkaban. E saiu, se está lembrada... Está mais perto do que pretendíamos ter deixado.  
- Eu não namoro o Lúcio, Harry.  
- Por falar em Lúcio – Harry não conseguia conter a reprovação. – Como você acha que ele vai reagir quando souber que você está namorando o filho dele?

Gina paralisou. Havia pensado em toda a sua família, todos os seus amigos. Mas não havia pensado na família Malfoy. O quê Lúcio faria? Lúcio sempre fora uma figura assustadora para Gina. E o odiava por ter jogado aquele maldito diário em seu caldeirão na Floreios e Borrões, muitos anos atrás.  
Em questão de segundos, um milhão de pensamentos passaram pela mente de Gina. Pensou até na idéia de Lúcio tentar matá-la quando descobrisse.

- Não me diga que não havia pensado nisso. – disse Harry, enquanto Gina ainda mergulhava em profundos devaneios. – Ou então que irão se esconder para sempre.  
- Não! Não vamos nos esconder para sempre... E já pensei nisso – mentiu.  
- Chegou a alguma conclusão do que acontecerá? – perguntou Harry em tom desafiador.  
- Já chega. O pai dele foi um comensal, eu sei, mas ele pode...  
- Pode o quê? – perguntou Harry, incrédulo. – Ter ficado bom, de repente?! É isso que quer dizer?!  
- Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – ela exclamou.  
- Gina, _pelo amor de Deus_! Estou revoltado até hoje por Malfoy ter saído de Azkaban... E _você_, logo você, que estava no Ministério aquela vez, que viu Lúcio Malfoy comandar os Comensais da Morte, nos atacar...  
- Você está entendendo tudo errado, Harry! Eu não acho que Lúcio Malfoy ficou bom!  
- Então pare de agir como se estivesse achando! – ele levantou um pouco a voz. Nesse instante, a porta do quarto de Rony e Hermione se abriu e revelou Rony com uma cara surpresa.

- Ah, são vocês... Por quê estão discutindo? – perguntou sem-graça.  
Harry olhou para Rony, também surpreso. Gina também o fez, mas matinha uma expressão mais preocupada. E se ele tivesse escutado algo comprometedor? Concluiu que não, pela cara de interrogação de seu irmão. Então disse, em tom frio.

- Não, Rony. Vou responder a carta da mamãe agora. Podem ir descendo. – ela disse e entrou em seu quarto, batendo a porta.  
Rony olhou para Harry, sem entender nada.  
- Agora me conta, Harry. Ela parecia realmente perturbada.  
Harry pensou um pouco. Tinha total desaprovação no namoro de Gina com Draco, mas o momento era favorável para ajudá-la.  
- Ela me viu com Cho e ficou assim. Ela não parece estar feliz, Rony. E se quer um conselho – ele completou, ao ver Rony pronto para responder. – Verona é uma cidade muito bonita. Ela podia passar o resto das férias lá, se não está gostando daqui. Ela já me disse que gostaria de visitar.  
Saíram do corredor e desceram para o café da manhã. Rony passou o percurso inteiro perturbado e calado.

Uma coruja entrou no quarto de Gina. Ela já sabia do que se tratava. Largou a pena que estava usando para escrever à sua mãe e foi até o animal, tirando o pergaminho de sua pata.

_"Hoje, 14:00. Me encontre na parte mais afastada do parque".___

_D._

Ela sorriu perante a simplicidade da carta. Sem dúvida, o jeito Malfoy de ser.  
Agora ela tinha até as 14:00 para convencer Rony e Hermione de que iria para Verona, sem mais nem menos... Quer dizer, por causa de Harry.  
Desceu até o restaurante do hotel para tomar o café da manhã depois de responder às cartas da Sra Weasley e a de Draco. Percebeu que Rony e Hermione a olhavam perturbados, e já ia comentar a respeito quando Hermione tomou um último gole de café e disse:  
- Gina, preciso conversar com você.  
- Eu também! – Rony se apressou em dizer, e acabou dizendo com a boca cheia. Gina estranhou que Hermione não lançou a Rony nenhum olhar de reprovação.  
- Ah... claro. Também quero falar com vocês...

Depois de terminar seu café da manhã, Hermione chamou Gina até seu quarto no hotel, seguida por Rony. Gina não fazia a mínima idéia do que se tratava.

- Gina, Rony me contou.  
- Contou o quê?  
- Sobre a conversa de você e do Harry aqui no corredor hoje. – interveio Rony.  
Gina gelou. Seria algo sobre Draco?  
- Ah é? – ela fingiu interesse e tentou não parecer preocupada.  
- É. Você ainda gosta dele, não é?  
Pronto. Agora Gina estava confusa. A intenção dela era exatamente essa: fazê-los pensar que ainda gostava de Harry. Mas como eles, de repente, chegaram a essa conclusão?  
- Eu...  
- Não precisa fingir, Gina – disse Rony, tentando parecer mais compreendedor. – Se você não estiver bem aqui, pode terminar as férias em outro lugar. Verona, por exemplo.  
- Peraí... – disse Gina, tentando analisar os fatos – Como vocês... Ah, claro! – ela concluiu triunfante. – Harry, ele te contou isso, não foi?  
- Bem, foi.  
- Ah Gina, me desculpe por não ter passado muito tempo com você na viagem... – disse Hermione carinhosamente. – Estava mesmo preocupada que você ficasse assim por causa do Harry, e disse para mim mesma que a distrairia... Pelo jeito, falhei.  
- Não... hum... se preocupe.  
- Então, você vai mesmo viajar pra outro lugar? – pergunto Rony. – Nem vai ver o Chudley Cannons ganhar a Copa?  
Gina sorriu.  
- Um dia, quem sabe.  
- Quando pretende ir, Gina? – perguntou Hermione.  
- Hoje.  
- Hoje? Mas... temos que providenciar uma Chave do Portal... Separar uns galeões...  
- Quanto à isso, não se preocupe. Tenho tudo pronto. Agora, se me dão licença... Tenho de fazer as malas, mais uma vez...

E assim o fez, perante as expressões interrogatórias de Hermione e Rony. Gina fez uma anotação mental de agradecer a Harry antes de partir. Começou a arrumar a mala pensando em Verona, pensando em Draco, pensando nos lugares que conheceria... Estava ansiosa. Mas, acima de tudo, estava feliz. 


	18. Sob efeitos da paixão

CAPÍTULO 18: "Sob efeitos da paixão"

**CAPÍTULO 18: "Sob efeitos da paixão"**

Gina tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando ela e Draco chegaram a Verona. A primeira reação da ruiva foi tirar a máquina fotográfica da bolsa que carregava perante a linda paisagem que Verona exibia.  
Draco, no entanto, tinha uma cara emburrada.

- Calor! Odeio calor! – reclamou, fazendo uma careta e abanando-se com as mãos.

De fato, era um dia ensolarado. O sol brilhava fortemente sob os cabelos platinados de Draco e com a outra mão que não usava para se abanar, ele tentava tapar o sol de seus olhos claros.

- Pois aproveite o calor. Não costuma dar esse sol onde moramos...  
- Graças a Merlim, Virginia. E caso desse, eu me mudava.  
- Vem cá – ela segurou a mão dele e o conduziu até a um canteiro de flores na praça da cidade. Olhando para um homem que passava, ela disse – Ei, moço! Poderia tirar uma foto, fazendo o favor?  
Gina estendeu a câmera para o homem trouxa, que a segurou. A câmera bruxa era aparentemente igual a uma câmera trouxa, então não havia problema.  
Draco fez cara de nojo ao olhar para o homem que segurava a câmera sorrindo, seu desprezo por trouxas era visível. Mas Gina não reparava, estava ocupada sorrindo para a foto e abraçando Draco quando o flash da câmera surgiu.

- Obrigada! – disse Gina gentilmente, pegando a câmera de volta. – O quê foi, Draco?  
- Eu não suporto trouxas... e você sabe!  
- Mas ele não fez nada... Ah, deixa disso vai...  
- Podemos sair desse sol e irmos logo fazer nossa reserva no hotel?  
- Ok. – ela suspirou. - Vamos. Qual hotel será?  
- Você verá. – ele disse divertido, fazendo ar de mistério.

Draco e Gina andaram pela cidade, Draco a guiando até o hotel em que ficariam. Tiveram de andar por um bom tempo, porque o hotel ficava em um beco afastado dos lugares movimentados de Verona. Gina pôde perceber que estavam chegando pelos bruxos que vinham andando por ali perto, sabia distinguí-los perfeitamente só pela roupa e pelos acessórios diferentes.  
Finalmente chegaram numa rua sem saída e Draco tirou a varinha do bolso. Deu três toques em uma parede lisa com sua varinha, e à frente dos dois a parede se abriu, revelando um enorme hotel.

- D-Draco! – gaguejou Gina, perante a imagem do hotel à frente deles. Draco sorria satisfeito com a reação de Gina.

Não era apenas um hotel. Tinha o formato de um castelo e era grande, realmente grande, só a porta de entrada tinha a altura de dois Hagrid juntos. "Hotel Torri de La'Aquila – para os melhores bruxos de Verona e região!" As paredes tinham um tom marrom rústico, e estavam tomadas por grandes janelas dos quartos. Uma torre subia do centro do hotel e Gina pôde ver que lá em cima havia um terraço. O quarto da torre parecia ser o mais luxuoso: era o único que possuía uma sacada, e as janelas maiores que qualquer outra estavam tapadas aparentemente por cortinas prateadas.  
O hotel estava encantando conforme a estação, e o jardim em frente à entrada exibia uma grama extremamente verde, flores coloridas que brilhavam sob o sol. Fadas dormentes voavam por ali, e era possível de se ver algumas flores encantadas que soltavam brilhantes purpurinas.  
Mais a frente, muitos elfos domésticos carregavam malas pra lá e pra cá bastante agitados. As portas da entrada eram de vidro, e deixavam à mostra todo o interior luxuoso do hotel. Os bruxos que ali entravam e saíam eram visivelmente ricos. Vestiam trajes impecáveis que Gina sabia muito bem serem das mais caras, e não tinham expressões tão amigáveis no rosto. Sentiu-se uma estranha no ninho.

- Quando terminar de apreciar a visão, talvez possamos entrar. – disse Draco ironicamente ao ouvido de Gina, que ainda estava paralisada com suas pupilas percorrendo cara detalhe à sua frente.  
- Ah... Claro... É... Vamos entrar.

Gina virava o pescoço para observar tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance. Draco não parecia  
achar muita novidade, então mantinha sua típica cara sem expressão. Ao passarem entre os dois pilares de vidro, Gina parou.

- O quê foi?  
- Draco... As pessoas não podem nos reconhecer?  
- Por quê? Está preocupada?  
- Nós namoramos em segredo, esqueceu?  
- Não esqueci. Digamos que eles podem me reconhecer, mas não _a_ reconhecerão... – ele disse simplesmente.  
Gina entendeu o que Malfoy queria dizer – aquele tipo de gente não tinha realmente nada a ver com sua família. Não com os Weasley... Bom, Draco não havia mentido, afinal.

Eles entraram no hotel. Um grande balcão se encontrava num canto, e vários bruxos atendiam os que queriam se hospedar. Alguns bruxos estavam sentados nos sofás de pele de dragão e seguravam algum tipo de bebida que Gina não conseguiu identificar qual era. No centro da recepção havia uma grande estátua dourada de um bruxo sorridente com um chapéu muito pontudo. Uma grande placa aos seus pés dizia:

_"Anthony Benvolio de La'Aquila – fundador do Hotel Torri de La'Aquila em 1840. __  
__ 1822__  
__† 1912_

- Não é o hotel mais antigo que já estive. E tem muitos melhores que este. – disse Draco fazendo pouco caso ao que a placa dizia.  
Draco não parecia querer estar se gabando para Gina, mas sem querer estava. Ela se perguntou quão rico Malfoy era.

- Bom-dia. Posso ajudá-los? – perguntou o bruxo do balcão.  
- Sou Draco Malfoy – disse Draco numa tonalidade rude, como se o atendente fosse obrigado a saber seu nome. – Mandei trazerem minhas malas para cá há alguns minutos atrás, já chegaram?  
- Ah sim, sim... Naturalmente, Sr Malfoy, naturalmente. Gostaria de um quarto?  
- Naturalmente. – disse Draco tentando imitar o tom de voz do atendente.  
- Pois não... bom, deixe-me ver os quartos vagos... Estamos numa temporada com muitos hóspedes... – disse ele observando vários pedaços de pergaminhos. – Verona é uma cidade excelente, tenho certeza que fez uma excelente esco...  
Draco bufou alto, mostrando total desinteresse na conversa do balconista. Gina ficou sem graça e lançou um olhar a Draco que a respondeu com um olhar de "O quê eu fiz?".  
- Um quarto de casal, Sr. Malfoy? – perguntou o balconista, já com receio de ouvir outra resposta mal-educada.  
- Sim.  
- Não. – disse Gina ao mesmo tempo de Draco.  
Os dois se entreolharam. O balconista pareceu confuso.  
- Virginia, nós somos um casal... – sussurrou Draco.  
- É, mas...  
Draco deu de ombros.  
- Francamente, achei que fosse mais madura. Tem vergonha de dividir o quarto comigo? – perguntou Draco com a voz macia.  
- Eu tenho seis irmãos se você não se lembra, Draco...  
- Shhh! Não fale alto... Já esqueceu que...  
- Tá! Mas não me chame de imatura!  
- Então não seja imatura. – ele se virou para o balconista e disse – Qual o melhor quarto de casal?  
- O melhor quarto de casal... Bom, é o quarto da Torre, naturalmente. É de casal, mas tem mais colchões no armário, só precisa fazer o feitiço "Está desocupado no momento, os clientes estão reclamando muito do preço, mas não podemos fazer nada, sempre foi o quarto princip...".  
- Certo. – cortou Draco – Vou querê-lo. E pare de tagarelar. – reclamou.  
- Oh... certo, certo...  
- Draco! – disse Gina.  
- Diga.  
- Por quê você vai pegar o quarto da Torre?  
- Porque é o melhor. – ele ironizou.  
- Mas não precisa ser o melhor... e é caro!  
- Sim, precisa.  
- Sr Malfoy – disse o balconista – Aqui estão as chaves.  
- Ótimo. – ele disse sem olhar na cara do bruxo, metendo as mãos no bolso e tirando um pequeno saquinho, que fez barulho ao ser atirado ao balcão por Draco. - Isso deve dar para pelo menos uma semana.

Talvez fosse porque era o maior e melhor quarto do hotel – o quarto da Torre era umas dez vezes maiores que o quarto de Gina n'A Toca.  
O quarto possuía parede clara e chão de madeira. Uma grande lareira bem estruturada jazia em um canto, e mais à frente uma cama enorme de casal estava impecavelmente decorada com colchas em cor vinho.  
Rústico e grandioso, o quarto tinha um aroma de canela que inundava o local e dava um clima de paz e serenidade. As brisas que entravam da porta da sacada agora aberta, eram mais do que bem vindas naquele dia de calor.  
Gina, que sempre convivera em um ambiente espalhafatoso, estranhou toda aquela calma que envolvia o isolado quarto da Torre. Mas não podia negar: era de longe o quarto mais luxuoso que já havia conhecido.

- Nada mal. – disse Draco, entrando no quarto com naturalidade, seguido por três elfos domésticos que traziam as malas pesadas nas costas. – E aí, o que achou?  
- É lindo, Draco. – disse Gina, ainda hipnotizada.  
- Vocês – ele disse para os elfos. – Deixem as malas aqui. Certo, podem sair.

As pequenas criaturas se viraram rapidamente e aos tropeços deixaram o quarto. Gina ainda estava parada no centro, sua pequena bolsa nas mãos e a cabeça apontada para a direção do armário, onde a garota olhava fixamente. Draco sentou-se na cama confortavelmente.

- Então – disse ele, dando um toque na varinha e fazendo as malas se abrirem. – Decidiu o que quer fazer primeiro em Verona?  
- Oh, sim... – disse Gina, abrindo o grande armário e soltando uma exclamação. – Ah, eu sabia!  
- O quê foi?  
- Colchões extras. – disse com simplicidade. - _Engorgio_!  
O colchão, antes um pequeno pedaço de espuma, cresceu imediatamente, tornando-se um legítimo colchão.  
- O quê...  
- Tinha lá no outro hotel. Ouvi dizer que isso é comum, ter colchões extras no armário.  
- Sim, eu sei que é comum – disse Draco impaciente. – Mas não vai precisar deles.  
- Engano seu. – ela disse, divertida, ajeitando-o no chão.  
- Virginia, francamente...  
- Ah, vamos lá Draco. Não vai querer perder todo o conforto de uma cama de casal só para você, vai?  
- Não se faça de boba. Você sabe perfeitamente que pode dormir aqui comigo.  
- Ei – ela foi até ele e colocou suas mãos sobre o rosto de Draco. – Eu só não me sentirei bem, é isso. É estranho para mim, Draco. Eu espero que me entenda...

Ele contraiu os lábios, pensativo. Aproveitou toda a sensação de paz que as mãos de Gina lhe davam quando acariciavam sua nuca, e em seguida a beijou.

- Isso foi um sim? – ela sussurrou.  
- É, foi. – disse, em meio a um abraço. – Mas não que eu concorde, claro...

Dez horas depois, Draco e Gina se encontravam no restaurante do Hotel Torri de La'Aquila, um vasto estabelecimento refrescado pelos ventos que entravam das grandes janelas do local. A mesa de buffet ficava exatamente no centro, e funcionava igualmente à de trouxas exceto pelo fato de que as comidas reapareciam sozinhas nos grandes pratos quando finalmente esvaziados. Draco e Gina jantavam, fazendo comentários sobre o dia que haviam passado juntos. Draco reclamava pela milésima vez de que o calor havia atrapalhado o dia, e Gina não cansava de elogiar os _gelattos_ que eles haviam tomado durante um breve passeio pela cidade italiana.

- Estava realmente bom, é cremoso... Sabe, acho que foi a melhor coisa trouxa que experimentei até hoje... – ela dizia.  
- É. Refrescou um pouco.  
Ela sorriu.  
- Quem diria que eu ia viver para ver Draco Malfoy elogiar algo trouxa?  
- Não estou elogiando nada!  
- Claro que está – Gina se divertia, diante da expressão carrancuda de Malfoy.- Você até queria mais!  
- Quem quis mais foi você... Oras! E daí que é bom? Dane-se. Sapos de chocolate são melhores. – disse rispidamente, levando uma garfada de peru à boca. – Esse peru está assado demais. Lembre-me de reclamar dos elfos antes de irmos embora.  
Gina fez pouco caso para a reclamação de Malfoy, aparentemente já acostumada a escutar suas queixas em relação à quase tudo. Procurou uma resposta rápida para não emplacar nesse assunto chato que era a "superioridade de Malfoy".  
- Isso me lembra de quando Harry teve a idéia de assar um peru de Natal com o feitiço _Incendio_...  
- Potter?! Quando? – perguntou Draco Malfoy, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.  
- Ah... - Gina se xingou mentalmente por ser tão estúpida. – Foi um comentário infeliz. Desculpe. Vamos mudar de assunto.  
- Quan...  
- Bebidas, senhores? – perguntou um bruxo _barman_, interrompendo a fala de Draco, que se virou para encará-lo com uma expressão mortífera.  
- Sabe, não é delicado interromper a conversa dos outros. – disse friamente.  
Gina bufou e apoiou o queixo à mão.  
- Desculpe, senhor. – disse o bruxo, com um ar surpreso.  
- Malfoy. Senhor Malfoy. – corrigiu Draco.  
- Desculpe, senhor Malfoy.  
- Draco... – sussurrou Gina, em tom de repreensão. Era óbvio que Draco se alterara ao ouvir o nome de Harry, e estava descontando no pobre _barman_.  
- Ótimo. Pode deixar uma garrafa de firewhisky aqui. Ponha na conta do quarto da Torre...  
O bruxo apressou-se em atender o pedido de Draco, e conjurou uma luxuosa garrafa do whisky. Quando o bruxo se afastou, Gina lançou um olhar descontente para Draco.  
- Precisava ser tão rude?  
- Foi falta de educação da parte dele, oras...  
- Oh, céus... – suspirou Gina. Draco era um caso perdido. – Está bem, vai querer mais? Estou indo pegar um pouco mais de pudim de carne, podemos ir juntos...  
- Não, eu perdi a fome. – disse Malfoy em seu tom extremamente mimado. Fale-me daquele peru.  
Gina, que já se levantava com o prato em mãos, sentou-se novamente com uma curiosa expressão.  
- Que peru?  
- O de Natal, assado com o feitiço _Incendio_. Como ficou?  
Gina segurou uma incrível vontade de rir. Como Draco Malfoy poderia ser tão infantil? Aquilo soava engraçado. Mesmo assim, ela respondeu:  
- Indigesto.  
Mesmo tentando fazer pouco caso, Draco deu um leve sorriso.  
- Por quê, de repente, minha fome voltou?

Conversa vai, conversa vem... O restaurante foi se enchendo de hóspedes, casais jantavam e conversavam alegremente, grupos de amigos faziam brindes... O ambiente estava aconchegante. Um piano afastado em um canto do salão tocava sozinho e logo depois alguns violinos também foram enfeitiçados e se puseram a tocar ao lado do piano.

Horas depois, o jantar já havia acabado, mas alguns bruxos ainda permaneciam ali, inclusive Draco e Gina. Na mesa dos dois, agora se encontravam também outros dois casais. Gina havia feito amizade com as duas mulheres quando fora pegar comida, e estranhou o fato de não serem bruxas arrogantes que só ligavam para a condição social alheia antes de fazer qualquer tipo de amizade. Draco pareceu não apreciar muito a idéia de terminar o jantar junto aos outros dois casais, mas depois de muita insistência de Gina, acabou cedendo. Gina ocultou seu sobrenome para os demais, e estranhou não perguntarem. Talvez pensassem que já era casada com Draco, sendo assim uma Malfoy...  
E agora os seis encontravam-se conversando animadamente, talvez pela simpatia dos outros dois casais, talvez pelas garrafas de firewhisky já esvaziadas que ocupavam a mesa...

- ...e aí o idiota vai lá e rouba a fonte que arrecada dinheiro para o St Mungus... Tem que ser muito miserável mesmo, haha...  
- Eu vi essa notícia – disse Edward Screwball, um dos homens à mesa, com uma mão cambaleante segurando a garrafa de firewhisky e despejando o conteúdo em seu copo. – Não sabia que o conhecia...  
- Pior que ele é Joel Gainsten... Lembra, amor? – disse a Sra Screwball, piscando os olhos cujas pálpebras já se encontravam pesadas devido ao efeito da bebida. – O infeliz teve a capacidade de deixar roubar a herança da mulher e fugir no dia do casamento...  
- Vocês homens são muito infiéis, haha... Ah se são... São todos uns miseráveis...- disse a terceira mulher. – Você não acha, Virginia? Vai dizer que Draco não te dá nos nervos às vezes...  
- Ah, mas é claro. – disse Gina com uma voz pastosa. – Um tempinho atrás ele estava brigando com o _barman_... E sabem por quê?... Querem saber o por quê?  
- _Hic_, fale...  
- Só porque o _barman_ interrompeu a fala dele... hahaha... vê se pode...  
Uma explosão de risadas femininas ecoou. A Sra Screwball era a que ria mais alto.  
- Ora, ora Virginia – disse Draco, a voz mais arrastada do que o normal, e muito rouca. – O cara é um idiota... Vocês mulheres é que são muito sensíveis...  
- Se fossem só sensíveis estaria bom... elas são gastadeiras e vaidosas... demoram um século para se arrumar pra sair...  
- Você queria o quê, Pablo... Eu, _hic_, precisava ficar achar uma maquiagem que combinasse com o vestido prateado que você me deu... _Hic_!  
- Eu concordo, Mariah, concordo... um brinde às mulheres... à beleza das mulheres... à vaidade... Ah, a vaidade! – disse a Sra Screwball levantando a taça, seguida por Gina, Mariah e os três homens alegres.  
- Oh, Merlim... – disse Gina, olhando no relógio. – É tarde... Haha, olhe só como a hora passou rápido... Draco, teríamos que ter ido dormir três horas atrás para acordar a hora que planejamos acordar amanhã...  
- Oh... Realmente, Virginia, realmente... – concordou Draco, dando uma golada na taça de firewhisky. – Você ainda pretende conhecer aquela maldita casa de Julieta?  
- Sim, pretendo... E não é maldita...!  
- Casa de Julieta? É bonito lá... Sim, é... Vale a pena...  
- Então vamos indo, Draco, vamos indo... Para estarmos mais dispostos amanhã...  
Draco deu um último gole. Bufou e levantou-se meio zonzo. Gina também se levantou, cambaleando, e quase caiu, mas segurou-se em Draco.  
- Até mais... Foi bom conhecer vocês...

Reuniram o máximo de equilíbrio que puderam para seguir até o quarto da Torre. Com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiram alcançar o corredor, já estavam quase chegando à porta quando Gina tropeçou e caiu no chão.  
- Ai...  
- Ei, cuidado... – disse Draco, abaixando-se.  
- Droga... Foi por causa desse salto... Está doendo... – Gina agora assumia um tom sensível, e abafava um choro. – Acho que torci o pé, está doendo, Draco...  
- Calma, vai, Virginia... Vai sarar em breve... – ele a abraçou debilmente, ajudando-a a levantar.  
Já em pé, ele a segurou. Uma lágrima caía do rosto de Gina, e Draco a ajudou a limpá-la.  
- Obrigada, Draco... Obrigada... Eu gosto tanto de você...  
O tristeza de Gina foi abafada com um beijo. Agora os dois se encontravam ali no corredor deserto do hotel, lutando para permanecerem em pé e beijando-se apaixonadamente. Aos beijos, os dois locomoveram-se até a porta do quarto da Torre, que Draco abriu rapidamente com um toque de varinha, já que essa era a chave para se entrar nos quartos daquele hotel.  
Dentro do quarto, iluminado pela luz da lua que entrava da grande porta da sacada, os beijos continuaram... Cada vez mais intensos, tanto que Gina deve de encostar-se na parede para não perder o equilíbrio. Ofegante, Draco acariciava os cabelos sedosos de Gina, depois a nuca, depois lhe baixou as alças de vestido... Uma fraca consciência jazia na mente de Gina, ela talvez se arrependesse depois... Mas uma certeza ela tinha. Ela não queria soltar Draco, não queria acabar com o encanto, não podia... Passou as mãos pelas costas de Draco e depois o ajudou a tirar a pesada capa que vestia.  
As mãos de Draco se encontraram com a de Gina, e a seguraram fortemente. Ele mordia o lábio e parecia sofrido.  
- Você pode se arrepender amanhã. – sussurrou.  
Ela comoveu-se, e no ponto alto de sua sensibilidade, grande parte causada devido ao efeito alcoólico, deixou outra lágrima escapar. Beijou Draco mais intensamente e depois murmurou:  
- Impossível. 


	19. O inevitável imprevisto

CAPÍTULO 19: "O inevitável imprevisto"

**CAPÍTULO 19: "O inevitável imprevisto"**

Gina sentiu suas pálpebras pesarem demasiadamente quando abriu os olhos. Sua cabeça doía e ela tentava se localizar, estranhando não acordar n'A Toca, como todas as manhãs.  
Lembrou-se rapidamente da viagem que fizera e logo se localizou. Lutava contra a dor de cabeça que insistia em atrapalhá-la com todos seus pensamentos e lembranças.

Virou os olhos. O quarto estava iluminado por um pequeno feixe de luz não tapado pelas pesadas cortinas das grandes janelas. Ela virou lentamente a cabeça, só então percebeu que sua cabeça estava pousada no peito nu de Draco Malfoy.  
Rápidos flashes da noite passada passaram por sua cabeça... Lembrou-se da bebida, das risadas, dos beijos... Mirou a cabeleira loura de Draco e observou-o dormir.

Ele parecia tão... inocente. Era de fato estranho observá-lo daquele jeito, totalmente diferente do Draco acordado e impertinente. Parecia mais indefeso, Gina arriscaria até dizer que ele possuía algum aspecto angelical.  
E por mais estranho que soasse, ela não sentia arrependimento... não, era algo muito contrário a isso.  
Acariciou os cabelos do rapaz. O quê ela havia feito? Sem dúvidas, ter a primeira noite de amor com alguém sob efeito da bebida não era algo para se vangloriar. No entanto... a noite fora com Draco. Gostava dele... de verdade...

Levantou-se. Vestiu um roupão que encontrou dentro do armário. Tinha um gostoso aroma. Sorrindo, Gina arriscou abrir uma fresta de claridade e Draco se mexeu na cama sem abrir os olhos e voltando a dormir.

Um panfleto aparentemente enfeitiçado brilhou rapidamente na parede.

_"Bom dia, Sr. e Sra. Malfoy!__  
__O café da manhã estará servido até as 11:00 hrs. Caso prefira, levamos a refeição até seu quarto. Basta apontar a varinha para este panfleto e dizer 'Prefiro'. ___

_Hotel Torri de La'Aquila"_

Franzindo o cenho, Gina localizou sua varinha e apontou-a para o papel. Sussurrou "Prefiro!" e um segundo depois, um banquete surgia na mesa ao seu lado.

- Adoro mousse de chocolate. – disse uma voz atrás de Gina, que a fez arrepiar. E sorrir.  
- Bom dia... – murmurou, virando-se para Draco que vestia um pesado roupão e tinha os cabelos despenteados.  
- Bom dia. – respondeu ele, a boca curvada em um pequeno sorriso que denunciava um bom humor. – Sua cabeça também está rodando?  
- Bastante. Para você ver a gravidade, estou até te vendo de bom humor. Só pode ser coisa da minha cabeça...  
Ele sorriu de leve e sentou-se na mesa, seguido por Gina que o acompanhou. Ficaram um minuto em silêncio entreolhando-se, até que Draco pareceu não agüentar mais calar-se.

- Sobre a noite passada...  
- Foi a melhor noite que eu pude ter. – respondeu subitamente, servindo-se de um pedaço de bolo.  
- A melhor... a melhor noite? – perguntou, supreso.  
- Bem... – ela corou. – Eu não estava sóbria, eu sei... Mas...  
- Não está arrependida?  
- Não estou, Draco.  
Ficara surpreso. Mas pareceu animar-se. Tentou disfarçar servindo-se de uma xícara de chá, mas não pôde esconder um sorriso.  
- Não poderia ser diferente. Sempre quis que acontecesse com alguém que eu gostasse de verdade. – ela disse.  
Draco baixou o olhar e mastigou devagar um pedaço de pão com tomate grelhado. Sua alegria pareceu ofuscar-se por alguns segundos. Por fim engoliu e olhou para Gina.  
- Desculpe. – balbuciou.  
- Pelo quê?  
Draco não respondeu. Contraiu os lábios e pareceu buscar palavras. Parecia que algo o incomodava fortemente e Gina percebeu.  
- Não precisa se culpar, Draco. Não foi sua culpa por ficarmos bêbados ontem. E foi com você, isso é o que realmente importa.  
"Sim, foi." – ele pensou, balançando afirmativamente a cabeça para Gina.

Estava na metade do plano. Sua missão estava dando certo e ele não se sentia realizado. O café da manhã de repente perdeu seu sabor e Draco sentiu-se amargurado.  
Olhou para Gina à sua frente, que sorria graciosamente para ele. Ela parecia mais feliz do que nunca, embora sua primeira noite de amor tivesse sido à base do álcool e parte de uma grande mentira. Draco estava odiando aquele sentimento de culpa que se apossava de si. Dentro de algum tempo ela não exibiria mais aquele sorriso. Dentro de algum tempo ela choraria, isso sim, choraria por descobrir que fora usada. Descobriria que ele a enganara descaradamente e então o odiaria mortalmente para sempre. _Para sempre..._  
Pousou sua xícara de chá na mesa e levantou-se subitamente sem pensar, como se seu corpo agisse por conta própria, congelando qualquer sanidade. Beijou Gina de tal modo que a garota assustou-se e teve de equilibrar-se para não cair da cadeira que sentava. Depois do intenso beijo, ele correu até o quarto e de lá gritou:

- Deixe esse café da manhã para lá. Vamos logo visitar a casa de Julieta!  
Gina levantou-se e caminhou até ele, que se trocava.  
- Ei, ei. – sorriu. – Da onde veio todo esse ânimo?  
- Estamos perdendo tempo de viagem juntos, não é?  
- Hum, de certo modo é. Mas acho que deveríamos aproveitar o café da manhã...  
- Uns _gelattos_ não são mais atraentes para uma manhã quente?  
Ela abriu um sorriso e beijou o rosto de Draco.  
- Ok, senhor animado. Mas antes vamos tomar uma poção pra essa dor de cabeça passar.  
Ela encaminhou-se até o banheiro, mas parou no meio do caminho. Voltou até Draco e sussurrou.  
- Se Merlim quiser... um dia não precisaremos nos preocupar com o tempo que temos juntos.  
Então se virou e entrou no banheiro enquanto Draco se perdia intensamente nos pensamentos e ouvia de longe o barulho do chuveiro...

Andaram por uma boa parte da cidade para chegar até a famosa Casa de Julieta. Passaram antes pelo anfiteatro romano e a arena, tiraram algumas fotos e finalmente chegaram aonde queriam.  
O famoso lugar tinha um aspecto meio sombrio, mas fascinante. Tijolos com aparência encardida davam um toque antigo na construção, que convencia o grande número de turistas que ali passavam. Em meio à excitação de apreciar todo o encanto do lugar, Gina não percebeu que Draco já não olhava mais torto para todos os trouxas à volta deles. O rapaz possuía uma expressão quase indecifrável, talvez uma perturbação, enquanto Gina exibia uma felicidade quase palpável.  
As paredes da entrada estavam cobertas de mensagens amorosas: algumas em pequenos papéis, outras rabiscadas nos tijolos. Gina abriu a pequena bolsa e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Que tal? – perguntou sorrindo para Draco, que pareceu despertar de seus devaneios e forjou um sorriso surpreso.  
- Ah... vá em frente.  
- Olhe... os trouxas usam aquele negócio pra escrever... Como é o nome mesmo? – Gina virou-se para um homem ao seu lado e apontou para a caneta em suas mãos. – Olá... Poderia me emprestar...?  
Embora a língua falada em Verona fosse italiana, o homem pareceu compreender bem o que ela havia dito. Sorriu e estendeu a pequena caneta para ela.  
- Obrigada!  
Escreveu animadamente alguma coisa. Pareceu caprichar. Devolveu então a caneta ao trouxa, agradecendo, depois mostrou o pequeno pergaminho a Draco.

_"DM e GW"_ em uma bonita letra ilustrava o papel. Até mesmo Draco não conseguiu conter seus lábios curvando-se em um pequeno sorriso.

- Oh, está ótimo. Cole-o aqui. – e apontou para um espaço na parede.

Feito isso, foram até a estátua que mais chamava a atenção dos turistas: a famosa estátua de Julieta. Com muita dificuldade abriram caminho entre a multidão e conseguiram chegar mais perto.

- Por quê é que estão passando a mão no busto da estátua?! – perguntou Draco, curioso.  
- Vai rir se eu te contar.  
- Ah é? Você sabe?  
- Dizem que dá sorte no amor. Sabe, passar a mão no seio direito dela... Tradição.  
- Ah é... Onde você ficou sabendo disso?  
- Oh, roteiro de Verona. Aquele papelzinho do hotel... Vem comigo, é a nossa vez.  
- Ah, não Virginia...  
- Deixa de ser bobo. Dê-me a sua mão.  
Draco hesitou, mas deu a mão a Gina, que a segurou e com as mãos entrelaçadas, rapidamente as passaram sob o busto da estátua. Draco parecia envergonhado e Gina se divertia.

Depois de entrarem na casa e surpreenderem-se com a beleza do rústico ambiente interior e uma mistura com o aroma medieval, pararam para tomar um _gelatto_ em um grande jardim. Gina finalmente pareceu perceber a pequena perturbação de Draco.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou sentando-se em um banco.  
- Não, Virginia. Por quê?  
- Você está estranho... Parece até um pouco confuso.  
- Engano seu. Estou ótimo.  
Ela o analisou, olhando-o nos olhos.  
- Você não precisa mentir pra mim.  
- Não estou mentindo, só...  
- Tudo bem. Não estou lhe acusando. Mas acho que deveria confiar, porque eu confio em você...  
Ele calou-se. Ela encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Draco e mirou o horizonte.  
- É tão bom estar aqui com você. – disse ela, virando-se para beijar Draco, que correspondeu o apaixonado beijo.  
Permaneceram em um abraço e Gina não pode ver quando Draco fechou os olhos.  
- Eu não gosto de dizer isso em vão, sabe... acho que é uma coisa muito forte, mas... – ela sussurrou.  
- Diga.  
- Eu... eu acho que... que eu _te amo_, Draco.  
Ele abriu os olhos claros e sua visão se perdeu nas árvores à sua frente... Queria tanto dar uma resposta à altura... Mas algumas palavras fugiam de sua boca, seu coração acelerado o atrapalhava e embaralhavam seus pensamentos.  
- É mesmo? - perguntou sentindo que soara estúpido.

Mas antes que pudesse se arrepender ou dizer qualquer outra coisa, um brusco movimento de um mascarado os fez levantar... um legítimo Comensal da Morte dirigia-se para Draco.

- Bastardo... Você não me avisou sobre _ele_... Eu poderia ajudar também, mas você preferiu me entregar, não é? Eu vou _te matar_ garoto! – berrou o comensal.  
- O quê... - Draco não terminou a fala. Estava ainda possuído pelo efeito das palavras de Gina.  
- Crucio! – berrou o homem.  
Em uma fração de segundo, Gina se atirou contra o feitiço ao mesmo tempo empurrando Malfoy pro lado. Logo caiu no chão e começou a se contorcer de dor. O comensal lançou outro feitiço e a fez cair longe.  
- Expelliarmus! – Draco finalmente grita, tirando a varinha de seu bolso. A varinha do comensal voou de sua mão e Draco o paralisou com outro feitiço. Correu atônito até onde Gina havia caído.  
Ofegante, ajoelhou-se ao lado da garota que estava caída perto do tronco de uma árvore. Parecia ter batido a cabeça. Draco, desesperado, não viu quando aurores chegaram no local e levaram os comensais; alguns se preocupando em alterar a memória de alguns trouxas que presenciaram a cena.

- Virginia! Virginia, acorde! Por Merlim, acorde... – berrava.

O choque não havia se esvaído nem um pouco, mas ele conseguiu segurar fortemente Gina desacordada nos braços e desaparatar para o St Mungus. Que perguntassem qualquer coisa a respeito dele estar com Gina. Que descobrissem. Para o inferno o resto do mundo, pois Gina havia sido atingida. Jogara-se, inconseqüentemente, contra o feitiço para protegê-lo. Era apenas nisso que ele pensava, no ponto alto de seu desespero, quando corria pelos corredores do St Mungus: Gina precisava ser salva. 


	20. Segredo revelado

CAPÍTULO 20: "Segredo revelado"

**CAPÍTULO 20: "Segredo revelado"**

Todos se agitaram ainda mais do que já se encontravam quando Draco apareceu correndo nos corredores do St Mungus. Não seria anormal, mas o fato de que ele carregava Gina nos braços, desacordada e com alguns ferimentos na cabeça que sangravam chamava a atenção dos muitos bruxos que ali estavam. Draco, entretanto, não olhava para os lados. Mantinha um olhar que entregava todo o seu choque e corria para o balcão principal.

- UM QUARTO! – berrou, empurrando os que já esperavam na fila. – URGENTE!

A balconista bruxa se assustou.

- Meu senhor, eu...  
- AGORA! VAMOS! NÃO VÊ? ELA ESTÁ FERIDA!  
- Acalme-se...  
Os outros bruxos que já se encontravam na fila começaram a reclamar. Só então Draco percebeu suas presenças.  
- Calem a boca! – disse irritado. – Ela está ferida, seus idiotas! E eu, Draco Malfoy, exijo um quarto AGORA!

Apressadamente, a mulher deu um leve toque de varinha e uma maca foi conjurada. Um medi-bruxo apareceu e conduziu a maca até um quarto. Alguns minutos depois, Gina estava deitada em uma cama branca e Draco estava a seu lado, muito agitado.

- Você precisa sair... – disse o medi-bruxo, cauteloso.  
- Não vou sair!  
- Faça o favor. Precisamos tratar dela.  
Uma outra bruxa de aparência antiga e ar experiente entrou apressadamente na sala com uma bandeja que continha vários pequenos frascos de poções. Olhou para Gina com interesse.  
- Não é a filha de Arthur Weasley? – perguntou.  
Draco não respondeu. Olhava para Gina como se pudesse acordá-la com o olhar aflito.  
- Não sei. – respondeu o medi-bruxo, analisando a garota e franzindo o cenho. – Está muito ferida. Preciso tratá-la. Rapaz, dê-me licença, ou terei que tomar outras medidas não muito agradáveis...  
Teimoso e carrancudo como uma criança, Draco levantou-se olhando para Gina. Lançou um olhar ao medi-bruxo que denunciava insegurança e ao mesmo tempo preocupação.  
- Vamos. – disse a bruxa enfermeira, puxando Draco pelo braço até o corredor. Lá fora, ele encostou-se na parede e pareceu perdido nos pensamentos.  
- Precisamos avisar os Weasley. – disse a bruxa, despertando-o. – O quê exatamente aconteceu com a garota?  
- Um... ataque. – balbuciou Draco, sem muitas palavras.  
- Entendo que agora não consiga nos dar muitas informações por causa do choque. Mas mais tarde será necessário. Se me dá licença, avisarei os parentes da Srta Weasley. Eu os conheço, então...  
A bruxa disse mais algumas coisas que Draco não ouviu e foi-se. E ele ficou ali, imaginando que em pouco tempo todos descobririam que ele e Gina estavam juntos... Que viajaram juntos, que namoravam escondidos... Uma opção seria fugir dali o mais rápido possível, e depois talvez explicar para Gina que não havia conseguido ficar para enfrentar todos os seus familiares e responder as centenas de perguntas que eles lhe fariam.  
Mas suas pernas estavam bambas e não obedeceriam a qualquer ordem. Sua cabeça também não cogitava essa idéia de abandonar Gina – não quando ela havia se atirado em um feitiço para salvá-lo. A idéia de deixá-la ali e carregar a angústia de não ter notícias o preocupava mais do que todas as expressões que os Weasley pudessem adquirir perante a novidade.

E não demorou muito. Dez minutos depois, Arthur, Molly, Rony, Hermione e até Harry chegavam agitados ao St Mungus. Draco, que se encontrava agora sentado na sala de espera, correu rapidamente o olhar por todos eles que pareciam mais que abalados.  
Harry, ao localizar Malfoy, correu em sua direção.

- O quê aconteceu?! – perguntou em tom ameaçador. – O quê você fez?!  
- Um comensal atacou Gina, seu idiota! – berrou Draco. – _Eu_ não fiz nada!  
- Peraí... O quê está acontecendo?! O quê você sabe sobre isso, Malfoy, e o que faz aqui?! – perguntou o Sr Weasley que assistia à cena sem entender nada, assim como os demais.  
- Ele sabe TUDO! – disse Harry, que também estava fora de si. – Ele estava com Gina, eles estavam viajando juntos...  
- Eles estavam O QUÊ? – berrou Rony, perplexo. Todos os olhares se voltaram agora para Harry.  
- Malfoy, é bom você explicar com detalhes o que aconteceu com Gina, senão vou ser obrigado a acreditar que você teve cul...  
- NÃO TIVE CULPA NENHUMA! FOI UM COMENSAL QUE NOS ATACOU! ESTÁVAMOS DESPREVENIDOS!  
- Harry... – começou Hermione.  
- Alguém pode explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?! – pediu a Sra Weasley.  
- O quê esse idiota fazia com a minha irmã?!  
- Harry, explique-nos algo concreto!  
- Eu não...  
- CALEM A BOCA! – gritou Draco. – Todos vocês! Eu e Gina estávamos namorando escondidos de todos vocês já fazia algum tempo! E não, ela não foi embora da Copa de Verão por causa do Potter. Ela foi viajar comigo! Estávamos em Verona quando um comensal veio e nos atacou... Quanto a isso, alguns aurores que apareceram por lá podem confirmar para vocês. Agora dá para vocês fazerem silêncio?! Minha cabeça já está explodindo e ouvir a voz de vocês não ajuda em absolutamente NADA!

Harry perdeu a fala; a Sra Weasley se desequilibrou e quase caiu; Rony tinha uma expressão indecifrável como se quisesse acordar de um pesadelo terrível e macabro; o Sr Weasley pareceu ter engasgado. Só Hermione pareceu captar todas as palavras e por maior que tivesse sido o choque de ouvi-las, conseguiu dizer algo.

- Harry... Harry você sabia? – murmurou.  
- É claro que sabia, Sangue-Ruim! – disse Draco, impaciente. – Não está claro?  
- CALE A BOCA! – gritou Rony, descontrolado. – ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL! NÃO É POSSÍVEL QUE GINA ESTEJA NAMORANDO VOCÊ! NÃO VOCÊ...!  
- Você não vai desrespeitar a Hermione aqui, rapaz insolente! Nem que tudo o que você disse seja verdade... – disse o Sr Weasley.  
- É verdade sim, queiram vocês ou não! E digo mais, não estamos dispostos a nos separar!  
Draco, que estava odiando tudo aquilo, deu graças a Merlim quando a enfermeira se aproximou.  
- Com licença... Ah, olá Arthur. Oi Molly. Quanto tempo... desde que Fred quebrou o tornozelo pela última vez... Mas é uma pena revê-los só quando coisas ruins acontecem. Bem... Gina acordou, está muito fraca.  
- Vou vê-la! – apressou-se em dizer a Sra Weasley.  
- Acalme-se. Ela não para de chamar 'Draco'. Então seria bom se ele fosse até ela primeiro.

Draco não esperou nem para ver os olhares indignados dos Weasley e de Harry, correu para o quarto de Gina onde a encontrou levemente acordada, os olhos dela estavam entreabertos e pareciam ter uma espécie de névoa.

- Dei uma poção para ela se recuperar um pouco. Os ferimentos são um pouco delicados, então será preciso que ela fique aqui por algum tempo. Talvez alguns dias sejam suficientes. – disse o medi-bruxo.  
Draco abaixou-se ao lado de Gina.  
- Draco... – ela sussurrou com dificuldade ao vê-lo.  
- Você... é MALUCA! – disse Draco, segurando a mão de Gina e apertando-a. - Poderia ter sido a maldição da morte... Você é a pessoa mais imbecil desse mundo, Virginia!  
- Draco... – balbuciou calmamente. – Eu não me importaria em morrer... desde que fosse _por você_... – murmurou abrindo um leve sorriso triste.  
A reação de Draco foi abraçá-la, como se ela fosse um objeto muito precioso e ele tivesse medo em perder. Ainda estava em choque, e aquelas palavras estranhamente lhe davam uma sensação de vazio maior ainda.  
- Seus pais estão aqui.  
- Meus pais?! – perguntou em tom surpreso, embora fosse uma coisa óbvia. Nunca vira família mais preocupada que a sua.  
- Sim. Potter, Granger e seu irmão também.  
- Eles já...?  
- Sim. Descobriram tudo.  
- Oh não... – lamentou-se Gina. – Por quê isso tinha que acontecer... Estávamos tão bem...  
- Estávamos?! Nós vamos continuar namorando! Não vai ser isso que vai acabar com nosso namoro!  
- É claro. Mas eu tenho um batalhão de gente pra enfrentar.  
- Não vai ser fácil. – disse Draco desanimado. - Minha experiência não foi nada boa...

E naquele momento entravam no quarto os pais de Gina, Rony, Hermione e Harry. A Sra Weasley correu até Gina e a abraçou. Draco levantou-se e ficou a observar encostado na parede do quarto. Arthur segurou a mão de Gina anteriormente segurada por Malfoy. Hermione fez uma expressão de alivio ao ver Gina sorrir levemente para os demais. Harry também parecia menos preocupado. Rony, no entanto, foi o último a entrar. Encarava Draco com uma expressão mortal nos olhos e no fundo ainda acreditava em uma possível falibilidade daquilo ser verdade.

- Gina, querida!  
- Oi mãe, oi pai... Harry, Ron, Hermione...  
- Tudo bem, Gina?  
- Agora está.Graças a ele. – disse fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para Draco.  
Rony rangeu os dentes e se aproximou de Gina.  
- Diz que é mentira, Gina! – disse quase aos berros. – Diz que você não está namorando esse... esse...  
- Não é mentira, Rony. Eu e Draco...  
- DRACO MALFOY! Filho de Lucio Malfoy! Que jogou aquele maldito diário no seu caldeirão! Um comensal legítimo, Gina! Cansou de nos ofender em Hogwarts! Esse infeliz metido nas Artes das Trevas...  
- Disso quem sabe sou EU, Weasley... – respondeu prontamente Malfoy.  
- CALADO, VOCÊ! – gritou Rony tirando a varinha do bolso.  
- Aqui não! – disse a medi-bruxa chegando no quarto. – Se quiserem fazer um duelo, não será aqui! Por favor senhores, comportem-se como homens de verdade!  
- Rony, por favor. – pediu a Sra Weasley.  
Rony parecia reprimir uma fúria indomável. Apertou a varinha com tanta força que Gina teve medo que Rony pudesse fazer alguma loucura.  
- Nos enganou direitinho, Gina... Primeiro fingiu interesse em Eddy... depois esse súbito interesse de volta em Harry... Quando na verdade... – disse Rony descontrolado.  
- Você não sabe...  
- E você – disse, virando-se para Harry. – Sabia de tudo, não é? Obrigada por não me contar, Harry!  
Rony andou em passos fundos e saiu da sala batendo a porta o mais forte que pôde.  
Imediatamente a Sra Weasley berrou:  
- Ronald! – e foi em direção à porta. – Já venho, querida. Só não quero que ele faça nenhuma besteira.

Seguiram-se alguns segundos de silêncio e constrangimento, onde alguns se entreolharam e outros apenas miraram o chão. Gina sabia que aquilo era apenas o começo. Aparentemente ninguém havia gostado da notícia e não tardariam a criticar.  
A garota levantou os olhos e analisou a expressão de todos. Pareciam estar analisando tudo mentalmente, para ter certeza de que era verdade e não acordariam descobrindo que haviam sonhado.  
Harry olhou para Gina e levou as mãos ao queixo em uma expressão de desconforto.

- Cho... ela ficou no hotel? – disse Gina de repente, tentando apaziguar a situação, embora soubesse que fosse impossível.  
- Sim. – respondeu Harry, quase inaudível.  
Gina hesitou por um momento. Abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior no momento em que um arrependimento se apossava de si.  
- Olha, Harry me desculpe por te colocar nessa situação... Desculpe-me... De verdade. Eu vou falar com Rony, não queria que nada ficasse assim. Não tinha idéia...  
- Tudo bem. – disse Harry indo até perto da cama de Gina, seguido por Draco que tomou seu lugar com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida exibindo desprezo por Harry.  
Gina suspirou tristemente. Aquelas demonstrações de desafeto de Draco só piorariam as coisas, se é que era possível.

- Precisamos conversar sobre isso, Gina. – disse o Sr Weasley, fazendo todas as cabeças se virarem para ele.  
Gina confirmou com a cabeça. Draco contraiu os lábios e coçou a nuca para demonstrar todo o seu desinteresse na conversa. Mas ele sabia que não havia como fugir. Embora fosse difícil encarar tudo de frente, tudo aquilo estava planejado desde o começo. Desde o começo... Seu desconforto, repentinamente, se multiplicou.  
Olhou para Gina. O plano estava dando certo, até mais rápido do que o previsto. Mas agora doía lembrar disso, doía de verdade, e Draco não gostava de sentir essa dor. Tentava desesperadamente dizer para si mesmo que era momentânea, mas sabia que agora que Gina havia se jogado na frente de um feitiço para protegê-lo, seria muito mais difícil. As palavras de Gina ecoavam na mente de Draco desde a hora em que elas haviam saído de sua boca. _"Eu não me importaria em morrer. Desde que fosse por você"_.

- Primeiramente me diga. Quando começou tudo isso?  
Gina olhou para o pai, que não tinha uma expressão fácil de se decifrar. Talvez descomodidade. Espiou Hermione que estava pensativa, mas parecia absorver quaisquer palavras ditas ali.  
- Alguns dias depois de eu começar a trabalhar... – respondeu.  
- Se eu te conheço bem, você nunca teria algo com Malfoy, Gina. O quê deu em você para... – mas o Sr Weasley foi interrompido pela porta, que foi aberta com uma força brutal e dois vultos entraram na sala rapidamente.

- Gina, mamãe nos disse que você está namorando o Malfoy... – disse Jorge entrando no quarto.  
- Ela quer nos vingar por todas as brincadeiras que já fizemos. Não é possível que... – começou Fred. Mas - Gina fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente – Draco virou-se e deu de cara com os gêmeos.  
- Fred e Jorge, por favor! – disse a Sra Weasley que agora entrava no quarto e parecia cansada. – Todos do hospital olharam quando vocês vieram correndo para cá, isso não é bom para...  
- Jorge, me belisque. – disse Fred encarando Malfoy como se este fosse um espectro.  
- Estamos sonhando, Fred. Vamos aproveitar para matá-lo, assim pelo menos realizamos nosso desejo no sonho.  
- Pelo amor de Deus! – disse Gina em tom de lamento. – Não é sonho, não é piada. Eu estou namorando Draco Malfoy.  
Os gêmeos perderam toda a expressão cômica. Tinham agora um espanto estampado no rosto, juntamente com uma visível confusão.  
- Escutem – disse Gina com voz cansada. – Eu sei que ninguém aqui é a favor desse namoro. Eu entendo perfeitamente o por quê. Eu realmente não sei o que me fez gostar dele, eu não quis isso, acreditem. Mas escutem... A gente simplesmente não manda... no coração...  
- Nós sabemos que não, Gina! – disse Hermione, do outro lado da sala – Mas _ele_...  
- Eu o quê, Granger? – perguntou Draco friamente.  
- Você não é digno de fazer parte da nossa família! – disse Fred.  
- Não passa de uma doninha covarde com o rabo entre as pernas. – completou Jorge.  
- Olha, já chega! – disse Gina, quando Draco já estava pronto a levantar-se e responder. – Assim não dá. Eu realmente queria que aqui houvesse uma conversa pacífica, porque eu tenho um bom motivo para estar com o Draco, que é o amor que eu sinto por ele. Se vocês, minha família, forem contra eu vou ficar realmente muito triste, porque eu também amo todos vocês e vocês sabem disso. Vocês podem até me trancar em casa, me prenderem em Azkaban, mas não vai adiantar nada, porque eu vou continuar apaixonada por ele. – Gina tomou fôlego, olhou para Draco, contraiu os lábios. - Já pararam pra pensar no quanto essa briga é ridícula e inútil? Se estivéssemos em Hogwarts, tudo bem. Éramos adolescentes, talvez nossos hormônios pedissem confusões. Mas já passou do ponto, não acham? Se vocês não se gostam, paciência. Não estou pedindo pra ninguém fingir nada aqui, muito menos começar algum afeto, porque eu sei que na altura dos acontecimentos é impossível. Mas... que seja por mim, então. Eu _odeio_ ver duas pessoas que eu amo brigando.

Olhou para Draco tentando inutilmente fazê-lo dizer algo. O mesmo aconteceu com os gêmeos. Draco a olhava com alguma tristeza nos olhos e os gêmeos estavam indignados. Mas não pareciam querer criticá-la, depois de tudo que ela havia dito.

- Querida, nós confiamos em você. – disse o Sr Weasley, depois de algum tempo de silêncio. – Só não confiamos _nele_.  
- Acredite, papai. Eu custei a confiar.  
- E se...  
- Mas hoje eu tenho certeza. Pode até não ter se passado tanto tempo assim, mas eu... consigo sentir que ele também gosta de mim.  
Draco levantou a cabeça para Gina, e ela interpretou aquele gesto como um incômodo.  
Mas para Draco, era mais que isso. Ou Gina estava cegamente enganada, ou ele realmente estava gostando dela... amando-a... era isso, então?

A decepção na cara de Arthur era visível, por mais que ele tentasse disfarçá-la. Gina conseguia ver no fundo de seus olhos que a maior vontade dele era vê-la o mais longe possível de gente como Draco Malfoy.  
Para completar a situação, Fred e Jorge lançaram um olhar mortal a Draco e, completamente indignados, saíram do quarto, como se realmente não acreditassem que Gina pudesse ser capaz de um ato tão absurdo, que era amar Malfoy.

Tristeza. Foi isso que Gina sentiu quando a porta se fechou e ela olhou para sua mãe, cabisbaixa. Diabos! Por quê ninguém a compreendia? Ela não podia repreendê-los, afinal. Malfoy merecia tudo aquilo, talvez até mais. Mas o que ela sentia agora por Draco era tão grande que cobria qualquer passado, por mais obscuro que fosse. E era uma pena que nenhum familiar dela conseguisse enxergar isso. Ela sabia que ainda teria que enfrentar muitas reprovações e, se conhecesse bem seus irmãos, estes lhe evitariam por um bom tempo, principalmente Rony. Talvez até os olhares de seus pais ganhariam um tom mais triste a cada vez que eles olhassem para ela.

Olhou para Draco. O rapaz fitava sua própria mão, parecido perdido em devaneios. Quem sabe ela um dia conseguiria consertar todas as desavenças com seus familiares e, finalmente, fazê-los aceitar Draco Malfoy na família? Ela sabia que querer que eles se dessem bem era pedir demais. Mas apenas uma convivência pacífica, meu Deus! Isso era o suficiente. Porque, de certa forma, ela já não conseguia mais se imaginar sem ele. Gina estava perdida. De amor.

Muito distante dali, vultos estavam concentrados dentro de um casebre abandonado. A aparência sombria do local aparentemente combinava com as figuras encapuzadas que ali estavam reunidas. As vozes eram frias, porém triunfantes.

- Muito rápido... de fato, muito mais rápido do que o esperado. Como conseguiu essa proeza, Amico?  
- Poção Polissuco. Depois daquela confusão com o garotinho morto por veneno de basilisco... foi só me passar por algum fiscal ou especialista. – respondeu o outro prontamente. – Mas e o resto dos ingredientes, Lucius?  
- O nosso único e real problema... é a parte de Draco. – disse pensativamente. – Mas deveríamos agir logo... _Precisamos_ agir logo. Assim, concederemos mais rapidamente todo esse prazer de servir ao Lorde das Trevas a eles – Lucius acenou com a cabeça para o resto dos presentes. – Já que fomos os únicos capazes de continuarmos fora de Azkaban ou escapar da morte... – completou com tom de desprezo.  
- Se me permite, Lucius – ecoou uma voz grave pela sala em ruínas – Pensei sobre a parte de seu filho nessa missão e cheguei a uma conclusão: podemos sim adiantar o plano.  
Lucius virou-se para o homem à sua esquerda, com uma expressão levemente curiosa.  
- Podemos, é? – ergueu uma sobrancelha. - _Como_, Ritchy?  
O Sr Ritchy era um homem de aparência assustadora. Seus olhos fundos e negros, juntamente com os cabelos espessos contrastavam com a pele branca amarelada. Parecia poder enfurecer-se a qualquer momento. No entanto, exibia alguma espécie de inteligência maníaca de alguém totalmente desprovido de sanidade.  
- Preste muita atenção. Se formos tentar, não poderá haver erros. E se der certo... O mundo bruxo reverá o Lorde das Trevas em muito pouco tempo. 


	21. Outro segredo revelado

Capítulo 21: "Outro segredo revelado"

**Capítulo 21: "Outro segredo revelado"**

Rony não apareceu mais no hospital durante os poucos dias que Gina passou internada, nem mandou notícias. Parecia disposto a ignorá-la e assim criticá-la indiretamente por ela ter se apaixonado por Malfoy.  
Fred e Jorge também não apareceram mais, mas segundo a Sra Weasley era porque a loja de logros andava com um grande movimento. Gina pensou tristemente na possibilidade da notícia ser invenção de sua mãe para justificar a ausência.  
Harry e Hermione voltaram a visitá-la e levaram-na flores e chocolates. Seu pai ia vê-la sempre que saia do Ministério. A Sra Weasley simplesmente não saia do lado da filha, o que, na opinião de Gina, afastou um pouco Draco do local. O rapaz parecia sem dúvidas incomodado com a presença da mãe de Gina, por isso não permanecia ao seu lado o dia inteiro, o que ela pensou que supostamente realmente pudesse acontecer, tamanha era a preocupação de Malfoy.

De fato, era no mínimo engraçado. Gina nunca havia visto Draco preocupado - realmente preocupado. A imagem do garoto e seu olhar desdenhoso de Hogwarts com certeza a acompanhariam pelo resto da vida, por mais que Draco estivesse realmente mudado.  
Gina, então, recebeu alta. A Sra Weasley insistiu para que ela fosse para casa, embora Draco ainda tivesse esperanças de que poderiam, talvez, continuar a viagem. Após ver que Molly não sairia de perto de Gina por um bom tempo, ele desistiu da idéia.  
No entanto, quando Malfoy foi visitá-la pela última vez antes dela receber alta, sua mãe não estava com ela.

- Graças a Merlim! – disse Draco, abraçando-a. – Sua mãe não descansa não? Já estava cheio de vim te ver e ela estar agarrada a você.  
- Ela é minha mãe, Draco. – disse Gina, arrumando suas roupas. – E foi eu quem pediu pra ela ir para casa antes, porque disse que precisava falar com você.  
- Falar... comigo? – perguntou, saindo do abraço.  
- Sim... Draco... você tem alguma idéia do por quê daquele comensal ter aparecido em Verona, atrás de você?  
Ele não havia pensado naquilo. Droga, com certeza ela perguntaria... Oh, Deus...  
- Sim. – ele respondeu com um tom que em nada demonstrava sua perturbação interna.  
- E...? – perguntou calmamente Gina. Óbvio que ela iria querer uma explicação... A mente de Malfoy trabalhava a mil por hora e era incrível como ele não deixava isso transparecer.  
- Sabe... Virginia... – começou em tom sério. – Os Comensais da Morte não ficaram muito satisfeito em saber que a família Malfoy se safou de tudo. Meu pai é o único que foi perdoado oficialmente pelo Ministério.  
- Mas... ele disse algo sobre "você não me avisou sobre ele, eu poderia ajudar".  
- Isso foi antes do Lorde das Trevas ser derrotado – mentiu. Ele parecia ter decorado um texto e agora falava compulsivamente. – Eu sabia de alguns segredos do Lorde das Trevas e se eu contasse aos que não sabiam, eles poderiam tê-lo ajudado na... batalha final.  
Gina aparentemente ainda tinha perguntas a fazer, mas agora só o mirava. Draco temia que ela não houvesse acreditado, mas ele era bom em Oclumência, e mentir era um dom. Sempre fora astuto e sempre tivera a certezas positivas sobre sua lábia. No entanto, sentia os olhos de Gina perfurarem os seus, embora ele soubesse que ela nem sonhava com o dom da Legilimencia...  
- Eu entendo. – ela sussurrou depois de algum tempo. Draco sentiu-se profundamente aliviado e a abraçou.  
Ficaram abraçados por algum tempo. O tempo parecia parar quando eles o faziam.  
- Eu preciso ir. – disse Gina finalmente.  
- Mas... já...  
- É sério. Minha família inteira deve estar reunida em casa me esperando.  
Um breve pensamento tomou a mente de Draco: todos os Weasleys-chatos sentados na sala da casa de Gina. Acompanhados pelo precioso Potter, a Sangue-Ruim Granger e talvez... –Draco cerrou os dentes ao pensar - Eddy Humptirf. Só agora lembrou do infeliz... por quê ainda não tinha aparecido? Será que já ficara sabendo dele e de Gina?

- Só uma pergunta, Virginia, o Humpt...  
- Ah, Draco. Minhas malas, onde estão agora? – interrompeu rapidamente Gina.  
- Suas..? Ah. Em minha casa. Mandei o hotel entregá-las lá.  
- Mas... eu precisava das minhas coisas...  
- Sem problemas. Vamos lá comigo pegá-las, depois você aproveita e as leva para sua casa.  
Gina hesitou.  
- Mas... – começou, sem saber ao certo o que iria argumentar. – Seus pais...  
- Ah, eles ainda estão de viagem.  
- Hum. – Gina continuava sem muita certeza de que era uma boa idéia aparecer na Mansão Malfoy. Mesmo que nenhum outro Malfoy estaria lá para vê-la, a idéia soava no mínimo estranha.  
- E então?  
- Ta... ok. – disse, ainda incerta.

Alguns minutos depois, aparataram em frente à Mansão Malfoy. Ela ficava em um lugar quase isolado das demais casas. A vegetação à sua frente, por maior que fosse, não tapava a visão da grande – e realmente bonita – casa dos Malfoy.  
À frente de tudo, um grande portão erguia-se, suas grades de um ferro escurecido completava um ar rústico do local. No meio do portão, Gina percebeu, um grande 'M' fora desenhado por o que pareciam ser cobras de metal. Mas antes que pudesse distinguir, Draco deu algumas pequenas pancadas com a varinha contra algumas grades e o portão se abriu.

Andaram sob pedras pela vegetação que parecia não acabar nunca. Até que Gina e Draco chegaram na grande porta principal, e entraram. Primeiro, passaram por uma pequena sala que possuía duas grandes poltronas douradas. Viraram em um pequeno corredor.

A sala de estar era duas vezes maior do que a sala comunal da Grifinória. Gina conseguiu pensar em alguma resposta para o que seria mais caro: o enorme tapete com uma pele negra de Dragão, ou o grande lustre do mais puro cristal no teto. Assim, que entraram, o lustre acendeu e brilhou, iluminando as paredes roxo-escuras e os muitos retratos pendurados nela. Assim, Gina pôde ver os retratos se mexerem – alguns a observavam curiosamente.

- Céus... – exclamou um homem loiro barbudo de um dos maiores quadros. – Uma Weasley na digna Mansão Malfoy. Traidores do sangue. Um infortúnio...  
O homem do retrato terminou de falar e ouve um falatório dos quadros. Gina lembrou-se momentaneamente dos quadros na casa dos Black.  
- Calados. – disse Draco em voz suficientemente alta. Os quadros com certeza sabiam do plano, com certeza haviam ouvido sua conversa com Lucius. Ele temeu, mais do que a possibilidade de Gina se ofender, pela possibilidade de algum deles falar do plano. Ergueu a varinha ameaçadoramente. – Eu estou falando sério. Eu quero silêncio! Ou então, virarei todos vocês.

Automaticamente, todos se calaram, antes de exclamarem um "Pfff".

- Espere um momento, Virginia. Suas malas estão lá em cima, vou buscar.  
- Hum, ok.

Draco subiu as escadas de forma espiral. Gina, sozinha, ainda observada em silêncio pelos retratos, apertou a alça de sua bolsa sentindo-se um pouco mal. Era possível que ela e Draco fossem tão diferentes? Até suas casas eram o mais diferentes possíveis. E não pelo tamanho ou pelo preço dos objetos.  
Gina tinha certeza que sua mãe odiaria a decoração da mesa central: dois pesados castiçais, com a figura de crânios em seu centro, propositalmente escurecido. Um cinzeiro pesado com mais crânios bizarramente esculpidos ficava no centro. Era sombrio, mas de certa forma luxuoso. Gina também sabia que as paredes roxo-escuras nunca agradariam os Weasleys, e nada batiam com as cores claras das paredes d'A Toca, que sempre fora muito iluminada pela luz solar, enquanto as pesadas cortinas da Mansão Malfoy pareciam ofuscar qualquer raio de sol que ousassem entrar. E, bem, sua casa conseguia ficar realmente desarrumada às vezes, por mais que sua mãe brigasse com os filhos para não bagunçarem-na. Já na Mansão Malfoy, parecia impossível bagunçar-se algo. Os objetos eram de alguma forma tão alinhados, os grandes sofás negros eram perfeitamente impecáveis, suas almofadas roxas com bordas douradas estavam muito bem posicionadas e até a lareira estava realmente limpa. Ainda observando cada detalhe da sala, Gina viu um balcão com alguns porta-retratos. Largou sua bolsa numa poltrona próxima e chegou mais perto – todos mostravam Lucius, Narcissa e Draco. Animou-se. Na ponta, uma foto de Draco com mais ou menos uns seis anos. Ele segurava uma vassoura e parecia exibi-la para quem quer que fosse ver a foto mais tarde. Sorria sem mostrar os dentes de uma forma vitoriosa. Apesar da expressão, Gina não pode deixar de sorrir. Mas seu sorriso murchou um pouco quando passou para o centro dos porta-retratos: o maior deles continha uma foto de Lucius, Narcissa e Draco. Narcissa estava sentada em uma cadeira prateada, o nariz empinado, vestida com um longo vestido azul que realçava seus olhos também azuis. Lucius encontrava-se em pé, as mãos na cadeira de Narcissa, vestido formalmente bem. Sua expressão era aquela que Gina já conhecia – a de superioridade e imponência. Draco agora aparentava uns treze anos e vestia robes negras com um grande broche dourado que prendia sua capa acinzentada. Sua expressão era de tédio.

- Eu sabia que você seria atraída por esses porta-retratos. – disse Draco, descendo as escadas. Gina virou-se pra ele. – Suas malas.  
Dois elfos domésticos traziam as malas de Gina atrás de Draco.  
- Bom, demorei, pois tive que achar esses malditos elfos... Acho que eles andam dormindo em horário de trabalho, agora que a casa está vazia. – disse com desprezo olhando para as criaturas.  
- Não, senhor Malfoy, estávamos ajudando na cozinha! – esganiçou um elfo.  
- Sim, estávamos! – concordou o outro.  
- Quietos. Depois quero que passem a mão a ferro, ok? – disse Malfoy em tom simples.  
- Que horror! – disse Gina. – Não os trate assim.  
- Ah não, Virginia. Vai dizer que é defensora dos elfos agora?  
- Não é isso... é que... bem... se eu tivesse um elfo, eu não o trataria assim.  
- É da natureza deles. Por falar nisso... Cadê Yute?  
- Quem? – perguntou Gina.  
- Uma elfa... ela sempre traz chá para as visitas... ela não apareceu?  
- Ah... não. – disse Gina já temendo a reação de Malfoy.  
- Yute! – berrou Malfoy. – Yute, venha cá!  
Cinco segundos depois, Yute apareceu. Tinha orelhas caídas, e parecia já ter sofrido demais.  
- Posso saber o por quê de você não ter servido nossa visita?!  
- Senhor Malfoy... eu... – gaguejou ela, olhando para Gina. – Mas ela... ela... o senhor seu pai n-não aprovaria...  
- Mas que _Diabos_! Meu pai está aqui? Não! Então eu estou ordenando que a sirva, e você _deve_ servi-la.  
- S-sim senhor... Yute vai servi-la...  
- Não... não precisa. Draco, eu estou de saída. – disse Gina.  
- Não, Virginia...  
- É sério. Meus parentes já devem estar preocupados. Eu adoraria ficar, mas realmente preciso ir.  
- Bom... já que é assim... – disse Draco desapontado. Olhou para os elfos, que ainda estavam parados – Vocês podem ir.  
Os elfos saíram correndo apressadamente para a direção da cozinha. Draco olhou para Gina e aproximou-se dela. Seu tom automaticamente havia mudado, parecia reprimir palavras, e isso aparentava estar sendo doloroso para ele.  
- Virginia... você pode ir... mas antes... eu queria... – ele então pausou.  
- Você queria...? – ela disse em algum tom totalmente compreensível, para seja lá o que fosse.  
- Eu queria... agradece-la.  
- Agradecer-me...?  
- Sim. – ele baixou os olhos.  
- Pelo quê?  
- Você se jogou na frente de um feitiço que era pra ter me acertado, se não está lembrada.  
- Ah, Draco... – ela abraçou-o. – Você lembra do que eu te disse antes de ser atingida pelo feitiço?  
Draco lembrava. Lembrava tanto que as palavras que ele ouvira ainda soavam em seus ouvidos e ele tinha a certeza de que não as esqueceria facilmente. Calou-se, incapaz de dizer algo.  
- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou. – De verdade. E eu tenho certeza que você faria o mesmo por mim.

E dizendo isso, ela saiu do abraço. Beijou-o com uma intensidade que Draco não pôde distinguir direito porque ainda estava sedado pelo efeito das palavras. Pôde vê-la sorrir quando disse um "Tchau", segurar as malas e passar por ele para andar até o corredor que daria para fora...  
Então, de repente, ele ouviu um crepitar de fogos. Olhou na direção da lareira e viu Lúcio Malfoy surgir no meio das chamas esverdeadas.

- Pai?!  
- Oi, Draco.  
- O quê faz aqui?  
- Meu filho, você não vai acreditar – ele disse em um tom triunfante que assustou Draco. – O plano está adiantado.  
- O plano está... o quê?  
- Ritchy conseguiu... conseguiu um jeito de adiantar completamente o plano! Diga-me, você conseguiu finalizar a primeira parte do plano, na viagem?  
O corpo de Draco, involuntariamente, foi tomado de um frio e mal-estar. Um medo. Como se a morte passasse ao seu lado e o deixasse cheio de arrepios.  
- Draco?! Diga-me! Você conseguiu?! Ou _não_?  
- S-Sim... – sussurrou quase inaudivelmente.  
- Perfeito! – o triunfo de Lúcio aumentou - _Perfeito_! Talvez amanhã mesmo... o _Lorde das Trevas_ estará de volta! – seus olhos brilhavam. Ele estava maravilhado. - E te recompensará... sim, ele te recompensará por todo esse sacrifício de ter de _encostar_ em uma traidora do sangue, meu filho... Comemore, Draco, você não precisará mais fingir nada pra Weasleyzinha nojenta!

Lúcio não havia terminado de falar, mas algo o interrompeu: uma voz profundamente dolorida.

- _Isso... é... verdade?_

Draco virou-se, bruscamente, e sentiu seu coração parar: Gina Weasley estava parada na entrada da sala de estar, ouvindo tudo. 


	22. O mais doce erro

CAPÍTULO 22: "O mais doce erro"

**CAPÍTULO 22: "O mais doce erro"**

A bolsa na poltrona. Ela voltara para pegar a bolsa que havia esquecido na poltrona... Uma maldita bolsa...

Draco não esperava por aquilo. Não estava nos planos. Não havia solução imediata. O mundo simplesmente desabou de uma vez e ele não conseguia pensar direito.  
Lúcio pareceu tão assustado quanto ele. Porém, o pai de Draco conseguiu ajeitar seus pensamentos e rapidamente tirou a varinha do bolso.  
- _Obliv..._  
- _Expelliarmus_! – berrou Gina, fazendo a varinha de Lucius voar. Ela já estava com a varinha na mão, e parecia preparada para o feitiço de alterar memória. Draco teria sido muito surpreendido com a esperteza de Gina, se o sentimento que lhe afogava não fosse o de desespero.  
- Virginia... – conseguiu pronunciar, aproximando-se de Gina.  
- _Me diz..._ que isso tudo... é _mentira_. – ela disse, a voz trêmula de puro ódio e dor.  
- Acalme-se. Prometa que vai me ouvir.  
- NÃO! – ela apontou a varinha para ele. – Não vou te ouvir! FAZ TODO SENTIDO! TODO O SENTIDO!  
- Abaixe a varinha... – ele pediu cautelosamente, as mãos para o ar.  
Gina parecia desconcertada. Segurava a varinha mirada para Draco Malfoy, todo o seu corpo tremia. Ela ofegava. E em um soluço, lágrimas brotaram nos seus olhos.

PAF.  
Rapidamente passou a varinha para a mão esquerda e havia dado um tapa na cara de Malfoy. Com toda sua força mergulhada na raiva do momento, aquilo deveria ter doído. Muito. O barulho se perdeu pelos corredores da Mansão e até Lúcio pareceu alarmar-se.  
Draco pôs a mão no lugar e sentiu o rosto queimar.

- Escute-me... – começou Draco, um dos olhos cinzas ainda fechados pelo impacto da dor. – Tudo o que você ouviu aqui pode ser verdade, Virginia, mas...

Mas Draco não terminou a frase. Sem que ele ou Gina tivesse percebido, Lúcio apanhara sua varinha do chão e em um milésimo segurou o pulso erguido de Gina e o de Draco com a outra mão e ambos sentiram-se puxados por todos os lados. Lúcio havia aparatado.

A visão do lugar onde foram parar não era das melhores, embora não estivesse tão nítida. Estava escuro. Tinha um aspecto sujo.  
Em segundos, Gina conseguiu distinguir a imagem de homens. Homens vestidos de negro, encapuzados... Ela lembrava-se deles... Era como um pesadelo... E então, dois desses homens veio até ela e a puxou com muita força, arrastando-a para algum lugar. Gina ainda tentou se debater, mas eles eram demasiadamente fortes... Então, deixaram-na jogada em algum lugar. Procurou sua varinha e não achou. E, no segundo seguinte, ela sentiu uma forte pancada na cabeça e tudo ficou escuro.

Pareciam ter passado horas. Tentou reorganizar o pensamento e lembrar o motivo dela estar deitada sobre um chão sujo e frio... abriu os olhos, soltando uma exclamação de puro horror.  
Pela pouca luz conseguiu distinguir, mesmo com sua vontade querendo negar de qualquer jeito que ela estava ali. Todas as lembranças ruins e horríveis voltaram. Seu coração acelerou ainda mais. Cercada por grades, ela olhou em volta... estava na Câmara Secreta, em Hogwarts.  
Gina caiu em desespero. Pensou fortemente na possibilidade de estar sonhando... só podia estar sonhando... aquilo era terrível demais para ser verdade... Levantando-se de súbito, a cabeça ainda rodando, procurou uma saída, apalpando por todos os lados, procurando sua varinha, ou mesmo tentando cavar no chão algum buraco. Seu cérebro parecia ter parado de funcionar e seu corpo parecia mover-se involuntariamente à procura de alguma saída desesperada.

- Virginia... Virginia?! – surgiu a voz de Draco. Gina levantou o rosto e viu-o atrás das grades de uma cela ao lado. Sua boca sangrava.  
- ONDE ESTAMOS? – gritou, embora já soubesse a resposta. – ME TIRE DAQUI!  
- Eu não posso, olhe...  
- ONDE ESTAMOS?! – repetiu.  
- Você não se lembra? – ele perguntou, tristemente. Parecia cansado e abalado demais.  
- DE QUÊ? ME TIRE DAQUI...  
- Essa é a Câmara Secreta, eu acho... não tenho certeza, acho que ouvi-os falando... Por favor, Virginia, acalme-se, eu não vou poder tira-la daí porque eu...  
- NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR! – gritou ainda mais alto, chutando as grades que os separavam. – QUERO SAIR DAQUI!  
- _Eu estou preso_! Será que você não percebeu? Eles me prenderam, Virginia, porque...  
- VOCÊ FAZ PARTE DO PLANO DELES! – ela apontou para ele, acusando-o. – VOCÊ ESTÁ ENVOLVIDO, NÃO MINTA PARA MIM, EU OUVI...  
- EU TENTEI TE SALVAR! No último momento... Eu tentei te tirar daqui, ou brigar com eles, eu não sei, eu não consegui vê-los te arrastando pra cá, eles me bateram e me jogaram aqui também... Eu também desmaiei, não sei onde fomos colocados, não sei quando tempo se passou... mas... não há saída... – ele disse, conforme foi perdendo a voz. Sentou-se abalado no chão frio da cela e passou a mão pelos cabelos, seu rosto coberto pela escuridão.

Não havia saída? Como assim? Gina pendeu os sentidos. Não conseguia acreditar que estava ali e não sabia o que viria a acontecer com ela. E Draco, estaria falando a verdade?  
Não... ele mentira por todo esse tempo. Gina era forte, muito forte, mas não agüentou. Ou seu coração não agüentou, e ela começou a chorar.  
Palavras transformadas em lágrimas. Porque ela queria gritar com Draco, queria explicações, queria perguntar... Ou xingar, lutar, quebrar algo... Mas algo parecia esmaga-la, impedindo-a de sequer locomover-se... Caiu no chão, as pernas bambas, em meio a soluços ensurdecedores. Aquela cena pareceu durar uma eternidade, cada lágrimas parecia vir acompanhada de mais meia dúzia de outras lágrimas... Os soluços até haviam perdido seu efeito sonoro, até que Draco interrompeu o silêncio.

- Eu não queria estar aqui. – disse ele sentado às grades. – Eu não queria ter participado deste plano. Eu não queria nascer em uma família cuja devoção seja voltada a um homem que quer conquistar o mundo.  
Gina, por mais que não quisesse ouvir a voz de Draco, não conseguia evitar faze-lo. O silêncio era absoluto e a voz dele parecia demorar a morrer no ambiente.  
- Eu nunca quis... – ele continuou – _servir_ alguém. Nem ser escravo de ninguém, abaixar a cabeça para ninguém.

Ele não olhava pra Gina. Mirava o chão, como se contasse aquilo para algum inseto. Gina tampouco olhava para ele. Ela sentiu algumas lágrimas ainda em seu rosto, mas nem as sentia mais brotarem nos olhos, como se eles já estivessem anestesiados.

- Você é a primeira pessoa a saber disso e eu me sinto estúpido de estar me abrindo para Gina Weasley. Mas sabe – Draco levou a mão à face. – por outro lado, faz todo o sentido do mundo, porque estou me abrindo para a mulher que eu amo.

Ele não enfatizou as últimas palavras. Pronunciou-as de modo simples. Gina não sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido, porque ele estava demasiado fraco e decepcionado para novas emoções, como se Gina o controlasse. Mas odiou sentir sua nuca arrepiar-se involuntariamente. Seu coração doía de verdade, e ela podia senti-lo machucado. As palavras, porém, apenas aprofundavam a ferida.

- Talvez... talvez este seja meu último dia de vida. Eu vou tentar te tirar daqui, Virginia. Eu vou tentar evitar seja lá o que eles façam amanhã que faça mal a você, por isso talvez eu morra. Eles não têm piedade, e eu já aprendi com isso. Então eu quero morrer sabendo que você me perdoou.

Mais um plano? Ele mentira para ela durante os últimos meses. E as mentiras sempre pareceram sinceras. Então por que, céus, havia tanta verdade nas palavras dele? O quê as fazia soarem tão certas, tão distintas? O quê no mundo poderia fazê-la duvidar de tudo, quando elas entravam como música em seus ouvidos e bagunçavam todos os seus pensamentos, flutuando como nuvem movida pela brisa? Seu coração doía mais ainda agora. Ela estava ferida na alma. Talvez aquilo fosse um escudo. Ainda estava alarmada.

- Eu não acredito mais em uma palavra sua. – disse. Em voz firme.

Draco a olhou. Talvez ele não esperasse que ela o respondesse. Mas ela não ouviria tudo aquilo calada. Ela precisava fazê-lo saber que ela nunca mais acreditaria nele. Nunca mais.

- Eu não esperava que você acreditasse mesmo. Eu só queria que isso acontecesse para você não agonizar um arrependimento caso eu consiga te salvar e eu morra. Mas vendo bem, seria justo. Eu te meti nisso, não foi? Preciso te salvar, então. A única condição é que eu perca minha vida. Mas quem se importa, não é mesmo? Essa vida estúpida... Talvez o inferno seja melhor do que aqui.

Gina fechou os olhos. Lutava contra os milhares de pensamentos que a invadiam. Parecia ser puxada por uma correnteza muito forte e estar muito fraca para nadar. O ódio aumentava dentro de si. Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia acreditar nas palavras, ela odiava ouvi-las, e se tivesse uma varinha ali talvez seria capaz de usar uma Maldição Imperdoável contra Draco cada vez que lembrava que tudo o que ouvira foram mentiras.

- Eu não sei o quê eles estão planejando fazer... Nem como eles vão realizar a parte do plano... Mas se você conseguir escapar disso do jeito que estou pensando, prometa-me que vai cuidar do _nosso filho_.

Gina abriu os olhos de súbito. Havia ouvido direito? Talvez fosse o efeito do sono ou do cansaço. Mas as palavras pareciam ecoar... No ambiente, em sua mente, em seus ouvidos... Olhou para Draco, os olhos castanhos arregalados ainda brilhantes por vestígios de lágrimas.

- É esse o plano. – ele disse. – Sangue do fruto de uma inimizade. Esse é o ingrediente que eu precisava conseguir para a magia que vai trazer o Lorde das Trevas à vida. Sangue de um filho nosso.  
- Quê... mas... não! – gaguejou Gina, que parecia completamente desligada a tudo. Era demais para ela.  
- Lembra-se de Verona? Os dois casais que jantaram conosco? Paguei-os para juntar-se a nós e ajudar a deixá-la bêbada. Eu nunca estive bêbado naquela noite, Virginia. E você está grávida, acho. Por mais que ainda não saiba.

O chão já não existia para Gina. Ouvindo tais palavras, recomeçou a chorar e levou as mãos ao rosto. Parecia envergonhada de tudo. De cair em tal armadilha, de agora provavelmente carregar um filho na barriga de alguém que ela, no momento, odiava mais do que tudo. O que seria dela, agora? Mesmo se saísse viva dali, ainda teria coisas a enfrentar.

Lembranças. As cartas que recebera, pouco tempo atrás, de um tal 'D', que agora estava parado em sua frente, confessando que fora tudo mentira. Condenou-se por ter sorrido ao ler a primeira carta. Sentiu uma profunda vergonha de ter respondido, de ter gasto horas imaginando quem poderia ser. De ter suspirado com o aroma da flor que saltou de dentro da carta...

- As flores... eram minhas flores preferidas. Como você sabia, como? – disse, entre lágrimas. Gina parecia murcha. Sempre fora tão forte. _Aprendera_ a ser forte. E fora atingida no peito, no momento em que baixou todas as defesas.  
- Escutei uma conversa de seu irmão comentando. – respondeu, cabisbaixo.  
Gina segurou as grades da cela com força, como se fosse arrancá-las. As pontas dos seus dedos ficaram brancas, tamanha era a força aplicada. Ela sabia que tinha sido enganada, e agora iria querer descobrir tudo. Para se culpar. E morrer no desgosto. Até onde Malfoy foi capaz de ir para enganá-la?

- _Quero saber de tudo!_ – gritou. – Já chega de mentiras! Me conte, vai, Malfoy! Retire sua máscara, e, já que estou correndo perigo, tenho o direito de saber de TUDO!

Draco mirava o chão. Mantinha um olhar triste. Se não estivesse escuro, talvez Gina pudesse ver ali algum ar de arrependimento. Piscou uma, duas vezes. Depois, rolou os olhos até a sombra de Gina, que ofegava. Ele podia ver o brilho das lágrimas naqueles olhos.

- Fudge... ele está sob a Imperius... Precisei disso, para evitar deixar com que Humptirf viajasse com você... e para eu poder viajar e te encontrar...  
- E me enganar. – completou Gina. A voz trêmula mais uma vez.

E como aquilo doía. Draco sentia-se exatamente como a última vez em que também esteve arrependido. Viu-se no seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, prestes a matar o diretor da escola. Passara uma hora sentado dentro da sala precisa, encostado na parede, os braços em torno dos joelhos. Ele sempre tivera tudo. Tudo. Doces, por exemplo. Engraçado, pois ele nunca precisou pedir, de fato. Sua mãe sempre se encarregava de mandar os elfos prepararem os melhores doces para serem enviados a seu filho em Hogwarts. Mas se o caso fosse uma vassoura, das melhores, Lucius estaria sempre disposto a dar tudo para que seu filho fosse o melhor, em seja lá o que fosse.  
Mas Lúcio não estava lá naquele momento. E nem em sua casa. Lúcio Malfoy estava em Azkaban, preso, talvez sendo sugado por dementadores. Então ele só tinha a sua mãe. Narcisa, que morreria, caso ele não fosse bem sucedido na missão que o Lorde das Trevas lhe dera.  
_Missão_. Uma tarefa. Como quando ele dava ordens para seus elfos domésticos. Mas agora o elfo doméstico era ele próprio. Aceitara a fronha e agora era mais um empregado. Exceto pelo fato de que servir bolos ou limpar salas não era nada perto de matar alguém. Matar um dos bruxos mais fantásticos já existentes.

Fechou os olhos. Draco Malfoy estava perdido, completamente perdido, pela segunda vez em sua vida. Queria de todo seu coração, que o mundo acabasse ali. Ou então, que Gina se acalmasse... Que não o odiasse e que eles terminassem tudo aquilo bem... Por que, afinal, ela era tudo o que fora real pra ele nos últimos tempos... Estranho. Uma mentira, que fora a única verdade, os únicos bons sentimentos desde que ele se conhecia no amor... Mas o quê era amor pra ele? Uma escuridão. E ele estava cego, em plena escuridão.

- Por que, Malfoy... por quê? - surgiu a voz de Gina, repentinamente. Draco sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo deixando-o gelado. Estava escuro, mas ele sentiu o olhar de Gina penetrar por ele e invadir todos os seus sentidos. Ela perguntara por quê... fazia sentido perguntar por quê?

Ele não sabia. Sua decisão já estava tomada. Ele tentaria salva-la. E, no instante em que olhou nos olhos brilhantes de lágrimas de Gina, ele decidiu confessar para si mesmo. Ele a amava. Amava-a, com cada centímetro de seu corpo, _precisava_ tê-la nem que fosse pela última vez. Precisava senti-la, tocar seus lábios de novo, nem que fosse para depois ele ser morto por uma dúzia de Comensais da Morte, ou sentir a dor de vários _crúcios_ seguidos. Gina Weasley. Era dela o coração de Draco Malfoy. E, se ela decidisse sumir da vida de Malfoy, ele sumiria com a sua própria. Ela era a vida em sua existência.

Que ele morresse, então. Que tudo fosse para o inferno. Ele morreria, sim, mas deixaria claro para Gina tudo o que sentia. Se fosse para dar adeus ao mundo, que desse adeus sabendo que a única mulher que amara soubesse de toda a verdade.

- Não foi só você quem caiu em uma armadilha, Virginia, e isto é sério. Você pode não acreditar em mim agora e eu nem estou pedindo para você faze-lo. Eu não queria me apaixonar por você e nem mendigar por um amor. Mas, veja bem, estou fazendo ambos, porque eu me apaixonei por você, pelo jeito de como você sorri pra mim e pelo jeito como você me corrige de todas as coisas ruins que eu faço.  
- Já chega... – disse Gina, tapando os ouvidos e balançando a cabeça.  
- Eu nunca vou ser a pessoa que você sonhou pra você. – continuou Draco, agora apoiado às grades - Eu nasci assim. Fui criado assim. Esse Draco que você sempre conheceu, esse sou eu, talvez um idiota mimado que adora rir dos outros. Um Malfoy, envolvido nas artes das trevas até o pescoço mesmo, cuja família as venera tanto quanto sua família, Virginia, odeia.

Draco suspirou por um instante, tentando não refletir sobre tudo o que dizia. Era muito estranho estar contando tudo aquilo para Gina, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia evitar. As palavras saiam tão naturalmente de sua boca e ele se pegou pensando no quanto estava envolvido com Gina por poder abrir-se tão confortavelmente para aquela ruiva à sua frente.

- Mas tem um Draco Malfoy que você não conhece, que ninguém conhece... o Draco Malfoy cansado. É... é verdade. Cansado demais por sofrer por erros idiotas cometidos por besteiras. Até pouco tempo atrás eu tinha nojo de você. Hoje eu não consigo pensar em um motivo para esse nojo. Ou mais... eu não consigo pensar em como poderei viver sem você aqui, ao meu lado. Então... então pra quê todas essas causas idiotas, guerras e toda essa bagunça... Virginia, eu ainda detesto sangue-ruins, acho um infortúnio que nascidos trouxas se metam com o mundo mágico, detesto quem os trata normalmente bem, como se eles tivessem o direito, mas... mas eu não estou conseguindo te odiar, sabe? Isso é muito grave, porque eu fui me apaixonar logo pelo meu maior desprezo.

Ele parecia querer falar mais, mas não encontrava as palavras certas. Tornou a abrir a boca uma, duas vezes de novo, embora seus olhos tivessem roubado-lhe as palavras da boca e estivessem-nas representados através de um brilho profundo... triste.  
E Gina chorou. De novo. Mas foi um choro diferente, ele pode perceber. Há pouco tempo não havia mais lágrimas para serem derrubadas, mas ela parecia ter encontrado mais. Lágrimas diferentes... Malfoy pensou esperançosamente na possibilidade de serem lágrimas de comoção...

- Por que você simplesmente não jogou um feitiço Imperius sobre mim?  
- Não... não funcionaria. Eu pensei nisso. Mas não daria certo. Não quando você está rodeada por aurores de todos os lados. E talvez... talvez não funcionaria para... o plano.  
Gina pareceu suspirar. Levou as mãos ao rosto, o quê demorou uma eternidade. Depois, tirou-as, ainda olhando para baixo.  
- Você foi um erro. – ela simplesmente disse, entre lágrimas silenciosas. Não havia soluço, nem gritos ou desespero. Ela agora tentava manter a calma, parecia... ou então, simplesmente não conseguia nada mais além de ficar calma. A sombra da sua silhueta parecia tremer, talvez por acumular tantos sentimentos ruins dentro de si.  
- Você também, Virginia. Esse é o problema. Você também foi um erro. – Draco aproximou-se mais das grades e encostou sua cabeça no vão delas - _Meu mais doce erro_.

E então ela começou a rir, uma risada totalmente sem alegria. Uma risada sarcástica, um sorriso forçado entre o rosto manchado de lágrimas, uma flecha no coração de Draco. Era a primeira vez que via aquele sorriso e sentia medo.  
- Você não está achando que eu vou dizer palavras consoladoras para você, acha? Você por acaso não está pensando que eu vou cair em toda a sua história de amor... ou toda essa imitação de contos de fadas baratos, está?

E então Draco se lembrou. Seu ato desesperado, no intervalo de tempo enquanto Gina estava no hospital. Ele havia feito meio sem pensar, era verdade... Mas era uma prova para Gina de que ele estava falando sério.

- Virginia! Seu casaco... era este casaco que você estava quando fui te visitar no segundo dia que você estava no hospital?  
Ela não entendeu. Seu sorriso sádico foi esvaindo-se em um ar duvidoso e interrogativo. Mirou Draco.  
- Por favor... se for este... coloque a mão no bolso direito, vá! Veja se não contém um papel dobrado... acredite em mim...  
Ela pensou rápido. Não tinha nada a perder. Sua vida estava praticamente acabada, afinal.  
Levou a mão direita ao bolso e enfiou-a, apalpando. Sem demorar, retirou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado. Imediatamente, Draco vibrou, nervosamente.  
- Graças a Merlim... Abra-o!  
Gina abriu devagar. Seus dedos tremiam, junto com o resto de seu corpo. Poderia ter algo ali de extrema importância?

_**Carta de confirmação Banco Gringotes**___

_O Sr. Draco Lucius Malfoy realizou no dia vinte e oito de Agosto uma doação no valor de 20 mil galeões para o cofre 527, da família Weasley. O dinheiro será doado na condição da Srta. Gina Weasley ter um filho, que herdará o dinheiro da doação._

A carta estava escrita quase de uma forma ilegível, de tão apressada a pessoa que escreveu parecia estar. Mais embaixo havia duas assinaturas: a de Draco e a de um duende. Supostamente, fora o duende que havia escrito a carta.

Gina leu a carta mais uma vez e outra. A informação demorou a processar-se em seu cérebro e caiu como um baque em seus pensamentos.

- Você... você... – ela gaguejou, procurando palavras.  
- Foi um ato meio desesperado... Mas eu estava me sentindo culpado... Foi uma doação secreta, ninguém nunca ficaria sabendo, apenas eu e você... Mesmo que depois você nunca mais olhasse para minha cara, pelo menos eu poderia te recompensar ou te ajudar de algum jeito... Eu não sei explicar, não sei... Foi a única coisa que pensei no momento.  
Engoliu a seco. Não queria dizer que não sabia o quê aconteceria com o bebê. Temia por isso também...  
- São vinte mil galeões! Você queria manter isso em segredo?!  
- Era pra você e pro bebê... e eu já tenho idade suficiente para pegar o quanto eu quiser do cofre da minha família... Eu só queria ter a certeza de que você e nosso filho ficariam bem se vocês...  
- Se a gente viver?! O quê vai acontecer com ele, Draco? Sangue... como eles irão pegar sangue de um filho que nem começou a se formar ainda?! O quê nós estamos fazendo aqui?! – o tom de desespero aumentava em sua voz.  
- Eu não sei, Virgínia, eu não sei... É isso que eu quero que você entenda... Eu estou no mesmo barco que você... Eu acho que os comensais descobriram que eu me apaixonei por você e me colocaram aqui pra eu não tentar nada, porque eles me viram tentando te salvar... Eu só quero te garantir que se nosso filho sair são e salvo, ele vai ter uma ótima vida... porque eu vou garantir que isso aconteça... nem que eu tenha que doar toda a fortuna da família Malfoy pra ele antes de morrer...  
- Pare de falar em morrer! – ela berrou.  
- Eu estou encarando a realidade! Eu não sei como eu vou sair daqui, mas eu já te disse... eu vou fazer de tudo para te livrar daqui e, mesmo se eu não estiver lá, me prometa que você vai cuidar do nosso filho... Se eu puder, eu transfiro mais galeões para você cuidar dele... – Draco segurou as grades fortemente e aproximou-se o tanto que pôde de Gina. – Por favor...

Ele sempre zombava dos Weasley por serem pobres. Gina pegou-se pensando que nunca havia imaginado Draco, logo ele, fazendo doações ao cofre dos Weasley. Dinheiro era uma coisa mais do que importante para Draco Malfoy. Então por quê ele havia simplesmente doado tudo aquilo pra ela...? Era tão doloroso acreditar, depois de um choque como aquele.

- Acredita em mim, por favor, acredita... Eu _amo_ você, Virginia Weasley! Por mais que eu não queira. Por mais que eu morra. Eu só quero que você saia viva daqui, com nosso filho na barriga... Por quê se você morrer, eu não vou querer continuar vivendo. – Draco apertou ainda mais os dedos nas grades – Eu sei que eu menti... eu errei, mas todos erram e você pode ter certeza de que o preço do meu erro já está sendo pago... Me dê uma chance para te provar que eu te amo de verdade... Porque aqui não há mais truques... Por favor, me prometa que se sairmos vivos daqui, me prometa que vai me deixar te provar tudo isso... Ou então, só diga que me perdoa. Se eu morrer, eu morro em paz, assim. Você foi a única pessoa em que eu acreditei verdadeiramente todo esse tempo... a única pessoa que eu realmente senti algo forte nessa minha vida estúpida... Minha vida estúpida de filho de Comensal... eu nunca quis isso pra mim, Virginia, eu queria me mostrar bom, pra ser sempre o melhor... Mas você me mostrou que eu só me sinto assim, o melhor, quando eu estou ao seu lado...

Draco ofegou. Sacudiu a cabeça, fechando os olhos e olhando para o chão. Parecia cansado, ou então poderia reprimir uma vontade de chorar... Gina não sabia, ele conseguia disfarçar tão bem...

- Por que por você... por que eu fui me apaixonar por você? – sussurrou. – E por que desse jeito? Eu já me peguei refletindo tantas vezes sobre com quem eu iria passar a vida junto... Até meu pai me apresentou a várias puro-sangues e eu não me via casando com nenhuma... Eu não me via amando ninguém até que você apareceu para me deixar vulnerável, Virginia... para acabar com a minha solidão e com a minha vida... Pode não parecer nada para você, mas meu mundo desabou pra mim a partir do momento em que eu me vi apaixonado por você... A partir do momento em que eu me vi te amando... A vida nos prega peças demais. Eu estou me abrindo com você, eu não sou mais eu...

E então Gina ficou sem reação. Talvez imóvel, se suas mãos não tremessem tanto, segurando a carta de Gringotes...  
Havia tanta verdade nas palavras de Draco. Ela poderia ser considerada a pessoa mais acéfala do mundo por acreditar em tantas mentiras, mas de algum jeito ela não seria vítima de mentiras naquele momento... porque aquilo que Draco falava não era mentira. Ela podia sentir, do fundo da sua alma... Misturado com o medo de uma nova decepção e com a decepção presente. Sentimentos guardados, que a haviam deixado-a sedada, e talvez por isso seu coração tenha se emocionado com as palavras dele... do homem que Gina amava. O amor poderia cegar tanto? Ela não encontrou respostas. Estava cega, afinal. E também não conseguia processar pensamentos. A única coisa que realmente conseguiu fazer foi derrubar a carta de suas mãos e chegar mais perto de Draco. Muito hesitante, levou as mãos ao queixo dele, fazendo-o erguer sua face para ela e os dois olhos brilhantes encontrarem-se. As lágrimas pareciam cintilar na mesma intensidade. Ela chegou a abrir a boca para falar...

- Que infortúnio, Lúcio... Seu filho, sua cria... rendido a uma traidora do sangue Weasley. Claro... Nada que um _Obliviate_ não resolva, afinal foi em pouco tempo... – disse Amico. – Agora vamos: peguem a garota.

Sombras invadiram a cela de Gina, que tentou debater-se em meio aos comensais.

- NÃO... NÃO! PAI, ME TIRA DAQUI! – berrou Draco para Lúcio, que assistia à cena ao lado de Amico, totalmente enojado.

Os Comensais da Morte arrastaram-na para fora. Um comensal acendeu velas dentro da Câmara com um toque de varinha. Um caldeirão estava parado no centro... plano iria começar a ser posto em prática. 


	23. De novo, o amor

CAPÍTULO 23: "De novo, o amor"

**CAPÍTULO 23: "De novo, o amor"**

Houve um momento em que Lúcio olhou para Draco, querendo não acreditar que seu filho tinha se tornado tão...vulnerável. Por causa da Weasley.

Gina conseguiu vê-lo analisando Draco com o olhar. Era um desgosto conhecido, mas parecia realmente afetá-lo de tal maneira que causava horrores em Gina. As pupilas dele rodaram o local agora iluminado por velas e focaram-se nela. A garota conseguiu ver ali, expressado em apenas um olhar, todo o ódio de Malfoy por ela. Sentiu um arrepio, os olhos de Lúcio assombrosamente sempre haviam lembrado os de Draco.

- Não! Pai, você precisa me ouvir! – berrou Draco, sendo acorrentado por correntes que caíram dos tetos automaticamente com o toque de varinha de Amico.  
- _Eu_ preciso te ouvir, Draco? – disse Lúcio calmamente, voltando seu olhar para Draco. Parecia reprimir uma fúria enorme. – Será que não está invertendo os papéis?  
- Não a machuque... Eu posso... posso conseguir outra coisa... outra coisa útil, não sei... por favor, pai...  
- Draco... Você sabe que lugar é esse? – interrompeu-o Lúcio. Entre a aflição, Draco ficou surpreso com a pergunta. – Sabe?! É o lugar para o qual _eu_ fiz com que essa garota que hoje está aqui conosco viesse quando ela estava em seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts.  
- Eu s...  
- Eu sei o quê você deve estar pensando... Como chegamos aqui, não? Veja bem, meu filho... veja bem como o caos se apossou do mundo quando o Lorde das Trevas se foi... Hogwarts agora é comandada por um frouxo que sequer consegue impor defesas suficientes contra a Arte das Trevas. Conseguimos até quebrar o encanto que não permite aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Quanto infortúnio com a escola de Salazar Slytherin. Mas hoje, perante ele – Lúcio apontou a estátua de Salazar – iremos trazer um mundo melhor de volta e apagar esse mundo novo, cujos costumes de Slytherin foram simplesmente esquecidos e ignorados pela nova geração que se apossou da escola...  
Draco apenas olhava para seu pai, ofegante.  
- Tudo por causa de gente como a família dessa _traidora do sangue_ por quem você se apaixonou, Draco. Gente como ela deveria pagar. Pagar caro.  
- Pai... não faça nada com ela... não a machuque, eu posso fazer algo por você...  
Lúcio não respondeu imediatamente. Aproximou-se do filho e olhou fundo em seus olhos.  
- Tantos anos... tantos anos te ensinando a distinguir o certo do errado... o puro do impuro... o limpo do _sujo_... – ele olhou ferozmente para Gina ao pronunciar a última palavra – E agora você simplesmente cospe tudo isso na minha cara.  
- Eu estou me oferecendo! Eu posso conseguir, é sério, qualquer outra coisa... Mas não...  
- _Isso não vem ao caso!_ – Lúcio elevou a voz - Draco Malfoy, um legítimo puro sangue, herdeiro de toda fortuna Malfoy e possuidor da dignidade das últimas gerações bruxas... Apaixonado por uma traidora do sangue Weasley. _Pobre_. _Suja_.  
- Eu não desaprendi nada do que você me ensinou! Nada...! Eu posso continuar com a tradição...  
- ...casando-se com uma _Weasley_? – debochou Lúcio. Os demais comensais riram. – Preste atenção, Draco... Estão rindo de nós. Estão rindo dos Malfoy. Você sabe o quão grave isso é para o nome dos Malfoy? Você faz idéia de quanto está manchando o nome de sua família apaixonando-se por essa... essa...  
- Já chega! – gritou Draco. Os comensais pareceram espantar-se. Até Gina levou um susto, mas que com certeza não se comparava nenhum pouco com o de Lúcio.  
- O quê... você disse? _O quê foi que você disse?_

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio em que se algum inseto minúsculo por ali passasse, com certeza faria barulho. Toda a atenção estava concentrada em Draco, até Gina parecia ter parado de debater-se em suas correntes. Ela olhava, do outro lado da sala, para Draco e seus olhos por um segundo pareciam querer chorar sozinhos. Tinha como chorar de amor, assim, involuntariamente?  
Houve alguns segundos em que Draco mirou o chão e depois ergueu seus olhos cinzas, agora muito frios, parecidos com os que Gina via em Hogwarts. Olhou para seu pai e hesitou por um milésimo antes de falar:

- Disse... que... já chega.

Sua voz era mais baixa dessa vez, mas o silêncio era absoluto, então ela soou claramente entre o ambiente. O corpo de Gina tremia à medida que os segundos pareciam estar em câmera lenta, Lúcio olhava para Draco incrédulo... ela temia por Draco e ao mesmo tempo apaixonava-se mais intensamente por ele... A mão de Lúcio vacilou sobre a varinha e Draco contraiu os lábios. Malfoy parecia pensativo ao olhar para seu filho, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia poder explodir a qualquer momento.

- Não vou gastar palavras agora com você. – ele disse finalmente - Daqui a pouco tempo tudo isso estará esquecido na sua memória, por causa do _Obliviate_... Mas não pense que você não terá seu castigo. Aliás... – Lúcio parou de repente. Seu tom era levemente triunfante. - Seu castigo será justamente não ter a memória apagada tão cedo... Diga-me, Draco, é castigo o bastante para você ver a Weasley em desgraça? Vê-la sofrer?

- Não faça... nada... com ela... – disse Draco ofegante, em meio às tentativas de se soltar das correntes.  
- Não precisarei. Você já fez o principal, Draco. Você cumpriu sua parte no plano.  
Draco abaixou a cabeça e balançou-a, ainda tentando livrar-se das correntes.  
- Não... – sussurrou.  
- Ritchy. Suponho que este seja o momento. – disse Lúcio, dando as costas para Draco e andando até o outro comensal.  
- O QUÊ VOCÊS VÃO FAZER? – berrou Draco. – NÃO A MACHUQUEM!  
- Aí já não sei, moleque. – disse Ritchy, saindo das sombras. O comensal trazia nas mãos um objeto que Draco não conseguiu distinguir. As sombras das velas dançavam conforme os outros comensais se aproximavam, Ritchy fez sinal para eles darem espaço e então virou-se para Gina.  
- NÃO! O QUÊ É ISSO? O QUÊ VOCÊ VAI FAZER?  
- Isso? – respondeu Ritchy virando-se para Draco e erguendo o objeto até onde ele pudesse receber claridade – Me diga, você já viu um vira-tempo alguma vez?  
Draco mirou o objeto. Ele já havia visto um vira tempo, mas só numa exposição do Ministério da Magia... O objeto que Ritchy segurava, contudo, não se parecia com o quê ele lembrava ser um vira-tempo. Era um tanto significativamente maior e a ampulheta parecia torta, talvez pelas sombras cambaleantes que as velas emitiam...  
- Isso não é um vira-tempo, se é o que está pensando. – esclareceu, enfim, o comensal. Um brilho maníaco nasceu em seus olhos e ele focou o objeto em suas mãos com uma adoração. – O quê estou querendo dizer é... você sabe a função do vira-tempo, certo? Então agora pense... imagine... um vira-tempo ao contrário.

A mente de Draco foi a mil. Vira-tempo ao contrário... não era fácil raciocinar sob pressão, mas a questão, entretanto, não era difícil... se o vira-tempo transportava a pessoa para o passado, então o objeto na mão de Ritchy estava ligado com...

- O futuro! – exclamou o comensal na mesma hora. – Esse pequeno objeto nos traz o futuro! Minha maior criação de longo período... Entrarei na história da magia, tavez...  
- Só se for na história da Magia Negra! – exclamou, inesperadamente, a voz de Gina, fazendo todos se virarem para ela. Ela hesitou por um instante, mas continuou decidida. – Isso deve estar cheio de Magia das Trevas...

Draco sentiria-se admirado pela coragem de Gina se o medo não lhe fosse maior no momento. _Por quê_ ela tinha que abrir a boca... será que ela não via que só tinha a perder, contando com o fato de que eles estavam acorrentados e ali haviam no mínimo uma dúzia de comensais? Maldita qualidade de grifinórios, a bela demonstração de coragem na hora inoportuna...

- Exatamente... exatamente. Magia Negra. Tudo o quê há de superior na magia.  
- Não é verdade! – disse Gina. Parecia estar decidida a confrontá-lo, mesmo acorrentada. Parecia beirar o ódio... estava no ápice de seus sentimentos ruins. – Magia Negra só é usada por covard...  
_PAF_. Sem que absolutamente ninguém esperasse, Ritchy deu um forte tapa na cara de Gina fazendo-a cair, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco, que estava de joelhos, levantava-se e debatia-se novamente entre as correntes.  
- Como ousa... sua imunda... – dizia o comensal.  
- VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ISSO! – gritou Draco. – VAI PAGAR POR ISSO, SEU...  
- Lúcio, seu filho não está ajudando...  
- Ignore-o. – disse Lúcio simplesmente.  
Draco continuou debatendo-se fortemente entre as correntes que o prendiam, o olhar em Gina com uma preocupação palpável.  
- Mas vamos lá, Weasley. Onde estávamos? Sim... Magia negra... o ápice do poder! Levei anos para conseguir... nunca imaginei que poderia ser útil num plano para trazer de volta o maior bruxo de todos os tempos!  
Ritchy colocou o enorme cordão em volta do pescoço de Gina. Ela tentou se debater, mas suas mãos estavam presas ao alto nas correntes e foi em vão.  
- No momento em que eu girar essa ampulheta... No exato momento... você não vai ser levada ao futuro... e sim _receberá_ o futuro. Agora vamos, tragam a enfermeira.

Um barulho foi ouvido e no minuto seguinte dois comensais apareceram. Para o espanto de Draco e Gina, traziam Madame Pomfrey, na mira da varinha de um dos comensais. Ela parecia totalmente indefesa e assustada.  
- O-o quê v-vocês vão fazer... – ela gaguejava. Foi então que viu Gina, presa pelas correntes e uma expressão abatida. – _Weasley!_ O quê...  
- Cale a boca! – disse um dos comensais. A enfermeira tremia, e obedeceu instantaneamente.  
- Tudo certo, tudo certo! – exclamou Ritchy, os olhos brilhando de malícia. Sua felicidade parecia comparável à de uma criança recebendo seu maior presente. – E agora... que comece o show!

No momento em que Ritchy tocou a ampulheta para girá-la, Draco debateu-se mais do que nunca em suas correntes, seus pulsos poderiam quebrar a qualquer momento. Ele tentava desesperadamente se soltar ou correr, em vão. A ampulheta girou e todos ali pareceram perder o fôlego diante do que viram.  
O cordão em volta do pescoço de Gina alargou-se e formou um círculo em sua volta. O cordão girava freneticamente, assim como a ampulheta. Draco sentiu-se hipnotizado... E, com um choque extremamente colossal que o fez perder o equilíbrio e cair de joelhos, ele viu Gina debater-se e sua barriga começar a crescer. Seus cabelos também cresciam, mas em menor velocidade. Suas roupas rasgaram-se. Era como se alguém apertasse o botão de acelerar num filme. Nenhum dos presentes parecia acreditar no que viam, com exceção talvez para Ritchy que dava gargalhadas de prazer e satisfação. Gina parecia estar no ápice de sua dor. Lágrimas caíam de seu rosto e ele parecia gritar, mas seus gritos eram abafados por um forte ruído que a ampulheta provocava...  
E, finalmente, depois de segundos que pareceram eternidade para Draco, o cordão parou de girar e caiu com um baque no chão. Gina também caiu, sustentada apenas pelas correntes que prendia suas mãos. Sua barriga estava enorme e ela gritava de dor.  
- _Diffindo!_ - berrou Ritchy, mirando a varinha para as correntes, quebrando-as e fazendo Gina cair totalmente.  
- VIRGINIA! NÃO! O QUÊ VOCÊS FIZERAM...? O QUÊ VOCÊS FIZERAM?!  
- Vamos! Tragam a enfermeira!  
Os comensais pareceram sair do choque e jogaram Madame Pomfrey para perto de Gina, que ofegava e gritava, caída. Um outro comensal, com um toque de varinha, conjurou uma maca de hospital e um balcão com acessórios de parto. Com rapidez, outros dois comensais pegaram Gina e colocaram-na na maca.  
- Vamos logo inútil, faça o parto! – ordenou Ritchy à Madame Pomfrey, que assistia à cena totalmente paralisada de susto. - Aqui está sua varinha, mas não tente qualquer outra coisa. Estamos em muitos e você é uma só.  
A ordem pareceu tirá-la do transe, mas seu corpo continuou tremendo quando ela, sem alternativas, apanhou a varinha e aproximou-se com cautela da maca onde Gina sofria as dores do parto.

Draco, de onde estava, não conseguia ver Gina direito, a maca estava virada no lado contrário... Ele ainda debatia-se nas correntes, precisava agir... precisava salvá-la... Oh, meu Deus, como havia deixado aquilo acontecer? O quê aconteceria a seguir?  
- VIRGINIA! VIRGINIA! VIRGINIA! – ele berrava, embora agora fosse mais em vão do que antes... Ninguém parecia ouvi-lo, tampouco se importar com o que ele dizia... Os berros que se destacavam eram os de dor de Gina.  
Não podia estar acontecendo... Não queria acreditar... Pouco tempo atrás ele estava com ela, viajando, vivendo os melhores dias de sua vida. Como ele poderia adivinhar o que viria a seguir?

O pior de tudo é que ele já sabia. A consciência pesava-lhe, corroía por dentro, tinha, talvez, o poder de mil facas atravessando seu peito a cada vez que ele lembrava-se que ela estava ali por sua causa... Cada lágrima que ela derramava era por sua causa...  
Lembrou-se de quando estavam na casa de Romeu e Julieta. Parecia uma lembrança distante, que não lhe pertencia mais. Lembrou-se dela sorrindo para ele... uma, duas, três vezes... Como queria voltar a ver aquele sorriso, como queria poder causar mais sorrisos em Gina Weasley... queria ter o resto de sua vida para poder compensar em sorrisos todas as lágrimas que fizera Gina derrubar. Queria não ser sido tão covarde a ponto de não ter admitido antes para si mesmo que _ela_ era a mulher da sua vida e que sua felicidade só estava acompanhada com _ela_. Queria ter tido tempo de salvá-la. De contar toda a verdade. De ouvi-la xingar, de vê-la ir embora... mas que pelo menos estivesse livre. Que ele pudesse pelo menos roubar-lhe um beijo, tentar dizer em meio a um apaixonado beijo que ela era a única para ele... Oh, Deus, ele havia aberto mão de tudo isso apenas pelo _medo_ de pensar nas reações dos outros?! Como ele podia ser tão estúpido, como?

Gina parou de gritar e foi então que ele ouviu... um choro de criança! Ele sempre, _sempre_ detestara o som de choro de crianças... e aquilo, naquele momento, simplesmente soava como melodia pra seus ouvidos. Naquele minuto ele esqueceu que estava na Câmara Secreta, que tudo era um plano e que estava rodeado de comensais da morte. Esqueceu-se do perigo. Levantou os olhos que mantinha no chão e tentou focar o bebê à sua frente. Estava no colo de Madame Pomfrey. Era _seu filho_.

- É... u-um menino... – sussurrou a enfermeira para Gina, que também parecia emocionada apesar de tudo.

Um menino. Um _menino_... Draco sentiu seu corpo paralisar. Era parte dele! Qual seria a cor dos cabelos dele? Platinados, como o dele? E os olhos? Teriam o formato fino e penetrante dos seus ou seriam grandes e doces como o de Gina? Em segundos, imagens apareceram involuntariamente na mente de Draco... A compra da primeira vassoura para seu filho; o pequeno garotinho indo à Hogwarts...  
Sempre fora tão estranho imaginar uma outra vida originada da sua. Sempre fora tão estranho se colocar no lugar de pai... Como, Merlim, como não havia sequer passado em sua mente essas imagens quando ele descobriu que deveria ter um filho? Então era isso, ele pensava em ter o filho, usá-lo no plano e abandoná-lo? Por que fizera tão pouco caso para o "depois", que, no momento, era a única coisa que lhe importava?

- Dê-me o bebê! – ordenou Ritchy, e, com um empurrão, pegou o filho de Draco e Gina do colo de Madame Pomfrey, tirando-lhe a varinha também. O bebê chorava freneticamente. Ritchy apontou sua varinha para ele. – _Silêncio!_  
O barulho parou instantaneamente.  
- Não...! – disse Gina. Sua voz denunciava toda a sua fraqueza. Ela tentava se levantar da maca. – Não! Devolva meu filho, devolva...  
- NÃO FAÇA NADA COM ELE! – gritou Draco para o comensal.  
- Olhe, Lúcio, não quer ver seu neto? – zombou Ritchy.  
- Cale-se, Ritchy, ande logo com o plano. – disse Lucius secamente.  
- Não... não! – dizia Gina. Ela ainda tentava levantar-se, e numa das tentativas caiu da maca. Três comensais a seguraram. – Não faça nada com ele, por favor... Eu me ofereço, mas deixe-o...  
- Você não serve, traidora do sangue. – cortou Ritchy. E então, seus olhos começaram de novo a brilhar quando ele virou-se para o centro e caminhou até o caldeirão. – É agora o momento? Está tudo certo?  
- Sim, Ritchy. Tudo certo. Já acrescentamos todos os outros ingredientes coletados. – disse Amico.  
- Até a presa de basilisco?  
- Sim.  
- Então... _tragam-no_.

Ouve um pequeno rebuliço entre os comensais que assistiam. Alguns engoliram a seco. Eles abriram passagem para um outro comensal da morte que segurava o que parecia ser um grande pote de vidro. Foi quando Draco viu... o pote não estava vazio... ali dentro estava o que parecia ser... Lord Voldemort.  
Draco havia visto-o antes, mas não se recordava muito bem, estava escuro quando acontecera... Agora vendo mais claramente que da outra vez, era terrivelmente assustador. Ali residia o que parecia ser a cabeça do Lorde das Trevas... Mas não era de carne e osso. Parecia um espírito, um pedaço de alma, algo semelhante a uma fumaça, ou quem sabe um lençol, ele não conseguia distinguir. Claramente se via dois pontos vermelhos, o que pareciam ser seus olhos.

- Milorde... tudo certo para o plano! – disse Lucius, aproximando-se do caldeirão. Agora parecia realmente ansioso.  
- Obrigada, Lúcio. – a voz fria e cruel de Voldemort saía muito fraca, como se ele se esforçasse ao máximo para conseguir pronunciar as palavras. – Lord Voldemort saberá recompensá-los. Agora vamos... tenho pressa...  
O comensal que o carregava virou o pote de vidro de cabeça para baixo e o espectro desceu para o caldeirão. A poção borbulhou.  
- É agora... – sussurrou Ritchy, aproximando-se mais do caldeirão e tirando um canivete do bolso. Draco gritou e ouviu Gina gritar também. Ritchy aproximou o canivete do pé direito do bebê e, em um gesto, fez um corte profundo. O neném parecia chorar ainda mais, mas não se ouvia.  
- COMO VOCÊ PÔDE, COMO VOCÊ PÔDE, SEU... – gritava Gina, que parecia ter reunido forças, debatendo-se com violência entre os três comensais que a seguravam. Novas lágrimas caíam de seu rosto.  
Ritchy estendeu o bebê e as gotas de sangue do seu pé caíram dentro do caldeirão.

Foi tudo muito rápido. No momento em que as gotas caíram, o caldeirão pareceu explodir. A última coisa que Draco conseguiu enxergar foram os comensais ao redor protegendo-se da explosão. O caldeirão fazia um barulho agudo e ensurdecedor e seu líquido borbulhante ganhava volume, agora jorrando como fonte para fora algo que parecia indiscutivelmente sangue. Ritchy estava caído e, com o bebê agitado em seus braços, tentou afastar-se do caldeirão arrastando-se pelo chão. Gina, com uma força brutal, conseguiu se livrar dos comensais e agarrou o recém-nascido. Uma voz aguda, fria, que fez Draco sentir arrepios, ecoou de dentro do caldeirão.

- _SEUS IDIOTAS! IMBECIS! ESSE SANGUE TEM _AMOR_! O GAROTO SE APAIXONOU POR ELA, SEUS IMBECIS!_

Logo após a voz terminar de falar, uma explosão ainda maior aconteceu. O líquido de dentro do caldeirão voou pela câmara. O barulho confundiu-se com os muitos _craques_ que foram ouvidos e Draco viu, sentindo-se como se alguém tirasse algo muito pesado de suas costas, que aurores aparatavam ali. A princípio achou que fosse miragem... Mas não, eles aparataram aos montes e aos poucos iam se igualando ao número de comensais. Estes, por sua vez, extremamente chocados, apanharam as varinhas. Parte dos que já a tinham em punho lançaram maldições pelos ares e outra parte foi atingida por feitiços porque estavam demasiado supresos para atacar.  
Tudo o que Draco conseguiu fazer no momento seguinte foi abaixar-se; ainda estava acorrentado e torcia para alguém tira-lo dali... Mas como? Os aurores provavelmente pensavam que ele estava do lado dos comensais também...  
Draco paralisou. Vislumbrou Harry Potter e Rony Weasley em meio aos aurores. É claro que eles deveriam estar ali... Mas a descoberta não era muito motivadora, porque Draco não se via sendo salvo por nenhum deles...  
_Clang_. Alguém lançara um feitiço nas correntes. Ergueu a cabeça abruptamente e viu Gina, ainda com o bebê em seus braços.  
- Draco... preciso achar minha varinha... essa é de um comensal estuporado, não está funcionando muito bem comigo, preciso achar minha varinha para ajudá-los...  
- Não! Você tem de ir embora Virginia, pelo amor de Deus, segure o bebê e vá... – ele implorou, falando muito rápido.  
- Não consigo desaparatar com essa varinha, e eu não...  
- Madame Pomfrey! – berrou Draco para a mulher, que estava caída ali perto, tremendo dos pés à cabeça. – Você está com a sua varinha? Pode desaparatar?  
- E-eu sei de uma passagem! – disse com voz atônita. Ela se agachou ao lado deles, trêmula, olhando aflita para os comensais e aurores em combate. – Também estou sem varinha, mas eu conheço uma passagem, o professor Dumbledore nos mostrou logo depois do episódio do basilisco, oh meu Deus...  
- Então o quê está esperando?! Vá com ela – ordenou Draco para Gina. – Eu vou tentar resgatar as nossas varinhas...  
Ela olhou para ele, ofegante. Seus pensamentos pareciam estar a mil. Apertou o filho nos braços, baixou os olhos para ele e depois rapidamente vislumbrou Rony lutando com Amico. Mirou então Madame Pomfrey e entregou-lhe o bebê.  
- Eu não posso ir. Madame Pomfrey, por favor, leve-o com você.  
- Você está malu...  
- Não, Draco, não estou! Não posso deixar meu irmão aqui, não posso deixar Harry, não posso deixar você. Madame Pomfrey, por favor, me prometa que vai protegê-lo.  
- Sim, querida, p-prometo...  
- Virginia!  
- Então leve-o.  
A enfermeira segurou o recém-nascido nos braços e levantou-se. Pareceu pensar por um segundo e correu até uma parte da Câmara e virou em um caminho onde nem Draco ou Gina podiam mais vê-la.  
- Por que fez isso?! Não podemos sequer lutar com os comensais, estamos sem nossas varinhas...  
- Eu te disse, Draco. Não iria conseguir ficar lá em cima sabendo que vocês estavam aqui. Agora vamos nos separar e tentar ajudar os aurores de algum jeito...

Ela não esperou Draco negar ou ordenar qualquer coisa. Levantou-se de súbito e andou até a área da batalha, desviando-se de feitiços. Um feixe de luz verde passou a poucos centímetros de sua cabeça e ela ouviu Draco gritar alguma coisa, provavelmente seu nome. Com um sobressalto viu que Eddy Humptirf também estava ali. Olhava para todos os lados enquanto lutava com um comensal. Gina teve quase certeza de que ele a procurava. Mirou a varinha para o comensal que o lançava maldições e murmurou _Estupefaça_. A varinha lançou um feitiço extremamente fraco no comensal, mas que fez o comensal desviar sua atenção de Eddy e receber um outro feitiço do mesmo no peito. O comensal caiu duro e o auror arregalou os olhos para ela, sorrindo nervosamente.

- Eddy! – ela chamou, tentando chegar mais perto dele desviando-se dos feitiços. – Como vocês descobriram que eu estava aqui?!  
- Eu não sei muito bem – ele respondeu, com Gina finalmente alcançando-o. – Parece que eles foram até o hospital e você não estava mais lá, então informaram que vocês tinham ido até a Mansão dos Malfoy... Comentaram algo sobre Narcisa Malfoy, talvez tenham usado Veritasserum nela, não sei... Você está bem, Gina? Como você foi parar na Mansão dos Malfoy? O quê eles fizeram?  
- É uma longa história. Eu contaria, mas acho que não é um momento propício.  
- Ok. Então depois nos falamos. Por favor, cuide-se.

Eddy se afastou e foi combater os Comensais que ainda estavam em pé. Gina decidiu fazer o mesmo e procurar Harry ou Rony, mas quando se virou tomou um susto. Se não fosse seu reflexo que a fez abaixar-se, um feitiço que ela não pode identificar teria atingido-a na cabeça.

- Virginia! – exclamou uma voz próxima a ela. Draco vinha correndo em sua direção.  
- Pare com isso, Draco, eu estou bem! – cortou ela, começando a se irritar. Desejava que Draco se preocupasse mais com ele próprio. Se ele recebesse uma maldição por prestar muita atenção nela...  
- Eu decidi que é melhor nós ficarmos juntos!  
- Mas...  
- Shh! Eu peguei uma varinha no chão, não sei de quem é, mas não acredito que me ajude muito contra os comensais. Por isso, vamos mirar em um comensal e lançar dois feitiços juntos ao mesmo tempo, quem sabe o efeito é maior...

Nesse instante, Draco focalizou seu pai e parou de falar. Gina seguiu com os olhos a direção aonde Draco mirava e viu Lúcio duelar com Rony Weasley. Não sabia dizer quem estava se saindo melhor, ambos eram muito bons nos feitiços... A expressão de Draco de repente ficou indecifrável. Os dois ficaram ali, parados, assistindo, por um instante. Havia ódio, repugnância, desprezo nos olhos de Rony e Lúcio. Apesar da distância, Draco e Gina sabiam. Por dentro, Gina se perguntou para quem Draco estaria torcendo, embora no fundo soubesse a resposta. Draco não torceria contra o pai... muito menos torceria para Rony Weasley...  
Gina mirou-o, virando a cabeça para ele como a procurar um fio de alguma expressão. Draco sentiu-a e olhou para o chão, depois eles entreolharam-se, e não se precisou dizer nenhuma palavra para ver o que o outro pensava.

- Por que estamos juntos, Draco Malfoy? – perguntou Gina numa voz suave. Não demonstrava dúvidas, entretanto. Longe disso... era como se ela brincasse, tristemente, com a ironia que estava exposta distante deles. Parecia que o absurdo do destino ter unido uma Weasley com um Malfoy só transparecesse agora. A pergunta poderia muito bem ter sido "Por que nos amamos, Draco Malfoy?". Ele sabia.

- Não tem lógica, não é? – respondeu ele, simplesmente. Deu as costas para a batalha de seu pai e puxou Gina consigo. – Vamos. Não temos tempo a perder. Você ouviu o que eu te disse, sobre lançar dois feitiços...  
- Sim, eu ouvi. Vamos.

E assim foi feito. Conseguiram derrubar dois, três comensais... Desviaram-se de vários feitiços pelo ar, algumas vezes com Draco salvando Gina ou Gina salvando Draco... Faziam uma boa dupla afinal... Gina queria desesperadamente ajudar Rony, mas não conseguiu sugerir a Draco que atacassem seu pai. Enquanto isso, iam estuporando outros Comensais.

O duelo estava equilibrado. Alguns aurores que haviam conseguido derrubar o adversário cuidavam de outros aurores que estavam caídos. Gina não conseguia evitar rolar os olhos de vez em quando para o duelo entre Lúcio e Rony. Os dois lançavam maldições com tal intensidade que fazia Gina tremer a cada feitiço que saía da varinha do pai de Draco.  
Ritchy, por sua vez, duelava com Eddy acompanhado de outro comensal. Gina então puxou Draco e os dois miraram as varinhas em um dos comensais e conseguiram estupora-lo. Em um segundo Eddy virou-se novamente para ela e Ritchy aproveitou o momento e chegou muito perto de Eddy, acertando-lhe um soco no rosto. Eddy cambaleou e caiu com a mão na sua face e, antes de qualquer auror fazer menção de atacá-lo, Ritchy gritou um feitiço sacudindo a varinha apontada para uma parte da Câmara Secreta que ficava num ponto consideravelmente alto.

Todos automaticamente olharam para cima, entre eles Draco. Um grande pedaço do que parecia ser uma rocha despedaçou-se, revelando um túnel na parede. Sentido cada centímetro do seu corpo paralisar, Draco viu uma cobra enorme sair de dentro do buraco... um basilisco, parecia... sim, decididamente era um basilisco... Sua mente trabalhou rapidamente e ele pensou em fechar os olhos, mas já havia olhado diretamente para o basilisco que agora se esticava até o chão... E então, olhando melhor, ele percebeu que a cobra _não possuía olhos_. No lugar onde eles deveriam estar, restava apenas um buraco negro, como se eles tivessem sido arrancados à força... Draco não conseguiu pensar como. Sentiu-se sendo puxado e quando acordou de sua paralisia ele viu os aurores e comensais correndo e Gina puxando seu braço e gritando.

- Draco, VENHA! Mexa-se, por favor! – ela disse em tom desesperado. Então ele correu.  
- O basilisco... eles mencionaram o basilisco, eles precisavam de presas de basilisco para a poção... – pensou Draco em voz alta, observando ao seu redor os aurores, que pareciam dividos entre prestar atenção no basilisco ou cuidar dos comensais que ainda tinham a varinha em punho.  
- Sim, Draco, mas agora não é hora de recordar... – ela falava muito rápido e segurava sua mão ainda correndo. De repente a câmara pareceu demasiadamente ampla.  
- Vamos achar o caminho que Madame Pomfrey fez para sair daqui. – sugeriu Draco, em tom desesperado. Gina parou de correr quando eles entraram em uma das divisões da Câmara e Draco percebeu que a mão dela tremia.  
- Não... Não podemos sair daqui...  
- O quê?! Você percebeu o que acaba de acontecer, Virginia?! Há um basilisco aqui também, além dos comensais... E nós já fizemos o quê conseguimos para aju...  
- Draco, não dá! Eu simplesmente _não vou_ conseguir deixar meu irmão e Harry aqui! – ela o encarou brevemente. Depois continuou em tom calmo – Vá você. Ache o caminho e volte. Eu vou ficar bem...  
- Pelo amor de Merlim, Virginia... – ele sussurrou e, num impulso, abraçou-a. – Eu _nunca_ te deixaria aqui sozi...

Então, ainda no abraço, ele viu. O basilisco, cego, entrava na repartição da câmara onde eles estavam. Vinha rastejando-se, lento, sem aparentemente tomar conhecimento de onde estava. Draco sentiu seu estômago despencar. Gina ainda não havia visto, pois estava de costas para a cobra.

- Dra...  
- Shhhh – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Gina. – Não faça barulho. Por favor.  
Automaticamente, ela saiu do abraço e rolou os olhos para a direção aonde Draco mirava.  
- Chame... ajuda... – balbuciou Gina, abraçando Draco de volta e fechando os olhos com força.  
- Não podemos fazer barulho... – seu cérebro trabalhava rápido. Olhou ao redor. Era um lugar particularmente estreito... havia um pouco de água no chão, seria difícil correr sem fazer barulho... não havia saída a não ser ficar parado e torcer para o basilisco ir embora. A não ser que... - Escute. Eu quero que você dê dois passos largos para a sua direita, sem fazer barulho. Suba em cima da pedra e tente escalar até aquele buraco entre as duas rochas...  
- E você? – ela perguntou num sussurro quase inaudível. Seus lábios tremiam e Draco temeu que ela recomeçasse a chorar. Ela deveria ser forte, agora mais do que nunca.  
- Não se preocupe comigo, eu...  
- Você vai tentar distraí-lo, não vai? Não faça isso, Draco...  
- Você tem que ir...  
- Não vou deixar...  
- Eu vou logo atrás de você. – mentiu, mesmo achando que ela não acreditaria. - Por favor, ele está se aproximando... Conte até três... e vá. Eu te amo.

Draco não teve certeza se ela escutara suas últimas palavras. Ele sussurrara talvez ainda mais baixo, e quis não tê-lo feito...

E no momento seguinte Gina virou-se bruscamente. O coração de Draco parou quando, contrariando sua ordem, ela correu até o lado do basilisco e gritou - _Estupefaça _apontando a varinha diretamente para o animal.  
O feitiço bateu na pele da cobra e pouco causou efeito, mas esta virou-se, cega, para o lado em que Gina agora estava entre a parede e o animal. A garota ainda conseguiu gritar:  
- Aproveita, Draco, co...

Foi rápido demais. Draco só conseguiu ver o basilisco, com as terríveis presas à mostra, avançar para Gina, ou para o lado direito de Gina... O animal havia atingido a parede, era isso? Parecia... Gina decididamente não fora antigida... Talvez... Ele estava num ângulo difícil, paralisado, horrorizado; viu Gina cair no chão e um vermelho dos seus cabelos flutuarem algum tempo no ar e cair sob seus braços... Mas espere, sob um dos braços não era o vermelho dos cabelos... era... sangue...?!

No momento em que Gina caiu, tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta. Três pessoas pareceram ter ouvido o grito de Gina e entraram ali... Eles gritaram algum feitiço, os três juntos, e no instante seguinte o basilisco recebeu cortes intensos em seu comprimento. Eles continuaram a gritar os feitiços e, de longe, Draco percebeu que um dos aurores era Harry Potter. Mas ele não se importou. Não se importou sequer com o basilisco, que se contorcia à sua frente, se debatendo nas paredes e saindo daquela divisão. Seus joelhos fraquejaram e ele caiu junto com Gina, ao seu lado, e ficou de joelhos diante dela com o corpo todo tremendo.

- Não... não... – balbuciou.

Gina gemia de dor. A varinha havia escapado de seus dedos e ela tapava uma ferida com a mão. Sangue jorrava do seu braço direito e ela contorcia-se tentando desesperadamente fazendo a dor passar. Em vão.

- Virginia, agüente... agüente firme... por favor, por favor, agüente...  
- D-Draco... – ela disse entre soluços.  
- Gina?! – berrou Harry. Ele vinha correndo em direção à garota e Draco deixando os outros dois aurores cuidando do basilisco. – Gina! Gina, não...! O quê houve?!  
- DESAPARATE! – berrou Draco para Harry, saudindo-o. – O quê você está esperando, leve-nos daqui, ela precisa de ajuda...  
- Não... dá.  
Draco pareceu não entender o quê ele havia dito.  
- Como assim?! O quê você quer dizer, Potter?!  
- Desfizeram o feitiço que permite aparatar e desaparatar em Hogwarts!  
- Você está mentindo! – disse Draco em tom de ameaça.  
- NÃO ESTOU MENTINDO! Algum comensal aproveitou-se da nossa distração com o basilisco para fazê-lo, acabamos de descobrir! Eles preferem que todos morram e nos leve juntos do que...  
- ENTÃO REFAÇA O FEITIÇO!  
- Isso é Magia Negra! – retrucou Harry, nervoso. - Não dá...!  
Draco tinha as mãos no lugar da ferida de Gina, como se a ajudasse a tapá-la. Sentia o sangue e, entre seus dedos, a mão dela. Estava tremendo. Não podia esperar. Draco olhou para baixo, o desespero invadindo cada centímetro do seu corpo... depois ergueu os olhos para Harry e o encarou prestes a dizer algo que sequer ele sabia o quê. Mas Harry pareceu lembrar-se de algo em seu desespero e tirou uma varinha do bolso da capa.  
- Tome, é sua... Estava com um Comensal...  
- Oh meu Deus! – gritou uma voz vinda das paredes. Draco virou e viu Madame Pomfrey saindo do buraco entre as rochas onde pedira para Gina escalar. – O que... o que aconteceu?!  
- Madame Pomfrey! Como...? – indagou Harry.  
- Era _essa_ a passagem?! Era por aí que deveríamos sair?! – indagou Draco, atropelando as palavras de Harry.  
- S-Sim, mas o que aconteceu, por quê... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. Draco abaixou a cabeça e mirou Gina, estreitando os olhos, talvez tentando conter qualquer nó na garganta, e contraindo os lábios...  
- Por quê, Virginia, por quê diabos você não escalou a pedra, você seria levada até lá em cima... Por quê diabos você não me ouviu...  
- Você iria se sacrificar... – ela explicou suavemente, os olhos entreabertos.  
- DANE-SE! – gritou. – Eu iria morrer de qualquer jeito! Eu te expliquei, era para eu morrer e você não sofrer nenhum arranhão aqui, Virginia, eu fiz parte de um plano idiota para te trazer aqui, _eu_ deveria morrer, EU DEVERIA MORRER!  
- Você _o quê?_ - perguntou Harry, mirando Malfoy. – Foi você... que... Gina! VOCÊ A USOU, MALFOY?!  
Harry avançou para Draco, mas este o empurrou violentamente e voltou sua atenção para Gina, que dissera um sonoro "Parem!".  
- Harry! – ela reuniu forças. - Ele já me explicou tudo... Ele se arrependeu. Eu acreditei... com motivos. Não vou conseguir te contar toda a história, mas acredite nele. Acredite em Draco.  
- Ele...  
- Por favor.  
Harry olhou Draco novamente, totalmente perplexo e confuso.  
- Ele acabou de tentar me salvar, Harry. Fui eu quem não deixou...  
Mas Draco não agüentaria aquilo por muito tempo.  
- Você! – gritou para Madame Pomfrey, que estava estática ainda em pé. – Você vem comigo, vamos levar Gina para cima, você cuidará dela e depois ela vai para o St...  
- Não, Draco...  
Ele havia acomodado-a em suas mãos para levantá-la e carregá-la no colo, mas Gina o interrompeu.  
- O quê foi? – era incrível como seu tom mudava completamente com ela. Agora ele parecia extremamente delicado, como se estivesse tomando conta de um objeto valioso demais para sofrer qualquer dano mínimo.  
- Eu não quero ir.

Harry baixou a cabeça. Draco arregalou os olhos para Gina e sentiu alguma coisa escorregar pela sua garganta... Pesadas lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Gina em resposta ao seu olhar de espanto. Não era isso que ele queria... Ela deveria deixar-se ser ajudada, deixar-se ser curada... Ela deveria sorrir para ele. Sempre fora tão otimista.

- Vamos parar com isso. Acho que todos aqui sabemos o quê está acontecendo. – ela disse em voz baixa com os olhos fechados.  
- Gina...  
- Você melhor que ninguém, Harry.  
- EXAMINE-A! – ordenou Draco para Madame Pomfrey, percebendo que chegara a hora que ele temia. Havia desespero em seus olhos, e ele fracassava em tentar disfarçar.  
Madame Pomfrey ajoelhou-se no gelado chão e examinou o antebraço de Gina. A região em volta da ferida estava totalmente roxa... um roxo amarelado. Madame Pomfrey levou as mãos à boca e lágrimas involuntárias nasceram em seus olhos.

- Veneno de basilisco... – ela disse. – Há quanto tempo aconteceu?  
- Alguns minutos! – respondeu Draco. E ao ver a expressão de lamento no rosto de Madame Pomfrey, acrescentou – Não muitos...  
- Eu sei que é fatal. Não é questão de poucos ou muitos minutos... – Gina falou em um novo sussurro.  
- M-Me desculpe querida, mas... – Madame Pomfrey agora chorava. – N-Não há...  
- Cale a boca! – gritou Draco, o desespero se multiplicando, se é que era possível. – Nós vamos salvá-la, precisamos salvá-la! Temos que levá-la daqui rápido, Virginia, por...  
- Lágrimas de fênix – disse Harry. – Somente lágrimas de fênix podem curá-la...  
- Não seja tolo, Harry... – disse Gina em voz baixa. – Minha ferida é muito maior do que foi a sua quando me salvou. E já se passaram muitos minutos. Além do mais, as fênices estão em extinção...  
Harry abaixou a cabeça, como se os pensamentos o machucassem. Era verdade. A ferida de Gina estava muito pior que a dele em seu segundo ano de Hogwarts.  
- TEM QUE HAVER UMA SOLUÇÃO! – gritou Draco, o queixo tremendo, ao ver a cara de decepção de Harry, que contorcia a boca e mordia o lábio. – Não há lágrimas de fênix em Hogwarts? Na enfermaria?!  
Era uma pergunta de certo modo absurda, mas a incapacidade de Draco de raciocinar naquele momento estava cobrindo qualquer indício disso. Madame Pomfrey balançou a cabeça, tremendo.  
- Você tem certeza?!  
Ela fez que sim desta vez.  
- Draco... você precisa me escutar... – disse Gina.  
Harry mantinha uma expressão de desespero nos olhos, mas era o único ali que sabia da história de Draco e Gina. E entendeu a mensagem.  
- Madame Pomfrey, venha comigo. Eles precisam conversar... – disse Harry, ajudando a enfermeira a se levantar e saindo.  
- Draco...  
- Não fala, Virginia! Agüenta...  
- Por favor... – a voz de Gina saía trêmula. – Draco, o veneno do basilisco já penetrou em meu corpo...  
- Não...é...verdade...! – a voz de Draco saiu igualmente trêmula. Talvez mais.  
- E está doendo muito...  
- Nós faremos a dor parar, você vai ver... Vou te levar para um hospital bom, eu posso pagar...  
- Não há cura para o veneno do basilisco, você ouviu Madame Pomfrey. Não há nada que possamos fazer.  
- PARE! _Você não vai morrer_! – mas Gina viu que havia _muito_ medo nos olhos de Draco. Ela suspirou com os olhos fechados em tom de derrota. Abriu a boca, meio trêmula, pareceu hesitar. Depois disse, com toda a firmeza que conseguiu reunir.  
- Me mate, Draco. – disse puxando a varinha dele que Harry anteriormente havia trazido e entregando-a. – Acaba com essa dor de uma vez. Já ouvi Hermione dizer que não é ilegal usar uma Maldição Imperdoável nesse caso, os medi-bruxos fazem isso quan...  
- O QUÊ? – Draco gritou. – Você... você quer...  
- Draco...  
- NUNCA! VOCÊ NÃO VAI MORRER, VIRGINIA! Não _pode_ morrer...  
Então, finalmente, sua voz fraquejou. Estava impossível. Ele se debruçou em Gina, talvez tentando esconder seu rosto ou tomar parte daquele corpo para si, e chorou. Só havia o desespero. Gina nunca havia sequer sonhado em ver Draco daquele jeito.  
- Escuta – ela sussurrou. – Está doendo muito. Para quê atrasar o que já é certeza?  
- Você não vai morrer... Não morre, Virgina... – ele dizia em voz baixa, a cabeça ainda na barriga de Gina. Ela podia sentir as lágrimas quentes em sua blusa.  
- Pare de agir como se não fosse acontecer... Está doendo e eu te peço por favor... me faça sofrer _menos_.  
- Não posso... não posso... – ele fez uma pausa e então sussurrou - _Eu te amo_.  
Gina sorriu. O sorriso mais triste do mundo naquele momento.  
- Eu também te amo. Nunca vou deixar de te amar. Não é _isso_ que vai nos separar. – a dor que ela sentia se tornava mais visível a cada palavra.  
- Me perdoa. – ele levantou o rosto, coberto com lágrimas. - Me perdoa por tudo. Por te enganar... por me aproximar de você...  
- Eu te amo por ter se aproximado de mim... Você me fez feliz. Nem que tenha sido um plano...  
- Não foi...  
- Eu entendo, Draco. Acho que agora eu sei separar exatamente o quê foi parte do plano e o quê não foi. Eu te perdôo. – Gina tentou acariciar parte dos cabelos de Draco. Ofegou um pouco antes de completar - Agora vai... acaba com essa dor.  
- Não... Não, Gina, não!  
- Você costumava me chamar de Virginia... – ela quase sorriu em meio às lágrimas.  
- Não importa... Eu não quero que você morra! Não vou te matar!  
- Não é _você_ quem vai me matar. Você tem que entender que eu estou morrendo, mas estou sofrendo também... Dói demais, Draco... Eu te suplico... Acaba logo com isso.  
- Não quero que você morra! – ele tentou erguer a voz.  
- Querer não é poder, meu amor. – ela levou as mãos ao rosto de Draco com dificuldade e o acariciou. – É o meu último pedido. Acaba com o meu sofrimento logo. É o que qualquer medi-bruxo faria.  
- Ela tem razão. – disse uma voz atrás de Draco. Ele se virou bruscamente e virou Harry parado, cabisbaixo, parecendo profundamente inconsolável. – Eu já passei por isso, Malfoy.  
Harry andou até Gina e ajoelhou-se a seu lado. Draco talvez não pudesse se dar conta, mas não era o único que carregava uma dor intensa no peito naquele instante.  
- Gina, me desculpe por qualquer coisa, por favor... – Harry sussurrou.  
- Está tudo bem, Harry.  
Inclinando-se, ele beijou a testa de Gina e logo em seguida levantou-se. Carregava agora no rosto uma expressão dolorosa e, fechando os olhos, abaixou a cabeça para o chão sujo e disse:  
- Apenas faça. – sua voz saiu em tom de súplica.  
As mãos trêmulas de Draco seguraram a varinha que Gina empurrou.  
- Não posso...  
- Por favor... – as lágrimas caíam dos olhos de Gina para o chão sujo.

Draco a mirou por dois segundos. Ouviu distantemente os passos de Harry saindo dali. Seus sentidos não falharam, agiram como sempre quando ele a olhava assim, de perto. Mas era a primeira vez que doía... Doía vê-la ali, em sua frente, desejava pela primeira vez que ela estivesse longe, muito longe dali. Desejava com toda a sua força trocar de lugar com ela. Fechou os olhos numa atitude estonteante e esperou que seu desejo se tornasse realidade. Mas quando os abriu, pareceu cair em si; ou então cair de algum precipício muito alto, era quase a mesma coisa afinal...  
Então Draco a beijou. Sentiu os lábios quentes dela teve a certeza de que aquele beijo resumia todo o amor deles, um beijo que possuía mais amor do que alguém poderia ter em uma vida inteira.  
Os dois sentiram as lágrimas um do outro, alguma lágrima chegou à boca deles e o salgado misturou-se entre os lábios colados. E choraram ainda mais... Só havia um sentimento maior que o desespero ou o medo naquele momento: o amor.

- Eu te amo, Virginia. Como jamais amei alguém. – ele disse finalmente.  
- Eu também. Isso não é o fim, Draco. _Te amo... para sempre._

Draco respirou ofegante, as lágrimas caíam com mais intensidade. Suas mãos tremiam, assim como o resto do seu corpo. Nenhuma dor era maior do que a que ele estava sentindo, nem mesmo a dor que o veneno do basilisco causava em Gina, ele tinha certeza. Fechou os olhos, como se a visão também doesse.

- Avada... Kedavra. – sussurrou com uma voz muito trêmula.

Silêncio. Ele permanecia com os olhos fechados, mas uma rápida luz verde foi distinguida à sua frente. Ele já não ouvia nada, queria morrer... Torceu internamente para que não tivesse dado certo, para que falhasse... _Por favor, que falhasse_, pensou... Abriu os olhos em seguida.  
Por alguns segundos, Draco achou que aquilo não era verdade... porque não podia ser. Simplesmente não podia!  
A maioria das coisas davam certo pra ele quando ele quisesse, e no momento o que ele mais queria era ter Gina de volta... Mas não... Não era como pedir um sapo de chocolate a algum elfo domésitco ou vestes novas para sua mãe. A garota já não respirava mais, seu coração não batia, não aparentava sinais de vida, mas tampouco a expressão de dor. Pelo contrário... ela sorria. Um pequeno sorriso se formava em seus lábios. Ele soluçava enquanto as lágrimas teimavam em embaçar sua visão e faziam seus olhos claros brilharem.  
Ele levou as mãos ao rosto de Gina. Ainda havia lágrimas por ele... lágrimas quentes. Então, por que o rosto estava tão gelado?  
Ela estava morta. Morta. E Draco não conseguiu se mover, não conseguiu mais mexer nenhuma parte de seu corpo, como se seu espírito saísse de dentro dele por alguns poucos segundos... Não era possível que aquilo fosse verdade, e que fosse irreversível, alguma coisa tinha que ser feita, alguma coisa _tinha_ que _poder_ ser feita! Draco queria pensar em algo para fazer e reverter aquilo, mas algo dentro de si insistia em gritar dizendo que estava tudo acabado. Perdera tudo. Perdera sua vida.  
E antes que pudesse se arrepender de qualquer coisa, ele ouviu passos. Draco limpava as lágrimas dos olhos quando viu a figura de Eddy Humptirf aparecer. Eddy olhou para Gina morta, e empalideceu.

- Você a matou... – ele disse, incrédulo - Gina...! VOCÊ A MATOU!  
Draco não teve tempo de pensar, nem de responder. Eddy apontou a varinha para ele.  
- AVADA KEDAVRA! – gritou Eddy. A voz ecoou pelo local.  
Outro feixe de luz verde. O corpo de Draco caiu.

- NÃOO! – era a voz de Harry, que chegava ao local.

Mas já era tarde – os corpos de Gina e Draco já estavam caídos... Harry se aproximou e sentiu seus sentidos falharem. Todo o seu corpo tremeu e suas pernas pareceram fraquejar, ele abaixou-se...  
Gina estava deitada, pálida, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Parecia brincadeira. Irreal. Os longos cabelos ruivos, sempre tão vivos, agora pareciam ter simplesmente se apagado. Ele conseguia ver perfeitamente duas marcas dos caminhos das lágrimas em cada bochecha dela.  
Draco estava caído, debruçado sobre o corpo de Gina. Sua mão ainda segurava a da garota e havia lágrimas em seus olhos abertos. Mas acima de tudo, havia desespero em sua face, agora mais pálida do que nunca. Harry nunca pensara em ver Draco assim, em uma imagem congelada, sem o ar arrogante e superior. Sua visão exibia um Draco Malfoy com medo, uma tristeza pronfunda e acima de tudo, desespero. Mas o mais difícil era compreender que sua expressão não mudaria nunca mais.  
Estavam mortos.  
Mas não podiam estar. Como fora acontecer...? Harry sentiu seu corpo levitar, ultrapassar todas aquelas paredes da Câmara Secreta, sua respiração estava ofegante sem motivos e ele logo chegaria à superfície... Tudo acontecia em câmera lenta, mas logo ele estaria longe dali... Aquilo obviamente não estava acontecendo... O impacto fora grande demais, e havia muito tempo desde a última vez que ele se sentira daquele jeito. 


	24. EPÍLOGO

EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

Uma brisa, quase em espiral, entrou pela janela da cozinha e fez a ponta do jornal estirado mexer-se com leveza na mesa.

**COMENSAIS DA MORTE, AURORES E MORTES NA NOITE DE ONTEM**  
Combate entre Comensais da Morte e Aurores que aconteceu na Câmara Secreta de Hogwarts resulta em quatro mortes

_O mundo bruxo está prestes a se chocar ao tomar conhecimento dos ocorridos de ontem na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Por volta das sete horas da noite, comensais da Morte se reuniam na Câmara Secreta, anteriormente tida como lenda até Harry Potter descobri-la nove anos atrás, tendo como resultado a morte de quatro bruxos que trabalhavam no Ministério da Magia. __  
__Fontes nos dizem que a Câmara Secreta estaria sendo usado para trazer Você-Sabe-Quem à vida por Comensais da Morte. Como todos sabem, Harry Potter havia derrotado o Lorde das Trevas há três anos atrás; porém, conseguimos informações com os aurores que estavam ontem na câmara que contradizem essa afirmação.__  
_"Você-Sabe-Quem não estava completamente morto como pensávamos. Ele estava fraco, e planejava voltar. Foi o que descobrimos ao usar o Veritasserum em um Comensal da Morte."_  
__Pelo que sabemos, um grupo de aurores invadiram a câmara e muitos comensais que estavam no local foram capturados quando os aurores chegaram. Isso, porém, resultou na morte de Gerard Dawlish, 38, auror que trabalhava no Ministério da Magia há dezessete anos. Também deixou vários aurores feridos, que foram levados ao St Mungus pela madrugada. Não se sabe ainda o número de comensais feridos ou mortos. __  
__Entretanto, as mortes que mais chocaram foram as dos dois funcionários da Seção do Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia. Os corpos de Virginia Weasley, 20, e Draco Malfoy, 21, foram encontrados na câmara às aproximadamente onze e meia da noite. Foi encontrado veneno de basilisco no corpo da garota e a morte de Malfoy foi dada como resultado do uso da Maldição da Morte. Ainda não foi dada a certeza, mas fontes nos levam a crer que rapaz teria sido assassinado por Eddy Humptirf, auror, que foi o quarto a morrer logo depois pela varinha de Lúcio Malfoy. Lúcio, que já havia sido investigado por suspeitas de ser um Comensal da Morte, está preso em Azkaban e aguarda por um julgamento que, provavelmente, o dará Prisão Perpétua. __  
__O enterro de Draco Malfoy e de Virginia Weasley acontecerá hoje pela tarde. __  
__Nenhum dos presentes restantes quiseram nos dar mais informações, por isso muita coisa ainda é desconhecida. Entretanto, estaremos fazendo novas investigações sobre o ocorrido e publicaremos novas descobertas sobre o caso na edição de amanhã. Pedimos apenas para o mundo bruxo que se acalme, pois sabemos que o plano dos Comensais da Morte de trazerem Você-Sabe-Quem à vida falhou. _

Por cima deste, um outro jornal, também estirado. Metade da página estava coberta por uma foto com a legenda "Harry Potter" e a manchete proporcionalmente grande.

**TRAGÉDIA DE ERROS**  
A verdade sobre o ocorrido na Câmara Secreta, por Harry Potter

_Ontem, os bruxos de todo o mundo tomaram conhecimento dos fatos ocorridos anteontem, à noite. Nós, d'O Profeta Diário, fomos investigar ainda mais o caso e estivemos presentes no enterro do jovem Draco Malfoy.__  
__No enterro, que aconteceu no Cemitério de Wiltshire, tentamos falar com a mãe de Draco, a Sra Narcissa Malfoy, que se recusou a responder qualquer pergunta feita. Ela estava aparentemente em choque e, apesar do seu belo véu negro que lhe cobria o rosto, temos a plena certeza de que esta chorou muito durante todo o enterro. Lúcio Malfoy não foi liberado de Azkaban para comparecer ao enterro do filho. Narcissa também não falou com ninguém que compareceu, apenas recebia as condolências e voltava a baixar a cabeça. O enterro, apesar de um acontecimento fúnebre, não perdeu a elegância Malfoy: rosas vermelhas cobriram o caro caixão feito de mogno e várias coroas de flores foram mandadas por outras famílias amigas. ___

_Ontem, por volta das nove horas da manhã, Harry Potter veio até a redação d'O Profeta Diário. Ele estava disposto a nos informar sobre todo o ocorrido, e pediu que não fizéssemos nenhum tipo de entrevista com os Weasley, família de Virginia, pois estes estavam demasiado abalados com tudo. Alegou também que possivelmente era o único que sabia da história de Draco e Virginia por completo. Segue abaixo a entrevista que tivemos com ele.___

_**O Profeta Diário:**__ Harry Potter, o mundo bruxo está assustado. Durante três anos, todos dormíamos tranqüilos, pois tínhamos a plena certeza de que a Arte das Trevas estaria finalmente longe de nossas vidas e então, de uma hora para outra, descobrimos que a verdade não era bem essa. Como você nos explica o ocorrido?__  
__**Harry Potter:**__ Aconteceu exatamente como vocês publicaram: os Comensais da Morte, seguidores de Lord Voldemort que ficaram à solta, estavam tramando um jeito de traze-lo de volta à vida.__  
__**OPD:**__ E isso é possível?__  
__**HP:**__ (Pausa) Eu tinha a plena certeza de que havia matado-o. Que todos os pedaços da alma de Voldemort tinham sido aniquilados também. Mas pelo jeito me enganei. Havia uma parte de Voldemort aqui, ainda, eu não sei como, sinceramente. Uma parte suficiente para bolar um plano e encarregar seus seguidores de missões para torná-lo humano novamente. Tudo através de uma Magia Negra mais poderosa do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha visto antes. __  
__**OPD:**__ Como Você-Sabe-Quem conseguiu contato com os outros Comensais da Morte?__  
__**HP:**__ Draco Malfoy... Ele encontrou essa... _parte_ de Voldemort, em um dia, por acaso. E Voldemort o encarregou com um dos mais poderosos ingredientes para a poção que traria Voldemort de volta à vida. __  
__**OPD:**__ E qual era o ingediente?__  
__**HP:**__ Sangue do fruto de uma inimizade. Em outras palavras, sangue de um filho de Draco Malfoy com Virginia Weasley. Bem, todos sabem que os Weasley eram mal vistos por muitas famílias puros-sangues, por se relacionar com nascidos trouxas. Os Malfoy nunca foram uma exceção. Eu até poderia dizer que era pior, pois Lúcio Malfoy trabalhava no Ministério juntamente com Arthur Weasley, e os dois realmente não se suportavam. Em Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy não cansava de criticar os Weasley pela sua condição financeira. Como sou amigo de Ronald Weasley, foram inúmeras as vezes em que presenciei brigas dos dois. __  
__**OPD:**__ Foi por isso, então, que Draco Malfoy escolheu ter o filho com Virginia Weasley?__  
__**HP:**__ Sim, e também porque o filho precisava ter sangue-puro. Descobrimos tudo isso usando o Veritasserum na mãe de Draco, Narcisa Malfoy. A partir daí eu mesmo fiquei sabendo que Draco aproximou-se de Gina, ela veio até mim dizer que estava saindo com ele. Custei a acreditar. __  
__**OPD:**__ E Virginia Weasley estava realmente apaixonada por Draco Malfoy? Não teria ele usado Poção do Amor, ou algo do gênero?__  
__**HP:**__ Não, não acredito nessa hipótese. Gina parecia estar em plena consciênciade tudo, reagindo normalmente, e parecia contrariar a si mesma quando admitia que gostava de Malfoy. Eu não sei como, realmente não sei, mas ele a conquistou. Então eles começaram a namorar escondidos.__  
__**OPD:**__ Há um boato sobre um possível bebê de Malfoy e Weasley. Isso é verdade?__  
__**HP:**__ (Pausa) Sim. É verdade. Gina teve o bebê na Câmara Secreta.__  
__**OPD:**__ Mas não havia sequer indícios que a srta Weasley estivesse grávida, não é verdade? E ela e Draco Malfoy haviam começado a namorar a pouco tempo...__  
__**HP:**__ Sim, tudo isso é verdade. Não se passou pela cabeça de ninguém que Gina pudesse estar grávida, mas pelo jeito estava. Nas revelações da Sra Malfoy, ela diz que Gina ficaria grávida e seria levada para a Câmara Secreta para ter seu filho lá. Narcisa não sabe como, apenas diz que isso seria graças a uma invenção de Ritchy, um outro comensal...__  
__**OPD:**__ E os aurores encontraram tal objeto?__  
__**HP:**__ Na verdade não sabemos ainda. Encontramos um objeto semelhante à um Vira-Tempo, e estamos investigando-o. Seja lá o que for, a única explicação é que não apenas usaram Magia Negra, mas ultrapassaram todas as barreiras possíveis do absurdo. Ritchy precisou desse objeto para adiantar o plano de trazer Voldemort de volta à vida, pois todos os outros já haviam conseguido os ingredientes necessários. Apenas o de Draco demoraria. __  
__**OPD:**__ E porquê o plano não deu certo?__  
__**HP:**__ (Longa pausa) Pelo mesmo motivo da outra vez. Exatamente a mesma armadilha que age contra o próprio Voldemort. Por ser o que ele desconhece e abomina. Draco Malfoy não só conseguiu fazer Gina se apaixonar por ele, como também, inesperadamente, se apaixonou por ela. (Pausa) Lord Voldemort não conhece o amor, como eu disse. Voldemort odeia o amor, e mais uma vez Voldemort é derrotado pelo amor. O sangue do filho deles tinha amor, porque ele se amavam, e nós podemos dizer que foi o amor deles que derrotou de vez o Lorde das Trevas, que não esperava por isso.__  
__**OPD:**__ Então... Se é verdade sobre o bebê, com quem ele ficará?__  
__**HP:**__ Foi decidido que ele será criado por Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. Mas não vou entrar em detalhes sobre a escolha, desculpe.__  
__**OPD:**__ Sobre as mortes, há algo a revelar?__  
__**HP:**__ Sim. Dawlish morreu no combate. Gina morreu por causa do basilisco que havia na câmara, e sim, havia um basilisco, pois os comensais precisavam de um ingrediente de basilisco para a poção... Mas haviam lançado algum feitiço que arrancou-lhe os olhos. Draco quis que Gina fugisse, mas ela tentou salvá-lo e foi ferida pelo basilisco... Bom, Draco foi morto segundos depois de Gina morrer. Eddy Humpthirf chegou e achou que Draco havia matado Gina... Não posso culpá-lo, ele não sabia praticamente nada da história e achava que Draco estava do outro lado... E então Lúcio, que havia se escondido desde então, chegou na hora errada. Não tive tempo de explicar tudo para Eddy, sequer de impedir. Quando vi, Lúcio já havia lançado a Maldição da Morte contra Eddy.__  
__(Harry Potter levanta-se por um momento e vai até a janela de nossa sala. Depois volta, levemente abalado)__  
__**OPD:**__ Algum outro esclarecimento a ser publicado...? __  
__**HP:**__ Eu queria deixar claro que não vim aqui por publicidade, muito menos para conseguir a primeira página para essa notícia. Minha principal e única preocupação é não deixar o mundo bruxo pensar errado sobre o que aconteceu e, principalmente, sobre quem esteve envolvido. Na minha opinião seria errado ouvir boatos absurdos calado, então eu espero sinceramente ter esclarecido sobre quem foi e quem não foi culpado nessa história toda. Isso é tudo._

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos pela décima vez no dia, não conseguindo terminar a leitura. Sentiu-se mal. Sabia que havia feito a coisa certa, mas achara que fazendo-o conseguiria sentir-se pelo menos... _aliviado_. Era essa a palavra certa?  
Mas, afinal, como podia sentir-se aliviado? Havia três anos desde que derrotara Voldemort, desde que vira mortes expostas a seus olhos. Não podia dizer que esses três anos serviram como borracha, porque estaria mentindo. Tinha a plena certeza de que as imagens de tudo o que acontecera ficariam gravadas para sempre em sua mente, mas ele já estava lidando melhor com isso. Seus pesadelos tornaram-se realmente raros. Era uma nova vida. Ele estava tentando, realmente tentando, e estava feliz por conseguir um pouco de vitória.  
Mas então, quando tudo parecia estar finalmente no caminho certo, _isso_. Talvez ele tivesse esquecido de como era sentir seu coração despencar, de repente. Mas dessa vez... Dessa vez ele parecia ter caído, com um estrépito, sem defesas, ter se quebrado... Alguma coisa faltava em Harry, e era um sentimento que lhe consumia, era como tentar apalpar o invisível, Harry tentava desesperadamente fazê-lo parar, _sentia_ que precisava fazê-lo parar...

Estava agora sentado na cama de seu quarto. Ele não ouvia qualquer barulho dos ventos lá fora, nem dos pássaros que cantavam sua canção diária. Seu cérebro ainda parecia congelado para quaisquer acontecimentos banais e ele ainda esperava acordar de um pesadelo. A história de amor que ele presenciara jamais sairia de sua mente. As imagens de Draco e Gina, deitados, sem vida, com certeza o perseguiriam em todos os próximos dias de sua vida.

Olhou para o livro que ainda carregava. Havia passado n'A Toca e achado o livro trouxa _Romeu e Julieta_. Sentiu uma dor por Draco e por Gina. Nunca em toda a sua vida ele adivinharia que sentiria algum sentimento positivo em relação à Draco Malfoy. E agora, ali estava ele, carregando todo o amargo daquela relação que acabou em tragédia. Harry, por impulso, levantou-se e foi até a escrivaninha de seu quarto. Abriu a gaveta para guardar o livro, mas no momento em que o fez um envelope voou de lá de dentro. Estava ventando e a janela estava aberta, mas o envelope saíra de tal maneira que fez Harry virar-se para ver se alguém havia lançado Accio sobre ele. O papel levantou vôo e rodou nos ares, caindo graciosamente sobre o chão.  
Harry foi até ele e o apanhou, sem muita importância, concluindo rapidamente que o vento o havia conduzido. Colocou-o de volta na gaveta – mas no momento em que o fez, sentiu um vento que bizarramente veio da janela na direção do interior da gaveta e fez o envelope voar novamente para o chão.  
Irritado, Harry foi até o objeto e de novo o apanhou, agora com mais atenção. Quando virou o envelope, levou um choque – era uma carta que ele havia recebido de Gina. Uma onda de tristeza maior ainda – se é que era possível - se apossou de seu corpo. Ele reconheceu o exterior da carta, era de quando ela viajara para Verona com Malfoy. Ele havia ajudado-a a viajar escondido e ela o escrevera no dia seguinte agradecendo. Não fazia tanto tempo assim, mas Harry nem lembrava mais do conteúdo da carta. Curioso, abriu-a.

_"Harry!___

_Estou tão feliz. Obrigada por tudo, mesmo. Nunca esquecerei o que você fez, estou tão agradecida!__  
__Eu e Draco já chegamos faz algum tempo. Confesso que no começo até tive receios, mas depois eu vi quão perfeito era este lugar! Espero que um dia você o conheça; com certeza dirá o mesmo. __  
__Só estou escrevendo para agradecê-lo mesmo e repetir que estou simplesmente explodindo de felicidade. Não se preocupe comigo, certo? Estou com Draco, e isso me faz feliz. __  
__Diga aos outros que mandei lembranças e peça para eles também não se preocuparem, porque estou melhor do que nunca.___

_Com carinho,__  
__Gina."_

O choque foi, de certa forma, colossal. Um espírito parecia ter se apossado do corpo de Harry e o feito arrepiar de tal modo que suas mãos tremeram e o pedaço de pergaminho caiu de suas mãos.  
De novo abaixou-se para pegar o pergaminho do chão e, com os olhos arregalados, releu o conteúdo da carta. Uma vez. Duas.

Tudo se encaixava.

Talvez nem fosse a intenção. Talvez fosse loucura. Talvez ele estivesse cansado demais e devesse dormir um pouco. Ele tinha uma expressão mórbida quando Cho entrou no quarto.

- Harry, algo errado? – perguntou singelamente.  
- Não... nada errado. – disse, como quem acordasse de um sonho ruim. – Estou só... arrumando.  
Cho suspirou e sentou-se na cama.  
- Eu acho que sei como está se sentindo. Eu também tive perdas, Harry, e as lembranças também me acompanham. Mas sabe... eu acho que todas essas pessoas simplesmente estão melhores do que nós, agora. Era o que minha mãe sempre dizia.

Ele sabia que Cho falava, em partes, da morte de Cedrico, mas isso não o abalou. Ao contrário... Harry sorriu. Embora fosse um sorriso triste, tinha um grande significado. Guardou o pergaminho no envelope e o recolocou na gaveta. Dessa vez este não voou. Andou até Cho e sentou-se ao seu lado.  
- Sim – disse confiante. Olhou pela janela finalmente percebendo o céu, que agora continha uma tonalidade estranhamente vermelho-azulada. O sol ameaçava aparecer naquela tarde, como uma criança depois de insistir em se esconder para chamar atenção. O sorriso de Harry se alargou e algum fio de um sentimento bom nasceu dentro dele – Com certeza estão num lugar melhor – completou. – E felizes. Muito felizes.


	25. Notas finais da autora

Então, gente

Então, gente... acabou. É...  
Estranho demais pra mim terminar essa fic. Faz mais de um ano que comecei a escrevê-la, e nem tinha muita idéia do que aconteceria. Pra falar a verdade, eu não tinha idéia de praticamente nada, apenas duas idéias fixas: o plano de Voldemort e o final trágico. _Eu sei_ que há a grande possibilidade de vocês estarem querendo me matar nesse momento, mas... bom, eu quis ser realista nessa fanfic. Tem muita fanfic D/G que acaba com o Draco e com a Gina juntinhos, casados, felizes. Não estou criticando, nunca! Adoro essas fanfics também, e também morro de raiva do autor quando o final não é feliz para o casal. Mas, no fundo, _eu_ não imagino Draco e Gina perante a sociedade bruxa, aceitos pelos Weasley e pelos Malfoy. Não nessa fanfic. Talvez em outra... E, bem, eu sou realmente estranha e finais trágicos sempre me fascinaram... É. Eu acho realmente que um final feliz não nos marca como um final triste. Pelo menos para mim, não sei. E mesmo tendo tomado a decisão antes de começar a fanfic, eu pensei e repensei essa idéia, cheguei até a tomar outra decisão, mas depois voltei nessa. Espero realmente que vocês não fiquem muito chateados... Mas o importante é isso, Draco e Gina morreram se amando, e eu tenho uma plena certeza de que 'morte não é o fim de tudo'...

Bom, to me explicando demais, né? O quê eu realmente queria dizer nessa nota final é _obrigada_. Obrigada para quem leu, obrigada em dobro para quem comentou... Essa fanfic é de certa forma uma grande realização pra mim. Às vezes eu até deixava de sair à noite para escrevê-la, acreditem, e não me arrependo. Quem me conhece sabe como sou fascinada por D/G... E a última coisa que peço para vocês é que vocês deixem sua opinião. Se amaram, odiaram, choraram... Enfim. É importante para mim. E obrigada de novo, de coração

Segue abaixo os nomes das pessoas que eu quero dar um agradecimento especial. Até a próxima fanfic, então. Beijos!

**Miaka-ELA****  
****Ju Malfoy ****  
****Ginny Malfoy****  
****Angel Lopes****  
****Ara Potter****  
****Vaness Rodrigues****  
****Lú Wells****  
****ღ****SrtªFlah Malfoy****ღ****  
****Winter****  
****amanditinha****  
****Bárbara Mattos****  
**...e pra minha amiga **Nathália**, que foi quem soube da história antes.


End file.
